


The Second Coming

by Gothgirl3112



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 100,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl3112/pseuds/Gothgirl3112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst distrusting of the entity who ruined his family name, the promise of power and desire becomes all too much, a boy strikes a contract with a Demon. Now cursed to lose his soul, young Ciel has to choose - pursue a life of unbridled evil? Or spend his remaining years dispelling the curse of the Phantomhives? Either way, he'll need one hell of a butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Black butler or the characters. i do how ever own any OC'S and this story idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Blackbutler or the characters. I do however own any OC's that may appear and the idea for this story.   
> Thank you all for reading, please try to stick with me.

** Chapter 1 **

  
"I need you to close your eyes sweetie" the soft voice I knew so well. The scent of something sweet filled my nose. Chocolate coloured curls framing a beautiful face.

"Play dead, for me and know that I love you"

Shouting, I could hear shouting.

"Mr. Wilkes?"

That's not my name.

"Mr. Wilkes?"

My eyes opened slowly to see rain hitting the window pane.

a dream.

"Are you joining in today Mr Wilkes?" Mrs Smith shouted at me from the chalk board. I looked over to her, looking bored.  
"Nope" I answer back simply.

The class erupted into laughter.

"Class. " Mrs smith sighed, her face wrinkling in frustration. She was just about to carry on with the most boring of lesson's when the bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

_Thank god for that_.

"Right before we go, I know it is only the 2nd week of January, however your GCSE exams will be upon us before you know it. Please study hard and do your home work." Mrs smith left us with that wonderful bit of happiness.

 I stood up, stretching and silently walked out with the rest of the class. The halls where busy, full of kids eager to get home. People were laughing, talking or joking with others.

_Friends huh. Why does modern day life have to revolve around friends?_

I only have close friends, just a few. Most of the people I have around me are pawns or idiots, just like he had.

  
  
"Home sir?"  Came the familiar voice; I saw my chauffeur waving at me from the rolls Royce.

_Oh god...he's smiling._  
"As always"

Slipping into the back, I couldn't help but look at myself in the mirror in the car.

_Oh god now I'm starting to sound vain._

Royal blues eyes, dark charcoal gray hair (with a tint of blue) styled into a side fringe.

You wouldn't think I'm nobility.

My name is Earl Ciel Vincent Phantomhive the second, but not the one you think. Nope I am his 5 times great grandson, last of the line. Made an orphan at the age of 10, hated life ever since. People always told my mother my name was cursed, but no she went ahead a called me it anyway.

Now they're dead, my life has no purpose; apart from keeping the family traditions like the earldom, Funtoms and keeping the queens special job.

_Oh yes, the Monarch still has work for us._

My staff are all descendants of his, all have the same names too, which is the creepy part. As people always said, the past repeats.

I settled into the cool leather upholstery, letting my mind wander. It had been a while since I had, had my friends round.   
Traffic was slow. We were travelling back to the manor.

_Yes the manor still exist._

However no one at school but the teachers and head master knew who I really was, I made it that way. They were to treat me as a normal person till the day I said otherwise. As we stopped at the red lights, a red sports car pulled up next to us. Blonde locks caught my eye I pressed the button so my window came down.   
"Hey its Ciel" I heard Lizzy shout.  
"Oh it's the shrimp boy, got your converse on Rule Breaker?" I heard Derik shout laughing with his mate.

"Ignore them" Elizabeth winked at me. Yes that was the new Elizabeth Middford. as our lines had diluted, we were no longer related. she came from the blood line of the original Elizabeth's brother. It was all so complicated.  
"I'll try" I tried to flirt but the words stuck in my mouth, and with a roar of engine she had already vanished.

"Her boyfriend is a dick" I murmured sullenly.  
"Now sir that not nice, he is 16 - says Emily" came the voice from behind the wheel.  
"Do you know how creepy that is?" I shuddered "Anyhow whether he is 16 or not he is a dick and she shouldn't' be dating him" I said as a matter of fact.  
"She's 15 and allowed to do as she wishes master - says Wordsworth."

"They better be the only snakes you have in this car"   
"Yes sir just me, Wordsworth and Master Snake here - says Emily" Snake had a creepy way about him, but I have never seen anyone command snakes in such a way, let alone completely silently.

_Though it still doesn't make Snake any less creepy._  
"Home sir - says Wordsworth"  came the eventual call, Snake smiled in the mirror as I rolled my eyes. The door opened, Mey already attending.   
"Good day a school sir?" she asked.   
"Same as always, he tied up?" I queried as I strode into the Entrance Hall.  
"Yes sir, won't speak, Finny asked if you want him to have a go at him?" Mey smile sweetly

_Innocent look for a trained killer._

"Nah, can't spoil all my fun" I smirked "Pliers and hammer with the circular file " I waved my hand, she knew what I meant, I had to change out of my uniform.

  
  
About 20 minutes later I entered the kitchen, smiled as I walked to wards the tools that had been laid out for me. As I inspected them I could hear my staff talking even when they thought I couldn't.  
"He's the spitting image of earl Ciel, but could he be sweeter than him, instead of crueller?" I heard Bard ask.  
"Crueller than normal, in comparison to his family legacy. So remember not to make a mistake Bardroy" That was Mey teasing Bard like always, he simply laughed in response.

"He wouldn't do anything to me, remember I'm the one who taught him how to handle a rifle" I could just see Bards smirk.

"But he's so young, there must be some good in him" The ever optimist Finny.

_Hah._  
"Well I'm off to have some fun, don't mind me and don't listen to the screams!" I joked, passing the now silent staff on the stairs from the kitchen to the basement.

Tied to a char in the middle of the basement the man was quiet and sullen, quite different from the shouting masked leader  of a mercenary group who invaded my home last night. Now the mask had been pulled off, revealing a young face and closely cropped blonde hair on top of a well muscled body. He still wore the torn fatigues from last night.  
"Now then mister....... Billy?" I frowned looking at him.  
"Names not Billy" he spat at me, his spittle flecked with blood.  
"Oh it is for me, for all I care. Now I want to know who sent you." I twirled the pliers in my hands.   
"Not telling" he said through bruised lips, no doubt from where bard had punched him.  
"Okay then let's make it easier"

I walked to wards him, placing my foot on his chest, while he struggled. I smirked, placing the plier ends offer his top right canine looking tooth, he tried to shout now, but it turned into a blood curdling scream as I pulled. The cracking and sounds of the raw flesh was satisfying. His screaming was as loud as it could be, I pulled more, pushing on his chest with my foot till I pulled the tooth out. Blood splattered my face and clothes.  
"Gonna tell me now?" I smiled. He shook his head, defiant but terrified.   
"Fine" I picked up the hammer and file, placing the file tip, just under his pointing finger, nail. Smiled and bang, I hit the end of the file with the hammer, his screams began again. The nail now off, he passed out, presumably from shock.  
_Well that was boring._

I dropped the tools and whipped myself off. As I went to leave the room, I heard a laughing, deep, and deviously delicious. I shook my head.

_Great, now I'm going mad too._

As I climbed the stairs back to the kitchen, I thought about it a little more.

"Who would want to attack me at the moment, there's no rifts between affiliated gangs or such..." I was still thinking as I opened the door back into the kitchen.

"CIEL VINCENT PHANTOMHIVE" the shrill from Mey-rin.

"What, what did I do now?!" I held my hands up. Bard was trying not to laugh as he was mixing something.

"And how precisely do you expect me to get the stains out of the shirt?" her hands were on her hips.

"Now, now may. I'm sure.." I began.

"You're sure what?" she had now crossed her arms.

"Ciel my lord, I think now would be the best time to admit defeat and just hand her the shirt" Bard was laughing. I smiled.

"Sure, I'll take it off and bring it straight to you" I walked over to the sink so I could wash my hands. The clear water ran red, then back to clear.

"What're you making?" I questioned Bard.

"Well I am trying out a new recipe for walnut cake" he beamed.

"Can't wait to taste it" I was all but ushered out the kitchen by may-rin.

You see, Mey is ten years older than me and when I was born she became my nanny as such. My mother was very fond of Mey rin. As time went on I grew close to my staff as the ages differences were not great. When my parents died they were all that was left for me. They took care of me, taught me stuff like how to shave and such. Mey has been a constant mother figure to me. They are like family. However they still remember their places and what part of their job role is. Keeping the queens guard dog safe.

Once in my room I swiftly removed the shirt and handed it to Mey who was stood outside my door waiting. I walked over to my adjoining bathroom and decided to shower before dinner. Blood at the dining table is most undignified and after all I am an Earl.

 

Dinner was the normal affair well as normal you could get. Afterwards I decide to throw myself into practise.

"My lord why do I have to be the victim today?" Snake's normal voice was a rarity and only heard when complaing. I chuckled.

"Because Finny was the victim yesterday and Bard is busy. Now stop whining and hold the dammed sword up" I stood with my hand left hand resting on my hip and my right outstretched holding my sabre pointing at snake.

"But my lord..." Snake stood wrapped up in fluffy pillows so I didn't actually cut him.

"Look either to practise this with me or... I make you play chess with me?" I gave him the option.

"This" he was quick at that decision.

After a little while Snake was on the floor breathing hard.

"Oh my dear brother" Rose (or Freckles and Doll as she is sometimes know by. The story of those two names is for another time) came to Snake's rescue. "I see you weren't very good against Ciel then?" she helped him up.

"Is it any surprise? He is a champion fencer now." Mey stated matter-of-factually from the top of the stairs, making me feel proud.

"Ciel, did you want tea in the small sitting room?" Mey questioned.

"No, bring it to my room. Freckles please tend to Snake. " I turned to the stairs, my sword back in its sheath ready for another day.

"Oh and may" I looked at her. She smiled at me.

"Yes my lord"

"Bring me a slice of fruit cake with my tea" I started to walk the stairs. I heard Mey laughing as she passed me.

"You're going to get ill by all the sugar you consume" I waved her off.

"I know"

 

I sat up with a startle. I must have fallen asleep. A small knock on my doors woke me.

"My lord?" Mey's voice.

"Enter" I commanded. I sat up the book I was reading fell open.

"I have come to clear the pots away" she gave a small bow and went to her task. I stood up, hold the book. Elizabeth Phantomhive's diary.

"Anything else you need sir?" she asked before leaving.

"No thank you. I am going to retire for the night" I gave the information so that no one would Disturbed me till the morning. I changed quickly and slid into bed. Book still in hand. I started to drift off again, my dreams haunted by the words on the page.

 

Sun. The sun shone through my heavy curtains. I hadn't closed them last night. I stretched feeling my earrings scraped along the pillow covers as I moved. I shook my head a little, noting the book had dropped to the floor in the night. I stood up bending to pick up the book  opening it to the entry describing the old butler, I chuckled and said the 'cursed' words aloud, not caring.

_After all, Demons don't exist._  
"TE TRA GRAM MA TON"

I stood with my arms stretched out, waiting for something, anything.

Nothing.

I laughed and threw the book into my bed. I walked over to my draws to dress for the day.   
As I was getting into my skinny jeans, I could feel the room temperature suddenly lower.  
"My my, this is a surprise" I heard a deep voice behind me say.  
"HOLY FUCK" I shouted turning and falling over, my jeans half way up both legs.

There stood a ma-

_No not a man, men don't have horns or wear, wait are those heels?!_  
"W-who are you?" I stammered, trying to pull myself up and hide whatever dignity I had left.  
"You asked me here, did you not? Little Phantomhive?" The thing chuckled darkly.

_Wait, I recognise that laugh!_  
"It was you I heard in the basement?" I stood looking at him.

_How the hell did he get in here?_  
"Why yes, I made a deal with the lady of this house to check in on her family, after all I did eat her husband's soul, the very one you look like. I guess swallowing a soul doesn't stop reincarnation" it mused.  
"Riiight. I get cha, so you're Sebastian?"

_God now you sound like your best friend._

He smiled. I had heard about him, it was a family mystery, legend you could say. My family was entwined with the devil.   
"Well I don't want a demon or contract. so you can leave."Now fully composed, I turned and pulled my jeans up. Ignoring the demon I put my shirt on and buttoned it up, tying a lose bow around my neck and placing my rings on. When I turned back he was stood...admiring me?  
"You're still here?" I asked bemused.  
"You summoned me. Now I will go if you tell me to go, however I will stay till you do so. Now!"  with a jump the figure disappeared in to a back haze and re-appeared wearing a butlers outfit.  
"Okay then, when I get desperate I will call for you" I walked out my room, he fallowed.  
"you are though, you think your untouchable, but your grieving for your mother and father still, you despair that Elizabeth finds passion in another man, you hate to keep your earldom a secret but you don't have the will to be as you are at home, in school. Am I not right?" he smirked.  
"I wouldn't change" I shook my head.  
"Our contract would change you. You'd see yourself become darker as you're tainted by a demon, you can have anything you wanted, become master of your universe" he kept going on.

_Oh god, the demon salesman._  
"Is this what you told him?" I questioned as we contunided to walk the halls.  
"No, he mastered all that over the years, but you are already darkened by the name you carry"

"Fine, if I need the contract I will sign, but until then, make me want it after all I do love a good game" I held out my hand. He looked at it rather confusedingly.

"It won't bite" I looked at him. He smirked and shook my outstretched hand.

"Oh you will want it and I will be ready for when you do. However I shall amuse myself for a short while by being your butler" he bowed.

"Okay, but first you have to meet the other members of my house hold." I told him. I began to walk again, he fallowed me like a shadow. I came to a stop underneath the famous painting of the previous lord Ciel.

"What?" I could hear him chuckling.

"It is remarkable, just how much you look like him. If it was so far apart in time I would almost say you are him, however I do note you have a small butie mark near your right eye. So not quite exactly the same my lord" he smiled.

_Pompous ass._

"Whatever you say" I carried on walking. After a short walk we arrived at the kitchens where bard was preparing breakfast.

"Morning" I announced as I walked in.

"Good morn- Who the bloody hell is that?" Freckles stood staring. No sooner had she said those words, Bard was stood ready for battle as was Mey who had her hands on her guns. Finny was stood protectively, and Snake was casually eyeing the situation and eating toast...

"My my, what do we have here" Sebastian smirked.

"Everyone, its fine. None of your weapons would do anything to him" I gestured with my hands. "Everyone, may I introduce Sebastian Michealis, demon butler of the phantomhive's" I smiled.

"You're a butler?" Bard looked in disbelief.

"Ciel, please tell me you didn't..." Mey looked at me.

"No he hasn't, but he will" Sebastian answered for me.

"Oh he will, will he. How do you know?" Mey scowled at him.

"My dear Mey Rin, I am simply one hell of a butler"

 


	2. Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi every one, please leave a comment. it may seem like a big thing, but alot of people shadow read and as writers we would like to know what you think. thank you.

** Chapter 2. **

  
  
Almost a week the Demon had been with me. He did everything, no questions asked, and despite his sudden appearance and ranking position, the staff seemed to like him.

_So did the women at school._

However today was different. I wasn't at school, no doubt they had been told I'm ill, but instead I was locked in a wooden crate; tied up, roughly beaten, and desperately in need of my inhaler. Not to mention the cramp I was getting in my legs.  
_These damned tasks the queens sends us on._

Sebastian had already killed the men outside, and in a few short moments opened the crate.  
"Here you go, little lord" he said, lifting me out of the box with ease.

"Thanks." I simply responded scowering at him. "less of the little next time" I huft as he cut through the ropes binding my arms.

"Of course my lord" he stood smiling as I untied my legs.  
"You will still make the afternoon lessons, its only lunch time" Sebastian looked at the stupid watch he had kept in that room we had locked over years, along with the Phantomhive pin.   
"I think not Sebastian. You cannot tell the school that I am ill and then proceed to drop me off a few hours later" I stood up and whipped my trousers off. I held my hand out and Sebastian stood staring at it.

"My inhaler" I prompted. Sebastian reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out my blue inhaler.

"So that is what this small contraption is" Sebastian looked at it before handing it to me. I took it off him.

"Medicine has improved vastly over the years" I smirked shaking my inhaler. I opened the lid and took two deep breaths on it. Handing it back to Sebastian I heard a noise. I turned, Sebastian had obviously heard the noise too.

"Is anyone there?" Sebastian seemed interested. Silence.

"I guess there is no one" I shrugged.

"So it seems" Sebastian looked at me.

"Home for the day? I can always go to school tomorrow. " I suggested. Sebastian seemed to sigh. He would get used to me.

 

Thursday went as normal. Class after class and still no friend. He hadn't been at school for nearly 5 days now.

_I hope he hasn't gotten ill._

Lessons eventually came to an end for another day. I knew I was getting looks, my perfect face being somewhat mired with bruises and several cuts.

"Hey Ciel, have you check when practice is?" Jimmy shouted to me from the door of maths.

"The sheets up already? Coach was quick" I laughed.

"Come on man, you the captain of the cricket team, you should know" he waved at me.

"I'll check before I leave" I waved back.

"Sure Ciel" Jimmy left. I shook my head.

_The season is upon us._

"What does that mean" I asked myself. I left the class room after handing miss Grey my homework for the next week already done. Walking down the hall I saw Lilly at her locker, right next to mine. Lilly-Anne Randall. Yup the daughter of the prestigious Arthur Randall, Head of Special Division at Scotland Yard.

"Hi, Lilly" I said, opening my locker.  
"Oh hi Ciel... what happened to your face?!" behind her horrified face I saw her boyfriend, and his goons, steadily approaching. I rolled my eyes.

_Well this will be fun._

I sighed and gave Lilly my best charming smile.  
"Nothing much, certainly nothing a kiss wouldn't fix" I tapped at my cheek, winking. She giggled and gave me a quick peck.   
"Ta da!" I joked, making jazz hands and grinning.  
"Hey Wilkio scum leave my girl alone!" the goon Lewis shouted at me.

_Yes, I used my mother's maiden name at school... although I did get questioned why my initials were CP._  
"Sure, if I have to leave your mother alone too" my laughter at this was promptly cut short by a fist to the face.  
"Stop it" I heard Lilly shout, but the punches kept coming, pounding hits from all sides. A final, swift kick to the ribs had me curled on the floor.

_Come on Ciel_ , _get angry show the Phantomhive colours!_

But I didn't, I just curled up, and then limped home.

  
"Ciel!" Mey's voice cut through my silence as I got out the car."What happened?" she cradled my face...Like a mother.  
"Just trouble at school" I moved her hands from my face and stumbled up the steps to enter the mansion, feeling a little pathetic.   
"Will you be going to work?" Mey asked me as she followed me into the kitchen. I was looking for the first aid box.  
"Yes" I sighed. I didn't actually work in a shop, I just decided at time to work in the Funtom shop. It was fun at times; seeing pathetic people going about with their daily lives, hearing whispers from the staff who worked there...

_Things normal people do._

"What time can we expect you home?" Mey looked at me as I pulled the first aid box from out the cupboard. I sat the box on the table and Mey took over. She pulled the wipes out to disinfect where I had cuts.

"Around 8" I looked at her. She nodded and finished doing what she was doing.

 

"Sir, we had a missing box in this afternoon's delivery, no idea where it went" said Lucy, handed me the invoice sheet. I scanned it quickly.   
"Box of Toffee Funtom lollies. Well where did they go?" I frowned, she shrugged in response.  
"I'll get two to be delivered here tomorrow. " I signed the sheet and handed it back to her. I picked up a box of soft toys as I went out to the floor, dressed as a normal staff member. As I rounded the corner I was presented with the sight of a small girl holding a pale pink teddy bear. Her eye sparkled and her smile was one of pure happiness.

_Not going soft on me now are you?_

"Mamma I would like this one!" She squeak happily, presenting the bear to her smiling mother.  
"Sure honey, but I don't know how much it is" she looked at the shelves trying to find the price.  
"That one is £15, the next size up is £25....however..."

 I walked over to the girl and presented her with a pale pink bear with a bow around its neck, it should have been £25 however...  
"This one needs a home with a princess, like you." I smiled, she was blushing.  
"£10 for the teddy bear" I told her mother.   
"Wont your boss mind?" she asked, worried.   
"I am the boss. Ciel Phantomhive, pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand to shake hers. She appeared a bit confused but shook my hand none of the less. I gave her a charming smile. I walked with them to the counter and Louise the till worker, put the bear through at £10, following my orders.   
"That was nice of you sir" she said to me, after the pair had left.  
"That little girl was very ill." I said, watching the girl wave to me through the windows.  
"How do you know?" Louise asked me, shocked.  
"I watch her mother take her to the hospital every day, and every day she has a tube attached to her face, she did just now. " I confessed, shrugging my shoulders. "If they're in that much pain it's petty to deny such a trivial pleasure."

 

An hour or so working later I was sweeping the shop floor, boring work, but something to do.

"Hey its Ciel!" I heard Paula shout outside the window of the shop. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

_here we go._  
"See you guys in a bit" I heard Elizabeth say to her friends. The doorbell rang as she strode in to see me.   
"So Mr Phantomhive, you never gave me an answer the other day" she giggled. I frowned at her.  
"Because I don't need help coming out to the school as the earl. I am working on it" I said as I took Elizabeth's hand and led her to the office, before she said anything revealing.  
"Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret like yours? I have know you since we were 3. " She stated matter-of-factly, as she sat down in the office.   
"Before 3 really, but that doesn't matter" I gave her a bored expression , as I flopped down into the chair opposite.  
"You wouldn't be bullied." She pointed out, evidently trying to sound like she had given some thought to it all. "Or have idiots trying to beat you up!"   
"Speaking of idiots, where's Derrick?" I asked her. She shook her head in what appeared to be exasperation.  
"Out with friends" she stood up stretching. I couldn't help but look her body up and down.

_We had changed a lot since we was kids._

"Find something you like?" she questioned me.  
"I don't know, depends if I have a chance" I joked with her, the heat evident in my cheeks from being caught looking.  
"Be nicer and you might" she winked at me and left. I was speechless, did she just offer what I think?!

 

The end of the day couldn't have come quick enough. It had been a gruelling day, with no manager at all. I had to temporally take over as such.

I was walking home when I was jumped: Derrick and his thugs. Again.  
"Well what do we have here." chuckled Derrick, his cronies grinning behind him.   
"An idiot in leather" I tried to be funny.

  _Bad move._

The pain was sudden and sharp. I simply fell, curled in pain and just closed my eyes, preparing myself for the kicks that didn't come.  
"Curling up like a puppy" his voice was soft as silk, even at a time like this.  
"Good Evening Sebastian" I greeted me as I got up, Derrick and his thugs nowhere to be seen. I sighed this was going to be fun.

"Deciding to get a closer look at the ground my lord?" I hated his stupid grin.

"I'm sick of this. They would think twice before doing something like this if they knew who I really was"   
"There's a way you know. " he responded, smirking. I knew then it was the only way, damnation or not, that my life was going to really get better. I looked up at the Demon, straight into those red eyes. He grinned a sickening, fang filled, smile as he looked down at me. Summoning my courage I said the words he'd been looking to hear from the start.

"I want to take the offer" I swallowed "but I have specific things I want" he looked at me.

"Of course my lord" he held out his hand.

"Not here, at home." I looked down at my feet.

_Mey Rin is going to murder us_.

 

Sebastian got us home fast. I didn't even have time to blink. However I did feel uncomfortable with him holding me like a baby. Next thing I knew I was sat in the middle of the hall. The staff, Mey, Bard, Finny, Snake and Freckles all stood at the edge. In the centre stood Sebastian, wearing his Butler's outfit. His eyes burning red, a cold leer on his lips. The room felt warm, yet I could not help but shiver.  
"I want you all to know I do this willingly, I have courage here but not out there. With this contract that will change. I don't want you to worry I know what I'm doing"

I took a deep breath.   
"Abdia Ballaton Bellony Halliy Halliza Soluzen" *

I spoke with precision, calmly, as if reading from a book. Sebastian's eyes began to glow, he tilted his head, his face shifting to the demon form he held when he appeared in my bedroom.  
"What is it you desire?" he said it a slithering voice.  
"I want people to bow to me. I want power. I to be feared, not just here but in the outside world too. Most of all, I want to have the blood of the man who killed my mother on my hands."The commands came without thinking, falling out of my mouth for the demon to lap up like a fine wine. It smirked and walked towards me.

"I want to know what you want out of this contract, you already know what I want" his voice crept through my ears, unwelcoming.

"I want..."

_Think about it Ciel. Think hard, whatever you say now you can't take back._

I took a breaths, thinking. I had to be sure of what I wanted.

"I want to rain hell on those who humiliated me and stole my mother and father from me. I want my family to be grate again, all of my family, and I want to be better than him. I don't want to be like him, I want to be better" I stood my ground.  
"Let us seal the deal. Where do you want the seal?" he crept closer as I thought about it.

"My right eye. Why not fallow family tradition" I looked at him with authority. His smile was not a pleasant one. Anyone else would have nightmares.

He ran his hand on my face, a clawed thumb ran under my right eye. With my last look I glanced at the lone portrait of my ancestor that hung on the wall.

The pain was harsh and sudden. My head hurt. I felt the trickle of hot liquid down my right cheek, whilst fire burnt in my eye. My vision blurred, then a purple haze began to form in my vision, as his pentagram covered my right eye.  He stepped back from his handiwork and bowed, like an artist finishing a painting, as he slowly turned into his human form again. I stared at him, the blood dripping from my face and down my clothes, a bitter iron taste in my mouth.  
"My name sir?" he asked me, in that soft voice again.  
"Sebastian. You will keep your name and you will answer me with 'My Lord' until I say otherwise." I stood tall, proud.  
He bowed low in deference.

"Yes my lord"

 

I was curled up on the floor where I fell, the cold marble pressed to my head. My breathing was slow, steadied. I could hear the staff around me worrying,  Mey was dusting, finny watched birds out the window, the rest stood awkwardly by the doors. Sebastian stood over me, watching.  
"Are you suffering?" he questioned.  
"No, I'm just warm. Too warm." I grimaced, I didn't mention my stomach dying to heave it contents.   
"It will pass. How do you intend to hide the mark of our contract?" he asked me, pulling on his white gloves.  
"An eye patch. Got to keep the look" I chuckled darkly, pulling myself up from the floor. I looked at him, his smug smile was getting boring.   
"Why the butler attire?" I queried, feeling my body slowly returning to normal.  
"Well, this is what I shall present myself as. " he bowed to me "your omnipotent Butler. Now. It's time for some transformation of your own" I let him usher me upstairs, my body on autopilot, my mind racing. I could already feel the benefits of this deal.  
_This is going to be interesting..._

Once in my room he stood looking around.

"I need to make a quick call or two" I looked over to him. Getting use to the purple vision my right eye now held.

"Of course, may I enquire as to whom you wish to call?" he stood holding my phone already.

"I need to call a girl called Grace. I have already been in contact they are helping me come out to the world as Ciel Phantomhive." I laid down on my bed. " Also send my dear old aunt a message to tell her what I am doing" Sebastian fallowed my orders with confidence. After a while Sebastian woke me from my sleep.

"My lord it is nearly 10.30 in the evening" his face looked slightly worried.

"I'm fine" I croaked as I sat up.

"Everything has been arranged my lord. Will you be attending school tomorrow my lord?" Sebastian stood posed.

"No, I will be extending my weekend by one day as to get everything ready and realised into the world who I am" I smiled.

"Very well my lord"

  
The weekend went fast. Sebastian and me spent barely any time in the manor in the day and spent a lot of time in my study in the evenings. As from the Friday Ciel Wilks no longer existed. By Saturday lunch time the media was in a flurry. You see Grace had leaked photos of me and her, as well as my other friends. And the news outlet I had been in contact had a onetime interview with me.

 I was loving it.

The Earl of Phantomhive now had a face, and the media and social networks were loving it.

Monday morning came quick.

"Ready my lord?" snake asked me before I got out the car.

"Yes. I'll call if I'm not okay" I opened the car door.

"Ciel!!" Lizzy's shouting could be heard miles away.

"Morning Lizzy" I waved at her, my rings firmly in place.   
" Welcome back" she ran up to me almost knocking me over "You did it!" her cheeks where happy.

"Lizzy, your gonna strangle him" Lilly laughed at her.

"Hey Lilly" I waved at her.

"Hello Earl Phantomhive" she giggled. I laughed with her.

"Let's go" Lizzy pulled me along with her, I turned and waved at a laughing Snake. Heads turned as I walked down the halls to class. I was wearing my school uniform as normal, although with the recent additions of my eye patch and family rings.

I entered my homeroom with Lizzy and Lilly laughing at my joke.

"What?" I feigned innocence.

"Ciel, just because you're an earl, doesn't mean you know everything" Lilly rolled her eyes at me. I strode to my seat at the back. I could hear the murmurs of my classmates around me. Eyes snapped back to the front as miss Grey walked in.

"Now then class I am sure you have all heard the news, however Ciel is still human and now you know his secret, address him with due respect, or else." she looked at me smiling." Lord Phantomhive, welcome back" I smiled back at her. And the day began.  


The day dragged from class to class, the teachers getting used to calling me Phantomhive all but the cricket coach that was, it was a slow process but relief from having to perpetuate a life I hated. At the end of the day as I strode to my locker the hall was silent, it was pleasant to hold such an enraptured audience. As I opened I noticed Lilly stood nearby, putting her books away.

"Hello Lilly again" I tilted my head to one side, smiling coyly.  
"Hi Ciel" she replied smiling. Elizabeth walked by, happily smiling, giving us a little wave. I sighed, here I was finally doing what she had been pushing me to do all this time. And I had to agree with her, it was better.

_It's like she sees right through me._  
"Hey Lilly, ready to go?" the voice of her boyfriend appeared over my shoulder.  
"Yes, but first I think you need to say sorry to someone." she said, signalling to me.  
"Ah yeah, sorry Phantomhive, I never knew" he said sheepishly, one hand rubbing the back of his head.  
"Well no-one knew, so that's understandable. But if not me then who would have been the source of your attention instead? Some other unknowing kid? Another helpless individual?" I calmly spoke, casually taking my books out of my bag and putting them away.  
"I guess...but that's just life right?" he seemed confused, a little on edge.  
"Life? I guess. I suppose it'd also be 'just life' then if one day someone picked on you? Someone scarier? Who could simply make you...disappear." I stared at him, watching the effect of my words on his face.  
"M..m..maybe not 'life' then. Yeah. I, uh, I... I getcha. Thanks for explaining that Ciel." he mumbled, before walking away, gripping the arm of Lilly, whose smiling face winked back at me as they left. I calmly walked to the doors, ready to go home.  
"Wow, do we have royalty coming?!" A shocked Paula was looking at the horse and carriage that was sat outside the school, Snake was looking happy, while Sebastian stood holding the door.

"Nah, that's just for Ciel." Lizzy giggled at her friend. I liked her giggle, it reminded me of happier times.   
"Home, my young Lord?" he asked as I walked up to the carriage.  
"Yes. I'm tired of this place." I waved my hand at him.   
"The Manor snake!" I shouted up to him as I got in. I could hear the murmur of people talking behind me. Elisabeth's boyfriend was staring mouth open.  
"No way is that kid, the boss of my dad!" He said rather too loudly. I poked my head out the window, sneering.  
"Ah yes, Derrick. Wouldn't it be a shame if you're father suddenly found himself...without employment? And it was all your fault." I turned the sneer to a sickly sweet smile, before Sebastian closed the door, leapt aboard and we moved off for home.

_All in all, a good day._

"A great start to the week" I laughed.

"My lord?" Sebastian looked at me concerned as I was having a laughing fit.

"Oh Sebastian" I leant back on the seat as I calmed down. "Just think, a Victorian earl in the modern times" I smiled at him.

"That is too been seen" Sebastian smiled all to sweetly at me.

"We shall see"


	3. The same but not the same.

** Chapter 3 **

 

The Morning: A Butler, Educated

 

06.30 am: I awoke from bed, ready to prepare the house for young Ciel's awakening. Fully dressed I made my way down to the servants quarters, to rouse the staff, fully expecting them to still be asleep. Imagine my pleasant surprise to find them already waking, bleary eyed and stumbling to dress themselves.

_Pathetic Mortals..._

"Well this is a pleasant surprise!" I happily exclaimed "I had not expected to find you all so eager and prepared for work."

"Well..." responded Barderoy "We're employed as staff, and it makes sense we do work like any normal folk would."

"And it'd upset the young master if we didn't do our job!" chimed in Finnian.

I nodded in response, impressed in the work ethic of this generation.

"Well I presume then you understand your duties for the day. Finnian, the greenhouses and orangery will need to be sorted. Snake, check over the motor pool, in case the young Lord wishes to travel today. Barderoy, you will not object to my making of the breakfast?"

"Yes Sebastian!"

"'Very well' says Oscar"

"Fine by me boss"

"Good. Now step to the lot of you!" And with that I strode off to the main kitchen. On the way there I passed Mey Rin and Rosie, both already dressed and heading towards the upstairs for their morning duties. Once at the kitchen I wasted no time in preparing breakfast: French Crepes with sugar and vanilla extract, served with grapefruit and a pot of English Breakfast (the only tea I could find in the cupboards).

 

07.30am: Carrying the tea tray I entered the young Lord's room. It was still dark, and on the king sized bed the young Lord was sleeping soundly...

_Small lungs breathing shallow breaths, his little eyes closed...it would be so easy, to end him right now...just walk over, take one claw and-_

I smiled to myself and placed the tea down on the small bedside table, before walking across the room and drawing open the thick curtains, the first rays of morning light seeping into the bedroom and across the sleeping boy.

"Good Morning my Lord! Time to awake and prepare for today's-"

"What the FUCK Sebastian?!" He had drawn himself under the covers, holding a pillow over his head "What the fuck kinda time do you think this is?!"

"My Lord" I began, somewhat taken aback at this ungrateful behaviour "I have woken you at a completely normal time, half past seven is a-"

"SEVEN THIRTY?!" Wailed the ball of duvet on the bed "You woke me at SEVEN fucking THIRTY, on a SUNDAY?! Get OUT! Wake me up at a normal time, like Nine!"

_Ungrateful little brat..._

 

8.30 am: Having re-prepared a fresh breakfast and teapot I returned to wake up the young brat. He was still sound asleep in his bed as I placed the freshly brewed tea on the table. Once again opening the hastily drawn curtains I let the now bright sunlight flood the room.

"Now, my young Lord, I insist you wake up"

"Ugggh. I don't get a choice in this do I?" Moaned the voice from in the bed.

"Not at all" I replied "Now if it pleases you I have prepared some Tea for your consumption" with this I gestured to the pot and filter on the table.

"The fuck is that?" came the grating response.

Such foul language...for someone so young...it's almost laughable.

"That, my Lord, is English breakfast tea. I would have preferred to serve _Mariage Frères Marco Polo_ however there was only this in the cupboards. With your permission I will rectify this as soon as possible."

"Why don't you just use teabags?" came the response.

_Teabags?_

 

09.00 am: Once the nature of Teabags had been explained to me, in detail, I moved to choose an outfit for Ciel. Opening the wardrobe I picked a suitable outfit for a day in the city.

"I was thinking today a grey Sunday suit would suffice. It doesn't stand out much, which will suit my Lord's temperament this morning."

"A plain suit?" he queried "Why the fuck would I wear a plain suit?"

"Well," I turned to look at the impudent whelp "you wear one every other day, and a gentlemen hardly looks correct without a suit." His response to this was to stifle a yawn.

"You outdated old fool, I wear a normal suit in the week because it's my uniform, I don't _want_ to wear one that _drab_! Besides, I can dress myself, I'm not a precocious weakling like your last master."

_That remains to be seen._

"Very well my Lord." I made my way to the door, knowing full well when I was not not wanted. "Breakfast will be served at half past the hour."

_This is going to be a very tedious contract indeed..._

 

9.45am: The young Lord eventually made his way downstairs to break his fast, slouching at the head of the table he looked blank eyed at me as I served.

"Sebastian, what is this?" he moaned, poking at his Crepe with a fork.

"It is French Crepe with fine Sugar and Vanilla extract my Lord, a continental breakfast for a day abroad."

"Abroad? I'm not going anywhere am I?"

_Oh you have to be kidding..._

_That's Sarcasm isn't it? The little..._

"My Lord, in this situation the word 'abroad' may be used to refer to travelling in general, as opposed to simply upon foreign soil." I decided that further adding how 'foreign' soil could by definition be anywhere which is not a usual place of visitation, would probably be poking the small, adolescent bear with my return broadside of sarcasm.

"Anyway, why don't you just serve cereal? Ya know, like I have on a school day?" He questioned further.

I was taken aback, I had seen boxes marked as 'cereal' in the cupboards but had presumed, like and gentleman, these were for the staff to consume, based on their cheap and massed produced nature.

"Surely my Lord would prefer breakfast more fitting of his stature in society? A good gentleman-"

"There are no 'gentlemen' anymore Sebastian" cut in the boy, wagging his fingers with the word ' Gentlemen',

"there are no Lords and Ladies, not in the way there were before, we got rid of all that crap with the rise of the modern world."

He looked at me indignantly, as if I was somehow at fault here.

"I know Hell isn't exactly well connected, but surely you keep tabs on what goes on down here?"

_No. We just sit around and wait for some small brat to summon and insult us._

"Well my Lord, we do follow some things: Wars, genocides, riots, crime, those activities that befit our attention as demons. The nature of your technology or social construct is of no care to us. After all underneath all those appliances and devices you are still the same group of scared, hairless apes." I gave the boy a hard stare, but all he did was roll his eyes in response.

"Whatever, you're old. Just get me some co-co pops, okay?" he ordered, waving a dismissive hand at me.

"As you wish, my Lord"

 

Making my way to the kitchen, yet again regretting this ridiculous contract, I found Barderoy making toast for himself and young Finnian. They looked somewhat bemused as I placed the discarded breakfast in front of them.

"It seems a waste to throw away food such as this, would one of you care for it?" Barderoy, buttered toast now in his mouth, just shrugged dismissively, but Finnian's eyes had lit up and he eagerly wolfed the food down. Moments later an empty plate and a beaming Finnian were all that was left.

"Wow Sebastian! You're a brilliant cook, that was delicious!" grinned the boy.

"Well it's only natural, a Butler is expected to be capable of performing a great variety of tasks." I smiled in reply as I took the finished plate to the sink. "If I couldn't make a good breakfast, what kind of a butler would I be?" Turning back to face the pair I then queried

"So could either of you two explain 'co-co pops'? And further to that why Lord Phantomhive wishes for such a unsuitable meal to breakfast?"

_Their  laughter was somewhat insulting._

"Oh dear Mr Sebastian, I probably shoulda warned ya" chuckled Barderoy "The Young Master likes to keep things plain, it's a nightmare. There's me, trained to cook a wild variety of dishes, certificate from a 5 star chef's school, and all he wants is an omelette!"

Wait what...?

"You mean..." I began "You don't intend to roast dinner with a flame throwing device? Or bake a cake with explosives?"

His response was of both fury and horror.

"Why on earth would someone be so bloody stupid? Ruining good food with ridiculous weaponry! The art o' war and the art o' cooking should be kept very far apart indeed." He gestured at the state of the art ovens lining the one kitchen wall, grinning like a proud father "And when I've invested in these beauties how could I not use them?"

"I must admit" I replied cheerfully "It'll be quite pleasant to not be needed to cook every meal, although I expect you to cook as I ask you to. It will not suit such a household to have an erratic chef." He nodded in response, and finished organising the 'co-co pops', which I carried out to the breakfast table, attempting to hold a grimace at the attack on my senses that 'chocolate milk' created.

 

At Noon: A Butler, Surprised

 

12.00pm: Around Noontime, after the young master had left the house to participate in a 'business meeting', dismissing the need to have me accompany him, I was taking my time to re-explore the renovated Phantomhive Manor and its modern contents. I must admit, I was thoroughly amused by some of the technologies humans have created. New ways to brutally kill one another, transformed into household implements and child's toys. In many ways though, it felt a little had been taken away from the time of the first Young Master. Everything was a little less stately, a little less loved, even by the standards of when I first worked under its roof (although it was relaxing to see the original decor preserved). I did wonder if this was just the changing times, after the events of my previous occupation I did remain somewhat detached from the world, although more than some mentioned that I may have become a little too attached. Observing this new era, and the state of the manor, I began to understand how they meant. I felt a pang of...longing, for the old ways.

_What a highly emotional thought, how very unflattering...I'll be crying next._

 

Walking down through the servants quarters I was startled by the most obnoxious rumbling noise, almost a crashing. Immediately fearing the worst I sprinted down the long main corridor, following the continuous, anarchic sound as it grew louder. It was coming from the laundry room

'Damn and blast, I ask for one job!' I thought as I sped through the door...

 

...to be greeted by a tidy room and a strange, rumbling machine.

_You've got to be kidding..._

"What on earth is this ruckus?" I grilled the somewhat stunned Mey Rin, sat next to the machine holding a novel, "And what is this contraption doing?"

"Well Mr Sebastian, it's called a washing machine...it...washes clothes." Came the response, with more than a hint of patronising...

_How Impudent._

"Well, thank you for clearing that matter up. Although I am mildly surprised you have achieved this without untold carnage." I smiled, still stood in the doorway, she laughed.

"Unlike my grandmother and mother I managed to not be the clumsiest thing known to mankind. Although having lenses that don't warp my eyesight has probably helped!"

"Lenses?" I queried, as I could see no spectacles on her face.

"Yes, contact lenses! Like glasses but they just cover your eye. See?" She replied, sliding a strange, transparent, disk off her eye, pointing it at me on her finger then slotting it back in again. "They even come in different colours, so you can change your eye colour."

"How unusual...and yet extraordinarily useful. Although I am now curious, why doesn't our young Lord utilise one of these, rather than the eye patch?" I queried, knowing full well if anyone had a good insight into this new Ciel's mind, it would be Mey Rin.

"I dunno really, he's just a traditionalist ya see?"

_My, my, apparently someone is quite the liar._

"Maybe. Well, seeing as you are in control of this situation, and Miss Rose has the cleaning under control, I shall leave you to your duties. There is still a house and gardens to double check before our young Lord's return."

Spinning on my heel I strode out towards the gardens, with the intention of double checking everything. This new generation of staff were good at their jobs, but they still were not at the true standard expected of a Phantomhive servant. This was, admittedly, to be expected.

_They are, after all, only human._

 

Heading outside I spotted a batch of washing drying on lines behind the servants quarters. It was a little settling to recognise something so familiar in this new age of technological wonder. Standing at the top of the garden I observed Finnian moving statues from one area to another. Lifting them like they were sticks as opposed to pillars of stone. Evidently the strength gene had only increased with time, although unlike his predecessor this Finnian appeared to have the common sense not to simply toss the statues. He evidently cared for the gardens greatly too, as their magnificent layout and designs were almost flawless in their beauty, although not quite as perfect as my own handiwork it has to be said. But I was impressed nonetheless, and after a momentary scan of proceedings I returned indoors for my pre-afternoon checks. As I headed back inside I could have sworn I heard Barderoy calling for Mey Rin to deal with Tanaka...

_You're hearing things fool, that man is long, LONG gone._

 

2.00pm: The manor checked and rechecked, and no sign of Tanaka, I settled in my office to prepare for this evening's meal. Even with the boy dining alone there was still a vast array of dishes to choose to cook tonight, or more specifically for Barderoy to cook. As it was Sunday a roast seemed most in order; indeed the one thing Barderoy had mentioned was that our Lord still very much enjoyed three course meals, something that cheered Barderoy to no end. In the end I went with the more traditional of main dishes, a fine British roast beef with roasted potatoes and fresh garden vegetables in gravy. Starters would be a pleasant Cream of Mushroom soup, dessert would be a simplistic treacle sponge pudding served with cold ice cream. Not too complicated a dish, certainly a valid test as to whether Barderoy was telling the truth about his capabilities.

 

However before that could be done, shopping was necessary to purchase the ingredients. Given more time I would have rather sent one of the menial servants to do the task, however with precisely two hours and thirty minutes before the cooking was to begin it was safer for me to personally handle the task.

Such a dogsbody role, its most ridiculously degrading...

_After all, what kind of butler would I be if I could not handle a simple shopping task?_

 

In the Evening: A Butler, Lost

 

5.00pm: Even before the young Lord had returned the lower floors already smelt of the swiftly cooking roast meal. Now it closed towards the time to dine the kitchen area was overwhelmed with the magnificent smells of a finely cooked meal, testimony to Barderoy's cooking skills. Through this cloud of rich smells I strode down the corridors, heading upstairs to oversee mealtime preparations. After his arrival the young Lord had immediately dismissed me, quoting a need for privacy.

Continuing to be a brat.

The dining room was sorting nicely the girl Rose, or 'Freckles' as she is continuously referred to, was adept at correct preparations even if a few things needed correction. She waited in the corner of the room as I checked over the table, and after a little while she spoke.

"Mr Sebastian. Could I ask a question?" Her voice was almost a whisper, as if she was scared of my very presence.

_As she should be..._

"What is the matter Miss Rose?" I replied, turning to smile at her, something she almost recoiled at.

"Well I was just wondering... why choose the young master? There are so many people out there who'd deal with devils, but you came back to the same house." She genuinely seemed interested, although how much of that was fear I may suddenly eat her I'm not quite sure of.

"Well Miss Rose, the matter is quite simple. The souls of the family of Phantomhive are just that bit tastier than the souls of many normal humans. The fine mixture of justice, emotion and sin mixes to create a very special taste. Something very rare amongst your kind, and most certainly worth the effort." I smiled, without showing fangs. It would not do at all for the butler to be scaring the servants in such a way.

_Although it is fun..._

 

6.00pm: I strode into the dining room at the exact striking of the hour, tray in hand carrying the first dish; cream of mushroom soup. Whilst traditionally it would be the job of the manservant to serve evening meal, the closest the Phantomhive household had was Snake, and guests of the more delicate nature are usually disinclined for pets to be allowed anywhere near their freshly cooked food, so it falls (again) to me as the Butler to serve dinner. I must admit I quite enjoyed it, something to do other than double check everyone else' job. More importantly it gave me time to observe the boy alone, without any nuisance disturbances.

 

The young Lord didn't speak much during the first course, evidently unlike that morning he was accepting of a more refined evening meal. As I cleared the bowl away from the table I opened conversation.

"I hope that was quite satisfactory my Lord?" He nodded, weakly smiling.

"It was indeed Sebastian, I look forward to the main course"

_Suddenly so formal, reminds me of..._

"Oh dear my Lord." I exclaimed, taking his napkin and dabbing soup droplets from off his chin, smiling coyly and young Ciel's reddening face. "If you could not make a mess during meals you'll get on so much better in society."

"I am not a child Sebastian!" He fumed, snatching the napkin out of my hand "As I told you, I am capable of dealing with these things myself!"

"Why of course my Lord" I gave a short bow of deference "I would expect nothing less of the Earl of Phantomhive"

He satisfied himself by simply glowering at me until I left the room.

 

Returning with the full roast dinner my Lord appeared to perk up again, the rich smell of Barderoy's acceptable cooking wafting through the considerable dining hall. As I placed the meal in front of his awaiting Lordship I remembered doing the same thing, what felt like days ago, to an awfully similar Phantomhive. It seemed no matter the generation the Earl's ended up the same way, small boys dining alone in big houses. It was almost pitiful, although at least in the case of the original Ciel the loneliness suited him. With this new boy it seemed awkward, unsettled, like really he didn't want to be alone at all. As he tucked in I observed and considered this new master of mine, the contract to give him power and confidence, a social life that was not simply criminals and policemen, from talks with the staff it also sounded like he had 'friends'. A very different boy to the one I met one hundred and thirty one years ago, one glorious day of grand fortune and mild inconvenience.

_And yet..._

My train of thought was interrupted by the young Lord's finishing of his meal, having apparently wolfed down the entire dinner with all the grace of a hound.

_How fitting._

"How delicious Sebastian, my complements to Barderoy, that was quite satisfying!" He cheerful exclaimed "isn't it nice having a proper cook, as opposed to just a butler?"

I take it all back, this little brat is very similar to his ancestor.

"Why of course my Lord, I shall pass your remarks onto him." I smiled back, clearing away the dishes.

_Or not._

 

7.30pm: As I returned from clearing desert, a cup of correctly brewed simple Earl Grey tea (although simply reading the name is a enough to resurface memories of the fool in white) in hand, my young who seemed to giggle at the name of the tea. My Young Lord again raised a question.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"You understand this is a very different world you are now in? I don't require fine teas, suits and carriages for every situation, we now have cars and more easy living, showing off money is not as expected, I'm not just an Earl these days but also somewhat of a small 'celebrity'." He seemed serious, although I could've sworn I heard him mumble 'but I do enjoy the money' under his breath. I smiled, placing the second best tea set down on the table.

"I understand my Lord, however I do believe that with your title and position comes a great deal of tradition. And as a member of the aristocracy you are expected to lead by example. To this end a nobleman and gentleman must strive to be the best he can be; educated, respectful, knowledgeable, charitable and respectable. Without these qualities a man cuts a poor example." He looked a little baffled, but nodded anyway.

"Of course my Lord, a man in your employment must also consider ways of showing power, and in such a world as this the power of money is still fearsome within its own right. And extraordinarily useful when necessary." He continued to nod in agreement.

"I suppose that is true. The bigger question is, can you handle it Sebastian?"

"My Lord, I am a several thousand year old demon, I have seen societies rise and fall, worlds burn and gods die. I -"

"Yes, yes. And yet you didn't know what  teabag was."

"With all due respect my Lord, that was not tea. That was a preposterous attempt to create a tea surrogate."

He laughed.

"I can't wait to see you with instant coffee!"

_Instant... Coffee?_

 

8.00pm: Leaving me to return to his 'office' (otherwise known as the library) I had returned the used tea set downstairs, cleaning it by hand and returning it to its rightful cabinet, and now sat in the kitchen awaiting further instructions. It was already quiet downstairs, the staff, unneeded for the night, had taken their evening meal outside. The cleaning was being done with a machine, the laundry by other machines, the Lord was presently playing with a machine, the list was continuous. Despite this 'advanced' modern age, I couldn't help but feel that humans had lost something along the way. And at times during the day it certainly felt like butler's were one of those things. The household, lax by traditional standards, ran itself without my input and had done so for years before my arrival. This Ciel was competent enough to dress himself, and no longer required, or desired, my consistent attention.

Was this to be the true nature of my contract? The dog kept on a leash until needed to kill, left tame to wait on his Lordship in the evenings and scare away spoiled children. Pathetic. I could feel bile rise in my throat as I sat alone in the kitchen; this, it seemed, was the true cruelty of men.

 

At Midnight: A Butler, Relieved

 

11.30pm: _As the clock struck towards the midnight hour, I sat myself down at my desk. My room, and it was the same room I always had, was lit by a simple candelabra and the flickering light made exquisite patterns on the wall. I don't really understand why, but this was awfully relaxing. Picking up a stack of paperwork I recalled the events of the evening, still unsure what to exactly make of them..._

 

08.45pm: The taps were running hot, and soapy bubbles were forming in the long, porcelain bathtub. I was in the master bathroom, preparing the water for the young Lord's evening cleansing, despite his disagreements. It seemed amusing to me how childlike he was at times, rather the opposite to his predecessors, yet cannot shake a strange familiarity with certain mannerisms... Nevertheless it became most infuriating to find my young Lord had not only ignored my running of the bath, but had also decided to hide himself away somewhere in the manor, intent on causing me hassle in order to get his own way. Luckily I found him, he had taken to an armchair in the west wing library and was reading contently.

 

I stepped out of the shadows behind him.

"Good Evening my Lord."

"AAAH!" Yelped the pup. "What the fuck Sebastian?! Why the hell are you sneaking up on me like this?!"

"It is your bath my Lord" was my calm response, careful to not give him the appreciation of my annoyance.

"I told you, I'll shower when I want to, not take some nannied bath like a child when you dictate. I'm your master, not your kid."

_Oh for heaven's sake, he's 15 and thinks he can rule the world._

"Regardless my Lord, the water is ready for you and it would be wasteful to let it go cold unused..."

_This is to be a long night..._

 

09.15pm: After a considerable period of persuasion and cajoling, I eventually was able to get my young Lord to take his bath, although the eventual agreement was that he washed himself. It was thus with some amusement that not long after leaving him alone he called out for me. Rushing into the bathroom, trying not to look too amused, I entered to the boy submerged in the bath with barely terrified eyes appearing above the waterline.

_So tiny and childlike..._

"Sebastian! Deal with it!" Shouted an apparently very afraid Lord, pointed wildly at a corner of the bathroom.

"Deal with what, my Lord?" I questioned, already guessing what was happening.

"Get...get that THING  out of my bathroom. Destroy it!"

"The...spider, my Lord?" I tried not to laugh, the thought of something so small terrifying someone so 'dangerous'.

"Yes the spider you damn fool!"

"Yes my Lord." I smiled again, amused by his mixed emotion of anger and fear, his eyes moving between me and the small arachnid in the corner of the room. Walking across the bathroom I reached up and swiftly crushed the creature, disposing its body into a nearby bin.

"You know my Lord" I began, returning to the bathroom door "some would find it highly amusing that someone like you would be terrified of something so...pathetic.

"Yeah...well they just freak me out!"

_And a demon apparently doesn't?_

"Very well my Lord, I shall be sure to keep my eyes open for any further arachnid presence in the building."

He looked a little calmer at this, sinking back into the bathtub before responding.

"Good! Now leave me be Sebastian, prepare a drink and some food for me to eat in bed."

I sighed, knowing full well that explaining why eating heavily prior to sleeping was a bad choice, would simply be ignored. So I simply agreed to head downstairs and make cheese on toast...

 

10.30pm: It was now completely dark outside, as I stepped into the young Lord's room to bid him goodnight. Pausing momentarily at the door I heard the noise of his personal computer, evidently 'early to bed, early to rise' never entered my Lord's vocabulary. I knocked gently once and opened the door. Immediately receiving a pillow being thrown at my face.

"Get. Out." His voice was cold, hard, almost familiar...

I backed out of the room, knowing full well when I'm not required. As much as the pleasures of the flesh amuse me, a gentleman's personal pleasures are not to be disturbed.

 

10.50pm: The room was silent, the computer having been evidently powered down. I knocked gently and entered again, noticing the pillow had been moved away from the door. The young Lord was in bed, not quite asleep but on his way there, his soft breathes coming slow as he drifted away. Walking across the room I closed his curtains for him, before moving round cleaning up the assorted mess he'd produced in the few hours he'd been in the room.

_So now I'm a maidservant too..._

"Sebastian" I was mildly startled by the weak voice, I had presumed he was drifting off to sleep. "Sebastian, come here."

I approached him, as if he was an old man on his deathbed imparting final wisdoms.

_That would at least get this contract over swiftly._

"Yes my Lord. What is the matter?"

"Sebastian, I meant to ask at dinner, how are you settling in?"

_Curious... it's almost like he cares._

"Perfectly well my Lord, I'm simply happy to have a capable staff around to assist-"

"You're bored as shit with nothing to do right?"

_Nail on the head._

"Rather, my Lord. Simply checking and rechecking staff tasks is...wearisome. However it is also my duty as a Phantomhive butler, to hold the house to a high standard, so I take pride in my work nevertheless."

He chuckled.

"Spoken like a true servant. Its fine to ask for jobs Sebastian, there are plenty to do. As from now you're officially the manager of the Funtom corporation, my chief representative. I expect you to be able to manage Funtom and work on the Queen's business whenever ordered, and still have the house in order. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, my Lord."

He smiled faintly at me, before turning over to lay on his side.

"Good, your boring face was making me yawn just wandering around the house, and it frees up more time for me to relax. Enjoy the paperwork, demon."

_It would be so easy to kill him...no-one would punish me..._

"Will that be all my Lord?"

"Yes Sebastian...that will be all. Goodnight."

I walked over to the door, standing for a moment in the frame to watch his resting body.

"Goodnight, my young Lord."

 

12.00am: As the midnight hour struck I was still sat in my office dressed in shirtsleeves and trousers, jacket and shoes having been neatly put away. Despite my reaction to the young Lord's orders, having something to do other that languidly check the household chores would be quite refreshing. And more importantly something to do in the early hours of the morning. My pen (of the fountain variety naturally) scratched over the paper as I furiously went through company records and lists; I had pulled the old records from back to 1900 and was reviewing company policy, production and finances. It was impressive to see the business had grown so internationally, although I already knew that much having observed it with some amusement, but it was settling to see the management had been continuously strong. I noted some areas in need of attention, black market products and such that could be expanded or indeed begun, but overall there was little complication or problems. After a few hours of work I leaned back in the chair, a moment's relaxation amongst mountains of paperwork.

_This. This is more like it._

As much as a butler's duties were to the house, I found myself happy to be thrust into the spotlight in such a way. Between this, the household chores and the entertaining dealings with the underworld, there seemed plenty now to keep me busy. After all, whilst humans had mechanised many things, crime and punishment was certainly not one of them. As I relaxed I heard a faint jingle enter the room, something pushing open the door.

_Is that...?_

Looking over the desk I saw a small grey and black cat staring at me, a small bell hanging from its collar.

"Meow"

"Well hello there little one. Aren't you simply the sweetest?"

_He's so adorable!_

Walking round and picking the cat up I noticed the collar tag had the Phantomhive crest on one side. Odd, considering the first Earl's great allergy to cats, that one would be owned by the young Lord. Flipping the tag around my smile broadened.

Inscribed on the cold metal was a singular word, something that added a little piece of happiness back into this lonely household.

_Tanaka..._

 

A household staffed by mercenaries, a fifteen year old Lord as the Queen's Guard dog, management of a multinational corporation, dealings with the criminal underworld, a cat named after an old butler, all in a world of reapers, angels and demons. Only a madman would enjoy such a job... but I'm not a madman.

 

_I'm simply one hell of a butler._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading. this chapter was written by my partner with my input. hope you all enjoyed, please leave me a small message, to tell me if you liked it or not.


	4. The other Earl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for so many of your reading this. here is the newest chapter. Keep reading and enjoying.

Chapter 4

 

The morning was hectic: Sebastian had me up early signing all the paper work I had been avoiding. There was always too much, another deal, another idea. School was out for the day, something about a burst water pipe, long weekend ahead. I sat bored in my office and watched Finny doing the garden work from my windows, Sebastian in turn watching me.  
"Its uncanny how much you are like him," he mused.  
"I may look like him, and act like him, but don't forget I am very different from him. I am the new Ciel Phantomhive now. This is my manor. My staff. My world."

_Liar_

I tilted my head slightly in annoyance and looked at his eyes, he smirked.  
"Yes, my lord" he said, leaving the room to go and prepare lunch. I leant back onto my desk, looking out the windows.

I sighed, today was boring, and I was a hormonal 15 year old with nothing to do. I tightened my laces on my knee-high converse. Today I was wearing cut off jeans, with a plain T-shirt and a military style jacket slung over my shoulder. I walked through to my room, and stood in front of my mirror, uncovering it. My eye patch stared back at me, as if looking into myself. I covered the mirror back up again, walking back to my study quickly. I halted in my room, wondering what on earth I was meant to do with myself. There was nothing from my best friend, no information from my informants, nothing even from the Queen... Abnormally quiet.  
"Sebastian!" I shouted, he was soon in my study.  
"I'm off out " I told him. As I stepped around my desk, a soft meow echoed in the silent room.   
"Good morning, Tanaka" I stroked his soft fur as he jumped up onto my chair. Sebastian stared.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"The first Lord Ciel did not have cats, he was allergic" Sebastian was staring creepily at Tanaka.   
"Yes, well I like his company and I'm not allergic" As I picked Tanaka up and set him on the floor, he proceeded wrap his tail around my leg. Tanaka meowed at me, I bent down and gave him a scratch under the chin. Sebastian chuckled.   
"Cats are so lovely" he was staring gooey eyed at my cat.  
"Tanaka is a killer cat" I stated. I looked at Sebastian, who's eyes were thoroughly glued.

"Please try not to do anything... unsavoury with him" I raised an eye brow at Sebastian.  
"I would not, and to think anything otherwise is pure rudeness my young lord. I presume you have manners" Sebastian looked at me straight on. I smiled and bowed sarcastically. Tanaka sat licking his paw.   
  
Town was busy, people shopping, kids screaming. My shop was full of people, I looked through the window and saw Lizzy and her friends looking at some of the perfumes. I watched her as she delicately sprayed it onto her neck. I sighed.

_Why her. Why not Lilly or Emily?_

I shook my head.  
"Who's in your sights now?" Blonde hair bounced next to me.   
"Good morning. How is he?" I ask the boy who had appeared beside me.  
"It's afternoon. and he's fine I guess. I don't know how he feels. I don't stay too long, intensive care freaks me out, plus my mother keeps crying," he looked down. I put my arm around his shoulders and bumped my head against his. His breath was slow...laboured.  
"If you cry it will only make her sadder," I told him gently.  
"I know but I can't help it," he leaned into me, sniffling. This was the only person I have ever connected with, my best friend. He knew me, and I knew him.

"Can I stay round please, I don't want to be home alone. Charlotte is staying at her friends and mother is staying with Lucca," he looked at me blue eyes, I smiled.  
"Yes. I think I'm well stocked up," I winked and let go, "popcorn, chocolate and energy drinks right?"

"You know my vices too well!" He laughed and jokingly punched my arm, his red family ring catching the sun.   
"Alois, your still my Smoochie Cuddlekins, " I teased.   
"And your still my Mooksiecuddlepoof " he gave me his sarcastic look.

"Just as charming as ever! Come on lets go get your stuff," I dragged him away from the store window and towards the car. Snake smiled at him from the driver's seat. No-one questioned me leaving, it's not like I'm actually employed there.  
"Where to, master? Says Wordsworth," as ever Snake spoke through snakes.   
"Trancy manor" I ordered, as Alois and I climbed into the back.  
"I want a Rolls!" Alois whined as he stroked the seats.   
"You want all my cars," I laughed, "it's not like you don't have the money."  
"Not a dent on the amount you have," he opened the window. I looked at him. How could he be so happy, with so much bad having happened to him?  
"What happened?" He tapped his right eye, the side of my lips twitched.   
"An accident, it's nothing." I looked at the front, snakes eyes met mine, he nodded. the silent command to keep quiet. I could tell Alois knew I was lying.

"I'll explain later, okay?" He nodded.  "So I got a lovely new scar yesterday," I chirped. He rolled his eyes.   
"Oh Ciel, I wish you would be careful! The queen loves us so, her watch dog and spider" he lent his head on my shoulder.   
"I love you Ciel. You're my best friend, the only one who knows me truthfully," he whispered.  
"Don't say things like that, that's how rumours start," I shook my head, wincing at the thought of such rumours.  

"But it's true!" He whispered into my face, the scent of alcohol noticeable on his breath.  
"How much have you drank Alois?" I asked him, concerned.

"It was one or two bottles of wine," he said shrugging.   
"And?" I pushed, stroking his hair.   
"4 shots of tequila mixed with vodka. We have all sorts at the manor," he sighed.   
"No wonder you wanted the day off work. come on let's get you sorted." I patted his head.

 

I felt sorry for him; the accident that took his father nearly took his life and just about did his brother's. Charlotte (Alois' sister) and their mother were at the house with friends. Alois' father was bringing the boys back from mine. One moment, a single catch of breathe, one small turning.. they didn't see the crash. Alois' dad's car flipped. A blue car, a rental it turned out, had rammed into their side. The car flipped. Alois' father died  on impact, Luca suffered badly and was put in a lot of pain. Alois, thankfully, only sustained minor scratches; Lucca had tried to cover Alois as they rolled. The pain was so bad the hospital had put Lucca in a medical induced coma.

 

Soon the car pulled up at the Trancy manor and we hopped out, approaching the big wooden front doors.

"Hello?!" Alois shouted through his door.

"Good afternoon young master Alois, and the young lord Ciel" his maid Jenny was cleaning the foyer as we came in.

"Ah, somebody! I'm staying at Ciel's so I came to grab some stuff," Alois smiled before we both rushed off upstairs.

His room was large, not as large as mine. His colours were ivory and red, not striking, but pale and fair. He loved his house colour, almost as much as my dear friend Grell.

_That reminds me, I haven't seen him around for a while..._

"How long shall I stay?" Alois asked placing a small suit case on his floor, before going to his closet.

"Best you stay the whole weekend and come to school with me on Monday" I told him as I laid back on his bed.

"Okay. So I'll need my uniform. Gimme a sec" he ran to the other side of his room and pulled a bell. We both still had the Victorian bell systems in our manors. It was easier to communicate with staff, without using ridiculous amounts of tech, although Alois only had 4 to my 6 members of staff.

No sooner had he rang the bell, when his butler Mr. Anderson was at the door, an oldish chap, in his late 60's.

"How may I help you sir?" He asked, smiling.

"I need a fresh uniform for my suitcase as I will be staying at Ciel's until Monday. Can you also let my mother know for me?" Alois explained as he packed his essentials.

"Yes sir." Mr. Anderson retrieved a clean uniform for Alois from his other wardrobe, carefully packing it into the suitcase as not to crease it.

"Anything else sir?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"My wash kit from the bathroom" Alois was still packing bits.

"Very good sir" Anderson left, returning a few minutes later with a small bag and helped Alois finish packing.

"How do the horses look today Anderson?" I asked, he smiled back at me.

"They are looking strong my lord," he chuckled, me and Alois both smiled. Anderson did like his horse racing.  

Anderson put Alois' cases into the back of the car and waved us both off.

"Aspirin sir? Emily says" snake was always prepared.

"Thank you" Alois took it.

"Can I sleep? Its gonna be a few hours," Alois stretched.

"Sure. I'll read." I  pulled my book out of my bad, at the moment (almost ironically) I was engrossed in Lovecraft's _Necronomicon_.

                                                                                 

After a couple of hours we arrived back at my manor.

"Wake up my sleeping beauty," I whispered in a creepy voice startling Alois awake.

"What the fuck!"

Emily was laid on him.

"Snake get your...snake off me!" He was all but screaming.

"Yes sir" snake said in his own voice, and hurriedly reached for Emily.

"No need," I laughed and picked her up. She wrapped herself around my left arm quite comfortably. Alois did not looked impressed.

"Come on Emily, let get you inside, while Alois and Snake get Alois' bag out the car" I spoke to Emily, her face staring up at me as if she was listening. I walked up to the steps to find Sebastian holding the doors open for us.

"Good evening my Lord," he smiled, I bent down and let Emily slither off to her...master.

_That's debatable._

Snake came in with Alois' bags fallowed by Alois bringing his uniform. Sebastian couldn't see his face at first.

"Straight to my room?" he asked from behind his case.

"Yes" I nodded at Mey who was ready and waiting. No sooner was Alois' face reviled I had the satisfaction of watching Sebastian have a face spasm.

"My .....young....lord?" Sebastian asked me confusedly.

"Yes Sebastian?"

I was grinning.

"New butler?" Alois asked. I just kept smiling.

"This is Sebastian" I told Alois wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"And this is Earl Alois Edward Trancy" I told Sebastian. Alois gave a nervous smile, he never liked being put on the spot.

"Earl Trancy" Sebastian repeated, still looking confused.

"Wad up?" Alois answered back, regaining his composure. I could feel my eye twitch.

"Yes! Not 'wad up'. That's not even English" I almost screamed at him.

 

Alois sat next to me at the dinner table that evening.

"Dinner today consists of a starter tomato and herb soup with croutons, with a side of garlic ciabatta. The main course will be duck breast, wrapped in bacon topped with cheese with potato slices with cream fresh based sauce. Dessert will be meringue nests; with freshly whipped cream, handpicked strawberries and raspberries," Sebastian look rather proud of himself.   
"Wow, you eat like a king Ciel!" Alois was better now; a good long nap, a couple of aspirin and he was good to go.   
"I am a king," I boasted. He waved his fork at me.   
"King Ciel, of toys and sweets." he announced.  
"Don't forget the tea and cakes!" I joined in with him. If anyone could make me remember how to laugh it would be Alois.

Shortly afterwards Sebastian set down the bowls of soup and me and Alois began to eat.

"So, you missed school yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. You missed me getting my ass handed to me," I took small spoons of my soup.   
"I was ill, and what? Who? Is that how you got the..." he tapped at his right eye. I shook my head.   
"Alois, you're my best friend, my trusted partner. Just don't flip" I looked at him square on. He nodded.   
"I made a deal with a devil," I pointed at Sebastian.   
"Shut the front door! " Alois exclaimed.   
"The front door is already shut sir," Sebastian notified Alois, I shook my head.   
"Chill it's an expression! And cool, so can you, ya know, turn into an red thing with a tail?" Alois sucked on his spoon.   
"No, definitely not, but I do have wings" Sebastian smirked.   
"No shit," Alois sat agape. I just ate.

Alois ate, and ate, and ate. Even Sebastian was a little surprised by how much food that guy could put away.

_And he's seen gluttony..._

"You full yet?" I asked him. Alois just smiled.   
"Dessert is served," Sebastian set down the plates of nests while Freckles gave us bowls.   
"Its looks so good," Alois' eyes sparkled.   
"Sure does," I agreed, and leaned over for a nest. It was like heaven. The cream was cold, yet melted at the same time. Kudos to Barderoy and Sebastian, of course I would never tell Sebastian that.

 

"Oh man I'm so full!" Alois was lounging on the floor of my first sitting room. I was propped up by the scatter cushions.  
"Well you ate five nests," I regarded him, my laptop propped up on my knees. Alois crawled over to look at the screen.  
"Do you still have your secret stash of-" Alois was about  ask as May walked in.  
"Stash of?" she questioned.   
"Nothing!" We both sang sweetly. She nodded.  
"Good to hear, I have prepared the first guest room for you Alois." She left. I threw a cushion at Alois.  
"Cheers, you almost got me caught, she would hang me if she knew about the vids and such on here." He rolled his eyes.   
"Why you ask anyway?" I popped a lolly into my mouth.  he shrugged.  
"Haven't got anything for a while." he sat up.   
"We're only 15, not like the world is ending, but I get where your coming from," I regarded him.

"Well you're 15, I'm still 14" Alois smiled at me.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I questioned him, he sat thoughtful for a moment.

"A party!" His eyes sparkled.

"I don't think-" I began before he put his hand on my mouth.

"I want it here" My eyes grew.

_What. No!!_

"Alois, I am not throwing a party here" I sat up a little.

"Come on! Everyone knows who you are, so let's make a statement," he got up and danced. I laughed, partially at the concept, but mostly at his shit dancing.

"I'll think about it" he huffed and sat back down. After a few short moments he spoke again.

"Want head?" I blew my lolly out and spluttered, he was in hysterics.

_It was not funny_

"Your face!" Alois was holding his sides, "I can't breathe, oh god please!" I rolled my eyes at his awful humour.  
"Alois, you better stop laughing or I will smother you with a pillow," I warned him. He continued to laugh.   
"Your..face...is so red!" he laughed out.   
"So will yours when I punch you in the face," I got up and tackled him to the ground.   
"My lord are you okay?" Sebastian rushed into find both me and Alois on the floor in hysterics.  
"I will take that as a yes then." Sebastian looked at us from the doorway. I smiled and threw a cushion at Alois, he proceeded to throw it back at me.

I got up and realized to my horror what had happened to my lollypop....

 

_ Diary of Sebastian _

_Today was mildly interesting. After a morning of work (albeit in the face of considerable complaint) the young Lord left to, well, do whatever it is he does outside of the manor._

_(Slacking off.)_

_Whilst away I actually enjoyed a pleasant afternoon; with much of the week's paperwork signed off and the staff actually doing their jobs, I took a well earn break. It turns out, for the sake of posterity, that there is a most marvellous shelter for cats only a few miles away._

_Upon his return my young Lord introduced me to the newest Earl Trancy. This was...a revelation, as I had no idea the Trancys even existed (apparently a resurrected bloodline) but it was refreshing to see my young Lord so relaxed with non-staff humans. Dinner today was_ _a starter of tomato and herb soup with croutons, with a side of garlic ciabatta. The main course: duck breast, wrapped in bacon topped with cheese with potato slices with cream fresh based sauce. Dessert was meringue nests; with freshly whipped cream, handpicked strawberries and raspberries. After dinner my Lord appeared to relax with Earl Trancy in the master bedroom, yet again a reminder of the differences between old and new masters._

_As a further note, my Lord referred to the cat Tanaka as a 'killer cat'. Both I and Tanaka have taken some offence at this monstrous accusation._

* * *

 


	5. Suiting up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this so far. i hope you are all liking the story, without further ado, enjoy chapter 5.

Chapter 5.

 

"God, fuck yes, right there!" I had my eyes closed... my breathing laboured.  
"That feels so good" I almost moaned. This feeling... can this get any better?  
"Are you sure you are comfortable, young master?" Sebastian asked me.  
"Less talking more, doing what you're doing, don't stop" I relaxed a little more.  
"I have never known someone to enjoy having their hair washed and head massaged so much" Sebastian chuckled.

_Yeah I know what you are all thinking. You filthy minded creatures._  
"Just wash it out now, I'm getting cold" I shuddered.  
"Yes my Lord," Sebastian rinsed my hair and left me. I didn't need washing by anyone, but when Alois threw the cushion back at me it caused the lolly I had blown out of my mouth to get thrown back with the cushion, landing in my hair. I couldn't get it out, Sebastian could.  
"Hey Ciel, I'm sorry" Alois poked his head around the door, rubbing the back of his head and smiling apologetically.  
"Throw me  my towel will you," I asked him standing up.  
"Blue one.." he turned with it.  
" Good massage was it?" he wiggled his eye brows suggestively, throwing me the towel. I sighed and caught it, wrapping it around my body.  
"Come over here and find out." I suggested to him. he walked over to me, and inch from my face and placed his hand down my bare chest.  
"As soft as a girl," he smirked.  
"You look like one!" I laughed, a full belly laugh.

_Haven't done that for a while._  
"Come on! Movie is waiting, staff are doing chores and stuff." he walked back to the door.  
"You start being creepy to me again I will take photos and put them on Facebook," I told him.  
"Fair dos... then I'll post some of you" he winked.  
  
I jumped on my bed, and Alois pressed play.  
"Pray tell, what have you picked this time?" I asked.

"One from the secret books," he grinned mischievously.  
"Which colour did you get it from?" I looked at him.  
"Red, why?" he smiled.  
"Nothing. " We laid back on the bed as the movie began. This was the life: my best mate, popcorn, a movie. A momentary peace.

_Movie was American Pie by the way._

We made it halfway through the movie before I realised Alois had fallen asleep.  
"Bed time," I smiled and hoisted him up onto my back.  
"Jeez Alois, you weight a tonne," I grumbled as I slowly walked to his room.  
"Heard that," he mumbled into my neck. I reached his door, it was open. The room he was sleeping in, the same one he always stayed in, was as red as his own rooms at home. I let him down onto the bed.  
"Night fatty," I joked quietly.  
"Night, girly pants," he murmured limply waved his hand.  
"Ow that hurts" I whispered before leaving the room. Avoiding the mirror I got into my silk bed sheets, turned the TV off and drifted off. I dreamt of my mother, her sweet smile and soft voice. the way she laughed, they way it felt to be hugged by her...

 

"Morning sleepy head!" I woke up to a shouting Alois eagerly running around me.  
"It is unnatural for someone to be so energetic at 8 in the morning..." I said still half asleep. He giggled and jump up and down on my bed chanting.  
"Yes but, we gotta go to work." He was right of course. I sat up my hair moving out of my face and rending Alois silent.

"C-Ciel" his eyes were wide, he dropped onto my bed.

"What?" I blink. He pointed to my eye.

"It is meant to be that colour?" he looked nervous.

"Cool isn't it?" I smiled, he nodded.

"We've so gotta get a pic with your eyes open!" he laughed.

"No. Anyway I guess we should best get ready" I stretched.

"Yay, work day with friends!" he was doing his weird dance again.

_Ah nothing like working on a Saturday._

I worked pretty much all the time, if not school then the shop, if not the shop then the company, if not that then tasks from the queen, and so on.

"Right, I'm up, I'm awake" I rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah I know, don't think I wouldn't rather be waking up next to a nice hottie," he poked his tongue out at me, "rather than waking your ugly mug up."  
"Yeah, because you're one to talk," I threw my covers off and hauled myself out of bed, "and anyway, with you there's more chance of waking next to a body than a hottie."

"True dat!" Alois laughed, staring at the mirror which was covered up. I only uncovered it when I'm alone.

_How.  True. I'm going to beat him with a dictionary one day..._

 

Work was a drag, we started at 10 and finished at 3.  
"Sir, have you done the orders? Manager wants to know so he can put the paper work aside for the morning," Gemma asked me from the door. Gemma was one of my favourites, she was a good worker, early twenty's, blonde, pretty.  
"Yes, but you can tell our lovely manager Alois that he can wait," I gave her a sweet smile, she nodded and left to go tell Alois. After a few moments he came barging into my office.  
"Ciel I need the papers! We have school Monday and then we're out for tea tomorrow, I can't come in to sort it out can I?" He was fretting. Giving him the most 'why on earth are you panicking' look I could, I handed him the paper's.  
"Her Majesty would like us in tie for tomorrow," I said quietly to him, he nodded, smiled and left. I lounged in my chair looking at the image of the Funtom logo floating around the screen.

_Sooooooooooo bored._

I lent forward my head leaning on the desk. My phone rang startling me.

"Hello?" I questioned, as it was my personal phone that rang. The voice on the other end was Mey.

"Yes, I'm well, what's wrong?" I was back to staring at the screen listening to Mey telling me that Grace had booked me in for another photo shoot. After coming out as Ciel Phantomhive to the world, Grace had become sort of like a manager for any photo shoots for me. I listened and agreed.

"Yeah, tell her I will call her later about it" I hung up.

By 3pm I was all too happy to be leaving.

"See you all later!" I shouted as me and Alois left.  
"Where to chief?" Alois asked me as he jumped into the back of the rx8. It was a soft top and a warm day so Sebastian had the top down.  
"Sebastian, we need to go to Harrods. Alois and I need new suits for tomorrow," I ordered, slipping my sunglasses on. Alois kicked his shoes off and relaxed.  
"Of course my lord" Sebastian smirked in the mirror, I avoided looking.

 

Sebastian drove well... for a demon. We had stopped at traffic lights momentarily when a figured appeared next to the car.  
"Ciel, Alois," said the boy in a deep voice. It was John. We waved back as the lights went green.  
"Can he get any taller?" I questioned.  
"You're just small" Alois was smiling.  
"Hey 5 foot 2 is a very respectable height! I'm still 15 and still growing," I stated, a little grumpily.  
"Yet you're still a couple of inches shorter than me." Alois was getting annoying now. We pulled into a parking space outside my tailor's, Sebastian accompanied us inside.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you" a lovely young brunette asked us. I gave her my most charming smile, enjoying myself as I saw her practically melt. I removed my sunglasses and immediately Synthia recognised me.  
"Haley, that's Lord Phantomhive and Lord Trancy, take them to the private dressing rooms at the back, " she ordered. Haley gestured to the back, smiling at us.  
"Right this way gentlemen." She lead us to the familiar area.

"What colour would you gentlemen be looking for today?" she asked us.  
"Black please dear" Alois was looking at a blood red tie.  
"Same for me," I seconded, wandering over to Alois.  
"Family colours?" I questioned to him.  
"Maybe" he was frowning.  
"If you do I will" I picked up a blue tie.

Half an hour of measurement and waiting later and our suits were finished. Luckily I had called our visit ahead, so the tailor had already prepped suits to our measurements. They just had to be fitted exactly.  
"Here you are sirs." Haley placed the suit bags on the rail, and unzipped them to show our finished suits.

"Very nice. Do you by chance have my colours?" I asked, gesturing to the tie rack.  
"We have many colours sir," Haley said "what was the sir looking for in particular?"  
"Phantomhive blue darling," I tilted my head and smiled.  
"Yes, just for you sir. Tie and matching handkerchief?" She asked, I nodded in response. Alois was admiring his suit.

"So you do it with every women you come across?" He laughed at me as Haley searched out the correct material.  
"Every girl falls for me. Well until they know me." I zipped my suit back up, and handed it to Sebastian, as Hayley returned with our ties, before leading us over to the payment desk.

"That will be £775 for the suit and £130 for the tie and handkerchief," Haley smiled at Alois. Alois pulled out his card.  
"In total?"

"£905 in total sir." she carefully placed the tie and handkerchief into a smaller bag for him. Alois paid as Hayley turned to speak to me.  
"£789 for the suit and £220 for your handkerchief and tie. In total that will be £1009 please."I gestured to Sebastian, who paid for me. As we headed back to the car Alois piped up.

"Hey! Why do I have to carry my own suit?"

"Because you didn't bring your Butler," I laughed. He pouted in response, and when we got to the car made a point of getting Sebastian to put his suit in the boot.

"Home my lord?" Sebastian asked us.  
"Yes, please, I'm sick of people calling me sir already" Alois spoke up.

_Apparently he didn't see the irony in that at all._  
"I'm use to it," I shrugged.

"No offence Ciel..." Alois was looking at me square on.

_Offence taken._

"But you should really think about a haircut, you look like a homeless person." He ruffled my hair.  
"As opposed to the bum fluff your growing" I rubbed his cheek.

"Hey!" He whined and slapped my hands away, "I'm trying a new look." He looked proud of himself.  
"If I may be so bold gentlemen," Sebastian started to talk, we both looked at him.

"Young men such as yourselves, should be the height of fashion, a nice hair cut, no facial hair. you are but mere 15 year olds." He smirked as he delivered that last line.  
"Maybe a shave would be best," Alois rubbed his face "and I'm still 14 Sebastian" Alois informed Sebastian who just smiled in response. I pulled a piece of my hair from over my eyes. Alois was right, my hair was almost past my shoulders. Shorter, I needed it to go shorter.  
"Hey Sebastian, can you cut my hair like previous Ciel's? I think it would suit me better, just a slightly longer version?" I asked. He nodded in response.  
"Yes, my young lord."

 

"Welcome home," Mey smiled at us as we re-entered.

"Hey Mey!" Alois quickly said while walking straight to the smaller living room.

"Thank you Mey-rin, any news I should be aware of?" I asked her as Sebastian came in with the new suits for me and Alois.

"Not much, we have had a few letters of importance for you, they are on your study desk. Finnian wants to know if you will be accompanying him to go shopping for new flowers like you did last time? Also you have had a form for school signed by your aunt, you just missed her and Barderoy wants the afternoon off for shopping, as Mr Sebastian's demands require more than what is in the kitchen," Mey was out of breath.

"Thank you, well remembered."

"This is part of my job role my Lord," she took a deep breath.

"The letters I will attend to later, I shall call my aunt later as well. Tell Finnian I will accompany him next Saturday if my day allows it, and tell Barderoy Sebastian will accompany him to the market Monday morning after dropping me off at school. Snake needs to go to town as well, to make a new order of snake food."

_I thought I employ Sebastian to deal with all this?_

"Will that be all my Lord?" she asked me.

"For now, I'll call if I need anything else." I walked off to where Alois had gone.

"You sure have a busy life!" Alois was lounging on one of my sofas.

"Yes, well, I do need to keep everything in order. I will be calling Madam Red later." I reached for my home work.

"Do you have to? I do not understand her fascination for red," he groaned, rolling his eyes. I laughed at the irony.

"What homework have you got?" I asked him.

"Maths, you?" he reached into a school bag and started to pull out an algebra book.

"History," I shrugged.

"Wanna swap?" he giggled.

"Let me think about that. No." I pulled a face, which he apparently found hysterical. Tanaka strode by us.

"Be careful," I told Alois, I could see Tanaka's eyes following Alois' feet. Alois looked at me confused.

"I have to tell Tanaka off, sometimes he'll try and attack your feet when you move them. He also chases them when you walk by." Alois shrugged.

"I know how that feels, I have to tell my sister off every time a pair of legs passes her." I laughed.

"She would punch you, if she heard you say that."

"But it's worth it!" Alois was giggling.

"Young master," Barderoy came into the room.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Just to tell you that one of the locks on the store cupboard has been broken" he rubbed his forehead. I knew what that meant.

"Tell Finnian, if he breaks one more lock I will be taking it out of his pay," Bard smiled and left us.

"Do you keep the keys to your house and stuff?"  Alois looked vaguely interested.

"I have a house keys yes, but Sebastian has most of the keys" I looked at Sebastian. He nodded.

"Ciel, could you look after these then for me?" Alois handed me a few keys.

"What are these?" I asked him.

"The spare keys to the alcohol cupboards at mine."

"Why me?" I whined.

"Just please."

"No Alois." I didn't feel like it. Sebastian piped up.

"I can take that responsibility then, if you wish, my Lord?" He sighed holding his hand out for them.

"You do like the kind of man who needs a closet!" Alois told him. I held my history homework in front of my face to try and hold in the laughter from the look of Sebastian's face.

"Ciel I think I just upset the butler!" Alois squealed, Sebastian glaring daggers at him. That threw me, I burst out laughing hard. Alois watched me and Sebastian seemed a little surprised at it all. I had laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes.

"Oh god...make it stop!" I held my fist to my chest. Alois' panicked look made me snap out of it.

"I'm alright" I held a hand up.

"I shall prepare some tea... my lords" Sebastian excused himself.

"He's a little creepy I admit" Alois watched the door after him.

"Falling in love are we Alois" I looked at him.

"What. No!" his face was one of pure horror. "Anyway it's not like we all don't know you're in love" he smiled at me.

"No. I am not." I gave him my charming smile and Alois just laughed.

_Liar_

 

_Sebastian's Diary_

_Today was unexciting as ever. In preparation for tomorrow's meeting with her Majesty, my young Lord collected his suit. Although I found out that driving modern cars is most entertaining indeed, even if I am forced to obey the conventional rules of the road. Honestly, I do not understand the point of a high speed vehicle if you are not able to utilise that high speed, although I imagine in matters of business her majesty may be somewhat lenient on the matter...there is precedent for it after all. The other thing I learnt today is that young Lord Trancy does not realise my hearing is very sensitive, and that his consistent and ridiculous commentary on matters is one part amusing and one part infuriating, although after certain comments I am extraordinarily tempted to seek an apt revenge..._

_It's not as if my young Lord has forbidden me from such actions after all._

* * *

 


	6. Blood Diamonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and drop a comment. ^.^

**Chapter 6**

 

"Who can tell me the answer to this equation?" Miss Grey asked the class.

"Alois?" She looked at him... To no reply.

"He's asleep miss," giggled Gemma, one of the Ciel and Alois fan club girls.

_Fucking idiot._

Miss Grey walked in front of Lizzie's desk.

"Elizabeth?"

"Erm...... I don't know?" Lizzie blushed a little and looked down at her books.

_As ever the current population of teenagers today are as thick as two sheets of paper._

"Class how are you going to pass your exams," Miss Grey sighed. Her glasses slipping down her face a little, I felt sorry for her. She slaved all day to prepare for this lesson and now it's here nobody listens.

"The answer is 16 over pi" The whole class turned and looked at me. I looked back at them.

_Yeah I'm clever and I know it._

"Thank you Mr. Phantomhive," she nodded to me and wrote the answer on the board. Alois looked at me sleepily and confused,  having been forcefully woken up, Lizzy was giggling at me.

_What was so funny._

 The bell sounded the end of lesson, and people started to move collecting there things.

"Class please don't forget your homework!" Miss Grey called to us, she sounded (and looked) a little exasperated, her naturally whitish hair coming out of the two braids she wore.

"Wow... I mean wow." Alois flung his arm over my shoulders.

"Yep," I shrugged. I knew what he was talking about.

"Class was so boring!" Alois began "And did you see what Miss Grey was wearing today? It was almost like-"

"So when you gonna take it off?" I knew that voice.

"Hi Lewis..." I looked up at the brutish boy as he approached.

"Hey. They're gonna fight!" Called a voice from the growing crowd.

"You know... I don't believe you're as rich as you say, or who you say you are," Lewis growled, before looking at his 'audience' and grinning.

"Ah Shit," Alois murmured as he backed off.

"I mean you, little wimpy Ciel, an Earl? Don't make me laugh! I mean at least be sensible, that Lady Phantomhive was a nice bit of face. Your ugly mug don't even come close," laughed Lewis, growing in confidence.

_Bringing up my mother is not a wise idea._

"And either way, fortunate how they're both dead, so no-one can back up your prissy claim. Although then again if _you_ were their kid, I bet they'd kill 'emselves all over again!"

_Walking a fine line here..._

"Although, I am a little jealous of poor little Ciel here... I woulda killed to have a go on those tits!" He bawled.

_Right_.

Before the idiot had moved I was in front of him, holding a dagger to his throat.

"Say that again, and I will let this blade draw a pretty red line across your throat. You won't even have time to scream." I heard the gasps, from the crowd that had gathered. Alois looked at me, but Lewis looked a little cautious. He, slowly, swallowed and spoke gently.

"Go on then. You little pussy."

As with that he was on the floor. I heard Lilly scream.

"Holy fuck Ciel!" Alois grabbed the blade off me and threw it in his bag. Lewis lay on the floor holding his neck

"You cut me!" He screamed. "You've cut my throat you fucking psycho!"

"Oh shut up. If I'd cut your throat you'd be dead, not blathering. Now who else wishes to go? " I lifted my arms up, defiant.

"What is going on here?!" Headmaster Willis stormed out of his office.

"Oh my word," murmured Mr. Charles as he grabbed Lewis.

"Lord Phantomhive I agreed to let you stay here if this would not happen again, tomorrow I will see you in my office! Mr Charles, please take Master McFallen to the infirmary." You could see the veins in his fore head.

"Now all of you, you have homes to go to," he gruffly stated before stomping back down the corridor.

"Come on Ciel," Alois pulled me outside to the car.

_Fucking serves him right._

Alois was rough, pushing me away.

"Oh for fucks sake Ciel!" he had stopped holding his face.

"He shouldn't..." I began.

"Jesus fucking Christ, it doesn't fucking matter. You can't just go around killing our class mates!" Alois was stressing.

"Look" I put my hands up " It won't happen again, plus he deserved it" I was walking backwards when I bumped into Sebastian.

"Who deserved what my lord?" his grin. I turned and swallowed.

_Shit._

 

"What were you thinking?!" Mey-rin shouted at me, her face looking red from anger.

"He insulted my family!" I shouted back.

"Mey this isn't helping," Finny interjected as he pulled on her arm. He looked concerned.

"Come here!" Sebastian grabbed the back of my shirt and flung me on the floor, I landed with a thud.

_Uh oh._

"I did _not_ make a contract with you so you could ruin everything now!" He hissed at me, his eyes turned Fuchsia. I looked down, I was not falling for the demon's hypnosis.

"I'm sorry Mey" I sounded more upset then I really was.

_At least then she'll be on my side._

"Its fine Ciel, just please be careful" you could see the pain in her eyes.

"Go and clean yourself up" Sebastian ordered me. I walked to my room. Passing a painting on the wall. I stopped and looked at it.

Ah... the mighty Ciel Phantomhive the First.

"How did you do it" I shook my head. It was impossible. I reached my room and cleaned up. I got straight into my pjs.

I laid on my bed for a while. I refused dinner which surprised Bardroy. I _never_ refused food. I rolled turning onto my side, staring at the wall. My eye patch was on the bed stand. A knock at the door broke the silence and startled me.

"Who is it?" I asked, my voice clearly not as strong as it should be.

_Tsk tsk, showing weakness are we?_

"It is merely me, my Lord" Sebastian answered before slowly entering, I made the effort to sit up and glare.

"What do you want?"

_That's better, put authority into your voice._

"I came to inform you, that since you declined dinner Bardroy has made you a sandwich, I will bring it to the small living room. Please come down stairs" Sebastian stood holding the door.

"Why, so you can throw me around again?" I stood up defiant.

"My lord" Sebastian put his hand over his chest "if I cannot reprimand you at times, what kind of butler would I be" he smiled at me, I just rolled my eyes. Donning my dressing gown and leaving my room. I left my eye patch on my bed side, after all I had no need for it in the company of my staff.

After the short walk down the halls and the stairs I came to the small living room, where Sebastian had carefully put a sandwich on the table next to the sofa, accompanied with a cup of tea.

"Thank you Sebastian" I looked at him. He seemed genially surprised at my thanking him.

"My pleasure my young lord, if I couldn't provide simple amenities when you have just attempted murder, then what kind of Phantomhive Butler would I be?" he bowed and left. I laughed a little.

_Ah, how that saying brings back memories._

 

"Ciel?" Mey poked her head around the door of my smallest living room. I was reading.

"Are you okay?" she looked worried.

"I'm okay, he was insulting my mother." I put my book down and sat up on the sofa. Mey came and sat next to me.

"She was a wonderful person. I miss her too," Mey smiled sadly. My mother was her best friend.

"Am I like her at all?" I asked her, Mey's brown eyes looked big in the gloom.

"Your kindness, your passion for things. The way you help people, is so much like her in every way" she led my face in her hand.

"Mey, please let me go, before I do something I will regret" I smiled at her softly, she blinked and realisation sank in.

"Ciel, you are way too young for me and it would be wrong! " She looked panicked, I grabbed her hand.

"I wouldn't, I'm just very emotional... and very turned on right now, that's why I was reading" I admitted to her, blushing a little.

"Ciel, what will I do with you" she giggled. I smiled.

"Could you get my laptop please?" I asked her sweetly. She was gone a moment and was back with my laptop.

"I don't want to know but please not too late."  She left me to it. One tab opened and the next, I don't need to explain.

 

The rain pelted my umbrella, handily provided by Sebastian, as I stood outside Alois' house. It seemed since yesterdays outburst, Sebastian had forgiven me.

_Why did it chose to rain today of all days?_

"Ciel?" Alois poked his head out the window. He looked like he just got up.

"Come on, I'm cold" I shouted at him. He looked a little surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here" he looked confessed.  I moved away from the wall and threw my arms up in the air.

"Did you forget that we kind of have a thing, to go do and thing to thing some people?" how could he forget. He looked at me for a moment before realizing what I was talking about.

"Shit, I'll be down in a second" he was gone.

_Thank you, Mr. Genius._

After about 5 minutes, Alois was at the door.

"I completely forgot, I just stayed up late and then there was breakfast and I needed to watch my show and..." he was rambling, while trying to tie his Vans.

"Alois," I gave him the warning.

"Okay, sorry. I'm going on" he smiled. "Where are we going anyway?" he questioned doing up his coat. I shoved the umbrella at him.

"I am going to the club. You.." I poked his chest "Have some information to find out." My brows were knitted together I could feel it.

 

"So....." Alois was reading a magazine. A few hours had passed and Alois had the information he needed. Sebastian was less pleased about the fact I had made him go with Alois, while I went to the club. I don't trust him with them, or vice versa, fully yet.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh nothin, just no girlfriend still?" His voice was patronising.  
I raised my eye brow.  
"Says the gay man, and it is pronounced nothing" I smirked.  
"I'm not gay, will every one stop suggesting that!" he almost moaned, evidently frustrated, ignoring my jibe about his wording.  
"Alright, keep your frilly pink panties on!" I laughed. He threw his hands up in frustration. A young woman came into the waiting room and cleared her throat.  
"She will see you now," I nodded and Alois smiled. We walked to her office in silence. A habit we had gained since we were younger. We got to her office and as we knocked, then opened the doors she greeted us, sat in her office chair.  
"Hello boys, what can I do for you today?" She looked at us straight on. Her red hair cut in a bob shape, red waist coat, red skirt, red everything.   
"Oh nothing" Alois smiled sweetly. She smiled softly back at us, taking off her red glasses.  Alois lounged on the small sofa. Madam Red got up from her desk and swatted Alois' feet, off the sofa.   
"Mom" he whined. I laughed. Yes, Alois was my cousin, his mom was, my mother's elder sister by two years.   
"How's Lucca today Aunt Angela"  she looked at me, her eyes saddened. I nodded softly.

"It's been a tough morning. Speaking of, here's business for you two," she handed me a letter addressed to both me and Alois. I turned the envelope over and spotted the Royal Seal. I smiled slyly at Alois, he smiled back.

"Well, well it appears she has a job for us both" I ran my hands across the wax seal. Alois got up and leaned on my shoulder.  
"Time to play," he chuckled.  
"My turn, and I chose my knight," I looked at the door to Sebastian. He smiled and bowed like he always does.

"Just promise me to be careful boys" Aunt red looked at us both, the tell tale signs of worry in her eyes.

"We will mom" Alois gave her a reassuring hug.

"Well you aren't going anywhere until you have eaten something" it was half a scolding.

_But the food was worth it._

 

Her phone on her desk rang. Aunt Red sighed and went back to sitting at her desk. She picked up the phone.

"Good morning T.P Diamonds, your through to Mrs Trancy, how can I help you?" her business tone was the same as ever.

"Yes of course, let me just find your details, can I have your full name and address please?" she was talking to a customer.

"T.P diamonds my lord?" Sebastian asked me quietly.

"During the time you were with Ciel the first he was thinking about venturing into jewellery, yes?" I asked him, Sebastian nodded.

"Well as you know it didn't really go off so well, but during the early 1960's we again ventured into that side and it took off tremendously. However this side of the business has been at its best under the care of the Trancy's, after all they do own a large amounts of diamonds, pearls and precious stone imports" I looked at Sebastian to make sure he understood, he seemed to take in the information.

"And is that why it is call T.P?" he asked.

"Yes, Trancy. Phantomhive diamonds, shortened to T.P diamonds in 2008. We have done tremendously in profits and such." I looked at Alois who was beaming.

"I am so sorry to hear that, I will get that to you as soon as possible, you have my word. Thank you again for calling" Aunt Red put the phone down, getting up and striding to the door, she shouted out the door to her staff.

"Emma, I need you to get me the details for the van supposed to be delivering to homes," she did not look happy.

"What's wrong?" Alois asked his mom.

"A delivery of a  white gold, red ruby and diamond twist ring, was supposed to be delivered to a home two days ago but still hasn't turned up." she rubbed the bridge of her nose as Emma found the details.

"Here Mrs Trancy, it says it was out for delivery however, main says it's still with them." Emma, looked a little confused.

"Ciel do you think" Alois began.

"Sure, Sebastian won't mind telling snake." I told him rather then asked Sebastian.

"Yes my young lord." Sebastian disappeared from behind me.  

"Hey mom, where is the ring exactly?" Alois asked Red.

"At main warehouse, why?" She looked at him.

"I'll go pick it up for you," Alois smiled.

"That would be brilliant, here's the order number." Red wrote it down quickly, handing the paper to Alois.

"Could you possible take it to the address for me?" she asked him sweetly.

"Sure, I'm gonna go see Lucca after. Alright?" She nodded, and wrote down the address of the house for him. And with that we were off.

 

After dropping off the ring to the very happy young man who planned on proposing with it, we made our way to the hospital.

"Can I help you young men?" the receptionist asked us.

"Yes we are here to spend some time with Lucca Trancy," Alois always sounded quiet when saying that.

"Are you family?" the receptionist asked us.

"Yes, I'm his older brother Alois and this is his cousin" Alois smiled softly. The woman nodded.

"Okay boys, you know the way I presume?" she stood up, collecting us both an entry tag.

"Yeah." Alois cheered up a little.

"Please sign in on this form as normal," she handed us both an entry tag and the clip board. Lucca was in intensive care in the main private hospital in London. Because of this we had sign in and out and have an entry tag for security.

"Ciel?" Alois motioned to me with the clip board. I signed in too.

"Don't forget to sanitize your hands" she let us go. We walked to Lucca's room. hospitals always bugged me. It reminded me of back when my life changed.

 

~ **Flash back.** ~

 

"I hope he wakes up soon" I could hear Finnian. And a bleeping noise. The strong smell of disinfectant attacked my nose.   
"I'm sure he will, come on, let's go get some coffee."

Bard was here too?

  
Bleep

Bleep

Bleep

 

Nothing. I couldn't tell if it had been hours or days. But I heard more voices. It was Snake and Freckles.

"Please wake up Ciel. We miss you," Freckles was sad. Was I making her sad? She was my friend. 

"It's time to go home" Snake was using his own voice. Why? What was so terrible?

 

Bleep

Bleep

Bleep

 

More nothingness. What's going on?

"Ciel, please come back to us" Mey-rin, I felt her kiss my forehead.

"It's time for more pain meds." What? No more. I wanted to wake up. What's was happening, what about Mother? Father? Are they alive? I could feel the darkness creeping up on me again.

 

Bleep

Bleep

Bleep

 

"Will he be okay?" Alois, Alois was here. I was in a hospital. I could make that out from the noises and the smells. I could feel the sharp cold needle in my arm. The tubing attached to my face.   
"He will be" Aunt Angela. I could feel her hand holding mine. I tried to squeeze her hand but nothing worked.   
"Time to go" No, don't go, stay with me.

Don't leave me.

I tried to speak. I felt her move her hand, with all my might I tried to hold on.   
"Ciel" she stopped.

 

 I gently squeezed her.

  
"Get the nurse Alois!" she sounded frightened.   
"Ciel, if you can hear me opened your eyes"

My eyes felt sticky. Everything was blurry. I could see aunt Angela. Alois, and nurses.   
"Let me in please" a doctor. After a few moments he spoke again.   
"His vital signs seem good. Now Ciel can you tell me your full name?" he looked at me. I spoke my throat was dry. It hurt.   
"Ciel...Vincent... Phantomhive " I blinked a couple of times, slowly I returned...    


~ **End of flashback**. ~

 

"Ciel?" Alois waved his hand in my face.

"Yes?" I responded.

"You were staring off into space. The doctor said we can go in," Alois motioned to the door. I nodded and followed. Behind the door and a white hospital bed, was a small child.

Lucca looked so delicate and fragile especially with the tubing and wires attached to him.

"Poor Lucca" Alois went over and held his hand. I closed the door. Lucca, so small. Only 9 years old, but still fighting for life.

It was still for a while. The shallow breathing of Alois who was holding Lucca's hand. I was stood at the windows looking out. I could feel Sebastian's eyes on me. My phone buzzed. I looked over at Alois.

"Hey, I have to go. Can you get back home okay?" I questioned him, he smiled at me, that fake 'I'm not in pain but really I am' smile.

"The truth Alois" I walked over to him.

"I will be fine. Mom will be here in an hour or so" he shrugged. I patted his shoulder. I was never good with showing my emotions to other people. Well at least not them types of emotions. Sure I could do angry and pride, but soft emotions like worry and love. Not my forte. Once I reached the door I opened my phone.

"Something wrong my lord?" Sebastian carful words drew me from my message.

"Nothing is wrong, I do however need to visit the underworld." I looked at him, he smiled.

"I think a change of attire is in order first" he wasn't wrong with that one.

 

Sebastian's Diary

_So today was certainly insightful. Beginning as normal my young Lord went to school, where I presumed he would spend his day lazing and generally not doing what he should. However instead the little brat nearly murders one of his schoolmates, in the middle of a busy corridor! Honestly I cannot fathom the level of idiocy that boy managed to display, in front of school children no less, not to mention putting his education on the line for a simpleton bully. At least when I scolded the impudent brat for his actions he refrained from whining, although if he thinks I didn't realise he was using Miss Mey-rin as a skirt to hide behind then he's more a fool than I thought..._

_Once the young Lord had calmed down, a monumental task in and of itself, we were set to having a meeting at "T.P Diamonds" alongside the young Lord Trancy. We were however delayed by my Lord's decision to perform underworld meetings prior to the T.P Diamond meet. This in itself would not have been so irksome if he hadn't insisted on forcing me to accompany young Lord Trancy, whose job was made remarkably easier by a demonic figure capable of finding and arranging information in mere minutes, although he doesn't know quite how I procured the information he so dearly sought._

_I must admit I was impressed, upon arriving at T.P Diamonds, to find that  my young Lord had incorporated the elements of the Trancy Diamond Company into the Funtom family, opening up the Jewel Market more than had been previously accessible. How very Phantomhive to use friends in order to increase profits... Although I was quite amused at the present manager of T. P. Diamonds, no less than the apparently reincarnated Madam Red, who seemed no less likable than her previous form (albeit somewhat less murderous thankfully!) It only made sense for her new form to be part of my young Lord's contacts, it does appear that the circular nature of history has proven itself. I do wonder what else it shall drag up from the adventures of the past?_

_After the visit to T.P. Diamonds, and the issuing of a new Royal Mission, I drove the young Lord and Lord Trancy to the hospital to visit young Lucca Trancy (presently comatose). Whilst the endless waiting was tedious, and being in a hospital runs the risk of visiting Reapers, it was quite enlightening to witness my young Lord showing a display of affection for someone who isn't himself. He did genuinely seem to care about the health of Master Lucca and the happiness of Lord Trancy._

_Although as a Phantomhive, the capability to lie is well within his blood.... And mysterious messages to his phone that call him away from family are one such lie that I could very well do without. Its ever so tiresome not having a Lord that won't keep to proper dining schedules._

 


	7. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this new chapter, i will have another chapter from Sebastian's perspective soon.

* * *

 

****Chapter 7.  
  
_Dear my most loyal subjects._

_I hope you are both well. I have had my great Grandchildren round, they are as lovely as the day they were born, and both do love the presents from The Funtom company. I was pleasantly surprised to find you had sent much lovely gifts Earl Of Phantomhive, and I also thank you Earl Of Trancy for the lovely Tea set you sent as well._

_As to why I am writing to you. In the envelope you will find three invitations to an exclusive 'Night club' shall we say. You will both need a partner to take and a guest with partner. That is the only way with the invitations you will get in.  
The club is question is run by an individual of some notoriety, who I have been told is manufacturing a brand of deadly narcotics that are being sold to my subjects. The narcotic in question is known to cause severe paralysis in its victims, an effect only neutered by the antidote sold by the same persons who market these most dangerous of material. In many cases those who have been drugged have also disappeared, or worse still have been found bereft of life. This practise cannot continue, and I task you, my most honourable Guard Dog and Venomous Spider, to bring this villainous miscreant to justice._

_I thank you both an look  forward to hearing the results._  
Your Faithfully  
Queen Elizabeth the Second. 

"So... how're we gonna do this Ciel?" Alois looked at me. I was too distracted about the letter. Someone dared to sell narcotics in my world without my say so. I stood and looked out my windows, everyone was in my study, Lizzy had decide to drop by unannounced, an act that surprised Sebastian greatly. He was definitely not prepared to meet the new Elizabeth. Lucky for me and Alois she has no clue as to what we were doing.

"Ciel?" Alois questioned me.   
"Well we'll need dates and a guest. Luckily I know just the people." I looked at my staff coming back to reality.   
"Doll, I want you to accompany Alois" I looked at her, she smiled.  
"As you order my Lord," she looked at Alois.  
"I get the pretty one!" Alois grinned as he looked her up and down, I laughed.  
"She'll eat you up and spit you out, Lord Trancy," Snake looked him straight on. Finny simply giggled.   
"Wait... what?" Alois looked a little surprised.  
"That's Snake's real voice and he would know, he is Doll's brother" I laughed at him.  
"You are going to have to call me by my name sirs," Freckles sat down on the edge of my sofa in my study.   
"So you're definitely in Rose?" Alois walked over to her. She smirked and lifted her skirt up to reveal her small daggers in place on her thigh, nestled in her garter.

_Alois was very torn for what to look at..._  
"Sebastian you are to be the third guest, and Mey-rin shall be your date" I looked over to him.   
"Of course my young lord. " Mey-rin nodded an agreement.  
"And Lizzy, you can be my date!" She nodded, looking concerned and confused all at the same time.   
"O...ok, but I don't know how to fight," she stated, looking a little embarrassed.  
"We can have that changed in no time. " Mey-rin spoke softly, giving a comforting smile. We'd told Lizzy that we need to go out, and there may be a fight, she knew about my fighting for my earldom, but not about my other titles.   
"Well we are gonna need new suits, and dresses for the ladies" Alois looked at me.   
"Well, I guess we better go see the dressmaker" I looked to the side.  
"The dressmaker?" Lizzy asked us.  
"All tailored, measured to fit, one of a kind dresses and suit shop, just across town." Bardroy filled them in.

_This will be fun._  
  


"How many days do we have to get ready Sebastian?" I asked from my paperwork.   
"Just the one week my Lord," he replied from behind me.

"Enough time then. I need all the information I can get. Time to visit some old friends." I stood up and was just stretching as Lizzy entered the study.  
"Ciel I need...." She was blushing, it took me a moment to realize why. My shirt had ridden up.   
"Get your head out the gutter Lizzy!" I laughed.

"S-sure. What was I saying?" she smiled.  
"You were about to ask my young lord about something, Miss Elizabeth" Sebastian smiled.  
"Oh yeah, and call me Lizzy," she waved her hand at him.  
"Don't bother Lizzy, he will never listen. " I walked around my desk and leant on the side. "What do you need?"

"I need to know what colour I need to be in" she was thinking.  
"Any colour you want." I popped a grape in my mouth, from the fruit bowl on my small coffee table.

"Okay then," she shrugged, "I'll tell Mey-rin my colour choice, before I leave. We still have school tomorrow you know."

_She was so......._

"I'm not coming to school tomorrow. I have a meeting." I stood up straight. She frowned at me.  
"Okay, just be careful" she left my study.

_She was so.... kind of annoying._

"My young lord, do you have a fever or are you blushing" Sebastian smirked at me.

"Piss off."

Sebastian merely smiled and walked away.

_Dammed butler._

"I don't know anythin' I swear milord" Sebastian was holding 'our informant' while I questioned him. I simply looked down and brushed my jacket off, being board.

"Now, now. We know that's not true" I looked at him smiling. "Sebastian" I looked at him.

"I swear" the man's words became desperate.

"I think a little more pressure would do the trick" I smiled my sly smile.

"Of course my lord" Sebastian applied more pressure to the man's right arm, almost to braking point.

"Fine" his words where filled with pain. I held my hand up at Sebastian. He loosened the pressure.

"I 'erd that some geezer was tryin to sell it to the triads." I raised a brow.

_My, my._

"Are you sure about that" I asked him. he nodded. I looked at Sebastian, nodding my head slightly. Sebastian let the man go.

"Maybe they ain't so faithful with you after all" the man smiled.

_Oh look how clever he thinks he is._

I smiled at him, he face dropped. Sebastian look mildly amused at this. I held my gun up.

"No one questions my authority." My words where stern. With one smooth action, the man was laying dead with a bullet between the eyes.

"Let's go Sebastian, we have what we need" he nodded and fallowed me out. I had placed my gun back where I kept it hidden. After walking a few yards I saw a familiar figure leaning against a wall. I smiled and walked over to him. Sebastian seemed to plant his feet to the ground. I stopped.

"What's wrong Sebastian" I looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to go... that way" his smiled seemed worried. How interesting.

"Sebastian. Get over it" I walked off.

"Now then" I somewhat shouted. Red hair looked straight at me.

"I thought it was you," he walked over to me, sass in his every step.

"What can I say? I'm simply here to make your job more enjoyable," I grinned.

"If you weren't so handsome, I would slap that face of yours" he fluttered his eyes at me.

"And if you weren't so useful I would have tried to kill you by now" I said back he feigned hurt.

"Oh Ciiieeeel, you will make me all hot!" He laughed.

"Grell you get hot at any guy" I smiled, he just winked, "so what you doing here?" I questioned.

"Working, and you" he put a finger under my chin.

"Working" I titled my head. I looked over his shoulder to see another reaper looming in the shadows. "I believe you are wanted" I motioned to him. Grell stood up and looked over to him.

"Seems so. Until next time, my love" he kissed his fingers and blew a kiss at me, before disappearing. I laughed. Sebastian finally came out of hiding. I swear I saw him shiver.

"Why must you be involved with someone like him?" his voice came from the dark.

"Are you by chance whining" I looked at him pretending to be shocked.

"Let us just go home, my lord," he walked off to the car, I shook my head.

_You don't fool me Sebastian._

 

The next day rolled round quickly. Far too quickly for my liking and Alois' 15th was getting closer and closer.

"Oh man you should have seen his face!" Alois laughed at me down the phone. Meanwhile I had just finished a meeting with my designers of my toys, and was looking over some of the financials that Sebastian had finished with.

"Reeeaally?" Even I could tell I sounded so bored.  
"Ciel she broke up with him. Lizzy broke up with her Sixth Former boyfriend. " Alois sounded overly cheery.

"Greeaaat" I was looking puzzled at some of the numbers.

"Ciel are you even bothered?" Alois questioned me down the phone.  
"No... you never could guess" sarcasm dripped off my words.

"I get it," he chimed.

"I understand." I re-corrected him. I could just see the expression he was pulling in my head.

"Speak later." The phone went dead.

"Alois my friend, we have more important issues to deal with right now rather than you wanting me to get my leg over" I said to my phone. I looked at the back ground, it was a picture of me, Alois and Lizzy. I never wanted to be in the photo, but Lizzy and Alois wanted me to have a nice picture of us all together, after I came back secondary school. I put my phone down on the desk. The view from the offices in London was, as ever, most boring. I sighed.

"Do you wish to have me call snake round with the car my lord?" Sebastian asked me. I nodded and he left the room. I wanted to go home. I needed to release my anger. I know, Rose would spar with me.

"Your car is at the front with your butler sir," Janet informed me from the office door after a few moments. I turned and smiled.  
"Thank you for lending me your office today, and great idea with the dancing teddy bear!" I picked up my things and left the office. In the elevator, I was faced with my reflection.

"What are you smirking at?" I told my other self in the mirror, it continued to smirk regardless.

"I don't need your opinion on my life." I looked away. After the short ride down 30 floors I was in the foyer.

"Can we be expecting you again sometime this month, Lord Phantomhive?" Emma, the receptionist asked me.

"Erm..." I looked at my diary.

"Not this month but schedule me in for a visit, next month, I will call with the details." I looked back up at her and smiled.

"Very well sir," she sat back down and tapped away at her keyboard. I left the building, getting into the back of my Rolls Royce.

"Home Snake," I ordered. He nodded from the front seat and started to drive. I put my head phones in, letting the music swallow me up. I tapped away with my fingers, while Sebastian looked over the company figures, on the drive home. I hated today.

 

"Home, Lord Ciel." Sebastian was as punctual as ever. I must have fallen asleep and he taken my ear phones out my ears. I stretched and got out the car. Making my way up the steps to see Mey-rin at the door.

"Good afternoon sir. Whilst you were away, you had three phones calls, one of which was from Madam Red. Two letters which I have placed in your study, and Bardroy would like to know if you wish for anything particular for this evenings meal?" Mey was smiling, Sebastian stood next to me, face as emotionless as ever, while Mey-rin made effort to ignore him. Completely.

  _Did something happen between them?_

"The phone calls, Mey-rin. " I asked her while she shut the doors. I could hear the sound of the car being taken back to the garage.

"The first was from a fellow name Aberline. He wanted to know if you could call him sometime tomorrow regarding the file you was searching for. The second phone call was from Madam Red who was enquiring if you would need her to sign the forms for the upcoming school trip, or if you intended not to go at all, and thirdly was a phone call from Earl Grey asking if you could relay any interesting facts about the case to the Queen immediately." I nodded.

"School trip, not a chance I'll call her back after dinner later. I shall call Aberline tomorrow morning and as the Earl Grey well, what can I say?" I laughed. Sebastian looked a little surprised to hear the name Earl Grey. He looked at Mey-rin.

"Well remembered... for a human" he smirked. Mey slanted her eyes and walked right up to him in a threatening manner.

"Well we can't all be demons now can we?" With that she walked off.

"The sexual tension is strong with this one," I remarked, earning a glare from Sebastian.

"Meet me in my study Sebastian I need to go over something with you." I walked off chuckling at myself.

 

"You wanted me Sir?" Sebastian looked at me.

"And you had just started to call me Ciel," I replied sarcastically.

"Apologies, Lord Ciel" Sebastian could do sarcastic, I was impressed.

"These figures" I handed his the paper. He looked at them.

"Yes my lord?" He questioned.

"I appear to be £500 pounds down this month," I was not happy about losing money. Sebastian looked at the sheet of paper with scrutiny.

"It appears my young lord that, you have not received a payment entitled 658 this month" he pointed it out to me after laying the paper back on my desk.

"It appears so. We shall wait a week but if still nothing, then we shall be making a visit to a small business associate of mine." I smiled.

"As you wish sir" Sebastian looked at me. "Would you like for me to run you a bath?"

"Yes, please" I stretched again. I had eaten while we were at the meeting.

"Then I shall leave you for a while my Lord Ciel" he bowed and left. I untied my eye patch and placed it into my pocket.

"I suppose I should make my way to my room." I spoke to myself. It wasn't a long walk from my study to my room. Just four doors down the hall. My room smelt clean and fresh.

_Mey must have freshened up the room today._

I uncovered my mirror and stared at myself.

"I wonder how many people would freak out at my eye," I mused.

"I never asked for your thoughts" I spoke harshly to my reflection. Just then Sebastian came out of my adjoined bathroom. I covered the mirror back up hastily.

"My Lord?" Sebastian looked a little puzzled.

"Nothing. I don't like to see myself" I told him. "The mirrors stay covered unless I say otherwise, that is an order" I was firm.

"Yes my young lord" Sebastian did that ridiculous hand over his 'heart' thing...overly dramatic if you ask me.

"Now get out, I wish to bathe." He left with no word. I stripped and sank into the hot bath water. It was soothing for my muscles.

"Feels good" I hummed to myself. I could feel the stress of the day melting away. I couldn't get the look from Sebastian's face out of my head when I gave him the order about the mirrors. He looked shocked but at the same time he looked like he was remembering something. I shook my head, no need to fret over it.

It was nothing.

 

The evening was a slow one. I was filling out paper work in my study when Mey knocked on the door.

"Enter." My words simple.

"I was wondering if you have had any thoughts to what madam red asked you?" she looked at me smiling. I looked back up at her.

"Yes, I have decided to throw Alois a party. " I sat back into my chair. Mey looked at me.

"Do you want me to arrange it all my lord?" her voice sounded happy.

"If you might" I picked my paper work back up. She bowed and left. I resumed my paper work. More plans to approve. After a while I set my pen down, and rang the bell. Sebastian appeared soon after.

"My lord?" he questioned.

"I have finished with the paper work, it's all yours" I walked over to the windows, looking out into the night sky.

"Sebastian" I disturbed him collecting up the paper work.

"Yes my lord?" he looked at me, I could see his reflection the windows.

"I think I trust you enough now, to tell you something" my voice wavered. He placed the paper work back down on my desk and came over to me.

"I am honoured my lord" he looked at me intently.

"It is simple. I am in a position where my reputation is based upon my  unassailable nature, without weakness or fault. However I am still human, unlike some, and do unfortunately have a singular weakness, which I need your assistance to prevent from ever being made publicly know." I looked at him, the expression his face said he understood.

"May I enquire to know what it is my young lord" he stood straight. I merely looked back out the windows.

 

_ Sebastian's Diary _

_Today has been most frightfully boring I'm afraid. A considerable deal of it was spent in meeting at Lord Phantomhive's business, the Funtom company, and as such I spent vast quantities of my time going over files and financials. Not a difficult task, but when forced to do it at the standard human speed it was annoyingly tedious. Now I've been informed that we have to go to the dressmakers to get my young lord yet another suit. Honestly I miss the days of Ciel and his incessantly sameish dress sense. At least it made him recognisable. Miss Mey-rin was being awfully hostile today, I presume based on personal reasons (although I could smell no blood), although it may possibly be to do with remarks made about her person, although I highly doubt such a complementary thing would have bothered her. I shall have to question her...after she's calmed down._

_Aside from all that it does appear the manor is to be the host of some Birthday party, nothing of major note, and apparently not requiring a string quartet or ten course feast, which seems somewhat remiss if you were to ask me... We have also begun to investigate a new mission from her majesty, to do with underworld drug selling and related deaths, it sounds to be rather juicy._

_One noticeable element of today came this evening. I caught my young lord talking to himself in the mirror. It was interesting to see him privately, although I don't believe my young lord was as impressed. In his anger though he sounded awfully similar to his predecessor..._

_Curious._

_I will not deign to mention any meetings between my Lord and certain reapers of notoriety. The less said about him the better._


	8. Mission begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the latest chapter. Thank you.

Chapter 8

 

His screams were muffled behind the door.

"Tick Tock, Mr Galeting Tick Tock!" I shouted, looking down at my phone.

His screams continued. I heard him throw himself against the door, his nails scratching down the wooden panels.

"P-please!" The cries of a dying man were quite pleasing to my ears. I laughed and shouted.

"Sebastian, I do believe our guest needs some more rats in there. Make sure they're starving." I could see in my mind the grin of enjoyment on Sebastian's lips, before hearing more ear splitting screams.

"Hey Ciel!" The voice of Alois heralded his appearance, waving  from the top of the stairs. I smiled leaning against the door. Lizzy poked her head around Alois' side.

"We are here for tonight." Her smiled was beaming, until the shrill came from behind me. Her face dropped.

"What was that?" she asked, visibly a little shaken. Alois stared at me. I smiled.

"Oh nothing, just pest control."

Three swift knocks to the door and Sebastian came out the basement room.

"My young master, our guest is prepared to meet with you." Sebastian looked like he had fun, I could have sworn there was a few minute flecks of blood splattered across his crisp white shirt. He looked up at Alois. I looked to Alois, and he nodded.

"Come on Lizzy, let's go get a drink." he smiled to sweetly.

"S-sure" she was confused.

_She didn't need to see this._

 

I stepped into the room. The rats had gone, in the middle of the room was my prey. Crimson blood splattered across the floor. His eyes had swollen, but still just about open. Face white and blistering from the bites of the pests. Hair falling from the front of his forehead in thin clusters from his constant pulling.

"You have made yourself hairless," I noted as I stepped around the blood, "how positively ugly."

He stumbled blindly towards me, I stood waiting. Both hands frantically waving in front of him. His  cries came from deep within his chest, rabid animal sounds that twisted into raspy moans by the time they left his cracking lips. He tried to say something, but it came out as nothing but a guttural bark.

"Can't scream anymore?" I asked sweetly, sounding like a child. Sebastian stood and watched from the sidelines. The dying man's cracking voice told me just what I wanted; third room in the back, was where they tested the drugs.

"Good boy. Now then." I knelt down as he looked at me, his eyes holding a small amount of hope.

"Do you know how it feels to have your soul ripped from you?" I asked him, watching as that last light of hope disappeared from him. He looked over my shoulder at Sebastian.

"Sebastian. Dinner time!" I sang at him.

"Well now, how very gracious of you, my young Lord." Sebastian smiled as he began to stalk towards his victim, his eyes shifting in colour. I turned to leave.

"Clean up once your done" I left. I didn't need to hear him obey me.

 

"So... What time are we leaving?" Lizzy was staring at me. Her green eyes sparkling.  
"Seven, we want to be there for eight, and..." I looked directly at her "do I have something on my face?" she blushed a little.

"No, I just..." she looked down. Her hands were fidgeting. I put my hand under her chin lifting her head so she had to look me in the eye.

"You just? What's wrong?" I was concerned.

"I...I never see you like this" she was still blushing.

"Like what?" I was confused, I am like this all the time I believed.

"All noble and Earl-like. At school you're just... Ciel" she smiled.

"My dear, I am never _just_ Ciel" I hadn't realized how close I had leant in until Alois cleared his throat.

"Hey we eating then, it's about four-ish now. We should eat." Alois was clearly hungry and a little uncomfortable.

"Sebastian, tell Bard we are now ready for our evening meal" I stood up stretching, Sebastian went off to help Bard and I knew Mey and Freckles would be setting the table. They already knew what was happening.

"What is it with you and your proper pronunciation" Alois whined.

"Could it be to do with your birth?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah but _I'm_ noble and _I_ don't speak like a Victorian." Alois shrugged.

"It's just a quirk about me. I like proper speech, proper words, the correct etiquette and manners" I walked over to the study door.

"Yep you have a stick up your arse, I can just about see the end" Alois poked my lower back, I turned swiftly catching him around the side of his head.

"Hey what was that for" Alois whined.

"Now now ladies" Lizzy giggled to us as we walked down the hall.

"Who are you calling a lady?" I asked her.

"I once heard another young master say that exact line," Sebastian made us jump with his presence.

"Dinner will be served in 10 minutes, please make your way to the dining hall" Sebastian smiled looking at us from his pocket watch.

"Thanks mate" Alois tapped him on the arm.

"Mate, I am no one's 'mate' young Lord Trancy. I am simply a butler." Despite his calm demeanour I could tell such informal speak pissed Sebastian off.

"Yeah, whatever" Alois wandered to the stairs with Lizzy.

"Sorry Sebastian, your...origins just doesn't mean the same anymore, I'm afraid. people just aren't afraid of demons like they used to be" I begin to fallow Lizzy and Alois.

"We shall see." I heard Sebastian murmur behind me.

 

"For tonight's meal we have Fresh Mediterranean Fruits for your starters. For your

Main it is Pasta Spaghetti, served with meatballs in a fresh Bolognese sauce. And last for

Dessert Tiramisu, served with hot chocolate sauce." Sebastian looked proud of himself. Mey and Freckles set Lizzy and Alois' plates down, and Sebastian mine. The meal looked appetizing but I was more concerned about dragging Lizzy into something dangerous.

"Food was so good" Alois hummed as we went upstairs to start preparing to go out.

"It really was. I wish I could eat like that all the time" Lizzy was smiling beautifully.

"No you do not. It takes an awful amount of work to eat like we have done and to keep the weight off" I told them as I walked passed them to my room, as I got to the door I turned to face them.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to dress for tonight, see you all in about an hour"

As my door closed I was fast. Thanks to Sebastian he had laid everything I would need out for me already.

"Right one hour. So what first?" I said to myself. I started with making sure I was freshly shaven and looking my best.  I dressed quickly and neatly, placing my ring on my fingers and making sure my eyeliner was done to perfection. My hair was straight from being straightened. Best laced up Victorian styled boots, check. Victorian styled jacket and three quarters check. I was ready. I wouldn't look in the mirror. I heard a knocking at my door.

"Ciel, you ready?" it was Alois, I opened my door.

"Wow!" Lizzy looked at me a little shocked.

"What?" I panicked looking over myself.

"Nothing, I just don't get to see you dressed like this." she smiled.

"You look... nice" I appreciated her appearance, whilst  Alois scoffed at my lack of words. Alois and Lizzy headed down the stairs first as I stood making a few last minute checks. I looked over to the clock on the hall wall to see we had half an hour left.

_Just enough time._

Downstairs everyone was ready and looking I good. I made my descend down the stairs, as I did everyone looked at me, it was a little strange, but Sebastian's look was the strangest of all. I stood halfway down my right arm at my side and my left holding onto my cane. For a demon who was not supposed to be frightened of anything, to my understanding, he looked like he had just seen a ghost. I swallowed and continued my way down the stairs, Sebastian's eyes tracking me as I passed by.

"Snake has brought the limousine round my lord, says Wordsworth" Snake ... and Wordsworth informed us before go back to the car.

"Ready?" I asked everyone, they where, weapons as well. Tonight would be a test of courage and skill, and to see how well Lizzy does in this type of situation.

"Miss Elizabeth, I would like you to have this." Mey handed her a tiny pistol.

"For protection."

Lizzy nodded.

_Not that a pocket pistol would do very much in an actual shootout._

"Here, if I may" I took to the gun and stood in front of Lizzy, so our chests where pressed together. She looked at me, I was about the same height as Lizzy give or take a few millimetres. I heard her swallow as I lifted the side of her skirt up gently. Everyone else had gone to the car, bar Mey who was now stood at the door, waiting for us. Lizzy placed her hands on my shoulders. I bent down and  strapped the small gun to her right thigh with a customised holster Mey had given me when she went to the door.

"It will be safe here and they won't check you. everyone carries a weapon to this club" she blushed. I stood back up while she fluffed out her skirt.

"Good to go?" Mey shouted to us. I smiled and lead Lizzy to the limo.

 

After a short journey we had arrived.

"Ready everyone?" I asked. With all nods snake came and opened the door for us. Alois and Freckles went first.

"Invitation?" the bouncer ask him. Alois handed him the small piece of paper.

"Ah Earl Trancy and?" he questioned.

"Lady Rose" Alois sounded very different when the time called. He was every bit a noblemen as I was. Sebastian got out with Mey in tow. He handed the bouncer the invite.

"Guest are we sir" the bouncer smiled slightly. Sebastian just smirked.

"Of mine and....." Alois began.

"Mine" I said as I got out the limo, the bouncer looked at me and instantly realized who I was. He turned back to Sebastian.

"Mr Michealis and Lady Mey-rin" Sebastian was brief but assertive. I handed over my invite with Lizzy on my arm.

"Earl Phantomhive" the bouncer smiled politely.

"And Lady Elizabeth" I told him, the bouncer nodded and opened the doors.

_Here we go_.

The first thing I noticed as we came through the doors, was not the girls dancing on stages, or the smell of smoke, but the look on people's faces, like half where here for the invite but some for another agenda. In between the looks of pleasure and enjoyment I could make out sterner, more serious and concerned faces. Despite the riotous colours and sounds of the club I had already begun establishing groups of people. Between undercover cops, mafia dons, partying nobility and even more commoners, the room was awash with a weird mix of tension and relaxation... a dangerous concoction.

_Got to figure this out quick Ciel._

I took a deep breath and mapped the room.

"He's doing it" Freckles looked at me and smiled, the others stared too.

"Doing what may I ask?" Sebastian looked at Mey-rin for an explanation.

"Ciel is very clever, one of the reasons he is smarter than the previous Ciel is the fact Ciel has a rear mix of a photographic and eidetic memory, which makes him very dangerous, once he has seen your face, you're done for, because in essence he knows you and can spot you from a crowd" Mey sounded proud. I stood looking. One, two, three exit doors for quick emergency, there would be at least four more but I needed theses one's. Four bouncers and two guards. A door most likely leading the back rooms. That was what I wanted.

"The table over there, in the middle" I pointed with my cane. Sebastian heard me loud and clear through the music, he was swift. We walked through the people drinking and laughing to the table.

"We need drinks" Alois stood removing his coat.

"I don't think now is the time" Lizzy looked at Alois. He bent close to Lizzy so she could hear.

"Not to get drunk, it's to portray we are here to stay a while. Now kindly shut up and pay attention to everything we say, the last thing me and Ciel need is to explain why you are in hospital or worse, dead" Alois was fierce in his words but it needed to be said, she nodded, a bit taken aback.

"What drinks?" Rose asked, Mey-rin sat up a little strighter, she was scanning the guards.

"Cocktails for me and Rose, coke and rum for Sebastian and cokes for Ciel, Lizzy and you Alois" she told Alois who nodded.

"Rose you come with me, we can see everything from the bar" Alois held his hand out to her, she took his hands and they left.

"How many?" I asked Mey as I removed my coat.

"Two, one on each of the guards, military standard issue," she frowned.

"So ties to the military" I looked at her. Mey shook her head.

"Could be, could also be mercenaries, regular criminals or even police. I need to get a closer look to see" she looked at me, I nodded an agreement.

"You and Sebastian stay here, me and Lizzy will mingle and try to get to the back" Sebastian and Mey both understood. I picked up my cane and took Lizzy's hand.

"Why does he need the cane?" I heard Sebastian ask Mey-rin, who giggled.

"There is a small sword concealed in it. Not big enough for a fight but sharp enough to kill someone" Sebastian seemed to smirk at that idea.

_Yes I know, I'm old fashioned._

"Ciel, why are we here" she looked scared, I had never told Lizzy my real job, neither had Alois.

"For a very good reason, now remember what Alois told you" she nodded. We left the table and headed towards the table closet to the guards.

"Mr Faiths?" I gave him my best fake smiled.

"Ah my boy!" Judging by his roaring voice he was drunk.

"Fine place you have here" I held out my hand and he shook it, while Lizzy held onto my other arm that held my cane.

"Why thank, you" he was about to get up.

"No need to get up, just wondering if my dearest" I pulled Lizzy forward a little "can use the private bathroom?" He smiled at us,

"Of course, Kirk, take the Earl Phantomhive and his lady friend to the back bathrooms" he told a guard, the guard pointed at us to fallow.

 

The back halls where very white, white walls, ceilings and floors.

"You know the way back yeah" the guard asked. I gave him a nod as Lizzy went into the bathroom. After a few moments she remerged. I was leaning against the wall, my eyes closed, arms crossed holding my cane tight.

"Ciel" she said softly, and ran her fingers across my cheek lightly, I opened my eyes and looked at her.

_She looks beautiful._

For the first time I had really looked at Lizzy. She wasn't the friend who I had who happened to be a girl anymore, she was grown up, in so many different ways.

"Yes?"

"What next?" she was nervous.

"Well I saw some suited guys go that way" I pointed with my cane again. She understood and held my hand as we walked quietly to where I saw the men go.

"We aren't after a rival company are we?" she asked quietly.

"No, I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea" I was feeling a little guilty for dragging Lizzy into this.

"It's fine, explain to me later, just don't get me killed" she looked at me, I looked back at her and gave her my signature charming smirk.

"Would I ever?" She laughed a little,

"Here, " I pulled her back behind the corner of the wall. And peered around it myself.

"We're in the right place," I told her she looked at the wall.

"Lean against the wall" I pushed her, she stood still, I leaned onto her and leaned my head on her shoulder so my ear was against the wall so I could listen.

"Do we have to be this close" she blush and turned her head, we where centimetres apart. I just smiled. She closed her eyes and tuned away, wrapping both her arms around me, I wrapped my right arm around her as well.

"Cosy," she said in a small giggle.

"Well you can't say I never hug you" I told her jokingly. I heard footsteps. And a rough voice.

"I heard something, check the halls"

_Shit._

"Lizzy I need you to do exactly as I say..."

 

Sebastian's Diary

_Today was the beginning of the operation into deconstruction this drug ring. Of course before we could break in we first had to learn some details, and I was pleasantly surprised to find my young lord was quite  the brutal torturer, although somewhat reckless in his methodology. Whilst rats do make for an exception method of body disposal, if not correctly monitored they do have a tendency to kill the victim prior to information being discovered. Nevertheless the chance to consume a human soul, although one such as Mr Galeting barely constituted edible, was still a pleasure of its own. I must admit I was rather shocked today, my young lord decided to dress up for this operation, and I could have sworn he was the exact spitting image of the first Ciel. Eerily so, and I am sure than cannot be coincidence..._

_Either way, once we were at this nightclub it was quite entertaining to watch my young lord operate. Despite the fact I could have simply walked through the human guards without hesitation, my young lord insisted on doing the legwork himself. Quite tedious, but if such is as my master desires then who am I to complain?_

_And as it turned out my skills were still definitely needed before the night was out..._

* * *

 


	9. Trust and Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. this chapter was written by both me and my partner. ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 9**

 

"Lizzy I need you to do exactly as I say..."

 I needed to think of something quick. There was only one thing...

"Lizzy, do you trust me?" I asked, she nodded.

"Put your right leg around my waist, and lift up your skirt a little," she blushed furiously at this, her brows knitting together in confusion.

"Do what?" she was not impressed, I could hear it in her voice. I lent my cane behind her and unfastened my belt, I could feel her stare burning into me. I could feel my own nerves kicking in. I ignored it and undid my zip a little, undoing my waist coat finally got her voice going.

"Ciel! I'm not going to sleep with you against the wall" she wasn't happy.

"No we aren't, but we are going to make it seem that way. Whoever is coming around that corner is going to kill us, if we make it look like we're stupid kids, they won't give a shit and go away." she nodded and wrapped her arms around me.

"Just tell me what to do..." she lifted her leg and did as ordered.

"I need you to moan." I pushed her against the wall  harder and pressed into her. That did the trick, her moan was... spectacular. I could feel the slow trickle of pleasure run through my system as well.

"More Lizzy," I whispered hurriedly, kissing her neck and listening. She moaned more as I continued to push into her. She was fantastic, she held onto me so tightly, her skin becoming hot. I could feel lust beginning to cloud my judgement.

_Now is not the time nor the place._

Whoever was sent to investigate came, saw us and turned away. Lizzy was holding onto me tightly. I heard more voice's.

"Well?"

"Nothing, just some people getting off."

We'd done it. When the footsteps had moved away from us.

"C-Ciel.." Lizzy's laboured breaths snapped my attention back to her. Her face flushed, her lips plump and desiring to be kissed. I wanted to see what would happen, one final thrust had her over the edge. I stopped and looked at Lizzy. She was breathing hard.

_And why pray tell did you do that? and in a place like this. Very classy._

I shook my head a little. Swallowing hard.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my own breathing laboured. She looked at me, embarrassment creeping over her. I placed my hand on her face.

"Do not be embarrassed" I smiled. She leant into my hand. Her voice quiet.

"Ciel, you just made me ... you know" she opened her eyes. I must have look dumbstruck. She raised her brows at me, it finally sinking into my head.

"I know" I was the one embarrassed now. "I just didn't expect it to happen" I looked around us.

"Oh my god, your still a-" she was about to say it when I put my hand over her mouth.

"You _really_ don't need to say it" I sighed. I could feel my body relaxing.

"I'm gonna let you go, can you stand?" I questioned. She nodded shaking a little, still coming down from her high. I let her go and sorted myself out, picking my cane back up. I held my hand out to her. She took it after sorting herself out.

Unbeknownst to me, Alois had witnessed the whole thing ergo, getting the wrong idea.

 

"Well come back my young lord" Sebastian smiled at us.

"You okay Lizzy?" Freckles looked at her worriedly.

"Oh yeah... I'm good" Lizzy smiled

"Yeah, real good" Alois said quietly, but not quietly enough. I frown at him, he just smirked at me.

"Get the information you needed?" Mey asked.

"Indeed I did." I took my phone out my coat pocket and dialed a number. The voice the other end sounded stressed.

"Now then Aberline, you and Randal better get over here quick. Oh and be sure to bring some body bags." I put the phone down.

"Time" I told Mey, she stood up and took out her guns, so did Alois. freckles held two small daggers in her hands and Sebastian straightened his gloves.

_What was the point of that?_

I got out my small, family heirloom pistol and stood on the table. Sebastian had been and had the music turned down. I fired one shot into the ceiling. a few screams but I had everyone attention.

"Now then ladies and genital men, time to go home" I smiled. No movement. Alois piped up.

"Get out before I blow ya brains out" people soon moved then.

"Thanks Alois" I remarked.

 

After a few moments of people running out the club, it was empty.

"Ready" Mey said looking towards the doors, pulling her dress a part at the side, and holding both her guns in her hands.

"Sure" Freckles flicked her wrists and had three small daggers in each hand.

"How will we do this Ciel?" Alois quizzed me,

"Tag team?" I suggested.

"Tag team, my Lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep, two and two. Mey and Freckles, you and Alois, I will look after Lizzy" I loaded my gun, making sure it was ready to fire at a short notice.

"Here we go" Alois motioned to the noise of people running towards us with guns.

 

Mey was the first to open fire, her natural capability to aim at long range brining down two hired goons before they'd even levels their weapons. More gunmen entered, most through a door opposite us, however some were coming in through side entrances to surround our party. Freckles, using Mey's gunfire as cover for her advance, leapt from cover to cover as she made a beeline up the centre of the room. Another five gunmen entered from the far end, rolling into cover to prevent immediate death and opening fire on our group as we scattered. Sebastian and Alois headed left, Sebastian immediately dispatching a group of thugs who had entered through a side door, swift close quarters attacks and supernatural movement swiftly finishing the barely trained goons. Alois looked stunned, and almost took a shot had it not been for Sebastian's timely intervention. I broke right with Lizzy, pulling her across the room and into cover, firing wild snapshots at a trio who had opened fire on our position. Spotting our complication, Mey rin targeted one of her guns on our attackers, killing two and winging a third.

_She almost missed, I'll never let her forget that one._

By this time Freckles had reached the far end of the room, and cries of panic could be heard as she put her daggers to good use, jumping between assailants with great agility, slashing at exposed skin and faces. I could have sworn I saw Sebastian stop to admire her, although in the chaos I can't be certain...

Through the noise of gunfire and the carnage none of our group had spotted a trio entering from behind us, and my first realisation of their presence came when a stream of bullets annihilated a nearby sofa, sending fluff and pillowcase everywhere (along with myself and Lizzie, who had shifted quickly). The regular chatter of an automatic machine gun could be heard, and throwing a quick look around the pillar I had thrown us behind I saw they three had set up a belt fed heavy weapon on a tripod at the entrance, which was now throwing a steady stream of bullets around the room, forcing all our heads down.

_I'm sure Bardroy would love one of those..._

Trying to decide how to approach the situation, it was a distressed cry of Lizzie that alerted me to an approaching knife wielding thug, who leapt at me. Drawing my sword cane it took all my effort to parry his attack, rolling to the side as his bulk crashed into the pillar. Whilst he was down I moved to strike the neck, however in a surprising move of reflexes he rolled right, attempting to sweep my feet out with his legs, before pulling himself into a crouch. Again I leapt at him in a quick thrust, using my reach to best his smaller knife. This time he parried me, sweeping his knife across his body to deflect my thrust, and attempting a counter lunge.

Unfortunately for him my reflexes were certainly faster, and deftly I brought the sword back along the right of his throat, watching the blade cut deep into his neck. As he fell to the floor screaming I move to check on the now very stunned Lizzy, who was now shaking a little, her eyes fixed on the dying man barely three feet away from her. Across the room I spotted Sebastian's tailcoat as he dove from another Sofa, flinging his arms out in some kind of strange hug...

Simultaneously the three gunners dropped instantly dead. An assortment of silverware sticking out of their bodies.

_I hope he washes those before the next meal..._

 

As we left Mey-rin and Freckles to deal with any remaining guards, the rest of us made our move towards the computer room, and our main objective. Sebastian led the column, taking out any intervening guards or personnel with great ease, through VIP rooms and behind bars we made our swiftly through the snaking corridors of the club, knowing full well it'd only be a matter of time before more of the thugs came looking for us. Passing up a flight of stairs we eventually found our goal, already cleared out by Sebastian (judging by the half a dozen dead bodies) and the computer necessary to procure our evidence. Holding Lizzie's hand in mind I gestured with my gun to the computer, indicating to Alois that it was his time to actually do something.

 

"Alright, let's see what we have here" Alois stretched his arms out and cracked his knuckles at the same time before sitting down in the chair swiftly. Sebastian kept a weathered eye out and Lizzy just looked confused.

"Ciel, USB" Alois held his hand out. I reached in my pocket and gave him it. He was swift with taking all the information.

"Done, let's get out of here" Alois pocketed the USB, and we headed out, back the way we came. Once we were back in the main room, I could see the lights flashing blue and red from the windows.

"Aaand they're here" Alois noted.

"Yes, time to go" I nodded. We walked to the doors as Randal and his men came bursting through ready to fire.

"Phantomhive" you could just about see the little vein on his head.

"Why hello there!" I gave my best smile.

"Don't hello there me boy" he strode towards us.

"I would be careful what you say Randal" I gave him a challenging look. Randal stopped.

"Get going, we have the rest under control, sir" Aberlin was being helpful.

"See you tomorrow." I shouted back as we were leaving.

"I have a pressing appointment tomorrow" Randle looked at me, I stopped and looked back at him.

"6.30pm? or shall I just let Lilly bring me home" he looked concerned.

I smiled and waved.

"Tomorrow Randal"

 

"Ready to go home sir? Emily says" snake was, as ever, himself.

_Is Snake ever himself?_

"Yes please." I told him as we got in the limo. The ride back to the manor was a quiet one.  Mey was resting as well as Freckles. Alois was watching the world go by out the window. Sebastian was just....Sebastian, and Lizzy was watching me.

"What's wrong?" I gave her a solemn look.

"Will you explain tonight?" her voice was quiet. Scared even.

"Back at the Manor" I told her before joining Alois looking out the window. After a short while we were back at my home. Snake had taken the limo round, and retired for the night. Freckles had left for bed immediately. Alois had excused himself for a bath and to relax for the night. Sebastian had gone off to the kitchen with Mey whilst Bard and Finny had probably  dicked off a while ago. So as I sat with Lizzy in the lounge, we knew we were truly alone. The silence was deafening...

"What do you want to know?" I looked at her. She was trying to look everywhere but at me.

"I don't know where to start" she looked down at her fingers. I got up and held my hand out to her.

"Why don't I take you to the library?" she finally looked at me and took my hand.

"You have a library?" she smiled. Finally I got my Lizzy back.

_She is not your Lizzy_

"A very big one" I smirked.

"Are trying to suggest something else?" she smiled. I held the door open for her.

"Me?" I tried to act innocent, it didn't work.

 

I lead her across the hall, her hand felt warm in mine. Her footsteps were quiet. We stopped in front of a door.

"It's one of four large rooms in the mansion" I informed her, she nodded I let go of her hand and grabbed both handles to the doors. I looked back at her she smiled, I looked forward and opened the doors to let her in. Her face was one of pure happiness.

I loved my library, it was the one thing Sebastian loved too, because it had never changed, the only additions where lights in the form of chandeliers and new books. The same old dark wood banisters, and winding staircase. The small tables, chairs, sofa and arm chairs, all perfectly positioned. I had a few books stacked next to the sofa and a book left opened on the table. Lizzy walked to the middle and span around. She was happy. she stopped and looked at the fireplace. She pointed. I walked in, my hands in my pockets.

"Yes, it's still the same as from 1890, that Elizabeth Phantomhive, insisted on having built." I moved over to one of the arm chairs and sat down, I beckoned her to the sofa.

"Come, I believe you had questions for me" I lent back, and crossed my right leg over  my left, leaning my right elbow on the right arms on the chair and lent my head on fist. She sat down.

"What do I asked first" she smiled softly.

"It's your choice, I will answer to the best of my ability." after a while she asked the one question I knew she would ask.

"Who are you?"  she was trying so hard not to sound afraid. I smiled a little.

"Well, I am Earl Ciel Vincent Phantomhive the Second. Air and owner of the Funtom company, The Queens Guard dog and Policeman of the underground." she looked like she had taken the information in.

"Otherwise known as king of the underground" I smirked.

"The crooked nobleman" she said quietly.

"Lizzy, it's a shrewd business, I police the underground which is paid for by the queen. However I also have dealings with the underground which I get money from them. Basically they pay for me to ignore them as such" she nodded.

"And Alois?" she swallowed.

"The Queen's spider, my right hand man" she sat still for a while. After about half an hour or so, she stood up swiftly. Seeming to be annoyed about something. I stood up with her. It was the gentleman thing to do.

"Can I go and sleep please?" I softly stroked down her arms.

"Lizzy, don't be afraid of me. You have known me since we were three." she nodded.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room." I lead her out the library as we continued to talk for a while, whilst I walked her to bed.

 

DING

"The fucking clock." I was sat back in the library.

"Young lord Ciel, I believe the clock has done nothing wrong" Sebastian stood with a smirk on his face, and a very evident slap mark on his check. I took a sip from my tea, the scent of earl grey was soothing. I placed my Wedgewood cup back on its saucer.

"Where did you get that?" I pointed to his left check with my book.

"It's not important" Sebastian was putting my books off the floor away. I smirked and turned the page in my book. I was about half way through The catcher in the rye.

"So, did Mey hit you first, or did you say something" he frowned at me.

"I merely suggested that her legs were in a very good shape" Sebastian passed it off as boredom, I on the other hand almost chocked on my own spit.

"You tried to chat Mey up?" I laughed.

"I most certainly did not." he looked like I had just insulted him.

"Sebastian you were checking her legs out!" I shook my head.

"A gentleman would never 'check out' any young woman's legs let alone the maids," he continued to Put my books away, ignoring me, for a good 20 minutes.

_He throws tantrums like a small child._

I chuckled to myself.

"Something funny my lord" he looked at me. I looked up at him my brow raised slightly.

"Oh nothing" my voice had a sing song tone to it. He could tell I was lying.

"Of course my lord" he carried on sorting out my books.

I stood up and placed my bookmarker, between the pages on my book. I put the book on the table next to my chair.

"Do not put this one away" I pointed to the book, Sebastian gave a simple nod.

"Retiring for the night my lord?" he asked.

"Well considering it is about Twenty past One in the morning, yes." I stretched.

"Wake me at Eleven Thirty tomorrow morning, and give my regards to Alois and Lizzy, make sure they get to school on time" I walked out the library to my room. I needed to sleep.

 

My room was cool, but relaxing. the light of the moon, drifting through the slight opening in my curtains was soothing. I changed into my pj bottoms and got into bed. I laid there for a time, thinking back to my conversation with Madam Red, when I decided to take on my father's role.

 

_ Flash back _

 

"Are you sure Ciel, there are so many things a eleven year old can do with his life," she looked worriedly sipping on her cup of tea. Her red painted nails holding the cup tightly, I knew she was in pain.

"Yes. I think it is about time I accept that as the only male Phantomhive child, it is my responsibility" I sipped at my tea, the hot drink soothing me.

"You are still so very sophisticated at this young age" she smiled. It was something she always told me.

"Yes well, one has to be with my lineage" I looked around the small living room thinking for a moment. "I want to redecorate" I shrugged sitting up a little straighter in my chair.

"Redecorate" she questioned me looking around.

"Yes, I want the Victorian style back, I want it all. so my library does not feel out of place, everything but my room. I want it Victorian grey with one royal blue wall, to place my coat of arms." I picked at my sandwich which was on the small table next to my chair.

"Okay, I'll get some people to come and do it for you. When would you like it done?" she smiled.

"In two months time" I stated.

"But Ciel, that's a short time for a manor this size." She panicked a little.

"I am going to be the earl of Phantomhive Aunty, and I will have my manor how I want it." I sounded like my dad.

"Of course" Madam Red smiled. "Anything for the Young Earl"

 

_Flash back end_.

 

_Yeah, anything for the Young Earl..._

I turned over in my bed. Yawning, I let the call of sleep take me. My dreams were full of blood and pain.

I didn't know how long I had been asleep before I found myself woken up by screams. I sat up in bed, my breathing hard. Who was screaming? My throat hurt. It was me it was always me. A knock at door startled me a little.

"W-who is it?" my voice crackled. The door open and Lizzy stood there, in a long knight gown, holding a pillow.

_She looks just like she always has._

"I heard you scream" she looked sad. I rubbed my forehead, hearing the door close. My bed shifted as Lizzy got onto it.

"Lizzy what are you doing?" I looked at her.

"It's dark, can you turn the light on a little" her voice was timid. I nodded and turn around. putting my eye-patch on first before turning the lamp on. I turned back to her, momentarily admiring how her golden curls framed her face. When her hair was down it really was quite long, in fact when she was stood up her hair reach the top of her behind. I caught myself staring.

"Are you still dreaming of the day?" she had moved closer to me. Of course she knew.

"Yes" I laid back down. " It won't go away" she placed her pillow down on the floor and got into my covers next to me. I turned so we where both on our sides facing each other.

"I remember our sleep over's like this." she giggled.

"I remember, Alois use to sleep at the bottom of the bed. Mother always found us cuddling the next morning" I smiled at the thought of my mother. Lizzy smiled.

"My young lord?" Sebastian's voice at the door. I sat up again.

"Come in Sebastian" I walked in carrying two mugs with hot milk and honey.

"I thought you might be comfortated with these" he placed a mug on each bedside table. He bowed leaving the room. just before the door her tuned to face us.

"My lord. I will refame form telling anyone, a young lady stayed in your bed. It will not give out the correct idea, for someone so pure" his grin. He knew.

_Bastered._

 

_ Sebastian's Diary _

_Nothing of overly noticeable consequence today... I did see a Cat that was particularly adorable. He had such soft grey fur and these tiny ears that were just so...cute._

_Shame I had to leave him to deal with some pesky nightclub types. There was also a mild issue with Miss Mey Rin, according to my young Lord she may have mistaken my compliment for an act of sexual pevertery. Whilst mildly entertaining I shall rectify the issue swiftly..._

_My lord also entertained the presence of Miss Elizabeth Midford today, in startling similar themes to events a lifetime ago it does seem the pair are in the fledgling stages of romance. Perhaps it is for this reason my Lord is so sexually...pure. In fact his naivety does rather reek at times, but I feel pushing him to break such an evidently important belief of his, may be rather damaging to our relationship, regardless as to what it does for his taste._

* * *

 

 


	10. A day in the life of Ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for so many readers. i hope you enjoy.

 

* * *

**Chapter 10**

 

The morning. 

"Young master it is time to wake up." I could hear the telltale signs of the curtains being drawn.  I rolls over and sank more into my covers.

"Young Master." Sebastian smiled from the window, "I believe you asked me to wake you up early today," he sounded smug.

"Yes... I know" I mumbled somewhat grudgingly.

_Why did I ask him to wake me at 7 o'clock?_

"For breakfast Bardroy is ready to prepare; scones, French toast, cinnamon rolls, or savoury pancakes with eggs and bacon. What would you prefer?" Sebastian smiled at me, I had appeared out of the covers when he started listing the food.

_So many choices_

"Can I not have all?" I questioned, Sebastian's facial expression suggested not.

"I will have the scones and cinnamon rolls, please." I yawned and stretched up, my covers falling away completely, revealing my dark blue silk pyjamas.

"Very well my young lord, I shall inform Bardroy to have it ready for you and the breakfast table prepared. Today, if my Lord approves, I thought breakfast in the conservatory would be pleasant. Breakfast will be served with an appropriate tea, naturally." Sebastian waited for my nod of approval before bowing and leaving me for a brief moment. I shook my head in amusement, my hair flopping around.

I turned to the side of my bed and stood up. I blinked a few times before my eyes adjusted properly, just as Sebastian came back into my room.

"What would you like to wear today?" Sebastian opened my wardrobe.

"You chose, I will wash my face and such." I walked off to my bathroom, letting Sebastian enjoy rifling through my clothes.

_You might regret that decision._

 

"Is it... acceptable my Lord?" Sebastian watched me turning in front of him.

"What made you choose this attire?" I questioned. He had chosen a pair of my black skinny jeans, a white shirt that I wore un-tucked, a pair of white and black converse which I had folded at the ankle and a black waistcoat.

"It is casual enough to be meeting young Lord Trancy, but also formal enough for any business meetings you may wish to conduct in town." He put his hand over his heart.

_Or where it should be, if he had one._

"You missed something though," I noted. He looked bemused.

"My lord?" he looked at me. I pointed to my neck.

"Tie. I will always where one, no matter the outfit. If a shirt or waistcoat is involved then I will wear a tie of some form." I had walked over to my wardrobe and picked out a slim black tie. Sebastian watched me tie it and pull it straight.

"There." I let him look me over.

"Your top button my Lord?" he questioned.

"I will wear it unfastened, that is why is have not tightened my tie completely" I went through to the seated area of my rooms. Sebastian had fallowed me.

"I have noted you have straightened your hair a little, my Lord."  

"I am glad you are learning the modern things" I picked up my phone from the small coffee table.

"Yes well I do have to at least blend in a little." Sebastian opened my bedroom door ready for the day to begin. I nodded and walked out into the hall.

"Breakfast will be on the table in five minutes" Sebastian looked at his pocket watch.

"Well then, let's not stand around."

Breakfast was enjoyable, it's always great to get time to appreciate the finer things of life.

 

Town was as busy as normal. People going about their everyday lives.

_Boring._

"It is nine fifty-six, my Lord. Where is the young Lord Trancy?" Sebastian's eyes were burning a hole in his pocket watch.

"He will be here, I will text him to meet us at Thomas & Co." I took out my phone and sent Alois a quick text.

"Ah yes, your new cane sir" Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, because apparently Finny does not understand that it is a fragile object..." I frowned. Sebastian looked like he was having some kind of flashback.

"Come on," I was about to walk forward when a girl walked into me.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologised profusely as she scrambled to pick her books off the floor.

"It's fine." I smiled slightly, helping her pick her books up and pile them in her arms. Once collected she only then looked at my face, and her cheeks burned red in surprise.

"Oh" was the only sound that left her lips. She smiled and walked off blushing, meanwhile I could see the camera from the corner of my eye.

"Young lord, why is that person taking a picture?" queried a seemingly bemused Sebastian.

"Get used to it" I waved my hand. We walked off to the cane shop. It wasn't very long before reaching the store when we saw a blond mess running up the road.

"Alois!" I shouted and waved. he waved back.

"Nearly......there....." he wheezed, as he reached us I started laughing.

"How long have you been running" I patted his back.

"From... the car." he took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Erm...do we have a business meeting?" he asked me, staring at my clothes.

_Or at least I hope it was my clothes... you never know when you're me._

"No..." I looked down at myself then back at him. "I'm just starting to change a little. Becoming a little more earl like in everyday life" I shrugged.

 

After getting my new cane, it was off to get my new suit. I had it specially ordered from a small shop who dealt with hand tailor made to measure Victorian suits. I had been going there since I was 12.

"This looks like a very cosy shop" Alois noted as we walked in, Sebastian looked like he had relaxed. The shop was decorated in the Victorian style, the furniture included.

"Good Morning, Lord Phantomhive" Mr Guild smiled from behind his glasses. He was an elderly chap, who owned the store.

"Morning. I am here to collect my new suit," I motioned for Sebastian.

"Ah yes, here we are my Lord." Mr. Guild pulled out a Victorianesque tied suit box. Sebastian was smiling away, as if in some dream world.

"Thank you." I smiled and made a motion at the door to Alois.

"Thank you my lord" Mr. Guild gave a small bow, like he does every time. Sebastian seemed to appreciate it.

"Where to now?" Alois looked a little lost.

"Well the reason I wanted you to meet me here was to collect your bits of the paperwork" I held my hand out. "You did remember them?"

"Oh yeah, Erm here" he pulled a plastic wallet out of his bag and handed me it.

"Thank you, now it's off to scotlandyard" I gave a sly smile. Alois knew where I was going with this.

"Time for fun," he chuckled.

We got to Scotland yard pretty quick. Sebastian wasted no time in getting us there.

"Morning!" Alois grinned at one police man.

"Is Aberline in?" he asked, the policeman nodded

"No need for directions!" Alois walked off and we followed. Sat with his head in his hands was Jason Aberline. Our young detective. I was sure we caused him as much stress as Randall, but it was fun.

"You look stressed" I said as I sat myself down.

"My Lords" he stood up straight away. Alois joined me.

"Sit" I said simply. He sat down again almost immediately. The one thing I liked about Aberline was the fact he was scared-

_terrified_

\- of my status.

"We have our file on the recent going on's at that club." I waved forward Sebastian, who handed the file over. Sebastian was staring it seemed at Aberline, who was clearly uncomfortable at such attention.

"Thank you both" he started to look over the paperwork.

"We shall let ourselves out" Sebastian opened the door. Our signal to go.

Walking back down the steps we came face to face with a rather large dog. Alois immediately hid behind Sebastian.

"What are you doing Lord Trancy?" Sebastian asked, somewhat surprised.

"I don't like dogs!" Alois whimpered, clearly scared.

"You see there's quite the irony Sebastian, I hate spiders and Alois hates dogs" I stated.

"So, you are the Queen's guard dog and Lord Trancy the Queen's spider" Sebastian was try to make sense of it.

"Pretty much." Alois murmured, still staring balefully at the dog.

"Come on. I haven't got all day" I motion for us to carry on walking.

"How very...amusing, if I do say so." Sebastian seem to find the idea funny. I suppose it was a little amusing.

 

The Afternoon

"Our guests will be arriving momentarily" Sebastian informed me. It had come to that time again: every 2 weeks I had a meeting with the Aristocrats of Evil. For the occasion I would dress up, I found the special outfits helped to set the traditional mood, so I decided on one of my dark blue Victorian suits, and before you guess yes, exactly like the ones he use to wear - right down to the knee length trousers and long socks with sock braces. I pulled at the sleeves, and wiped my jacket, to clear the invisible dust.  It was time.

"Go and wait for them, I will be in the meeting room." I left Sebastian with those simple instructions. The walk to the meeting room wasn't a long one, as it was just down the hall from my study. The room was papered dark red, with dark wooden floor, although the simple design covered the layers of soundproofing and security devices incorporated into the room. Three simple sofas littered the room with a few small coffee tables and in the middle, a billiards table. I sat in my chair, and waited. I thought about what Alois had told me a few days earlier. Lizzy was single and on the market.

_You don't date, Ciel._

I sighed.

"What's up grump face?" Alois stood waiting. He was in a simple yet refined suit, rich burgundy in colour.

"Doesn't matter, I see you scrub up well," I retorted.

"Speak for yourself" he nodded at me. Alois went and sat down. He was my first Aristocrat.

 

When the Trancys had taken back their heritage, the King had reinstated the role of the Monarch's Spider. The Earl's Trancy were the continued heads of a global network of informants and operatives, designed to create and provide a consistent web of reliable information for the Monarch's personal use, and by extension the Guard Dog, regarding the goings on above and underground. However just like other British agencies the position was still answerable to me. Alois had held the position for some time now, although it was originally managed by subordinates during his young age. My loving Cousin was my foremost underling.

"Oh. Am I the first one here?" he questioned. I nodded boardly. He shrugged and moved to set the table for a game of pool.

"Good afternoon my lords" Friedrich came in. He was looking....plump.

"Friedrich" was my greeting.

Friedrich was the Twenty Five year old great, great grandson of Diedrich, and like much of his family had been all to happy to accept the benefits of being one of my Aristocrats. Not that he didn't need money, his family were German diplomats who worked alongside the European Union. His position was useful, and his ties allowed me a great deal of information and leeway in Europe. Him and Alois often collaborated on elements, especially European industrial and political espionage.

"What?" Friedrich asked as he sat down.

"Nothing, just I've heard there's some discounts at slimming world" I gave a wry smile. Alois was trying to hold his laughter.

"Watch it little Phantomhive." his face was reddening.

"Watch what?" I asked.

"Don't get cocky boy"

Ah Randall was here.

Randall was the head of the Special Division at Scotland Yard. A Pseudo State Police operation that runs under the radar, kinda like flying squad or shit out of the movies. On top of that however he's the British Chief of Police, and relations with him are necessary to ensure co-operation with the legal crime-stopping forces. As Lilly's father he also had the fun position of countermanding everything Alois said - because there's nothing like an Earl trying to sleep with your daughter to cheer you up.

"Randall" Alois was try to smooth talk.

"Don't even think about it, Trancy" Randall had obviously brought his best temperament with him.

"Hard day Randall?" I asked.

"Like you would know. Thank you for the reminder of your money. Never send it via my daughter again" Randall looked like he was going to burst.

"Well you know, there's just that thing about Lilly..." I started.

"Ciel." Alois gave me a warning. Impertinent, but I could understand why. He was rather infatuated after all.

 

"Hello!" Loviniao was as cheery as ever.

"Vinnie" Alois went over to him, arms open.

"Lord Trancy" they had a brief hug.

"Lord Phantomhive" he was sheepish.

Loviniao was about twenty eight. The eldest son of an Italian 'Coffee Merchant' (totally not a face for the Mafia) and my go-to contact for the Italian Mafia and underworld. His family owned a few places in Italy, needless to say I'd had a few free vacations already.

"He he he" we all knew that laugh. I smiled as the figure in black crossed into the room, Undertaker had arrived.

"Now then my lord." he came in and sat straight down.

"Undertaker" me and Alois greeted in sync.

"Do I get the pleasure of measuring you both today?" he asked his usual nonsense. I waved my hand.

"That means na-ah" Alois rolled his eyes. Undertaker owned the largest chain of Funeral Emporiums in the United Kingdom, not to mention having some severe connections elsewhere. He was a continued valuable source of information, and as I kept providing new corpses for him, he was ever in cheerful spirits. I had tried to prise information about the first Ciel from him, among other topics, however even with the continued laughs I gave him, he refused to co-operate stating I had 'failed to ask the right question'. Apparently I was exactly like the previous Lord Phantomhive.

 

"We're here!!"

So loud. They always made an entrance.

"Mia! Tia!" Alois waved. They waved back at the same time.

"Ciel Honey!" Tia blew me a kiss. I felt the shivers.

"Don't call me that ever again," I curtly ordered. Tia just giggled.

"Oh Ciel, sugar plum" Mia was just as annoying. I could see Alois laughing and Randall smirking.

"Just sit and be quiet will you" I told them both. Tia winked and Mia sat on his lap. They were twins. but too close. The son and daughter of an old acquaintance the twins base of operation was an old Opium Den in east London, however their business stretched across the world, primarily as a shipping and exports industry, with drugs now playing second fiddle.

"How's your pops?" Undie asked.

"Ill, but not that ill" Mia had leant over to Undie and stroked his neck. Undie burst out laughing.

"Who put pills in his energy drink this morning?" Tia laughed.

"Guys, come on" Alois tried to settle everyone down. Now I could feel the small vein throbbing in my head.

"But we're just having fun!" Mia wiggled her chest and Alois was left blushing.

"Now, now children" Randall tried to keep the peace like some kind of school teacher, Lovinao was staring and Friedrich chuckling. That was it. I stood up.

"If we can Please. Get on with business" all eyes on me.

Tia was the boy, elder by a few minutes and not afraid to remind his sister of it. 19, irresponsible and extraordinarily gay, Tia was a bloody menace in almost every regard. His business acumen was his saving grace, and his connections were too valuable to ignore completely. His sister Mia was similarly a menace, except minus the business sense. Unfortunately the pair were inseparable, apparently something to do with taking influence from a long ago relation, and as such to invite one was to invite the other. Mia however had her own 'perks', huge amounts of sexuality and charisma that she was literally unable to stop showing off. Her attraction held mine and Alois' attention consistently, something we both loved and hated her for. She was more of a menace than her brother, and may have got me high once or twice.

"Ciel?" she was being sweet. Fluttering her eye lashes.

"Yes." I swallowed. Alois noticed, she then looked at him, I could see him physically shift.

"Shall we get on with the meeting?" I nodded to Sebastian who had joined us.  

 

Mid afternoon. 

The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. I could feel the rush of adrenaline in my system. It was glorious, this feeling was something you couldn't never achieve alone.

"Please be careful" Mey shouted to me. She was relaxing, reading her novels. Finny was watching me too. Sebastian looked bored. I came to a stop next to him.

"Whoa!" I pulled the reins tightly.

"Young Lord?" Sebastian questioned me. I smiled.

"Did not know I could ride did you?" I patted Blue Velvets neck.

"I was not informed my Lord, no" Sebastian gave that smile. I smirked.

"Come on boy" I pulled Blue's rains again and we were off. The pounding of his hooves against the soft ground. The speed, the rush of air as it whipped past my face. It was delightful. I pulled blue around to Bard who was catching a sneaky smoke.

"Bard!" I shouted, he dropped the cigarette in surprise.

"Young master" he hid his hand, now burnt from said cigarette.

"Tell Sebastian I will be expecting dinner to be prepared shortly." I smiled.

"Yes, master," Bard smiled and nodded back at me.

"Oh and Bard..." I began.

"Yes" he blinked

"I won't tell anyone for now. But don't let me catch you doing it on my field again" he knew what I was referring to.

"Yes Master" Bard scratched the back of his head. I rode off again, allowing Blue into a full gallop around part of the grounds, which he enjoyed an awful lot. As I rode I could observe everyone going about the garden, including Sebastian saying something to Mey rin, she gave him a look and laughed like I hadn't seen her do before. The flutter of eyelashes, that blushing smile. The same kind of look Lizzy gives to me.

_I wonder what's going on there?_

I slowed Blue and watched. Sebastian gave her a helping hand up.

"She doesn't normally need help" I was speaking to myself and Blue who responded in a low neigh. Mey then proceed to pat Sebastian on the chest. He smiled at her, Mey's eye sparkled. She whispered something to him. Sebastian looked my way and smiled, I glowered back.

"Something is definitely going on"

_And I was going to find out sooner rather than later..._

"Enjoy the ride Ciel?" Freckles smiled at me holding my drink.

"It was pleasant" I took the drink as I heard my phone go off.

"Booty call!" Bardroy laughed. So did Rose.

"Very funny" I picked my phone up off the table. Sebastian look confused. I could hear Mey-Rin explaining.

"Ciel has a friend who is involved with media a lot. She helps him organise photo-shoots and such" Mey giggled.

"Sure it's not a girlfriend" I heard Finny having a chuckle.

"She is not my girlfriend." I answered the phone.

"Yeah right," Bard laughed, "We have all seen the looks"

"Who was that?" the voice from the phone asked.

"Nothing just Bard. you okay?" I asked. The voice continued to talk. After a good 5 minutes I put the phone down.

"Ciel?" Mey questioned me.

"She's coming round" I smiled.

"You get to meet her Sebastian," Freckles giggled. Sebastian look slightly annoyed that I had kept a secret from him.

"What time shall we be expecting our guest my young Lord?" Sebastian was quiet obviously pissed off at me.

"She should be here before tomorrow's evening meal." I smiled cunningly, savouring Sebastian's annoyance.

"Will she being staying?" Sebastian asked.

"No, she is not my girlfriend." the annoyance in my voice clear.

"Alright, calm down" Mey told everyone. "Enough teasing for one day"

"Thank you" I waved my hands around.

"Plus we all know Ciel would rather be dating Elizabeth" Mey giggled, that set everyone off laughing.

"What no" I stood my ground.

"Come on young master" Bard said in-between laughs.

"Oh fuck off" I spat before walking off to the stables with blue.

 

In the evening

Walking down my manor's halls I had the sense that something wasn't quite right.

_The colours are a little off._

"Please just shut up. I'm trying my best." I was talking to myself. I rolled my eyes at the prospect.

_I like the improvement on your clothing choice._

"I prefer to dress like this, I just never find the time."

 Suddenly realising how stupid I sounded I took out my frustration on the nearest wall, making poor Mey jump.

"Ciel" she had her hand on her heart.

"Sorry" I apologised and gave her a smile.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" she tilted her head. I shrugged. She smiled softly and walked next to me.

"You can talk to me, I may be your maid, but I'm also your friend." Mey sounded concerned.

"And don't forget, we grew up together" I laughed a little. As we walked I could feel the coolness of the air in the manor. My crisp white dress shirt felt soft against my skin. As we walked closer to the entrance hall, the soft lighting caught my blue waistcoat, making patterns in the velvet. My cravat shined as the lighting caught the silk inlay. As we approached the stairs my eyes drifted toward the painting that hung above them.

"You look a lot like him you know" Mey was looking too.

"I guess," I sighed. Mey sat down on one of the steps and pated the space next to her. I sat down.

"It's bothering you?" she tapped her head. I nodded.

"I feel like it's getting worse" I lent back and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know what to suggest..." Mey held my hand in a comforting manor.

"I just wish it would stop. But then if it did would I be completely alone?" I looked at her.

"You are never alone Ciel." Her voice was firm, but her smile soft.

"She is right young Lord Ciel," Sebastian made us both jump. Mey stood up and brush off her skirt, I stood up and glared at him.

"Yes, well. I expect there to be a fresh pot of tea in the small living room. I will be resting in there shortly. That's an order." My tone was fierce, a reaction to being startled. Maybe Sebastian didn't deserve that, but whatever.

_He probably did._

I turned slightly to see Mey patting Sebastian's chest.

"What the hell?" I said to myself quietly. I turned and rushed off.

 

As the evening went on, I relaxed in the smaller living room, I was reading again. I enjoyed reading more than television or computer games. There was just something about the written word.  I turned the page quietly. I also enjoyed the peace and quiet here.

"Sebastian." one simple word and he was there already.

"What can I do for you, young Lord" Sebastian stood waiting.

"The fire, it is turning a little cold. I would like it to warm the room up" I carried on reading not looking at Sebastian. I knew he would get right to it. I still had the original fire places all over the manor. Tanaka purred and stretched out next to me, his small paws pushing against my thigh, I look down at him briefly, he gave a soft meow. I turned back to my book. I could feel the eyes soon after the fire was flickering alive.

"Stop having perverted thoughts about my cat." I turned the page in my book. I read quite fast, it was hard to find books that would take me a while to read.

"My lord, I would never," Sebastian was acting so humble. I placed my book down, and picked up my tea cup taking a delicate sip and setting it back down.

"What? You are staring at me" I looked at him,  I had taken my eye patch off a few hours ago.

"Nothing my lord. You just reminded me of my first Phantomhive master" Sebastian's sickly sweet smile.

"Right" I flicked my hair out of my eye. Placing the bookmark on my current page I set my book down next to my teacup on the table.

"Tell me about him" I crossed my legs and laced my fingers together over my lap.

"My lord" Sebastian looked confused.

"Tell me about the first Ciel. I want to know" I titled my head slightly

_But you already know most things._

"Shut up." I closed my eyes.

"I did not say anything my Lord" Sebastian frowned.

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Not you, just something else" I shook my head.

"Well where do I begin......"

After a few hours of listening I began to realise my worst fears. I really wasn't all too different from the 'great' Ciel Phantomhive.

I decided that I had, had enough.

"I wish to retire" I stood up, making Tanaka jump. His blue eyes stared at me from a sea of black fur. I smiled softly, a rare smile not many saw, reserved for family and pets only. I ran my hand over Tanaka's back, his tail swishing around my hand. He softly meowed.

"Goodnight Tanaka"

 

The night.

As we walked to my room, Sebastian finally spoke.

"Why name him Tanaka sir?" he was being curious.

"I like the name. I saw in it, Elizabeth's diary." I shrugged.

We reached my room. Sebastian went about preparing the bed for me, while I removed my clothes. As I removed my shirt the cool air made my skin prickle. I placed it on a chair with the rest of my clothes. After I had completely undressed, I stretched before getting into my pyjamas.

"I have chosen your cream, silk set this evening my Lord" Sebastian had laid them out over the bed. I swiftly changed.

"You are wrong, by the way" Sebastian stared at me.

"About?" I asked, as I claimed into my bed.

"You may, be like him, but you are not him." Sebastian pulled my covers up for me.

"I know." I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight Sebastian" that was my signal for him to leave.

"Goodnight my young lord" the door closed. I let sleep take me.

My dreams started to haunt me. No not a dream. A flash of a memory, I would rather forget.

 

_Blinding light... screams...pain. I grabbed my stomach tight and felt it hot and sticky. It felt-_

_...._

_Silence, waiting. Nothing moved, nothing stirred except the sound of my laboured breathes, short and sharp._

_Was I? Was I dying?_

_Is this death?_

_...._

_Noise, I can't see and yet am blinded by sudden light and sound. Like a wave of water over a man dying of thirst...._

_Voices._

_"We are stood here at the wreckage of the steam train that crashed... no one has been found alive...48 people-"_

_It's beginning to feel cold..._

_Help. Me._

_...._  
"HELP ME!"  
....  
"Get the medical team over here." another person shouted.  
"Hey little lad, this will hurt."

 _....._  
"What we got?" I heard a woman.  
"He has a cut to his side, a gash on the forehead, and I think his right arm is broken" he told her.  
"My goodness" she looked in horror.  
"Your shirt sir" she noted. I had cover his shirt in blood. I could hear them talking but..everything...was going....black.  
"He needs to get to the hospital now, or he is going to die!"

****

I woke up screaming. Sweat across my face, made my hair stick to my forehead. I was breathing hard. Too hard. I was struggling. I screambled out of bed, to my bedside drawers. Pulling to top drawer open franticly, I found my inhaler. Two puffs and I was calming. I sat on the floor leaning against my bed.

"Why dream that Ciel?" I held my head in my hands. I could feel the hot sticky water coming from my eyes. I was crying. The endless circle of hurt, grief and pain, even half imagined I knew precisely what the whole story entailed. I dragged myself from my room. The halls were dark and quiet. No sound at all. It was a good thing I knew the manor inside and out, I could navigate through it with no light.

"Of course everyone will be in bed. "

I walked and walked, until I reached the servant quarters. The first part of the halls, I walked down the hall further. I came to a door and knocked. No sound. I knock softly again. Movement.

"Co-coming" the door opened to a very sleepy Freckles.

"Sorry, do you know if  Mey-Rin is a sleep?" I questioned. She blink, she could see the tear stains on my face.

"Lord Ciel. No, she didn't come back to our room" she looked down.

"I'm sorry" I felt awkward for waking her up.

"Hey, it's okay." she smiled.

"Go back to bed. You need your rest" I gave a small bow and left. I heard the door close. Mey never went back to her room. I walked more.

It had be a few moment before I went to knock on Sebastian's door, when I heard that noise. I froze. That noise. I knew exactly what was going on. One breath and I turn on my heel swiftly. I had to go.

_Well then... that was certainly unexpected._

I had all but ran, to the kitchens. I was sat at the table, with a glass of milk.

"Ciel?" Freckles was back.

"I thought I told you to go sleep" I looked at her, my voice a little too harsh.

"I was worried about you. " she sat down next to me looking at her hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so..." I began, she held up her hands.

"It's okay, I'm the one didn't follow your orders after all" she smiled. After a brief moment or two she spoke again.

"Did you find Mey?"

"Mey was... busy" I knew my cheeks were blushing.

"Ah" Freckles had already guessed from the look on my face.

"Well, they are adults," Freckles looked embarrassed.

"Under my roof though," I sat a little straighter, "Maybe, you could have your own room. If that is what she is going to be doing." I drank the rest of my milk, setting the glass down a little hard.

"I would love my own room" Freckles grinned.

"Then tomorrow, I shall have one prepared for you, it's not like we are lacking." I stood up.

"For now, I think it's time for us to head back to bed. " I let freckles go first. I placed my glass next to the sink. I could feel the presents behind me.

"What do you want?" I turned to see Sebastian stood in only his trousers and shirt.

"I heard a noise young lord" he looked at me.

"Piss off Sebastian" I went to walk past him. He stopped me, holding me by my pyjamas shirt.

"Now I do not know what is wrong but I doubt I have caused it" his eyes turned.

"You don't frighten me." I tried my hardest to look bored, he just smiled unnervingly back.

"So just keep smiling Sebastian." I reach out and grabbed his shirt, "One day I am going to wipe that smile off your face. And I will laugh when I do." My eye held a warning. Sebastian looked a little taken back, but it was soon replaced by his normal look.

"I look forward to it," he let me go.

"Whatever Sebastian" I walked off back to my room. I was not in the mood.

 

My night was filled of strange dreams and unrest. I wasn't sleeping well. Good for me I was still not at school the next day. I sighed.

_You know what was going on. Why didn't you confront him? Too weak?_

"PISS. OFF." I shouted to myself. I wanted to sleep, that was all. Getting up out of my bed again I made a quick walk to my bathroom. I was quick, one tablet was all I needed.

I made my way back to my bed, and got comfortable. Thankfully  it didn't take long for the sleeping pill to work and I soon felt the rich blackness of sleep envelop my mind.

It had been a long day, but I could never forget that noise. Even if I wanted to.


	11. A day in the life of Ciel: Sebastian's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all here is the new chapter, hope you like ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 11**

 

In The Morning: A Butler, Unamused

The sunlight was beginning to slip its way through the cracks in my curtains as I 'awoke' this morning. That is to say when I no longer could be bothered to lay resting in a bed I don't really need. After dressing swiftly I made my way into the servants halls, although it was still an hour before any of them would need to wake up, and then on into the rest of the manor . The manor at this hour was extraordinarily idyllic, certainly as rising sun illuminated each room in a rich orange I could not help but feel twinges of joy, and appreciation of what was a quite beautiful scene. Of course all beauty is fleeting, and soon the house's serenity was broken by the soft movements of the staff, readying for the young Lord's awakening. By 5 to 7 o'clock everything was well prepared and I stood before the master bedroom and checked my watch. Silently opening the door I swept in, moving across the rooms steadily until I positioned myself next to the young master's bed, and counted down the seconds.

"Young Master, it is time to wake up." I cheerfully called as I threw open the first set of curtains. Naturally he was anything other than happy about the business, however as he himself had asked me to wake him at 7am he had no room to back out.

"For breakfast Bardroy is ready to prepare; scones, French toast, cinnamon rolls, or savoury pancakes with eggs and bacon. What would you prefer?"I queried to him.

"Can I not have all?" He quipped, before choosing the scones and Cinnamon Rolls, like a clever little shit.

_Oh I do love him so much in the mornings..._

"Very well my young lord, I shall inform Bardroy to have it ready for you and the breakfast table prepared. Today, if my Lord approves, I thought breakfast in the conservatory would be pleasant. Breakfast will be served with an appropriate tea, naturally."My response allowed him no decision in the matter, which in my opinion is generally the best way to go about it. The illusion if decision is more important than the actual choice itself. And the odd 'if you so wish' or 'if it pleases you' have to be used to get exactly what I prefer, then it's worth the mild sacrifice of free will. I thus made my excuse, and within barely a few seconds had already prepared the necessary instructions for Bardroy, and returned to a rather stunned, and sleepy, Lord Ciel. I questioned the young Lord as to his choice of attire, and was pleasantly surprised to find him allowing me to make the decision.

"You choose, I will wash my face and such."

I took the order as clear permission to rifle through the young Lord's wardrobe. There were certainly some interesting choices of outfit stored away. Whilst most were, quite depressingly, T-Shirts and jeans of some form, there were some fabulous pieces of note.

_For example I am yet to fathom just how or why Lord Ciel has a size small kimono...or for that matter an entire Viennese Waltzing dress within his armoire._

Nevertheless I put the questions to the back of my mind, and began to rifle for a fitting outfit. I decided to hybridise the young Lord's current standard attire, in an attempt to civilise and placate him simultaneously. Whilst I did choose a pair of skinny jeans (black naturally) I also chose a white collared shirt, and a pair of black and white converse. A mimicry of a suit I thought, and suitable for both smart casual and for plain casual. I was then most taken aback to then find out he actually wanted to wear a tie with such an outfit! At first I did presume to offer my assistance in tying the object in question, however apparently I was found to be unnecessary, as the young Lord appeared capable of tying it himself. Although his 'wearing a tie' it turned out this was not exactly as it should be, and like his shirt it appeared he positioned it to be intentionally messy.

_It almost feels like I waste my time with him._

 

It did not take long for my Lord to eventually eat his breakfast, and it was not long before we were travelling into the city to do the necessary business. First stop was the purchase of a new cane, an amusing task for myself, as it brought fond memories of doing exactly the same job with the first Lord Ciel. These memories were only furthered by the fact I could have sworn we were going to the exact same store... Approaching the store however we were seemingly distracted by some pretty waif of a girl who managed, in complete clumsiness, to collide with Lord Ciel. I do pity the poor girl, who was then stunned into stupidity by Ciel's apparent charm offensive. Leaving the hapless girl behind we swiftly made our way to the store, where we were met by the young Lord Trancy, who was late as ever. His panted apologies were amusing, although his lateness was still quite unforgivable considering the precise planning of today's meetings. Striding into the cane store I must admit I found it hard to suppress a smile, it appeared the place had barely changed in the past hundred years, and even more entertaining was the picture of the first Lord Ciel now hung on the wall of the establishment. What furthered my amusement was the reaction of the Store's owner, Mr Thomas, a ninety nine year old gentleman who had been present as a young child when I last entered the store in 1924, at the time the butler to Lord Vincent Phantomhive (the second). His shock at apparently recognising my face nearly had me in stitches, although obvious as a good Phantomhive butler I kept a straight face at all times. Upon collecting the pre-ordered cane we hastily made our way out, as although my Lord and Lord Trancy were rather lackadaisical I was rather eager to actually arrive to our meeting on time. This modern era had brought into numerous interesting elements to business, for example the digital revolution allowed Funtoms to become a truly international corporation, far beyond the capabilities of time passed. This modern world of business still however operated out of London, and despite the new additions of gleaming glass skyscrapers I could still feel and navigate its streets as easily as when I was serving during the 1940s, 20s, 00s, or even under the first Lord Ciel. London and its business these days felt like a second home, as befitted the butler of the Phantomhive family.

Arriving at Scotland Yard, thanks to a good shortcut now back on time, I was quite amused to see the changes that had been made to the offices of London's 'finest'. Where they were once based in plane, unassuming buildings that exuded authority and anonymity, now their offices were made of glass and steel. With some ridiculous revolving sign that declared exactly who was based there, like some neon sign for every criminal within a hundred miles. Its horribly pompous exterior made me evermore concerned for the overall state of affairs. Naturally since reappearing I had already seen  numerous members of the British Police, however I had yet to actually met or really spoken to any officer aside from Lord Randall. I did expect my young Lord's 'meeting' to be something  more formal than simply storming through the front doors and then hunting down the miniscule office being utilised by Inspector Aberline.

"My Lords!" Exclaimed Aberline, jumping to his feet, apparently somewhat fearful of my Lord's presence.

_Or at least that's what I could smell._

"Sit," commanded Ciel.

"We have our file on the recent goings on at that club." instructed my Lord, and beckoned me forward to hand over the file. Aberline stared at me, evidently shaken for some reason. I must admit I stared a little too, his resemblance was shockingly similar to a member of Scotland Yard I once knew, even down to the name. It was a little unsettling, but so far in this contract I had seen much the same thing with several other persons of note.

_It  really does feel that history has suddenly gotten awfully repetitive._

As soon as the file was handed over we exited, and walking down the stairs to the road I was suddenly surprised to find young Lord Trancy was deathly afraid of dogs... I must admit I've never been fond of the dripping, dirty mutts, but to be so afraid of them is practically hilarious. I had to strain myself not to laugh at the ludicrous nature of it all, one lord afraid of dogs the other of spiders.

_Then again I suppose he, like my young Lord, is only a little child._  

 

In the Afternoon: A Butler, Bored.

"Welcome, Lord Randall, to the Phantomhive manor. Please if you'd like to follow me, yes if you'd give your coat to young Finnian there he will hang it up for you. Thank you. Yes Lord Phantomhive is in the meeting room, I presume you already know the way...very well."

Gods such activity was boring work, but greeting my Lord's guests is part of my job as a butler, and as such I found my afternoon dominated to begin with, by greeting the menagerie of guests visiting for my Lord's meeting.

_Menagerie was certainly the word..._

There had of course first been Lord Trancy, followed in by a German chap by the name of Friedrich, who had looked mortified upon seeing me...something to do with a picture his great, grandfather owned. Followed the plump German came Lord Randall, of the special division. He, like Aberline, looked stunningly like his predecessors, although I suppose genetically it did make some sense. After Randall came some Italian chap called Mr "Scipio", although I was certainly sure that was not a real last name, apparently a coffee merchant.

_Otherwise known as, I later found out, the Italian Mafia._

My attention to the Italian was however distracted by the next arrival, a contact I had not seen in a good number of years. The Undertaker. Now apparently masquerading as some form of respectable businessman he has been deemed important enough to come to these meetings...

_I hate to use the phrase, but 'heaven forbid' is definitely relevant to this scenario._

"Oh my! Well it's a long time since I've seen you Mr Sebastian. I must say, I wasn't expecting you quite so soon...hehehe.

"Well now Undertaker, what can I say? I guess things progressed quicker than I presumed them to."

"So I see, and how long will you be staying with us this time? Only I still have your measurements, and would prefer to know in advance if I need to make a new vessel for-"

"I assure you that, whilst appreciated, will be most unnecessary indeed. If you would please make you way to the meeting room now, my Lord is eager to start."

_Dear me, if he spoke much longer everyone would know about me._

"Of course. You must drop by my offices sometime Sebastian, it would be nice to catch up...hehehe." And with that the chuckling fool headed off in the direction of the meeting room. After the undertaker arrived a pair of twins, a male and female who, according to their abstract burbling, were distantly related to the Opium merchant Lau. They were highly energetic, and no sooner had I taken their coats before they were almost sprinting off towards the meeting room, apparently eager to badger my young Lord on some matter. As much as Lau was a menace to my sanity, it appears these two were even worse still, and I chuckled at the thought of my Lord suffering their continuing mayhem.

 

With all the guests sorted, I let myself gently back into the meeting room, in time to hear my young Lord get rather flustered with the twins and their already rampant mischief. The meeting was not overly long, and for the sake of my own safety and that of my Lord I am forbidden to discuss with any other than him the exacts of the discussions held therein. However these restrictions have not stopped me from making notable judgements and observations of my Lord's guests and their behaviours... For example, in the case of the twins (Master Tia and Miss Mia) they are far more chaotic than their late great ancestor, to the point I did find myself wishing instead for Mr Lau to return from the grave to replace them.

_My word, what dire circumstances!_

Alas despite my desires the twins continued to be persistent trouble, barely contributing meaningful fact whilst attempting to derail discussion at every opportunity. Meanwhile Lord Randall showed a great degree of displeasure at the whole business, huffing and humming at any opportunity. However the Lord Randall, despite this standoffish nature, refrained from actively objecting to and plans hatched and instead spoke on how to further achieve my young Lord's goals. If nothing else this was pleasantly eye opening, showing that Lord Randall did have a something of soft spot for Lord Ciel.

_Though I suppose that does make sense given the circumstances._

The Undertaker was notably useless, spending the majority of the time chuckling and playing billiards with Lord Trancy as opposed to informing, however I imagine this is common. Undertaker is rarely useful unless the subject of the matter is already dead, and even then his specific skills are best kept for private rooms as opposed to where those not accustomed to the supernatural were able to hear. Though on this occasion not even those skills were particularly necessary, which allowed the undertaker to win...twice. The German, Friedrich, was as a stereotype. Efficient and practically humourless, although I begin to suspect this may simply be a family trait. He restricted speaking to only when necessary, and was strait and to the point with ideas and opinions although this did make him sound a little aggressive. By contrast the Italian was meandering in speech, and would often end up in irrelevant tangents that brought the flow of conversation crashing down and then back to the point, all the while displaying a slightly hyperactive grin and near manic laughter. The pair produced a nice contrast though, and I grew to understand why my Lord had picked these specific individuals for his advisors. Whilst seemingly nothing more than a disorganised and chaotic group of individuals, they were all tied expertly together by my Lord to create something of worth.

_Although...this still didn't stop them being a group of chaotic and increasingly annoyingly individuals. Too many of those meetings and I may well end up completely insane. In this regard however I am somewhat, begrudgingly, impressed. I wouldn't have thought my new Lord would have it in him to control such a motley group of individuals._

Mid Afternoon: A Butler, Confounded

As the afternoon moved into its peak I found myself outside, stood next to a table and chairs whilst watching my young Lord ride his favourite horse across the grounds. I must admit I was mildly shocked, not realising the little sprout could actually get on a horse, let alone ride one. However his skills were reasonably impressive for his age, and certainly the horse was fond of him.

_Shame really, seeing him be bucked would have been rather entertaining._

Next to me, Miss Mey Rin was reading one of her romance novels in a recliner just over from me, every so often glancing up in my direction, evidently presuming I wasn't looking. It amused me greatly that she was apparently attracted to my form, although it was hardly surprising; stronger men than her had fallen for my charms, let alone women. Before I could comment however Ciel deigned it necessary to ride up towards me.

"My Lord?" I queried, expecting some errand of minor task to be ordered.

"Didn't know I could ride did you?" He asked, the cocky twerp, as if it was somehow some great 'one up' on me.

"I was not informed my Lord no." I merely smiled, trying to not show my annoyance with him for asking such a stupidly arrogant question. In response simply smirked at me before riding off.

_I sincerely hoped he would have fallen just then, that would have made my day._

As my Lord ran off to harass Bardroy, who was sneakily smoking behind a nearby bush, I instead turned to speak to Miss Mey Rin, who had still been glancing at me.

"Is there something amiss with my uniform Miss?" I smiled at her, watching as her face suddenly became a deep shade of red.

"Oh! Umm, no I don't think so no Sebastian," she responded, blushing further.

"Very well, as you are so observant I do expect you to tell me if there is anything at all wrong at any point. So keep a sharp eye for me if you would." I gave a subtle wink with this, amused at the deeper shade of crimson Mey Rin's face turned.

"Now you will need to go check the washing I believe has just finished. If you wouldn't mind." I placed my hand out to her, she took it to pull herself up, before pulling herself close to me. Her skin was gently pushed against mine, and I could smell the mix of fear and desire that evidently coursed through her body. Patting my chest she softly whispered.

"Maybe later I can run over the exacts of your uniform with you?"

I took a quick glance at my young Lord, who was watching us intently...

"Maybe, but not now. Now go." I quietly ordered her, she nodded and was about to leave when my Lord's phone rang.

_This...this was certainly unexpected. Although so was the swearing that my Lord unleashed on Bardroy after his 'teasing'... such a foul mouth._

After my Lord had finished his riding and headed inside, I found the staff quite abuzz. Apparently the 'booty call' (a term that had been swiftly explained to me by Miss Mey Rin), had come through from a young Miss Grace Van Cartier, of the diamond merchant family, who wished to spend the evening with Ciel during the week, at my Lord's discretion. I must admit this was admittedly a shock, to hear that my Lord was actively courting another young lady but also one that was not Miss Elizabeth, whom I had so quickly assumed he wished to court. Upon raising this concern I was quickly corrected by Bardroy.

"Well ya see Sebastian, Miss Grace is kinda a frequent visitor to the house. She's a fashion model and loves to have Ciel participate in her photo shoots every so often. Plus she's kinda bats for the other team so, no real desire for Ciel."

I nodded in understanding. This meant my suspicions about Miss Elizabeth were still likely.

"Of course that don't stop us from teasin' him every so often about it. Or Miss Elizabeth." Bard continued, "He goes bright red when we tease him about her."

Finny and Doll giggled at this, I suppose it makes sense, they're barely older than my Lord after all.

_Funny how history loves to repeat itself though._

 

In the Evening: A Butler, Explaining

 

Once the evening meal was done away with, I oversaw that the washing was being handled before heading off across the manor. Part of a butler's duties is to continuously oversee the state of the household, to note repairs or corrections that need to be made and to make these issues known to the staff, or to fix them himself. It was performing this task that evening I found myself  overhearing a conversation between my Lord and Mey Rin.

"I feel like it's getting worse," murmured the Ciel.

"I don't know what to suggest," came Mey Rin's response.

"I just wish it would stop. But then if it did would I be completely alone?" He almost sounded scared.

"You are never alone Ciel." She replied firmly.

I took this opportunity to reappear behind the pair of them.

"She is right young Lord Ciel." I stated firmly, making the pair of them jump.

"Yes, well. I expect there to be a fresh pot of tea in the small living room. I will be resting in there shortly. That's an order." He barked at me, evidently annoyed at being startled so, which was rather amusing. With that he stormed off down the hall towards his bedroom, Mey Rin simply patted me on the shoulder.

"He's a little sensitive about that, I'd be careful talking about it if I were you."

_Yet what I said was true. He will never be alone. Even if he lost all the servants, sycophants and agents Ciel, like all of the Phantomhives, will never be truly alone. His bloodline is cursed far beyond his understanding, a deep and ancient curse that will probably haunt them forever. The curse of me and my affection. Contracted to serve now and forever my corporeal form is bound to visit every eldest member as soon as they inherit the family title, to offer them the same service I offered their parents, and their grandparents...right the way back to the very first of them. And when it all burns down, when the last Phantomhive lies breathing his last atop the mound of corpses they've left behind, I will still be there to collect what I am owed._

_No. Ciel will never be alone._

As my inspection brought me back down into the servants quarters, I made sure to time myself precisely as so to collect the pot of tea that I had freshly brewed earlier (the ability to move at lightning speed can be extremely useful for these things), and carried the set on a tea tray up to the small living room where Ciel had settled down to read. I placed the tea beside him on the table, before stepping back and waiting in the shadows. These private, silent, hours were always relaxing and allowed me to observe my young master actually relaxing, like a hunter and his prey. He was simply reading, drawn into the chosen novel of the day, Oscar Wilde's _A Picture of Dorian Gray_ , to such a degree he would ignore any other goings on unless directly addressed, truly at ease for once. Of course as ever this did not last forever.

"Sebastian." Came the order.

"What can I do for you, young Lord?" I stepped forward so he could see me to address.  

"The fire, it is turning a little cold. I would like it to warm the room up," he commanded. I moved across the room to the small fireplace, stoking the flames a little before adding a few extra coal lumps. Letting it return to a steadily burning blaze. Turning round I saw the delightful ball of fur that was Tanaka had joined us, evidently drawn to the heat. My Lord spotted me staring.

"Stop having perverted thoughts about my cat." He grumped, apparently deciding that was amusing as a concept to him.

"My lord, I would never!" I baulked at the concept. Who on earth would feel perverted about such an adorable bundle of fluff and happiness. Certainly not me!

_They're so cute!_

Looking back at Ciel, lazing in his sofa, I couldn't help but be struck by the thought that he reminded me very much of the first Ciel, especially at present where he had taken the eye patch off to rest his eye.

"What? You are staring at me," he exclaimed, apparently shocked that I may in fact look at him, the only human in the room.

"Nothing my lord. You just reminded me of my first Phantomhive master," I replied, deciding to explain the truth, to gauge his reaction and feelings.

"Right," he seemed nonplussed about it, flicking his hair and setting his cup down.

"Tell me about him." The simple phrase actually took me a little by surprise, I did not really expecting him to care.

"My lord?" I questioned, just checking he was actually curious.

"Tell me about the first Ciel. I want to know," He was serious, I paused a drew a breath, preparing to explain just how he was like the first Ciel. However suddenly before I began I was interrupted by a snarl from my young Lord.

"Shut up!"

_What? I never even spoke, at least let me try and speak before dismissing me._

"I did not say anything my Lord" I replied, unsure as to what he was on about.

"Not you, just something else," he seemed dismissive. Certainly something to keep an eye on though...

"Well where do I begin? There are notable similarities my Lord, especially in your looks. As you have by now noticed you have grown into a remarkably similar looking young man, in particular your height and build are the same, which combined with your similar hair and eye colour makes you, to most people, a distinct match. However I personally can notice slight differences. You carry slightly more weight, although that is mostly in muscle, where the first Ciel was terribly thin. You also have a slightly different skin complexion, barely a shade darker, unnoticeable to any human eye but it is definitely there. However this is simply a product of a very different atmosphere and weather conditions, nothing more severe. It is in the attitude that there is the greater differences. You are both very demanding and controlling of your playing pieces, and both treat the whole thing as some larger game. Both of you are very mature for your age, forced to act as appropriate adults for your times, although in both cases this was through circumstances beyond your control. You are grittier, more willing to be hands on with unpleasant activities, whereas the first Ciel was more befitting of the period, and often left the dirtier work to myself or other staff to deal with."

"Well that makes sense, why would I let someone else do my job?" he interrupted.

"Well that does make sense my lord, and if more befitting of this current period. In the past the high society made great strides to keep themselves separated publicly from any such acts or work, and as the first Ciel, like yourself, was considered in the upper echelons of society he had a face to maintain."

"Well society isn't like that today, you know, more sex drugs and rock&roll kind of attitude to the rich and famous these days."

"I have noticed as much my Lord, and it is impressive that you still maintain an air of grace amongst this new attitude and world. It does you good credit amongst certain circles I can assure you."

_Probably best not to inform him of my involvement in the society of Gentlemen's Butlers, a wonderful group who am I most pleased to find still operate, albeit at a lower membership count._

I continued to list off the many ways they were both similar and different, with many interjections from the young Lord, and several waffling stories about previous adventures. I learnt a bit about my new Ciel too during this, in particular that he enjoys the act of disguise and subterfuge as much as the first Ciel, explaining the dresses in his wardrobe. He found much of the adventures from Victorian England quite entertaining too, and relished the many detailed explanations and descriptions I had of both the time periods and the variety of famous persons myself and the first Ciel encountered. Recalling these times brought back very fond memories, and I am not ashamed to say a pang of missing the old days and those great adventures in a ever expanding and inventing world. It may have often been grubby and infuriating, but I still consider it some of the best times I have experienced in my extremely long life...

 

Sometime later, as the fire died down and the clock edged towards the stroke of eleven, Lord Ciel admitting it was time for him to retire for the night. As he stood he smiled and thanked me, something I have noticed is a great rarity in his life. It was almost warming to be treated so nicely for once.

_Hell's forbid but I may even be coming to like this idiot of a master._

 

In the Night: A Butler, Exciting

 

After I had walked Ciel to his room and put him in bed for the night I headed back down to the servants quarters. As I expected by this time everyone had already retired for the evening, or had made themselves scarce in the case of Bardroy (who had run off into town to meet with his latest 'fling'). After a quick check of the servants halls and kitchen I retired myself to my bedroom, with the intention of working on company paperwork overnight. It was some surprise to me that when I opened the door I found Mey Rin stood in front of me.

"Good evening Sebastian," she spoke softly, almost purring. It sounded like she was in high spirits.

"Good Evening Miss Mey Rin. May I enquire as to your purpose in my quarters? If you need assistance back to your own I will be happy to help." She shook her head vigorously at this.

"No, no, no! You said I should check over your uniform tonight. I am here to do just that..." As she spoke she walked towards me, softly placing her hands on my chest and looking me in the eyes, a coy smile twitched across her mouth. "You wouldn't reprimand me for doing my duties would you Mr Sebastian?"

I shook my head, partially in disbelief, partially as an answer to her question. This was certainly unexpected, though altogether more entertaining than my normal evening workload. However before I indulged in such earthly pleasures, I presumed it best to check this was what she intended. Pulling her into my room I closed the door, privacy was necessary here.

"Miss Mey Rin," I began, "I must ask whether you are quite sure you wish to pursue this line of thought. Whilst wonderfully pleasurable, I can assure you that there is no return." I leant in and whispered the last line in her ear, feeling her hot breath on my neck as each syllable left my lips and wormed it way slowly into her eager mind.

"Are you willing to truly give yourself to me?"

Her single word response said it all.

"Yes."

 

The next hour passed almost in slow motion, almost as a blur. As soon as she formally agreed to our arrangement, I wasted no time in bringing my lips down to her neck, slowly and steadily kissing across her soft, hot, skin. She twitched and moaned softly at my touch, as she writhed ever so slightly in my grip. My lips moved back and forth across her collar, before working their way back up her neck, each kiss in itself a brief explosion of hot passion channelled through my lips onto her willing neck. Working my way to her chin I kissed across her jawbone smoothly, taking time to appreciate every touch of our skin, before finally resting my lips gently against her own. She moaned slightly at first, but swiftly returned the kiss, each second building the passion and fury as our lips locked together in lustful embrace. When they eventually broke apart she was already panting slightly, and looked deep into my eyes with her own, her stunned lips capable of forming a single sentence.

"This is rather fun."

_Well. Who could refuse such obvious praise?_

 

Laying her quivering body gently down on my bed I began to softly undress Mey, each clothing remove tenderly and folded on a nearby chair. First her maids uniform, her apron, bonnet and dress, which when removed revealed a matching set of black lace undergarments and garters. She giggled slightly as I admired the view of this exquisite specimen. Her body was slender and tin, yet well toned thanks to years of training and hard work, and her soft skin was free of any blemish or mark, instead almost gleaming in its purity. Her breasts were ample, apparently the dress disguised their actual size, and by my judgement was easily a large C cup. Her long red hair splayed out across the bed around her, as her deep brown eyes gazed up at me, watching me intently as I began to undress myself. Eventually I stood above her in nothing more than my unbuttoned trousers, bare torso gleaming with a thin shimmer of sweat (apparently females find it attractive, so I find it best to produce some despite the cold nature of earth). Mey Rin continued to stare at me, before softly biting her lip and glancing downwards. My eyes followed her gaze, past her soft neck and breasts, along her stomach to her sexual areas, or in modern terms her 'pussy'. It was evident just how excited she had become, and despite the constraints of her underwear her juices had begun to leak around the edges and drip down towards the bed. Such a mess on my bed sheet would be unforgivable, and to prevent any excess washing I swiftly whipped away her panties in a blur of movement, causing a shocked gasp from Mey. Looking down at her leaking sex I winked gently at her before kneeling on the floor in between her legs. Sensing my intention she softly giggled, a noise that quickly transferred into soft moan as I began to kiss up her calf. Kiss by kiss I worked my way up each leg, taking my time to make every single one feel equally as sensual to the touch, letting her writhe gently on the bed as I worked towards her groin, feeling her body shake as I kissed barely millimetres away from the dripping sex.

"Oh please Sebastian... please!" She cried gently, evidently scared of making too much noise.

"As you wish. My Lady." Was all I responded with, before inching my tongue gently into her throbbing 'sex'. For the next few minutes I worked solely with my mouth, sucking, licking, even gently biting every part of Mey Rin's delicious core, making her feel every movement I made, every twitch of my hot tongue inside her dripping holes, every touch of my soft lips on her engorged clit. She moaned and writhed and thrashed, desperate to seek the orgasm I so clearly was about to give her, yet continued to deny. After nearly five minutes of nothing more than this sensual teasing I quickened my pace, pushing her body into a greater sense of pleasure as I began to roughly please her with my tongue, pushing it deep inside her, again and again I flicked it over and through her body, feeling every inch I could reach with my long hot tongue, until eventually like a dam she finally burst, clamping her hand down on her mouth to prevent herself screaming, and her legs together over my head as the waves of pleasure coursed through her body. I could feel her heart and head pound as she recoiled from what appeared to be her most impressive orgasm yet...

 

It would be a few minutes (8 to be precise) before she regained composure, looking up at me again now I had stood up, and with a pleading look in her eye began to beg...

"Please Sebastian, don't mess me around. I came here for more fun than that."

_Well, why stop such a fun sport? This was certainly better than the cold aloof figure who first greeted me._

The net hour was spent roughly fucking Mey Rin in every possible way. Our bodies intertwined and came together in a carnal series of lust driven acts, each just as sordid as the next. Over that hour she would orgasm another ten times, each one just as powerful as the first. And by the time we were finished Mey Rin was nothing more than a panting wreck curled up in my sheets, thoroughly, and utterly, broken.

_This, I feel, is the beginning of some wonderfully regular evening activity._

 

Unfortunately my pleasant after, sex relaxation was disturbed. My Lord had come downstairs, apparently to take a drink, and I presumed best to check on his wellbeing.

"Piss off Sebastian,"

_Well that's rude_.

Despite my meagre protestations my Lord proceeded to threaten me more forcefully. Particularly the concept of wiping my smile off my face. Now I must admit, it is unusual for someone to threaten me in such a way, especially one who understands my true nature and purpose. Yet whilst my opinion of the little brat soured  due to his actions, it was amusing to see someone with quite as much fire as he had, and pleasant for someone to actually try and not be afraid of me for once. 

_However I still wish I could break him in the same way I did her._

_Though obviously, not sexually._

* * *

 


	12. A deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for the delay i have been to a wedding so that's why it has taken a little longer than expected. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

 

"So..." Alois crept up to my side as I pressed my head up against my locker. It was lunchtime already, today felt like it was going by at some speed.

"So nothing." I snapped.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Alois shrugged.

"Just go back to Miss Gray's room, and I will be there soon" I waved my hand at him dismissively.

"Sure. Mister moody pants" Alois joked, prodding my arm.

"Alois, you're a dick," I grumped, looking him in the eye.

"And you're a t.w.a.t," he laughed right back at me.

"Have we sunken so low to petty insults now?" I was looking at my locker again.

"Ciel, you're so grumpy," Alois patted me on the shoulder, I looked at him again. He smiled and walked off, probably to find the girls. I sighed. In-between avoiding Mey and Sebastian, trying to understand Alois and Lilly I was about ready to throw down my sword and give up.

_Phantomhives do not give up._

"Yeah, yeah. I know," I tapped my head. I sighed and continued to lean against my locker. I couldn't tell anyone what was bothering me, even Alois. He just wouldn't understand. No one would.

_But I do_

I shook my head, listening to everyone rushing around to get to their next lessons.

"Yeah, well she is a loser!" Derik walked passed me, heading toward my homeroom class, his voice was too loud to not hear, so I listened in as he approached his locker.

"I heard she was crying all alone, in that miss Gray's class room." His 'henchman', Simon was laughing. They could only be talking about one person. I really was not in the mood for Derik's shit. I stood up straight, squared my shoulders and strode off towards Miss Gray's classroom, passing Derik as I went.

"Yo, Phantomhive!" I stopped.

"What? Can't say hello, to the common people?" Derik was evidently trying to be funny.

"Common people? I get on well with common people thank you. Its scum like you that I deem unworthy of my time or attention. The only purpose you have is to work in my factories, just like your dear old daddy does." I could feel that my rage was taking over. He was taking over.

"What did you say?" Derik was trying to tuff up.

"Fuck off Derik, get a life!" Lilly shouted from Miss Gray's door. Her expression to me said it all; I could feel the anger stirring in my veins. I strode off toward Lilly.

 

She was crying, and it hurt to see her like that.  
"Lizzy" Alois said softly, rubbing her shoulder. Lilly went back to sitting next to her.  
"It's gonna be okay..." Lilly was evidently upset by the state of Lizzy. They both look at me as I walked towards them. I sat on the top of the table in front of Lizzy. She had her back to the window, sat on the edge of the table, head in her hands.  
"What happened?" I asked her. Her tear stained face looked back up at me, mascara running down her face.

"I found out that the whole month I was with Derik, he... he had been cheating on me. " I could hear her voice breaking... I could feel my choler rise more. Dark thoughts clouded mind.

 _Kill him_  
I got up and hugged her, completely involuntarily but at the same time utterly heartfelt. My arms tight around her, I felt her freeze momentarily and the hug me back. Her perfume assaulted my nose.  
"Forget him," my voice was harsher then I meant it to be. I leant back placing both my hands on either side of her face, I could see her eyes were red from the tears.  I looked at Alois.

"Wait here."I ordered, he understood. I let Lizzy go and stormed off to find Derik, who was still stood at his locker laughing. I had left my bag with Lilly. Alois came after me.

"What you gonna do Ciel...?" Alois questioned walking beside me.

"This."  my voice dark and full of murderous intent.

I stormed up to Derik, fully aware of the other kids now staring at us both.

"There's low scum, and then there's _you_ ," I snarled at Derik, who almost looked a little shocked. I swung round, letting my foot collide with his face. The satisfying sound of a crunch hit my ears. Derik was on the floor.

"You trying to break my nose!?" He roared, evidently in some pain.

"One day I will." I stood tall towering over him, just the way I liked it. I was not to be looked down upon.

_Why not now...?_

I left it with that and ran back with Alois to Miss Gray's room, ignoring my head.

"Ciel?" her eyes were questioning my movements. as I came back into the room.

"It's alright Lizzy," I smiled a little and leant forward, so my forehead touched hers, just like how we used to when we were kids.  
"I'll make you a deal. I'll make you forget him and you help me to stop being harassed by girls... and forget my pain for the moment. Ok?"  I smiled softly. She nodded, slowly closed her eyes and took a small breath. I took the opportunity and leant into her.  
"You're beautiful Lizzy," I whispered against her lips. My lips connected with hers; they were soft and tasted like her strawberry chap stick. I heard Alois murmuring and Lilly giggling. Lizzy moved her hand up around my back, tugging on my blazer. Our lips moved in sync. after a few moments I pulled back.  
"Ciel" she breathed. and leaned against me. I stroked her hair.  
"Yes?" I responded, suppressing the urge to smile a little broadly.  
"So, you two gonna date now?" Alois smiled at us, a pink hue dusted Lizzy's cheeks.  
"Yes." she said grinning.  
"Congrats Lizzy!" Lilly hugged her, I left the girls to it and went and sat in my chair for the lesson. I watched as Lizzy had Lilly help her sort her face out.  Alois sat next to me as people started to fill in ready for maths. Lizzy certainly seemed happier whilst I, luckily, was left alone to my thoughts. Alois stared at me.

"What?" I looked at him.

"I thought you didn't date?" I simply gestured with my hand.

 

"Good afternoon Ciel" Freckles smiled at me from the main doors.

"Freckles," I waved at her. Mey stood there cleaning the banister.

"Ciel," she turned and smiled at me. I scowled at her.

"Your guest is here." Freckles smiled at me. Sebastian and everyone soon gathered.

"Why are _you_ here?" I asked Bardroy.

"I wanna see his face" he laughed. Sebastian frowned.

The car drove up the drive and stopped. A back door silently opened revealing its precious Cargo... one Grace Van Cartier. Long pale brown hair, gorgeous soft brown eyes, and a body to die for.

"Ciel," she waved. I  nodded, and smirked. She strode right up to me. Wrapping her arms around my neck, I placed my arms around her waist in return hugging her. Her hugs were clumsy, she was not use to have a males hands on her body.

"Grace" I slide my right arm off her waist, and moved my left to around her, back.

"Of course you already know everyone else, but let me introduce you to my new butler." Her eyes sparkled as she looked around the room.

"Sebastian Michealis," I motioned to Sebastian, he gave a curt bow.

"And this beautiful creature, is Grace Van Cartier, daughter to Lord Andrew Van Cartier, heiress to his entire fortune" I smiled.

"Don't forget, model and part time informant" she giggled.

"part time?" Sebastian questioned.

"yes, well I give information to Ciel regarding any trips I make around the uk, as well as help him with any media and photo shoots which I now have more fun with" she smiled sweetly.

"Well now my Lord, maybe I underestimate your capabilities," Sebastian joked, smiling slyly, I just ignored him.

"So my dear Grace, I need to talk to you," I gave her a smile.

"Ciel when you smile like that, it can only mean trouble." She waved her hand and headed off toward the small living room. I followed and everyone went back to their tasks, but I just managed to hear Sebastian and Mey-rin.

"I think he is ignoring us." Mey sounded concerned.

"I do believe he is..." I could just hear Sebastian's smarm.

 

"So..." Grace took a delicate sip of her tea, Sebastian brought us. it was Darjeeling today. She was splayed across an armchair, fully relaxed, I was posed as usual.

"I may have made... a deal or such with a friend at school" She looked intrigued at this.

"Name?" She didn't hang about with the interrogation, and had somehow already pulled out a planner and pen to make notes.

"Elizabeth Middford" I smiled.

"Lizzy? Oh I haven't seen her since your fifteenth! I never got to say hello though...what happened to her?" Her voice implied caring and sweetness, I wasn't taken in by it.

"Her ex was cheating on her, so I agreed to be her boyfriend; at school only." I prepared for the worst.

"A deal Ciel. It's called dating" she giggled

_The fuck?_

"I thought you would be upset?" I shrugged.

"Ciel, we aren't dating, I mean you're charming and all but you're not my type," she smiled.

"Yes, I am of the male variety" I smirked.

"Yes well" she smiled taking another sip of her tea. "It's not going to be like Haley or Sofia is it?" the warning in her voice.

_She's only meet Lizzy once and now she's the big sister._

I took a breath to calm myself. Sofia and Haley were the daughters of a representative of the First Bank of the United States  and a Spanish Ambassador respectively.

"Hey now! I never did anything bad with them" I argued, smirking.

"No, you just made Haley wish that her dad earned more money and Sofia never want to go back to Spain" Grace laughed.

"And you?" I tilted my head.

"Well I'm your Pawn to move as you wish, you're the king remember," she smiled sweetly at me.

"You're being far too sweet. What do you want?" I asked cautiously.

"I want to meet Lizzy, and be her friend, I will educate her, and help her through this. She's your girlfriend now, she needs preparing for your world!" She laughed. I looked down at my hands.

"She is just a girl I am helping out Grace, I have know her for a long time."

"Well, I think there is more to Lizzy then you realise, you need to decide how you feel about her." She tilted her head at me, evidently pushing for me to 'confess my feelings'.

"What are you going to do?" I questioned.

"Well, you know what I'm like..." she smiled, letting the sentence tail off. We sat in silence for a little while, sipping tea gently, until she eventually spoke again.

"So then, when did you decide to date?" she fluttered her eyes at me.

"Today" I looked off.

"Ciel, I'm happy for you, "she got up as she spoke, "does this mean you get a photo shoot with her" her eyes sparkled.

I wonder what Lizzy will say.

"I'll think about it okay" I stood up and offered out my arm.

"Chess?" she questioned.

"You know what I like," I smiled and we walked off toward the other living room which held my chess set.

 

"Your sure about this?" I asked Grace as she fluffed her hair out and put her coat on.

"Of course, she will be fine with me" Grace smiled at me.

"I trust you to keep her safe" I sighed and put my hands in the pockets of my knee length trouser as she gave me a hug.

"I like the new look," she giggled softly. I was in a shirt and waistcoat combo again.

"Just promise me one thing?" She was suddenly being serious.

"What?" I asked.

"When you introduce me to Lizzy, introduce her as your girlfriend. If you're comfortable with her and you love her then don't just make it an 'at school' thing." I was going to argue but she held her hand up.

"I can tell you have stronger feelings then you care to admit. As I was saying, if you love her, show her the world Ciel. People like you and me, need something and someone special, and I think Lizzy may be just that for you. " Grace smiled and left. She gave everyone and quick wave and with that her car was gone.

"My young lord?" Sebastian looked at me, I ignored him.

"Freckles, tell everyone to leave me in peace. I need to think about something" I said as I headed off to my study.

_Time?_

"Time to tell all" I sighed.

In my study I had my laptop running. I rung Alois over Skype, and was immediately presented with the confused female face. Lily laughed at my stunned reaction, before being replaced with Alois' mug.

"Explain why she is at yours again?" I questioned. He chuckled.

"No reason. Anyway how did it go with Grace?" straight to the point.

"Who's grace?" Lilly sounded confused

"Ceils previous girlfriend," Alois was teasing me.

"She isn't or wasn't my girlfriend." I had my head in my hand.

"Grace as in Grace Van Cartier? _The_ Grace Van Cartier?!" Lilly looked beyond excited.

"Yes she gave me some help as how to handle the whole dating thing." I looked at my laptop screen, Alois smiled.

"So, you're really gonna go for it?" he questioned.

"Yes, Grace wants to meet her." I looked at them both.

"Tell her how you feel." Lilly smiled at me.

"Give me a text later to tell me how she took it?" Alois asked me, I nodded. They both waved and ended the video call.

I picked up my phone and dialled Lizzy's number. The phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"Ciel?" she answered.

"Well who else would call you on this number?" I laughed with her.

"Yeah, I guess." I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Derik seemed pretty mad today after seeing us walk out of school together, and the rumour has already spread. Are you sure your okay with this Ciel?" Lizzy sounded concerned. Grace's words echoed in my head... 'if you love her'...

"Yeah, I can deal with Derik. However I want to change our deal" I heard her swallow.

"W-what?" she stammered nervously.

"I want to date you. Completely." I had my eyes closed. I've had my heart crushed before, I couldn't take it again.

"O-okay then, erm.....are you sure?"  Lizzy sounded like she couldn't believe my words.

"Yes, I am being completely serious about this, but you have to be able to deal with the public eye. The media love to find gossip, and people dating lower ranked celebrities are always a good target. You've seen some of the shit I have been through, trying to keep my identity hidden. " I sighed.

"I will try Ciel" Lizzy sounded happy.

"I need to talk to you about something extra too. Would you come home with me tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I could come round, in about an hour if you want? I'm sure daddy would bring me," I could hear her already moving about.

"Yeah, sure I'll have snake come get you, that way you can stay the night." I smiled.

"Yeah... erm could I stay a few days, just Mum and Dad are going away for two days, and Kyle will be at his friends, I don't wanna be alone. I was going to ask Lilly but I could easily stay at yours instead..." she sounded nervous.

"Lizzy!" I laughed, "Come stay, I would love to have you here, you can help me with my rabbit problem" I chuckled.

"Rabbit problem?" she asked. I looked at Sebastian, who had just come into my study.

"Yeah, I have two rabbits that won't stop mating." I gave Sebastian a challenging look, and think it clicked in his head.

"Okay. See you soon!" She put the phone down.

"My lord..." Sebastian began.

"Tell snake to go pick up Lizzy for me. He knows where she lives, you can leave," Sebastian took his orders and left. I rang the bell and both Freckles and Mey came to my study.

"Ciel" Mey smiled.

"Elizabeth will be coming to stay for a while. Prepare her the forth spare rom. That's all."  I waved them off.

"For now, I will clean myself up," I stood up and shut my laptop up.

_Are you... going to date?_

"Yes. I'm going to have a proper relationship".

I shook my head.

"I really need to stop talking to myself."

 

"She will be here in ten." I was sat on the stairs opposite the front doors. She had text me a few moments ago. I started to get up but fell a little, dropping my phone, Mey came to help me.

"No," I said forcefully. I would not ask, nor need her help. I stood up straight and straightened my waist coat. I picked my phone back up and descended the stairs.

"Snake has just pulled up" Mey opened the doors.

"Hello miss Elizabeth," Sebastian welcomed her.

"Lizzy" I smiled, she looked at me, and blushed.

"You look very handsome Ciel" she walked up to me. I held my arms out, and she hugged me. it was like nothing had changed.

"Sebastian, take Lizzy's bags to her room" I escorted Lizzy off.

 

"Where are we going?" she questioned.

"The library." I looked at her. Grace's word echoed again _'you love her_ ' I looked at Lizzy.

"We are here," she stopped before I did.

"Indeed we are," I stated, throwing open the doors and we went in. I sat in my normal chair and Lizzy on the small sofa next to it.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she looked slightly worried.

"I want to tell you about Grace. " I made her look at me.

"Go on Ciel" she swallowed.

"Grace helps me with media and stuff, she helped me hide my identity and helped me come out as such as well. Plus she really wants to meet you " I could see the embarrassment on her face.

"So....so.. you're not...?" she blinked and swallowed.

"No Lizzy, I was not dating her. She is very, _very_ into girls" I got up and sat next to her on the sofa. I held her hands. Lizzy was silent.

"Yes, I am still a virgin. Yes I have had a lot of foreplay, you have help with that one." I looked down at our hands.

More silence.

"Say something?" I pleaded. She looked at me.

"I'm not a virgin." Her words were simple, and yet stunning. I blinked.

"You kept that one quiet," I chuckled.

"I didn't want a song and dance from Lilly or anyone for that matter," she blushed.

"Please don't tell me it was..." I felt anger in me rise.

"No not Derik. It was around Christmas, my family had a party and it was with a frined I have known for a long time. He is back in America now so..." She shrugged. So before Derik. I could feel the surprising hotness in my cheeks.

_Ciel...you're blushing._

She was herself again.

"So now that's been said. Are you still sure you want to date me?" I stroked her face.

"Ciel, I'm falling in love with you, I have been for a while." Her eyes were closed. The words stung. I wanted to date her for her. Not for me.

No one should love me.

"Ciel?" she looked at me, my singular eye betrayed how I felt.

"You're going to tell me that I shouldn't love you, aren't you?" she swallowed audibly.

"Why would I? Telling you not to just won't work, because you will whether I want you to or not, however you need to make sure you know what your doing and who your falling for," my words were simple and easy to understand, she smiled and nodded. I gave her hands a gentle squeeze.  

"Grace wants to get to know you and help you."  squeezed her hands.

"Help me?" she questioned. I smiled.

"With the media," she suddenly understood.

"I would like to meet her." Lizzy was so grown up.  I hadn't seen her like this before.

"Lizzy," I breathed her name, we had leant in closer to each other.

"Ciel" her voice was quiet.

"Young lord, miss Elizabeth." Sebastian made us both jump. I whispered into Lizzy's ear.

"Erm Ciel asked what do you want?" she looked puzzled.

"Now, now my lord, you're being childish aren't you?" Sebastian naturally ignored my 'childish' ploy and spoke straight at me.

"What do you want" I asked him.

"It is nine, thirty in the evening, what you like to-do?" Sebastian was smiling.

"Take some tea, to my left wing's small living room, there is a grand piano in there" I looked at Lizzy,

"Want to know another secret?" I tilted my head. She nodded.

"very well my young lord" Sebastian disappeared.

 

"It beautiful Ciel" Lizzy ran her hand across the top of my grand piano, it was a unusual instrument. I had, it made for me. It was dark blue nearly black, with a light dusting of sparkle making it look like the night sky. The stool was the same colour with a royal blue covering over the top.

"Your colours" she giggled. She knew me so well.

"May we?" Mey asked from the door. I had forgiven her for now. It wasn't her fault she got seduced by Sebastian.

"You may" I gestured to the sofas. Mey, Freckles, Bard, Snake, and Finny all sat down. Sebastian looked puzzled.

I sat on the stool, and offered Lizzy a seat next to the piano.

"Ciel, just because I played twinkle little star on the key board, doesn't mean I can play!" she looked slightly amused.

"I'm going to play" I told her.

"Can you my lord?" Sebastian. I scowled at his disapproval.

"I can play perfectly well" I cracked my fingers and opened the lid.

"What do you want to hear?" I asked Lizzy.

"I don't know." she blushed.

"You said you didn't play anything in music, you were just there to waste time," she was confused.

"I didn't want a song and dance," I repeated her words back to her and winked. She nodded.

"What shall I play Mey?" I shouted back to her.

"Something of yours?" she questioned.

My fingers ran over the keys, like they were water. I may have not been tall but I could still reach the pedals, though it had been a problem growing up.  I could feel all eyes on me, I had mine closed. I thought of my mother, she was so proud of me learning to play. I couldn't get the violin like my predecessors, but the piano apparently was a natural talent. Lizzy came and sat next to me on the stool, leaning her head on my shoulder. After a few more minutes of music my song came to its inevitable finish. I had a small round of applause from my staff, even Sebastian looked pleasantly satisfied. Lizzy kissed me on the cheek.

"That was beautiful Ciel," she fawned.

"Time for bed for us." Mey stood up. everyone started to retire for the evening.

"Lizzy?" I stood up and held my hand out to Lizzy.

"Ciel?" she questioned an took my hand.

"It's time for bed I smiled softly at her, pulling her close to me.

"Ciel" her voice sounded wavering.

"Not to have sex or anything, just to sleep" I leant my forehead against hers. She closed her eyes. I took the opportunity. I leant in, kissing her. Her lips where still soft and still like strawberry, moving in sync to mine. I held her close, it felt different  from anyone else I had kissed. Somehow this felt perfect. We broke apart, her breathing was laboured.

"Sleep time," I chuckled.  

 

_ Sebastian's' Diary _

_This past day I must admit I have been surprised by the actions of my young Lord. It began with the arrival of one Grace Van Cartier. A young madam who apparently has been a longstanding acquaintance of considerable worth and use to my Lord, as part of some form of contract. Whilst the irony of this concept is awfully amusing. I also found out today that my Lord has decided to date young Miss Elizabeth Midford. The concept of young Ciel dating anyone is certainly surprising, I didn't think he was capable of romantic interest in anyone, let alone the desire to spend time with a romantic relationship. I am thus presuming he is simply using this to find even more ways around doing his homework._

_It appears now that I am wrong with that previous presumption. After learning that Lord Ciel could play the Piano, and not too badly at that, my hearing alerted me to the whispering between the two as they sat at the piano. I may be wrong but it does in fact sound like they have genuine romance. Of course this could still be acting, I simply cannot fathom such a spoiled and cold hearted young master having the capacity for such kindness. My observations will continue._

_It also appears Ciel is angry at me for having relations with Miss Mey Rin. I am unsure as to how this has broken any element of my contract, however he refuses to speak of the matter. It's almost as if he's forgotten who I actually am..._

* * *

 


	13. Happy Birthday Alois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, a brand new chapter. hope you all enjoy ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

 

11 hours and 30 minutes to the party.

"Right we all know what to do yes?" I asked the room full of people. I was stood in the middle of the small green living room.

"Me and freckles are picking up the decorations from town and then coming back to hang them" Mey had stood up with freckles ready to go.

"I am finishing off the cake and cooking an array of things for this evening" Bardroy was holding his whisk.

"I'm texting everyone to make sure they are still coming and the address and what to do when they get here, and then helping Mey and freckles hang up the decorations" Lizzy had her phone out ready.

"I'm keeping Alois distracted for the day" Lilly looked like she had some evil plan.

"I'm getting the garden decor sorted and making sure the pool is fully covered" Finny was ready as well. I stood looking proud.

"I will be making sure everyone is away and safe" Snake looked at a sleeping Wordsworth in his hands.

"I am picking up my sons new outfit and getting him here on time for once in his life" Madam red was going to enjoy this a little too much.

"Okay we all know what we are doing lets go" everyone moved off.

"My lord, what are we doing?" Sebastian looked at me.

"Well you're going to make sure the manor is in tip top shape. That all rooms that have to be locked are locked. Anything relating to my other names are hidden and that anything priceless is away. Understood" I looked at him.

"Of course my lord" Sebastian bowed and was away.

"And what shall I do little cousin" I turned to look at Alois' elder sister.

"You can help me" I smiled.

"Great. Baby sitting" she looked at her nails.

"Hey less of the baby. Theirs a year between us" I grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

Out the front of my manor, Mey was getting into her car with Freckles. I ran over to the yellow mini as Mey's window came down.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She looked very different not in her uniform. Tight blue jeans and a pale lemon coloured tank top, with shades to top it off.

"You know everything you need to get yes?" I looked at them both as Freckles fastened her seat belt.

"Yes we got it all" Freckles laughed a blew me a kiss. I caught the invisible kiss in my hand and blew her one back. Something we had done since being kids. Mey smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't get yourself killed" she laughed. I stood up no longer leaning on the car and she drove off.

"Ciel sweetie do you want a lift with us" Madam Red waved at me, as Lilly got into madam reds car.

"Yes please mum" Charlotte answered for me.

"No go ahead, I don't need a voice" I looked at Charlotte who just stuck her tongue out at me.

 

London was as busy as ever. I suppose it was normal for a Saturday morning. We had all split up after arriving.

"Ciel, my feet hurt" Charlotte whined.

"We you should have worn better shoes" I looked at her. I was in black jeans, a white dress shirt, black waist coat and tie and as normal, black and white knee length converse. Charlotte however was wearing 8 inch high jimmy choose.

"But they match my skirt" she did a little turn. I smiled and flash caught my attention.

"More of your fans dear" Charlotte smiled and linked her arm into mine. Her blond locks and shades made her look more like Alois than I wanted to say.

"Come on" I dragged her away from the bustling part of London to the shady entrance to the underworld.

"Really?" she questioned.

"I need to pick up a few things. Okay" I pulled her along. her heels clicks caught everyone's attention. White skirt almost as short as a belt with a pink strappy top. It was a nice day in Britain for a change. Someone wolf whistled, I stop and raised a brow at him, he look horrified and walked away swiftly.

"Ciel, you spoil all the fun" her high pitched voice was annoying.

"Okay Alois" I said. I earned a slap around the back for that one.

"Hey baby, wanna hang with us?" some drunk shouted out and caught Charlotte's attention she smiled like Alois and walked over to him. I stood watching.

"What did you say?" she said all too sweet.

"Wanna have some fun" he stroked her arm. She swiftly kneed his where it hurt the most. You could see the pain in his eyes. I winced.

Crack.

She broke his nose.

"My brother's the Spider, dick" she walked off, linking up with me again and pulled me along.

"You love that don't you?" I questioned.

"What that fact that my lovable and brain dead, brother is the spider. Sure." she smiled secretly. I knew she loved Alois a lot. When he fell at school and broke his collar bone, she refused to let him go. I of course was still being home schooled. Her words where, she couldn't lose Alois as well.

 

"Ciel I'm bored" charlotte, was getting on my nerves. My business in the underworld was complete. We were waiting for our drinks.

"Charlotte I don't think Starbucks will just drop everything for us" I rolled my eye under my shades.

"Woof and Miss Choos?" the barrister called. I smiled.

"You didn't." she whined.

"Oh yes" I smiled at her as an indication to go and pick them up. I didn't want anyone knowing I was here now.

_And you wonder why people hate you at times?_

"It's all fun and games" I spoke to myself.

"Come on before I call the nurces in the white coats" Charlotte held out my drink to me. I smiled and we left.

"When you say nurces in white coats?" I raised my brows.

"Can you think with your head instead of your dick for once" she poked me. I laughed.

"Hey I'm a guy, its in my D.N.A" I said softly.

"I know" she walked off. I smiled fondly at a memories. "Ciel" she waved at me to hurry. I ran up to her sipping on my hot chocolate. After a while I had finished what I needed to do.

"What's in the box?" she questioned.

"Alois' present" I smiled.

"What you get him?" she asked. We were sat on a bench in one of the many small parks. I gave her the box she opened it to a picture of me, Alois, Lucca, Charlotte and our fathers all smiling from a holiday we took to Italy when Lucca was just 3. I could see the tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful" she smiled.

"It's something he doesn't have" I smiled and put the picture back. I looked at my phone.

"Time to go home" I smiled and held out my hand for charlotte to take.

 

7 hours and 30 minutes to the party. 

The manor was looking busy. Finny had placed a gazebo of lights all along the path to the manor so people knew where to walk and where to drive. The flowers looked great and the pool was covered well. He was in the process of cordoning off areas of the yard. Mainly just up to where the stables and garage where and up to the house. There was only a small area for people to go. Bard had the cake looking good and was just mixing up the white chocolate to go on it when I came into the kitchen.

"Hey" I waved.

"Young master" he nodded. It was a big 5 layer cake with white chocolate to cover it and strawberries on the sides. And lastly a milk chocolate plaque saying happy birthday to go on the side of the top tier.

"Looking good Bardroy" he was just getting ready to cover the last two tears with white chocolate. I had designed it.

"Thank you milord" he was concentrating, I left him to it.

 

Red ribbons and sashes were covering everything. Mey was tying the last red sash over my banisters was freckles was tying red ribbons onto some chairs in the next room. Sebastian had opened up the wide door of my ball room and the two small living room, that linked onto the entrance hall, so that there would be plenty of room. Snake was nowhere to be seen, and Sebastian was moving stuff around in the small green living room.

"Everything looks good" I told him.

"If I couldn't move things into place for a birthday, what kind of butler would I be" he smiled. I chuckled.

"What's so funny" Charlotte walking in holding some more white sheets for the present tables.

"Nothing" I shrugged.

"Wow, it looks great mister Sebastian. " Charlotte looked around. "You must be some kind of secret decorator" she laughed.

"No, my dear, just simply one hell of a butler" Sebastian bowed. I rolled my eyes and Charlotte giggled nervously, her flirting nervously.

"Oh god" I walked away. "Don't fuck the butler" I shouted.

"What you little shit?" Charlotte shouted back.

 

4 hours and 30 minutes to the party. 

"How that look master?" Bardroy had positioned the cake.

"Looks good" I approved. Mey and freckles helped bard bring out and set up all the other plates and things ready for when the food was cooked. Sebastian had finny lift the big punch bowl into the ball room too.

"No alcohol Ciel" Madam Red looked at me.

"Would I ever" I smiled walked off towards the cellars. Once there I unlocked the doors and started down the steps.

"Can I come" a voice sounded making my skin jump.

"Fuck Lizzy" I held my hand on my chest.

"Sorry" she held her hands up. I held out one to her.

"Come on it's could, and even though there are lights, it's still a little dark in places. " she held onto my hand tightly. Descending down the stairs wasn't a long walk.

"Why we down here?" she questioned. I smiled.

"Alcohol" I raised a brow, she giggled and stepped towards me. Wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing the side of my mouth.

"Lizzy" I breathed.

"Take it off" she pulled on the string of my eye patch.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Your eye must need to breath and plus it's just us" she smiled I nodded and she pulled the string. my eye patch falling and my eye open. She smiled.

 

"Why's it purple?" she asked as we looked for the bottles I wanted.

"I don't know" I found one and put it in the box for Sebastian to get once I had done. We had 6 bottles of wine and gin. I was looking for whisky now, Lizzy was looking for the best bottle of vodka.

"Is you vision purple?" she walked over holding a bottle.

"Yes, it is. but I can also see Sebastian's contract seals as well" I smiled.

"Oh" she held out the bottle for me, "was this the one you wanted?" she asked I looked at the bottle of Grey Goose.

"Yes, I want two bottles" I smiled and held out a bottle of Royal Salute.

"Okay so that makes nine bottles of drink now" she smiled.

"Make it thirteen" I said as I placed two more bottles of Royal Salute and two bottles of captain Morgan's spiced rum in with the loot as well.

"I think we will get drunk" she giggled.

"Well some of it is going into the punch so." I shrugged she giggled. "want to see something freakishly cool?" I asked, she nodded. looked at her, so she could see both my eyes.

"Sebastian, I order you, come here" with that I felt my eye burn and I knew she saw it glow purple.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian stood there a hand on his chest.

"Oh my...." Lizzy laugh.

"Weird huh?" I questioned, putting my eye patch back on, she nodded.

"We need the box taking up" I smiled. Sebastian did as he was told.

 

3 hours to the party. 

"What's going on?" Alois' whining made it clear he was here.

"Just shush" Lilly was leading a blind folded Alois into the kitchens. I took his hand from Lilly as she giggled a little.

"What's that" Alois asked.

"Oh nothing" Lilly said as I held Alois' hands. everyone was laughing a little.

"What?" Alois was getting  little annoyed.

"Hey Alois kiss me" Lilly told him. I stood there and lean out my cheek. His lips hit my face, no soon had he, he was strangling me.

"Ciel you fucking prick" he held onto my shirt. I was laughing.

"Now, now boys" madam red clapped her hands as we stood up, I pulled his blind fold off,

"Happy birthday" a course of praises hit him. He smiled widely.

"You okay?" I asked, he blinked fast. I knew he was tearing up. I hugged him.

"Come on Alois" I patted his back he nodded and sat down at the table.

"Now, you get your cards and presents tomorrow okay" madam red told him, he frowned. I pointed to the entrance hall he ran for it, we all fallowed.

"No way" he danced in his new outfit madam red had brought him. It was a deep burgundy, almost purple, with knee length trousers. White dress shirt with waist coat to match his jacket. He looked a lot like his ancestor.

 

2 hours to the party. 

Everyone had dressed up, and as did I. Lilly was in a slivery dress and Lizzy in pink. I however wore a blue Victorian suit. Yes designed exactly like the one, Elizabeth gave Ciel the first all them many years ago.

"Some looks fancy" I smiled and held my hat as I bowed to Mey who stood looking at me.

"My...lord" Sebastian seem stunned.

"I know" I smiled. "I know"

"Music is all up and running" Bard was the Dj for the night. Finny had carried in my big speakers as well as my bass boxes into the entrance hall. They had positioned them on the top landing of the stirs so no one could get up them.

"Ready?" I asked Alois who seemed over whelmed. He nodded.

"Happy 15th! " Madam Red told him. He smiled. Mey and the others were bringing dishes through to the ball room and placing them on the table. Finny had placed speakers that where connected to the main music in the entrance hall, into the ball room too. Everything was set. Now all we needed was the guests.

 

Party time. 

The party had started at 8.30 by 9.30 we were well in. Music blearing everyone had turned up. Alois' mountain of presents grew and it was good. I had never thrown a party for school friends at my manor before, but it was good. I snuck into the ball room with the alcohol with Alois, both of us giggling as we poured a bottle of vodka, gin into the punch bowl. Wine and Champagne was popular with everyone and gin, vodka was planned for later on. The rest the few adults enjoyed. Bardroy had put on pity party on the speakers. Everyone was singing along.

"Having fun" I shouted at Alois.

"Yeah" he was already half tipsy. Hours in, and 11 o'clock, Lizzy was very drunk, as was Lilly. They were dancing with each other.

I remember looking at Alois who was dancing with the girls and smiling......

 

** Sebastian **

_ 23.30 _

The children, and the events of the evening only reinforced this point, were already in varying stages of drunken discord. Of course there were older ones, the Lau's great grandchildren were both here and causing separate ruckuses, The ever young Ronald Knox had also made an appearance... though judging by the lack of accompanying Red menace that he had snuck off duty in order to do so. Other guests included varying nobility, school friends, celebrities and other persons of note, such as Miss Grace, Miss Charlotte, Master Edward (Miss Elizabeth's older brother) etc. All in all I was horrified to find the total guest list for this event had swelled to nearly 200 persons. Luckily the grounds of the house had been well prepared thanks to young Finnian, and the multitude of guests spread out and began to various mingle and enjoy themselves. As the house is on private ground, and technically a meal had been provided, alcohol had been purchased and supplied in vast quantities; and also stolen in equally large quantities by Barderoy and Finnian. By this stage of the evening the party was in full swing. And that was literally as well as metaphorically, as Mr Knox had to physically removed from one of the chandeliers by myself.

 

My Lord was certainly enjoying himself, an unusual difference to some previous masters. He had already consumed a reasonable quantity of alcohol and had no intention on stopping, or at least that was what he told me. He was presently dancing in a... sexualised manner with Miss Elizabeth. Master Alois, the 'birthday boy' himself, was very much intoxicated and currently lying on the ground after 'stage diving' into a nearby bush - much to Finnian's dismay. Other guests were frolicking in various states of drunkenness, though at that point most had remained on the dance floor in some degree or another. Despite their mix of social standing I was impressed, apparently the rich and the poor, once drunk, seemed to get along rather well in their debauched way. I did however notice several had taken to attempting the hedge maze Finnian had lovingly cultivated, and already several notable holes were visible, along with the odd human limb sticking out at differing angles.

_If only the horrors would end here..._

_ 00.30 _

The previous hour had seen the party continue on its wild ride, and as it reached half past the midnight hour, there seemed to be no signs of stopping. There was continuous commotion and kerfuffle all over, and whilst much of the house had been locked and sealed from the guests, this did not prevent the areas that were accessible being raided by varying sized groups of guests in their anarchic patterns. One notable moment was finding the lower floor small library having been made into some level of boudoir for Miss Mia, who had gathered a large number of fawning males, and females, around her. She also appeared to have provided a pipe of conspicuous substances. After evacuating the room, for the sake of the books rather than any of the guests, I headed back outside. To find my Lord Ciel now cavorting upon a dining table, coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, wearing some inane party pirate hat and apparently fencing a young Lord Lucas with French baguettes. Judging by the laughing Finnian I assumed reasonably quickly the origin of the foreign food.

 

Young master Alois was now, rather audibly, holding court over a group of varied guests, explaining his family heritage, with reasonable embellishment.

"Of course on my Mum's side I'm related to the Queen! Yeah, no really! Yeah I'm her 40th cousin or somethin' like that! Mean's I could be king someday, ya never know!" He nudged Miss Lily in the ribs, winking wildly at his captive audience.

_Oh dear. At least he hasn't blurted any state secrets..._

Further away I could see one guest hurriedly throwing up in a poor unfortunate rosebush, before turning round and rushing straight back onto the dance floor. The loud music must have been deafening for many of the dancers, yet apparently the alcohol kept them from feeling the effects upon their eardrums.

_Lucky for them._

I caught the eye of Miss Mey Rin, who had been observing and in fact preserving the buffet from the ravenous hordes. She looked utterly exasperated, however raised a smile and a calm nod when I tilted my head to enquire as to her wellbeing. Barderoy was enjoying himself most thoroughly upon the stage, waving his arms and dancing to the 'music' he played. Snake had gone to, presumably bed, as alcohol did not agree with him, nor his companions with the other guests. (I would later find that he had in fact taken refuge in one of the further out greenhouses, where the solitude and warmth had granted him a peaceful sleep.)

 

Other guests were continuing their rampant madness regardless of the time. I had in the previous hour broken up 3 separate fights, 2 attempts to loot the kitchen of its silverware (both by the same nobleborn miscreant no less), and 4 red faced couples engaging in several degrees of sexual activity. This final category also included my Lord and Miss Elizabeth, who I caught...pleasuring each other in amongst a copse of trees.

 _Something I will seek to remind him of in the morning._  

In a more unusual note I discovered one young nobleman rather silently knitting in the green living room. I merely nodded a greeting to the boy, who looked on with mature eyes, before returning to his knitting.

_01.30_  

Of course the party could not end without some kind of inane speech. And luckily for all our guests this one had two. First was my Lord himself, who staggered onto the stage, rather bedraggled, and began to wax lyrical in slurred tones as to the brilliance of his cousin, the pleasure of the party and the wonders of friendship... before finalising with a toast to alcohol - 'the creator of all pleasures'.

_He was truly well gone._

The master Alois made his own speech. Surprisingly more coherent then my own master, though I have a feeling a brief coffee I provided ten minutes prior did help with that, he spoke well of his guests and his cousin. Wishing everyone his greatest thanks he hoped they did most thoroughly enjoy the evening and continue to party 'until dawn'.

_Not if I get my way._

His speech was followed by both rousing cheers and a sing along of 'Happy Birthday', led by the ever drunk Lord Phantomhive. During this most inharmonious or sermons I scanned a brief glimpse of a figure in a suit and glasses in the nearby treeline, staring at the capering Lord Trancy on the stage. As the song came to a close he looked around, catching my eye. With nothing more than a brief nod he then melded into the darkness.

_A ghost in the night it seems._

 

Of course not quite all the guests had made their way out to the speeches, a loud hooting and hollering brought my attention to the dining room, where the rather sober Tia was now holding court over a medium sized gambling den. I am still unsure quite where he procured the equipment or staff from, however my Lord's red face the next day gave me some idea as to where the winnings were going. Miss Doll had also amassed a large gathering, apparently Finnian had set up bunting between some of the larger trees and the house, and many guests were consequently enthralled by Miss Doll's acrobatic skills. Indeed I was somewhat impressed too, though more by the capability to remain on the rope whilst also drinking a bottle of wine. Rather impressive all in all.

 

Unfortunately one guest had to leave early. A young man by the name of Derik, who it seemed had somehow been invited as a 'plus 1' for another guest, attempted to do a similar act. After climbing the tree the inebriated young man attempted to balance on the rope. He may well have succeeded in that small feat had it not been for my Lord, who at that moment intervened with,

"Hey there tiny dick! How'd you get in here?!"

The consequent mix of distraction and anger led to Master Derik falling some eight feet onto the floor, and a quick trip in someone's private ambulance to a nearby hospital (I had taken the liberty of instructing certain attendees to call their staff on standby in case of such an event.)

The party did continue regardless of his involvement.

 

_ 02.02 _

It was at this unusually precise moment that my hearing was alerted to the ringing of the doorbell.  As no other collecting family member had so far bothered to even so much as knock, instead communicating their arrival with their child/employer/significant via mobile telephone, I was rather interested in this latest development. Upon opening the door I was greeted by a familiar man in a suit, holding the signature clipboard and shears of one William T. Spears.

"Good evening... Sebastian." He firmly stated, "I presume you do still go by that name?"

"Why of course dear William. After the First Lord Ciel every following Phantomhive has referred to me by the same term, it apparently brings a level of constant to their lives."

"How very human of them," he responded, "I shall not waste further time with chit chat however, I am here to collect Mr Ronald Knox, who has decided this human parade of decadence was more important than his evening's duties."

Luckily for William, at this moment the apparently drunken Knox appeared at the other end of the hall, leading a gaggle of interested children towards the garden.

"Well of course I'll kill hundreds with my lawnmower, I am a reaper after all! Now if we just go-"

He spotted William. William spotted him.

There was the briefest moment where Mr Ronald attempted to flee. However in the microsecond it took to make this thought process, the shears were already gripping his collar.

"I do apologise for by subordinates activities this evening. However I am also sure that you have enjoyed seeing one of our fine order debase themselves so badly." William grumpily apologised.

"Quite so," I tittered, "It has been a most interesting occasion. Although I must ask before you leave, I didn't think reapers could be intoxicated?"

William, about to transport his errant worker back home, paused a moment to think.

"Oddly enough, neither did I."

_ 02.30 _

An almighty crash filled my ears, originating from the reception hall. I hightailed it straight in there, to find my young Lord flat on the floor, surrounded by what appeared to be the varied pieces of a suit of armour.

"Sebastian! This ruffian was rude to me. So I beat him!"

 _If there is a god, and I am assured by notable persons that there is, I will convert if you let me commit just one last sin..._  

"My Lord. I am assured that if the armour did say something it surely did not mean to insult yourself in such a way. Now please can you detach yourself from its arms and let me handle the situation."

He pouted, however ultimately obeyed.

"Fine. However I need more drink, I am beg- beggi- beginning to feel rather put out by the lack of alcohol I have had over the last hour."

"My Lord," I audibly sighed, "you are currently holding a bottle of cider this very minute."

He looked down at the bottle, apparently amazed by its presence. Behind him Master Alois, who had been watching this whole scenario, guffawed

"Bloody hell! Well done Sebastian, knew ya could do it!"

 

This interesting scenario was interrupted by a loud banging at the door. Upon opening it I found that rather than a guest's parents or staff, instead was a rather blustered looking Lord Randall, and Mister Aberline.

"Sebastian. We've received a noise complaint about this ridiculous racket. What on earth is happening?"

"Lord Randall. I do apologise for the noise, however the household is currently celebrating Lord Trancy's 15th birthday."

"His 15th?! With all this racket I presumed an alcoholic malarkey. But this is because of children?!"

Randall had become rather red in the face by this point, although that was something to do with the sight of master Trancy waving furiously from behind me, Aberline was trying to avoid looking me in the eye.

"Well be glad that I decided to come here rather than a subordinate. Or else you'd be done for vast quantities of public drunkenness and disturbing the peace. However you'll be glad to know I'm letting you off it this time. But treat this as a caution."

It was, unfortunately for Randall, at this moment Lily came into the hall to find her errant boyfriend. Spying her father she made the most shrill of screams.

"DADDY! What are you doing here?!"

"Lilly?! Are you DRUNK?!" Roared her now very concerned father.

"Lord Randall, you did give permission for her to drink," chimed in Aberline, already cringing in anticipation of his boss' retort.

"I bloody well know that, but not like this!" Grumped her father, realising he yet again had no ground to arrest my young Lord, and swayed by his daughter's cheerful cuddles. He continued to make vague noises of disapproval despite this barrage of determined cuteness. It took some minutes before this assault finally broke his walls down.

"Fine," murmured the police chief, "for tonight only."

"Yay!" chimed not one, but two voices. During this battle of father and daughter, Alois had also wrapped himself around Lord Randall, who's face mixed disgust, rage and humour at the young boy's drunken nature.

"Happy Birthday master Alois" chirped Aberline.

"HEY RANDALL" came the voice of my Lord from outside the house, "CAN I USE THE SIRENS?"

"GET. OUT." 

_I don't understand how he even got out there._

 

_ 03.00 _

By the 3rd hour of the day, the last of the guests had been filed out of the door, in varying states of drunkenness. Some of the last to leave were Miss Mia, propped up by the rather jolly master Tia,

"Great evening Alois! Made quite the penny!"  He cheerfully exclaimed as he helped his sister into the waiting Bentley.

"Yeeeeah!" Cheered master Alois, who I'm not entirely sure comprehended the sentence at all. He himself was propped up by Miss Lilly, and both were held up by a nearby table. As the last of the guests left they both bid my Lord and Miss Elizabeth goodnight, and made their way upstairs, assisted (i.e carried) by Finnian, neither of whom was capable of standing themselves. My Lord, ever the apparent gentleman, attempted to lead Miss Elizabeth up the stairs, however after several failed attempts at the first step allowed me to gently lift him and carry him up.

"Whee! I'm flying Lizzy, look!" Loudly slurred the young whelp, more hapless babe than noble master. We walked together, Miss Elizabeth holding onto my arm, my Lord carried, until we reached Miss Elizabeth's room, where my Lord demanded to be put down, I stepped back as he spoke to Miss Elizabeth.

"Thankyou for tonight Lizzy. You're the best, bootiful ( _this is how he pronounced it_ ), wonderful, sexy girlfriend ever." Apparently this was the best thing he could think of, as he face was lit by an colossal grin. Miss Elizabeth merely blushed and timidly laughed before responding.

"And yooo's the bestest boyfriend. My rich, noble, sexy Ciel."

_Oh god I may just vomit._

They both tittered together now, and gave a long kiss goodnight before Miss Elizabeth staggered back into her room. My Lord tried once again to walk down the corridor to his own, however after a metre or so of painfully slow crawling, I sought best to carry him yet again.

"Fankyoo Sebastian. You's looking after me well."

_Oh god his language is degenerating._

"Of course my Lord, if I couldn't look after an inebriated master what kind of butler would I be?" I smiled, an attempt at warmth to this apparent babe in arms. However upon looking down I realised he had already fallen asleep. I undressed and laid him in bed in a silence broken only by the snores of my master and the rustle of leaves outside.

Peace had finally fallen on the house. 

Well, almost.

 

Upon returning downstairs my ears were alerted to other events by the cackling laugh of Lady Trancy, or Madam Red as the young Lord likes to call her. As I entered the staff kitchen I was greeted by the remaining staff; Barderoy, Miss Mey Rin, young Finnian and Madam Red all sat together drinking some of Barderoy's stolen stock (Doll had been seen to bed some hour earlier, entirely worn out and singing softly in her stupor).

"Here he is! Sebastian the miracle butler! I hope my nephew is safe and well?" I smiled,

"Of course Lady Trancy. He has been seen safely to bed, as have all the children. I see you are joining us for this evening!"

"Yeah Sebastian, grab a drink with us!" hooted Barderoy.

"I must politely decline the drink, as I have a party to clean up after, however I would not be opposed to sitting and enjoying a rest with you. I was very impressed by this evening's work, and you all behaved and worked in a truly stellar manner." This was met with rousing cheers, apparently they approved of my approval.

 

The 'after party' was rather brief, although reasonably entertaining in and of itself. Madam Red, soon quite happily tipsy on her own sherry, led the group in a series of rowdy and sometime rather provocative songs. More than once lyrics led me to wink at Miss Mey Rin, who blushed ever deeper shades of crimson at my attentions. Barderoy, after a reasonable amount of drinks and peer pressure, attempted to cook a simple midnight dinner using one of his old family recipes. I am as yet unsure why gunpowder is ever a necessary recipe ingredient, but the ensuing explosion did cause reasonable hilarity to those involved. The evening came to a halt however when it was realised that: 

  * all the alcohol left had been suspiciously consumed
  * Young Finnian was now missing.



A cursory search of the area led us to the answer to both these issues. Wanting to actual feel the effects of alcohol in his ridiculously potent biology, young Finnian had drunk in excess of 10 litres of mixed alcoholic beverages, and now thoroughly drunk had attempted to rearrange one of the gardens. Uprooted trees, statuaries and bedding led us to the culprit, who's body had burned through the alcohol at an accelerated rate and was now peacefully snoozing facedown in a vegetable patch. I assisted Barderoy in helping the boy to bed, and bid the ladies goodnight (though not before Miss Mey Rin had grabbed a good feel of my posterior). With the staff, and a pleasantly drunk Madam Red, seen off I settled down in my room for brief respite prior to beginning the cleaning for the night. My thoughts however were first distracted by the yawn of a cat, and Tanaka appeared from between my pillows, apparently having decided this place was the best location to escape the noise and calamity of the party.

_I can't blame him at all. I fact I'm rather jealous._

Having greeted me warmly he strode out of my door and into the house, finally able to explore in peace. Chuckling to myself at the innocence that cats bring, I could only think that the day, all in all, had not been quite as bad as it could have been.

 

**_ 04.30 _ **

There was, in this dark and silent hour, a final guest to the house. Oddly enough this one did not knock at the main doors, instead I found him waiting at the servants entrance. Despite the almost modern  garb, and the evident aging, it was pleasant to see such an acquaintance again.

"Mr Lau," I greeted, "I was not expecting such a guest at this hour. You will have to forgive me for being in a state of undress," my jacket was still hung on the office chair in my room, "I'm afraid you've missed my Lord, who is at this point very much asleep."

"That's quite ok Sebastian," Lau responded as I let him into the kitchen, "it was primarily to see you that I visited anyway. It has been far too long since we had met."

This was true, the last time I had seen Lau was in 1947, where he had helped the Queen's Guard Dog to break a case involving a communist Chinese terrorist cell in London.

"It has indeed, my I be honoured to make you some tea? Whilst my Lord's cupboard's are rather lacklustre of proper tea, however I do have a small selection of blends in my personal collection that you may enjoy."

"Ohh that would be most lovely, thankyou." As ever Lau spoke softly, almost as if dreaming or dazing as opposed to listening. A trait that has infuriated many a master and businessman, that and his tendency to completely forget or fabricate any number of important facts. He sat and smiled broadly as we chose a relevant tea and I boiled the kettle.

"You've met my great grandchildren I presume then?"

"I have indeed, they do remind me awfully of yourself in some ways."

"You're too kind. They have their mother's fire though, makes them sometimes unable to see the world how their father and I saw it. At least for now."

"Very true, as youth matures we all see the wisdom of our elders, do we not?"

"For myself yes, I'm afraid I cannot speak for you Sebastian," Lau chuckled at his own joke, "the only family I've ever known you have is the Phantomhives, and even then only he was ever close to being truly family to you."

I silently nodded in agreement, thinking over of the many lives and generations of the Phantomhives I have watched over. Lau broke the silence, softly as ever.

"I still miss him. The others were all excellent, but only he has ever really been one to truly respect. he had a fire, the likes of which even I, in my long life, have never seen since."

"It's hardly my place to speak ill of any prior master, but I find myself agreeing with you there."

"Mmm. Strange though, only us now who will remember him eh? The boy built far more for this family than any other, and yet they did nothing but see you and him as a curse. Now far from me to judge, but I'd say he was more a saviour, and you their guardian angel than they or you ever thought you would be," he paused, "just my observing of course. You must forgive an old man his ramblings."

"Old?" I chuckled, "my dear Lau you have been rambling since the first day I met you, and I imagine you will for longer to come." I began to gently serve the tea as he laughed, the trembling edge of a cough in his throat as he did so. Lau was old now, far older than he had any right to be naturally.

 

He was right of course. Only me and him now ever met Ciel, or would even remember him for more than just the actions of the Queen's most loyal of Guard Dogs. And when he goes, as all humans no matter how stubborn are wont to do, then only I shall carry the banner of memory, Ciel forever immortalised by my mind.

"I'm very glad I could see you again Sebastian." Lau stated, sipping his tea, "I simply missed your most excellent tea and service. Would it be a bother at all to stay overnight? I do wish to talk with the young Lord in the morning."

I thought of the look of horror on surprise on my Lord's face when he found Lau at the breakfast table, then of the carnage he wrought upon me this evening.

"Of course my good friend. I would enjoy nothing more."

_Cleaning can wait, just for tonight._

* * *

 


	14. Money and feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the new chapter please enjoy.

 

* * *

Chapter 14

 

"My young lords, we are going to be behind schedule." Sebastian was looking at his pocket watch intently.

"I know, I know," I waved my hand at him dismissively as I paced at the bottom of my grand staircase. We had an important day ahead of us. It was, after all a garden party at Buckingham palace followed by a charity auction. All of which was in aide of a series of charities deemed close to the royal family's hearts as well as my own.

"How long can they take?" Even Alois was beginning to complain. His was dressed quite sharply for the occasion, a simple pale gray suit with a, rather out of character, pale yellow waistcoat and cravat. He stood up and stretched yawning, whilst I simply sighed and continued to glance up at the stairs.

Nothing. I on the other hand was dressed in one of my classic Victorian inspired suits. This one was dark gray with a pale blue trimming. My waist coat was slightly lighter gray however my cravat and all the lace trim was in pale blue. My knee length trouser where complemented by the Victorian styled boots I chose to wear. Again pale gray with a pale blue trim.

"I'm sure they didn't take this long for my birthday," Alois stood up and glanced, frustrated, at the clock.

"No, they did. We were just too busy to notice" I wiped invisible dust from the bottom of my jacket.

"Wellp, I guess it's our fault then," he stretched and fell backwards onto one of the ottoman's that were placed in the hall.

"Well. Its pronounced well." I threw dagger eyes at Alois, who just smiled at me.

"Turning fifteen has suited you well young lord Alois" Sebastian smiled at him.

"Oh so, you can call Alois by his name but not me?" I shook my head and continued to pace up and down.

"You are my lord and master, so it would only be deemed right for me to call you as much. Although thinking of birthdays, I do hope we do not feel the need to repeat Lord Alois' anytime soon," Sebastian looked at me and smiled. I saw Alois giggling and I swear I physically shook a little.

"No, I do not intend to ever embarrass myself in such away again." I sighed and held a hand to my face, "If he could have seen me, he would be ashamed to call me his heir" I looked back up at Sebastian who was stood waiting for me to finish.

"My lord, I think in the circumstances it was full acceptable for you to have been so... loose with your drinking and actions, however whom do you speak of?" he looked generally interested.

"Ciel. I mean Ciel the first," the frown on my face must have told Sebastian everything he needed to know.

"Ah my lord, I think he would have disapproved, yes but he would been most thoroughly amused by the evening's... entertainment" Sebastian smiled fondly.

"Anyway, are you sure you didn't drink?" Alois piped up, coming and standing next to me. I smiled.

"Yes Sebastian are you sure?" we both looked at him intently.

"My lords, I did not touch a drop" he stood proud.

"Yet, you insist you saw a dead man and had a full conversation. Mey told me about your great confusion as to, two cups in the morning and a guest that did not exist" I smiled, Sebastian just looked a little grumpy at me and then looked at his pocket watch.

"How much longer?" Alois' protests got louder.

"Beauty takes time boys" Grace came down the stairs in her typical ivory and pale pink dresses. This one was longer at the back and shorter at the front, so she could show off her jue jue designer shoes.

"Well time is rather of the essence" I responded to her. Grace giggled.

"Well, may I present the daughter of the Lord Randall, Miss Lilly-Anne Randall." Grace gestured to the stairs where Lilly had started to descend them, Alois' eyes avidly following her all the way down. She was clad in a pale yellow  dress, knee length, all satin. Her long brown hair was curled and her neck was graced with yellow diamonds, provided for the occasion by Alois.

"Lilly" Alois chocked out.

"Alois" Lilly smiled back at him.

"Where's my date?" I threw my hands up in despair. Lilly started to laugh.

"Coming" Lilly was giggling, as Alois put his arm around her waist.

"And very nervous" there she was.

"May I have the pleasure of introducing you all, the daughter of the Marquis of Scottney, Lady Elizabeth Midford" Grace smiled. I looked at her and could feel my heart stop. This was a different experience. I had never had this. Lizzy descended the stairs so gracefully. Her pale blue dress moved gently with every step she took. It came just below her knees, the top was all lace and embellished with small crystals. A one off design by Katherine Jacquelyn, the same woman who designed my mother's wedding dress and my coronation suit for when I was bestowed my duke title by the queen. You see the Middford's still retained the title of Marquis of Scottney it's just the fortune had been lost, and for it they family just never introduce themselves with the title anymore, but it was different now. I had, with considerable use of charm and persuasion, assuaged the queen to somehow to agree to let the Middford's have their title in public and be invited to certain events again , and after all, they had continued to live in a notable Victorian London townhouse - hardly the trappings of the impoverished. This is primarily because when they lost the fortune the Phantomhive's did not want them to be homeless, and because our families had always been close we gave them the town house which is in all essence a small mansion. At the time there was no need for the rich to have town houses anymore it was all about having villas abroad, of which I own four. Their fortune started to increases again over time but really took off when Elizabeth's father took over as head of the house and gotten in with some very influenal people as a doctor. After all he is the mafia doctor and mine. "How do I look?" Lizzy gave me a twirl as she reached the bottom of the stairs snapping me back to reality.

"Beautiful" I grabbed her hand and placed a quick kiss upon it.

"And the shoes" she laughed.

"Fantastic!" I grinned, "and that lovely necklace," I raised a questioning brow at the new jewellery.

"Oh you think, I just picked it out with no thought." she looked at her hand.

"Now that is how you sound like one of the nobility," I giggled.

"Well you look handsome," she straighten my lapels.

"Thank you. And now we should best be off, we are running late"

It hadn't started like this. That all goes back to a week ago.

 

One week previous...

 

"No way!" Haley was staring at her computer screen.

"What?!" the class said in unison. Even Alois was stood looking too.

"Put it on the board" Lilly suggested, no sooner had Lizzy hooked it up, there it was. Young star weekly.

"Well bad news out there for any hopefuls." the woman reporting the story sounded positively obnoxious.

"The most eligible young Earl Phantomhive is officially dating. Our sources tell us, she is a beautiful blonde _and_ of noble birth too!" The screams from the girls in our class was ear splitting.

"Ciel, tell us its untrue," Charlie spoke in mock horror, staring at me intently, I gave a nervous smile.

"Yup, my old cousin has himself a girlfriend" Alois scuffed my hair.

_I'm going to kill him, and Grace for telling the media._

I looked over at Lizzy who meet my eyes. So began her new life, she had media and nobility training with Grace later. Lilly was going for fun.

"Who?!" the girls where persistent at this school, it was scary.

"Well, someone you all know" I stood up and smiled sweetly, I could see it, she had already picked up her bag in order to flee.

"Not so fast Lizzy," the spotlight was now firmly thrust upon her, and she looked like a deer in headlights. All eyes on her, Lizzy didn't do anything other than smile shyly and blush a little.

"I...I have music" she ran, with a horde chasing her.

"Ciel." Lilly looked at me her hands on her hips. The crowd had followed Lizzy.

"Well I'm free, so I better go rescue her. " I picked up my bag.

"You're damn cruel!" Alois laughed.

"Don't you laugh" Lilly told him off and fallowed the now growing Lizzy hunt.

"How long" I asked. Alois looked at me realising I had already figured out that he was dating Lilly.

"About a week and a half" he admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me" I questioned he shrugged and yawned.

"nice answer" I frowned at him.

"I didn't think it was important" he was about to leave as I caught his arm.

"Important, my best friend and cousin got himself a girlfriend and he didn't think it was important?" I titled my head.

"Alright" he started to giggle " I'm sorry" he smiled, I just laughed and let him go.

"Music for you Ciel, drama for me" he threw his hand over his head. "oh woe, me" I laughed pushing him out the door.

 

"My young lord," Sebastian smiled holding the door of my Mercedes open for me.

"Ciel! Wait, Ciel!" Lizzy was shouting me, I turned around knowing full well all eyes would be on us, not that I cared. She stopped at smiled at me. I could see what was in her head.

"Impact on three" Sebastian look at me oddly.

"CIIIEEELLL" she all but squealed and ran at me full pelt. Thankfully I had prepared myself and stood my ground as she collided with me. I must admit I did wobble a little. Me and Lizzy both looked at Sebastian as he had his hand over his mouth, chuckling.

_Well now, he can laugh._

"What are you laughing at?" I questioned him, once back to his composer he smiled.

"Nothing my lord" I shook my head and turned back to Lizzy.

"Yes Lizzy, what can I do for you?" I asked her, she smiled.

"What do I wear to Grace's?" she looked so sweet and innocent.

_You're going to destroy that._

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you like, I'm sure Grace will have you change anyway. Tell Lilly the same" I noted to Alois who was giving Lilly a hug goodbye. Lizzy's eyes were on them, the pang of jealousy in her eyes.

"Sebastian." I gave him my bag and jacket. When Lizzy turned to look at me I placed both my hands on her cheeks. The eyes of the crowd bore into us hungrily.

"Ciel?" she questioned. The blush on her face was adorable.

"I will see you later," I replied, and with that I gave her the goodbye she wanted. Her lips were just as soft as before, her eye lashes tickled against my cheeks as her hands moved up slowly to rest on my sides. I opened my eye to see the stairs, and Derik with his mouth hanging open. We broke apart, her breathing laboured. A small giggled left her lips.

"What was that?" I questioned, grinning. She laughed back.

"Just go you." she waved her hair and walked off to Lilly, sassiness in each step.

"I think I may make a noble of her yet" I said quietly.

"Now I believe you have to fulfil your end of the bargain my lord" Sebastian reminded me.

"Yes, take me to Buckingham palace then , the queen won't mind my attire" I got into my car. I could see Sebastian smile and shake his head as he got in the front, I ignored him and unlocked my phone to find a text.

 

'Ciel, I will be stealing Elizabeth for the weekend. She will be having a crash course on being of the nobility. Now all you have to do is your end. Oh and we will be at yours when you get back.  Love Grace x'

 

I smiled at the message, I knew all hopes rode on me...

_On us silly._

 

Eventually the meeting ended, several hours after it had begun. I stretched my legs as I left the palace as my mind turned to Lizzy. It was time for the ride home and to see what Grace had done to  my house.

"My young lord Ciel, how do you feel about what her majesty suggested to you as payment for your favour," Sebastian was smirking at me, I could see snakes uneasiness.

"I have no choice" I pulled the sleeve of my shirt.

"Alois isn't going to like it though" I could see it now, Alois' disapproval at it, after all this was going to be as her majesty put it 'children killing children'. I sighed and leaned on one hand, a new mission was traditionally exciting, but this one was to be a sight less entertaining.

"There is a charity ball coming up, one of the people with information will be there, I need them" I noted to Sebastian, he smiled. Mey was going to kill me herself. I got my phone out and text Alois a quick  message.

 

'I will be home shortly, we have a new mission. Keep an open mind'

 

I hit send and waited, the reply was swift.

"Almost home young lord, about 20 minutes" Snake informed me, Sebastian pretended to look out the window.

 

'Open mind. WTF u on bout???'

 

I almost scoft at the ridiculousness of his speech over text.

 

'What on earth are you trying to say?'

 

I could never understand how someone with his upbringing could write like that. I supposed it could just be me set in my ways.

_There is nothing wrong with thinking like we do._

"Shush" I spoke quietly. As we pulled up to the gates Alois had responded.

 

'cm'

 

"What?" I questioned.

"Something wrong my young lord?" Sebastian queried.

"Yeah, I have no fucking idea what Alois is trying to say," I noticed my slight anger.

"My lord, it is unbecoming for a young lord, to speak with such vulgarly" Sebastian, with the traditional stick up his backside.

"Just tell me what he is trying to say"  held my phone to Sebastian. He squinted, frown, looked at me.

"No idea sir" Sebastian look dumbfounded, this was a rarity.

" 'Ask Rose my lord I am sure she would know,' says Oscar" I looked up at snake and Oscar flicker his tong.

"Hello Oscar, I have seen you for a while" I held out my hand. I could see the smile from snake, and the look from Sebastian.

_Haven't told him that you frequently handle the snakes and are even on friendly term with them, have you?_

I shook my head gently, as not to make Oscar jump. He slithered around my arm, his head lifted and tongue flickering wildly.

"Yes I know you can smell Lizzy's perfume, its strong isn't it?"

" 'On the contrary, I like it' says Oscar" snakes still spoke as the snakes, even when they weren't attached to him. Sebastian almost looked as if he rolled his eyes. The car pulled up to the doors. Mey had opened the doors and was stood smiling.

"Good afternoon, Ciel." she gave her mother's look as I was getting out the car.

"My young lord, I do wish you would wait for me to open your car door, it is only proper" Sebastian was trying to scold me again.

"You know what.." I began as I handed Oscar back to Snake. "I really could not give a flying fuck, if you want me to wait, I have survived without you for a long time," I gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"And look how well that has gone." That man has sarcasm and humour now, goodness me, what was Mey doing to him.

 

Giggling. Incessant giggling. My small living room had been turned into a girls cave.

"Alois?" I questioned the blonde who now had pink lipstick on with some strange cat ear headband on, phone in one hand.

"Kill me" he look thoroughly un-amused, I smirked trying to keep my laughter in.

"You look....good" I was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Don't ....say...another...word" he was very un-amused.

"My goodness, what on earth have you girls done?" Sebastian looked around the room.

"Well we went shopping on Lizzy's new budget," Grace smiled at me,

"Oh right....wait what budget" I looked at them.

"Well..." Lizzy began shyly.

"I thought Lizzy need new clothes to go with her title! As well as new shoes, make up, perfumes and jewellery, and of course it was all paid for by you." Grace grinned like a Cheshire cat, however Alois started to chuckle watching my face.

"H-how much did you spend?!" I tried not to choke. Lizzy looked a little guilty and Lilly was trying to wipe the makeup off Alois.

"About £68 thousand," Grace look at me sweetly.

_Whaaaaaa?!_

"W-w" I was trying to find the words.

"Excuse me " Sebastian couldn't believe it himself.

I was in the process of dyeing of heart failure.

"Come on Ciel! You are worth ten times that, not taking into account you parent's fortune and business" Grace shrugged.

"Grace that's beside the point, I stay rich by not spending stupid money" I was trying to reason.

"Ciel" Lizzy's voice was quiet. I looked at her.

"I tried to tell them" Alois stood up holding Lilly's hand. Lizzy looked a little hurt.

"Ciel" Grace started

"No Grace, this is _way_ too much money, I mean how much on these.." I held up a pair of heels.

"About £350" Grace waved it off as if it was nothing. Lizzy walked over to me and placed her hand on my arm. I could feel my rage. Sebastian was waiting for me to blow. By the look on Alois, and Lilly's face they where too. I looked at Lizzy, she could see it, I was getting angry. Money was not something to just throw away. It was one of the most important lesions I was taught growing up.

"Ciel" her voice was week. I felt my rage start to melt a little.

"They better look fantastic on you" I sighed and let the heels drop. I waved my hand.

"I will be in my study" I was about to leave. I wanted to hurt something.

"You will have an email, Lizzy bought some new jewellery too" Grace shouted to me, I ignored her and walked off towards the stairs.

_My money._

"Oh you have just now woken up have you" I shouted. Sebastian looked at me cluelessly.

"It doesn't matter" I said through gritted teeth. I walked swiftly to my study Sebastian fallowing me. My fists balled as I walked.

"My young lord, if you are frustrated." he began. I stop and turned, my anger back.

"I am not frustrated _, please_ just stop talking" my eye betrayed how I felt the rage bubbling in it. Sebastian nodded.

"Of course my lord I will be quiet until you need me" with that the walk continued.

 

"My lord" Sebastian was stood in the middle of my study, I had my head on my desk. I grumbled.

"I cannot hear you my lord, please speak up." Sebastian smug face stared at me.

"£34,033.00 on some jewellery, to arrive here tomorrow... They even shipped it next day delivery." I leant back, my head hitting the chair.

"It _is_ for miss Elizabeth my lord" Sebastian attempted to justify even a sliver of the spending cost.

"They better be some fucking shiny rocks" I breathed out. I got up and walked to my windows, I looked out at the resplendent gardens, Finny had done well this year.

_Stop taking your mind off the matters at hand._

"I will leave you two in peace." Sebastian left. I could hear the shuffling.

"What is it Lizzy?" I questioned my voice a little hard than I meant. Only she would dare walk into my study without knocking.

"Are you angry with me?" I could hear the worry lacing her words. I turned to look at her.

"No." I shook my head. I sighed as I walked over to her. Running my hands down her arms to her hands. Our fingers meshed together.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

"What for?" I questioned. She unlace our hands and placed them around my shoulders.

"For making you mad," she smiled. She knew me, too well.

"It's okay" I whispered leaning forward, so our lips meet. I let my hand sit on her waist, pulling her towards me. I could taste the passion in her kiss, as it deepened. Her hands tangling in my hair. I held onto her tightly, the soft moan from her lips. As her lips parted I took the opportunity to explore, it was uncharted territory to me. Her breath was hot, her sent delicious. She pulled back.

"Ciel" she panted.

"I know" I was slightly out of breath.

_Slightly?_

No a lot. I took in a deep breath but it didn't come.

"Ciel?" Lizzy questioned. I almost ran to my desk, yanking open the main draw and digging around till I found my inhaler. I took two puffs. I could already feel air coming back to my lungs.

"You okay?" Lizzy was holding me. She had always knew about my asthma.

"Yeah, just the stress and then the kiss" I laughed a little.

"It's okay." she smiled "I am going to tell Grace it's time to call it a day." she was about to leave, I grabbed her hand.

"Stay." I almost begged.

_Not like you._

"Stay?" she questioned.

"Stay, the night. please" I looked at her.

"S-sure" she giggled. She left as Sebastian came back with a tray of freshly brewed tea. I leant with my back against my desk and my hands resting against the edge. I watched the door.

"My lord, I have prepared some English rose tea for you" Sebastian poured me a cup. I rolled my head on my shoulders trying to curb the feeling of anger and lust coursing in my veins.

"Is there anything I can be of asstenct to my lord?" Sebastian placed my cup down on my desk.

"Yes" my eye slanted a little. Sebastian grin grew.

"You need only said the words" he was already on his knee. I stood straight and looked down at him. I moved my eye patch.

"This is an order. Get me my money back now!" that small burning sensation, that was becoming too familiar in my right eye.

 

It was the late evening, dinner had been prepared and eaten all that was left was for my staff to have there's and relax. Lizzy had put all her stuff away and had even asked if she could do something with her room. I agreed, it should be hers anyway so I don't mind if she wants to personalise it a little, however I gave her a budget to stick too. That didn't go down as well as I thought it would. I sat in the living room with my piano, mindlessly playing, I pretended not to noticed Lizzy and Mey. My song was a sad one. The melody haunting. I could hear Mey sniffle.

"What's wrong Mey?" Lizzy's soft voice full of concern.

"The song, it was written for miss Tiffany." I could hear the pain in her voice. "He continued to play it for weeks, when he came home. He wouldn't eat much, nor could her sleep properly, every night he would wake screaming. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't bear to hear him in pain. He became a zombie. I just didn't know what to do, none of us did, but somehow little by little he came back to us. And I think having you and mister Alois helped." I could just feel the tears from Mey. I never liked it when she cried. I could also hear the sniffles from Lizzy. I heard Mey say goodnight and Lizzy walk over to me.

"Hey" her voice barely a whisper. She sat next to me.

"It's so said" she was upset. I pretended the water on my face was not tears.

"I miss her you know" Lizzy swallowed "your mum was funny and so beautiful."

"She was" I agreed. " And they took her from me" I could feel it. My hatred, my pain. I played on a new song.

"Your very talented" Lizzy smiled.

"I know. You have said before." I tilted my head.

"Ciel" she saw the tears.

"Ignore them, do not speak a word about them" I closed my eyes. I could just see it. My mother, her smile, long brown hair. Playing with me. Hide a seek in the halls. My father laughing and she caught me, tickling. I felt more hot liquid fall down my face.

"It's okay to cry Ciel." Lizzy was telling me what I need to hear. I stopped playing, leaning on to her shoulder. For the first time since she died, I cried. I cried hard. The sobs kept coming. Lizzy held me. I didn't know how to stop.

_We all lose our composure a some point in our lives. More than once._

"It's okay Ciel, it's okay" Lizzy held me tightly stroking my hair. She pulled the string on my eye patch. letting it fall. I pulled it form my face and hugged her tightly. I needed this, I had no idea how much I needed it.

"She would be so proud of you. I know she would." Lizzy tried to comfort me. I lifted my head, Lizzy held both her hands gently upon my cheeks, I only opened my left eye.

"What's so bad about you right eye Ciel? I don't see any scars," she sounded confused.

"Please don't" I told her. She nodded.

"You will tell, me later" she lent her forehead against mine. I began to stand, Lizzy coming with me. We slowly walked to my room.

"Stay with me" I asked her. Lizzy smiled.

"I am staying Ciel" she giggled.

"No, in my room. With me, I'm afraid, I will wake in the night" I was afraid.

"Alright, come on" she pulled me into my room. After a while of laying and talking Lizzy fell asleep. I smiled to myself, holding her close, whispering so she didn't hear me.

"I love you Elizabeth Midford".

 

Sebastian's Diary

_I must say I am most distraught with the material waste of these young women. To find out today that they had spent no less than £68,000 on clothes and other frivolities was utterly horrifying. It isn't that the Phantomhive bank accounts cannot take such spending, it's simply the fact there was no agreed budget nor prior warning of such a ludicrous waste of house resources. Of course the situation would be different if he was the one spending the money as it would work as a display of prestige, however with my Elizabeth spending the funds means any attention is instead lathered upon her... Whilst not an entire waste of time there is an awful lot of easier ways to garner public attention than through the expenditure of £68,000, and the rest considering the price of the Jewellery. At least I am reconciled in knowing my Lord shares my disagreement with the spending of this money, at least I can assume as much through his orders to make the cost back (a trivial task)._

_Of course there are far more pressing matters at hand then some minor misspent money. The continued lack of conversation and trust between my lord and myself is the prime concern of mine. He had refrained from mentioning his fondness for snakes, he refrained from letting me even see his momentary lapse of self control and sobbing. It concerns me that there is this disconnect between us. And even worse, if this mission from the Queen is quite as difficult and heavy going as she hinted, then our bond needs to be stronger than ever, and unless that connection is found then this contract could be in serious peril..._

_Further to the matter of my recent visitation. I am quite assured with what and whom I saw and spoke to on the eve of the party. I understand that Lau had apparently passed away many years previously, however as I have yet to be presented with a body, or for that matter had time to pursue discussions with an available reaper, I have no desire to simply agree to such a wild statement. A butler is always assured and astute in his observations, and I am one hell of a butler._

* * *

 


	15. Children killing Children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the new chapter guys ^.^
> 
> If you are reading the manga and keep up with it you will notice that my story does not fallow it all the way. My characters family past does leave the manga around the school arch.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

 

"Twelve of them. All under five foot, and sitting in my hall. _Why_ are they here?" Randall was shouting again. Scotland yard was bustling with so much energy. Deadlines for reports, criminals being processed, people being questioned. It was busy.

"Erm...they are all gifts from the Guard Dog sir," explained a poor, rather quivering, young police officer. The inexperience evident on his face.

"Why am I not surprised?" Randall's face said it, all. I on the other hand was enjoying the seen all from my seat, you see I had disguised myself as one of the boys that I had sent for questioning so that I could see if I could get some information. I was wearing a rather itchy dirty blond wig with a scruffy attire, one that wouldn't get me noticed.

"Gale Hart?" the woman called.

"My turn," I said in a rather faux gruff voice. I stood up and followed the hefty policewoman into a room.

"Do you need me to call your parents?" she asked quietly as I looked around the room. She gave me a look of disproval.

"Do not have any" I smiled turning my attention back to her.

"Right, then let's get an immediate contact from you" she was ready to write her notes.

"Sure. One mister Arthur Randall if you please" I sat on a chair and waited.

"Erm..." she looked at me baffled "...one moment." She opened the door.  "Sir! There's a kid here who says your on his emergency contacts."

"What!" Randall's booming voice echoed down the hall. "That's..." he continued as he stomped his way to the room. He poked his head around the door and before he finished his sentence, I pulled the wig off, and twinkled my fingers in a form of wave.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me!"  

_Hand to the face, very typical Randall._

He closed the door with a loud bang.

"Now, now Randall, remember what the doctor said. It's bad for your health to stress," I was being smug.

"It's you that causes me the stress boy, you and that cousin of yours" you could just see the vain in his forehead.  "You nor he better be miss treating my little girl" he pointed right at me.

"Would I ever" I feigned innocence.

"Do you think I do not remember coming home to find her on her knees and you sitting quite comfy in a chair with your trousers round your ankles"

_Oh yeah forgot about that._

I scratched the back of my head.

"Well that's wasn't entirely my fault, I wasn't the guilty party," I was trying to be honest for once.

"I know boy. Your too naive. Lilly should have known better, but you didn't exactly say no did you?" his eyes were slanted.

"I guess your right" I held my hands up. He frowned at me.

"Heard you was sporting a new fashion, what you done to your eye" he sat down across from me.

"Nothing big" I smiled shrugging.

 

"So tell me why you are here" he furrowed his brow in frustration.

"Well I can tell you one thing, those boys out there, one of them is the friend of the kidnapper in the hair case," I placed my head on my hands.

"How do you know about that case?" Aberline asked as he came in.

"Good to see you Aberline." I waved sitting up again.

"Aberline what have you got?" Randall was thinking about what I said.

"All the girls are aged between thirteen and fifteen. I think the culprit is a man possible in his early twenties" Aberline was showing a file to Randall.

"Wrong." I voice my thoughts.

"What?" Aberline looked shocked.

"The culprit, is my age, fifteen. I mean the Queen did even say 'children killing children'" I let the information sink in. Randall gave a look.

"Lilly is safe, she is with Alois and Lizzy at my manor as we speak," I informed him.

"My lord" Aberline looked at me uneasiness creeping onto his face.

"Yes a child in killing the girls and it is my job to get rid of him" I stood up, shaking my hair so it fell into place. My fringe falling over my eye patch.

"You're wrong boy it is my job to clear this." Randall was trying to be all 'I'm the police'

_Aww how sweet_

"Our beloved queen asked me, so it is _my_ responsibility" I left them with a bow. I opened the door and walked out, a flurry of voices behind me. A jumbled mess of 'it can't be' and 'no way'.

"Sebastian" I called once and he was there at the steps of Scotland yard.

"Yes my young lord" he bowed.

"Home."  I all but bounced down the steps. Sebastian pulled the car round fast. I turned to see Aberline coming after me.

"My lord," he waved. Sebastian had gotten out the car and opened my door for me.

"What can I do for you Aberline?" I questioned.

"Is it true?" he panted a little as he reached me.

"Is what true?" I repeated his question.

"Is it a child killing these girls?" the horror in his features made it clear he didn't like the thought of children killing.

"Yes." my voice was steady.

"How can a child do this?" he looked down.

"Aberline, I first killed when I was five. To some it comes very easy." I watched his features as my words sank in.

"M-my lord" he was shocked.

"Think nothing of it. It is just a murder, and a killer that's all. No age. Forget it, it doesn't exist" I sighed.

"Are you going to?" he looked at me stood straight.

"If I have to I will put him down" I waved at him and got in the car. I watched as Sebastian gave him a letter and then proceeded to get into the car himself.

 

A day later my school life carried on. My school mates knew nothing of the horrors out there, and that was the way I liked it. Sat in my maths classroom, it was starting to get boring. I could hear the computer going in our homeroom.

"And here it is our exclusive picture of Lord Phantomhive and his Lady Elizabeth for a garden party at Buckingham palace!"

_God I hate that weekly star news thing_

"You can't even remember the name," I said quietly to myself. I looked out the window not paying attention when a sudden thought had me frantically on my feet.

"Of course." I said rather loudly causing everyone to look at me.

"What?" Lilly asked. I grabbed her arm and lead her outside the class room.

"What?" she asked again, I made the motion to keep it low.

"The kidnapper isn't choosing girls based on their hair length. He is catching girls who have just finished after school clubs" I told her quietly.

"Ciel that could be hundreds of schools, and how do you know it's after school clubs" she looked at me.

"No, no, not just any after school clubs. Clubs that girls get to gather and obsess over celebrities, or at least that seems to be something they were all part of, also because of the times they go missing. it's around the times after school clubs finish." I made her see sense.

"And who's big right now, at our age?" she made me realize the horror.

"Me.." I swallowed.

"He is using you, so it must be girls who hasn't seen you or they think he's somehow involved with you" her face was one of worry.

"Call your dad. Now" I left her to do that, running back into the class room I gave Lizzy a quick kiss and grabbed Alois and sprinted for the door.

"Where we going Ciel?" his voice was raspy from breathing so heavily.

"To kill the bastard who thinks he can use my name to kill girls." My words had murderous intent behind them. Alois smiled.

"Let's go spill some blood," he looked positively cheery.

"You know, I don't know which of us is the bigger Psychopath," I laughed as we reached the school offices.

"You, definitely you" he lent trying to catch his breath.

"What can I do for you boys?" Mrs. Perry the school receptionist, greeted us.

"I need you to call Lord Grey and ask for us to be let out school early, business stuff you know" I gave my charming smile, she nodded and rang the number, no sooner had she rang she pressed the button for the doors to open.

"See you tomorrow boys" Mrs. Perry waved. We sprinted out straight toward the road, obviously he wouldn't be so stupid as to use my own school, but the public school down the road would be easy enough to target. Lo and behold  he was there, calm as a cucumber, leaning against the school wall.

_I recognise him. The kid who use to follow us around in primary, always be around us.. hung on our every word._

"My stalker." I stared. He was a boy I went to primary school with back in my village, until I got moved to the one Alois went to.  He used to follow me around, and stare at me. He never asked to play with me he just watched me. My parents eventually had to say to his that something was wrong and they didn't' bother to do anything. As I left the primary school, and went to Alois', it all stopped.

"Call Randall and tell him to go to a Mr Adam Fall's house" I spoke, my voice slightly shaking.

"Okay," Alois moved away and began to call Randall. I decided however I would not require the police for this act, and calmly and silently walked up to Adam, who had now begun talking to some young girl, though where she had come from I have no idea.

"Yeah I am one of his best friends, he gave me this in school" he was holding my pencil from Year 3, a rather memorable mechanical pencil with Funtom decorative patterns on.

_Bastard that's where it went!  He nicked it._

"Oh wow...really?" the girl seemed quite happy to swallow up his story and looked to only be about 11. She was about to say something else when her eyes went wide, catching sight of me. I smiled and held my finger to my lips then made a motion for her to run off. She nodded and ran into school, Adam, somewhat surprised, turned around to face me.

"Can I help you?" he questioned.

"Wow, so I'm one of your best friends but to do even remember what I look like. " I gave a cocky smile. His eyes lit up.

"It's you!" he squealed,  sounding awfully like a fan girl.

"Yeah it's me," I swung my right hook hitting him squarely in the jaw.  The sound of my fist colliding with his face was enough to tell me he would be in pain.

"Argggghh!" he was holding his face in apparent agony, "That.. hurt!" The tears now forming in his eyes did not face me. He slide down the wall to the floor.

"Do not ever use my name for your sick, twisted purposes," I loomed over him as he held his face, fear in his eyes.

"B-but.." he began.

"No, you listen to me..." I balled my fists. I could feel it.

_Only if you had your gun. Oh wait. You already do._

"If I ever see you face again..." I closed my eyes.

_Do it. End his pathetic existence._

"You gonna kill me" the stupid low life chuckled nervously, apparently the blow caused a personality change. I looked back down to him to see no longer a face of fear, but a snarl of defiance.

"Please, I would happily do much worse than just kill you," I turned around in time to see Alois there, with the one and only Aberline, who was out of breath.

"Lords," he panted.

"Arrest this scum, for the kidnappings" Aberline was about to protest until he saw my face.

"Yes  my lord" Aberline did the dead.

"Ciel" Alois touched my shoulder.

"I need to go home" I told him simply. Alois nodded, and let me go. I headed back into the school and got my stuff from my locker and left. I texted Lizzy to tell her where I went.

 

'Need to go home. Not feeling great. See you later. CP x'

 

I waited for the replay.

 

'Okies. See you later. xx'

 

I shook my head at her text.

_Two kisses, someone must be popular._

"Shut it you." I tilted my head

 

After walking for a while, I came to a funeral place. I stop and looked up at the sign.

"Not a place for a young boy to be hangin around eh?" some weird gruff man stood watching me. I was in the bad part of London. My parts.

"School kid huh" one of his mates spat at the floor. I smiled under my hair, before turning and smiling at them sweetly.

"Afternoon gentlemen. Can you tell me if he is in?" I asked, the both audibly swallowed.

"Lord Phantomhive," one of the scum looked at me.

"Sorry, me lord, didn't realise it was you. Yeah his in alright" they both sulked off.

_Can this part of London get any worse?_

"More than likely" I shrugged and push the door to the shop open. As I walked in the use well sent of blaming solution and decay hit my nose.

"Well, well. do I have the honour..." undertaker was about to say his classical line when I held my hand up.

"I am not in the mood" I sat down on a coffin and sighed.

"What's the matter milord" he sat down opposite me.

"I need help" I admitted.

"With?" undertakers voice had a more serious tone to it.

"How do I trust Sebastian, when I have been taught to not trust the supernatural?" I looked at him. it had been bothering me for a while, ever since Mey told me I needed to trust him no matter what.

"Well, I really don't know what to suggest, he is after all different to my kind" undertaker chuckled.  "Try letting him into that cold dark heart of yours, you and him may find a common interest, especially your mind" he tapped his head. I knew what he was referring to.

"You know I can't do that. No one really knows..." I was trying to argue the point when my phone buzzed.

"Excuse me" I told him, and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I questioned, not many people called my phone as not many people had my personal number.

"Now then, little brat. You think you can hurt me. I used to want to be your friend, I used to want to be you, but now I'm better then you." the manic laughing was making me board.

"How would you feel if another girl died because of what you did. You can't even find me. I'm a lot closer to you then you'd think." he hung up.

_Fuck!_

"I need to go" I left quickly. Running.

_Where?_

"You know these roads, where would he hide?" I questioned myself. I came to a stop and closed my eyes. The maps flickering in my head, I could see the out lay of the roads.

_He mentioned he was closer than you think._

It clicked. There was an old warehouse, closer to my home than a lot of the newer Funtom buildings, it had been abandoned for years. Adam had once followed me and my Father there...

"Bastard!" I spat under my breath.

_No time to call anyone. Run. Now._

I ran. The air coming in quick burst. The tightening in my chest. The pain burning up my throat from the lack of air.

 

"Come on" I shouted, making a few bystanders jump. After a few moment I came to the ware house.  I swallowed. One of the doors opened, some bloke walked out, talking to someone on the phone.

"He's psycho. " I slipped past him into the ware house.

"Yeah I told him there was a girl going to die. He fell for it." Adam's words where full of pride over what he had done.

_Emotion Ciel, too much emotion._

"Hey, at least I'm not a zombie like you" I shook my head.  I moved quickly, hiding behind some crates. 6 people. He was stood talking to them. I was outnumbered, alone and no bullets.

"I don't know what to do" I said quietly.

_Call out for him._

"I don't want to. Mother always said he would kill me if he got the chance" I held my head in my hands.

_You already will be._

I took a breath. I reached up and took off my eye patch. Standing up I moved around the creates.

"Waiting for me" I stood there, both eyes open. Defiant.

"You came" the laugh sounded like a gagging horse.

"Hey his eye don't look natural" one of the thugs looked at me.

"It aint" his friend agreed.

"Scared?" I questioned. I  squared my shoulders.

"Your outnumber" someone shouted.

"No I'm not" they looked confused. I took a deep breath. The word left my lips.

"Sebastian"

The temperature dropped instantly, shadows crept in from the walls. Behind me I heard near silent footsteps enter. A smooth, silk like voice announced Sebastian's entrance.

"Of all the people you could call for, you chose me. I am honoured, my young Lord." I couldn't see him. His words echoed around the room.

"Show yourself demon!" I could hear _his_ influence in my own words.

"Who are you talking to? Who's talking?" Adam shouted.

"Scared Adam? Alarmed?" I stepped towards him.

"What would you have me do my lord?" Sebastian walked up next to me, eyes completely on me rather than the thugs. He was dressed neatly, his butlers outfit covered by a long jacket he'd apparently stolen from a museum.  Adam and his thugs looked surprised. I didn't make eye contact with Sebastian. I didn't need to.

"Her majesty said ' children killing children', though I feel it would be better put as 'butler's dealing with problems'" Sebastian dark chuckle seeped through my ears like an unwelcome breeze.

"What you sayin? This Nancy boy in a suit is gonna be able to hurt us?" Adams laughed, "You're a businessman, do the math. Its six against two!"

"Sebastian, kill them. Don't leave anyone alive. That's an _order_ " I could feel the slight burn in my eye.

_Finally, he and I were was getting so bored. Now sit back and watch._

"Yes, my young Lord." Sebastian bowed. It all happened in a split second. If you blinked you would missed it. The lights, already low, flickered. In the gloom the walls became flecked with a deep red, and the faintest figure of Sebastian flickered as if phasing in and out of existence. A pair of red eyes the only notable sign of his position. A brief and terrifying moment of screams, followed by a painful silence. I noticed a low shuffling noise and looked down to see Adam crawling towards me. I stamped my left foot onto his back.

"P-p-please." he begged, I laughed. Sebastian stood watching me, he almost looked... proud.

"Where are you going Adam?" I questioned.

"I didn't mean it" he quivered like a puppy. I lifted my foot and started to circle him.

"Do you know why none hears about the victims of the guard dog?" I questioned he looked at me, it finally clicking in his pathetic head.

"N-n-n" he stuttered.

"You can't speak if you're dead." I looked over at Sebastian. He smiled at me. I looked back down at Adam who was now crying. As I walked I heard Sebastian speak.

"You know, a butler's duty is to ensure the cleanliness of the master's outfit. The very touch of you most disgusting hands will now require additional time on this matter. Now if you don't mind, I have an evening meal to prepare."

The scream still lingered in the air as I stepped outside into a refreshing breeze. Sebastian followed not too shortly after.

"The deed is done my Lord. Now we shall return home and prepare for this evening's meal. I believe I must also prepare for the arrival of Lord Trancy." Sebastian looked at his pocket watch. I smiled.

"You know, I may like you after all," I patted his arm. He looked a little intrigued. I got my phone out to make a quick call.

"Yes, Randall speaking?" I could hear the disapproval in his voice.

"Abandoned warehouse. I will leave my note on it" I ended the phone call.

"Sebastian. I need to do one more thing" I went back into the ware house and reappeared. My hand covered in blood. I wrote on the doors.

'A friendly reminder, that the underworld is mine. The Guard dog x'

I smiled to myself.

"Home, my lord?" Sebastian smiled. I nodded.

 

"What the fuck happened today" Alois was stood in the door way of my study, annoyance etched onto his face.

"Hello Alois, yes you may come in" I said sarcastically, looking up from my paper work. After I got home, I cleaned up and put fresh clothes on. Sebastian informed the rest of my staff what had happened, with my direct orders on what to leave out. Afterwards I had delved straight into my paper work that needed doing.

"One minute you was there and the next gone" he threw his arms up.

"I did say I needed to go home" I really could not be bothered with all this. I signed the sheet of paper in my hands and put my pen down.

"You're not wearing your eye patch" he noticed.

"Mhm" I looked up at him, as he sat down on one of my sofas.

"What?" I gave up and sat back in my chair, waiting for another outburst.

"Noting, it's just still a little weird" he pointed to his right eye and stuck his tong out at me, the small red dot of his piercing catching the light. I smirked and shrugged.

"How much you got left?" he questioned, nodding towards my stack of paper work.

"Quite a bit more, I really need to get it done"  I leant forward and continued with my paper work. It was quiet, just how I like it. Alois was reading though his homework. After a few moment and another interruption.

"My dad is going to kill you," Lilly almost shouted as she came in. Sitting down next to Alois and getting her study stuff out too.

"Why prey tell" I again set my paperwork down. She looked at me and blinked.

"Well...erm.." she looked a little nervous. I rolled my eyes.

"Ignore it" I stated. She nodded.

"Well because of the gift you left for him." I smiled at this.

"Well, what can I say" I shrugged. "Now if you don't mind, I really need to get this done." I motion to my work.

"Wait what gift?" Alois looked up smiling.

"Oh nothing just Ciel leaving my dad a bunch of dead bodies in an abandoned warehouse" Lilly gave Alois a serious look.

"Really?" Alois looked at me.

"Yes, and I really need to get this done before the end of the day. Please" I looked at both of them. They both nodded and proceeded to study, there pair of them making me feel nauseous  with all the lovey dovey stuff. A few more things signed off and my door went again.

"Now what?" my patience was wearing thin. I glared at who ever came thru my door.

"Sorry" Lizzy look a guilty, like a dear in head lights.

"Sorry" I motioned for her to sit. She started to study too. After a moment it dawned on me.

"Since when did we agree to study here?" I asked slamming my hands down on my desk.

"Well its quiet" Lilly stated.

"It's nice and warm" Lizzy smiled at me.

_Arrow to the heart Ciel?_

"And your foods nicer" Alois of course put his two penny's in. They all nodded.

"Fine" I waved my hand.

I watched Lizzy over my paper work. She kept looking up at me and blushing.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Your eye, it's a really pretty colour" she smiled.

"Thanks" I scratched the back of my head and went back to my work. Still watching her pine at Alois and Lilly's behaviour. After a while I finished my work. I place my fountain pen down and stretched. Lizzy looked over to me.

"Finished your work?" she got up and walked over to me, maths sheet in hand.

"Yes, for today at least." I smiled at her. " What do you need help with?" I questioned. She smiled and came around to the side I sat at and placed a sheet of maths homework on the desk.

"I don't understand this bit" she pointed.

_She's so close. No dirty thoughts you perv, not the time._

I inwardly sighed. looking at her work sheet I smiled.

"It's pretty simple Lizzy. You need to do this," I showed her my workings.

"Your writing is so fancy" she laughed a little more.

"It's just writing Lizzy" I looked at her as she looked at me. We where inches apart. I heard her swallow.

"Guys?" Alois looked at us, I gazed up over to him.

"Yes?" I blinked at him. Alois laughed at the redness of my cheeks.

"Break?" he stood up.

"Break meaning, you want food?" I raised a brow at him.

"Yeah," Alois smiled.

"Fine" I stood up and went around Lizzy, my hand sliding around from one of her hips to the other. I could feel her shiver underneath my touch.

_Oh how you could do so much more._

I shook my head as I reach my bell, open quick pull.

"And what was that for?" Lilly looked up confused.

"Watch" Alois flopped back down onto the sofa. After a few short moments a knock at the door.

"enter" I spoke clearly, Lilly looked a little shocked.

"You rang my young lord" Sebastian stood waiting for orders.

"Wait, I'm confused" Lilly frowned, thus making Alois chuckle.

"It's simple" I began. " I ring the bells and..." I gestured to Sebastian to finish the sentence.

"And we answer them. It is so much easier than having the young lord shout down the halls" Sebastian sickly sweet smile made Lilly relax.

"Sebastian, Alois is hungry. Tea in the green living room with a slice of Victoria sponge for everyone" I waved my hand at him, he bowed and left.

"If I'm not mistaken, you do have manners" Lilly stood up, arms crossed.

"Lilly, he doesn't need them, there are his staff, their jobs are to do what he wants them too" Lizzy told her for me. I smiled and went back to Lizzy, taking her hand to lead the way.

"Exactly, like if I ordered Rose to strip for me..." I began as we left the study.

"I would beat you around the head" Freckles was stood in the hall dusting. Everyone laughed.

"Not the best example, my lord" Freckles smiled and carried on.

"Well you get the point" I finished my own sentence and walked everyone to the small green living room.

 

The green living room was a charming one. The Victorian green colours mixed with the ivory colours made it nice and bright. Sebastian had laid on a small spread of tea and cake for us to enjoy. After the tea had been drank and the cake eaten I thought it was time some entertainment.

"Anyone up for music?" I walked over to my stereo.

"Not your weird music" Alois whined.

"There is nothing wrong with my music!" I laughed.

"Why what is it?" Lizzy asked.

"Wait... you're dating him and you don't know?" Lilly asked.

"It's not something I tend to let people know" I smiled.

"I've heard that's it's eccentric" Lilly giggled.

"Kinda" I pressed play and turned it up. The first song to start playing was a momentary favourite of mine, a particularly rousing electro-swing piece.

"What on earth is this?" Lilly asked, smiling.

"This my dear children is the sound of 'electro swing'." I smiled and held out my hand to Lizzy, offering to dance. She took it and I pulled herself close as we began to playfully dance. Sebastian was pouring some more tea for us, although seemed quite surprised at my music taste. It wasn't all I listened to but my collection was largely made up of it. Lizzy giggled. Lilly was having a great time with Alois. I started to mime the words to Lizzy, she laughed more.

"See he can be romantic" I heard Lilly say to Alois.

"He surprises me more and I'm family" Alois looked over at us, I raised my eyebrows at him. It was going to be a good night.

 

_ Sebastian's Diary _

_I had to deal with the most disgusting wretch today. We had been working on the 'children killing children' case, where a number of young girls had wound up sexually assaulted and murdered, all within a local area of London. The regular police, as they s often do, were looking in entirely the wrong direction, so it was up to me (and I guess my Lord) to correctly solve this case. Through the use of informants, and some mildly humorous disguises, my young Lord confirmed it was definitely a child committing the killings. Further to this we had established they were all of local schools, and all shared several similarities in interest and hobby, though most of this legwork was done by myself. Eventually we not only found the perpetrator, who apparently had been doing this with the fixation of attracting the attention of Ciel, or failed to realise the threat of imitating his lordship. The removal of such scum was a most simple task, these thugs weren't even armed. Nevertheless the deed was done with some joy, and the evening was continued after this without much delay._

_Though cleaning the taint of the murderer out of my Lord's shoes took far longer than I wished it to._

_I was however impressed with my Lord's handling of the situation. He may just yet become a fine young gentleman, but just how fine and capable is yet to be seen. At least his taste in music is rather more than I bargained for, some is quite pleasant, some may take time to get used to._

* * *

 


	16. The opium den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the latest chapter ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 16.**

 

"We are able to announce that the bodies of 5 men and one boy was found today. Names will not be released until a further date, though police believe the deaths were highly likely gang related. That is all I can say for now"

I stared at the news blankly.

"It's horrible!" Julie had the news site on, hooked up to the screen in the after school club. When the news ended she closed it off. After a few moments of silence the club activities carried on.

 "Now, time to kick off with more important things." she beamed at the group of girls, which included Lizzy and Lilly. Me and Alois sat in back.

"Welcome to the Ciel and Alois fan club" there were claps.

"Remind me why are we here?" Alois questioned me.

"Because you agreed for both of us." I glared at him. He knew I was a busy person, and yet I had to spend an hour here; time that dragged by awfully slowly, though eventually we were allowed to leave by the horde. As I went to grab my bag I felt a hand tap my shoulder, it was Julie.

"Erm...Ciel?" her fluttered her brown eyes.

"Yes my dear?" I gave her my charming smile. All I wanted was to leave.

"When will you be doing your next photo shoot?" She looked hopeful.

_Photo Shoot?_

"In a week or two" I patted her head. I hadn't even thought of one, maybe I was due to give my adoring fans some more pictures for them to fantasise over.

_And other things?_

I inwardly sighed at myself. It was time I left. Lizzy had already gone home with Lilly. Alois had been picked up by Madam Red, to go to the hospital. Sebastian stood waiting with the door to my Rolls Ghost open for me.

"Good day my lord," his smile was sickening.

"If you mean, how many phone calls have I missed from Randall? Then 12 overall," I got into the car. Sebastian sat in the front with Snake. Nothing more was said on the matter.

I buckled up and put my headphones on. I let the low beat of hit the road jack, ring through my ears. I closed my eyes and let my memories flow through my head. I was remembering the day I came back to school.

 

**Flash back.**

 

Black and white converse hit the pavement. I could hear people whispering.

"Oh my god, he is cute!"

My hair was longer, my ears pierced, and in general I had grown up a lot. No more freckles, no more braces and defiantly no more bowl haircuts. I continued to walk up the halls, pride in my every step. My uniform was the same as every other boys uniform here. Black trousers, white shirt, black waistcoat, black tie and black blazer, however I had somehow made mine look more alluring to the female population of the school. I dripped  sex where ever I went, it had been that way since I turned 13. I knew it and I knew how desirable I had become. I could play it out and make people want me. After all that's how the young Earl Phantomhive became known as the "Playboy Earl".

"You said he would be here" I saw Lizzy saying to Alois. Her perfect pink lips with her blonde hair in two pigtails, with a pink head band in between them.

"Fuck me now..." Lilly's voice was loud. Lizzy turned and her eyes went wide. Alois laughed and smiled, I gave my best smirk.

"Good morning Alois," I was proud and spoke loudly.

"His voice," I heard girls whispering still.

"Who is he?" I heard someone question, so did Alois.

"Ciel!" he shouted.

"No way that's Ciel Wilkes" I heard the crowed. I smile and I opened my arms.

"In the flesh." I was showing off and I wanted _everyone_ to know it. I was back and I was more deadly than ever.

 

**End of flash back.**

 

I chuckled to myself in the back of the car. Lizzy describe me as a bad boy who loved to play when I came back to school, she now described me as danger and desire all wrapped up in a blue ribbon. I sighed as the next song came on, turning my head to look out the window at the world passing by. I must have fallen asleep because suddenly Sebastian was tapping on my shoulder removing my headphones.

"My young lord we are home," I opened my eye and stared at him. In silence I got out the car and went headed in. I went straight to my room, throwing myself onto my bed.

_Why so tired?_

"I'm not tired. I'm just stressed" I removed my eye patch, letting both my eyes look around from my laid down position.

_It is normal to be stressed..._

"Will you shut up, just for one day?!" I almost shouted at myself, partially in annoyance, partially frustration. I closed my eyes allowing the feeling of calm and silence to wash over me, it was soothing.

A buzzing sound disturbed my peace. It wouldn't stop.

"For fucks sake..." I stretched and jumped up off my bed, grabbing and answering my ringing phone.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Hey it's me, Erm.. I need your help" Lizzy came across a mixture of nervous and unsure.

"What do you need?" I sat back down on my bed, my voice calm and sounding as normal as I could, despite being a little annoyed at the world.

"Could Snake pick me up and bring me to yours, I need your opinion." her voice was slightly shaky.

"Sure Lizzy, what's wrong?" I was worried. She only ever call me sounding like that, when Derik had made her upset or she had fallen out with her family.

"Well, I brought some knew stuff the other day, and normally I would ask Lilly but she's with Alois and I need an opinion if they look okay, so as you're my boyfriend I thought you could help?" She sounded pretty lost, I suppose this would be a first of her boyfriend actually caring.

"Alright. I'll get Snake to come get you now. You staying just for the evening meal or overnight?" I questioned. Her plans often changed so quickly.

"I'll stay over... if it's okay?"

"Lizzy it's not like I have to ask anyone!" I reminded her. She giggled in response, relaxing a little.

"Get your things together and Snake will be there soon." I ended the phone call.  I got up and walked to my bedroom door, standing outside it, I took a deep breath.

"SEBASTIAN!" I shouted. He was there quick.

"You do not need to shout me my lord, you can just say my name I will hear you. Or better yet ring one of the bells," he smiled as he gestured to the rope that would ring the relevant bell down in the servants quarters.  

"Whatever, get Snake to pick up Lizzy from her home, she's staying the night" I waved my hand at him and he was gone. I looked at my room. My school stuff was strewn all over.

"Not good" I spoke to myself, and quickly picked my stuff up, putting it away. After a few minutes doing that I looked down at myself.

"I need to change" I stripped quickly and put something else on. I had chosen my knee length dark blue trousers, with my white dress shirt and dark blue waist coat. My dark blue bow in place and my eye patch back on I looked presentable.

 

After an hour or so Snake was pulling up to the doors. I was leaning against the open one as I waited from snake and Lizzy to get out the car. No sooner had Snake stopped and opened the door of the car Lizzy was bounding up to me.

"Ciiiieeeellll" her pitch of voice went through me, I physically winced. Sebastian was smiling.

More memories.

"Hey, what is it you need opinions on?" I asked. She smiled and went back to the car Snake handed her 5 big pink bags.

"Just these few bits," she smiled nervously and gestured with the bags, I moved  for her to go inside. Once inside and safely up the stairs to my room, she lead the way, I was once again sat on my bed facing Lizzy.

"So?" I prompted.

"I brought some new underwear sets and swimming stuff". My brain switched off once the words were uttered.

Lizzy, with no clothes on. Heaven.

"S..s..sure" I blinked. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Ciel, are you blushing?" she smiled widely at me.

"What, no. Don't be so ridiculous" I rubbed my face.

 

A little while later I was laid on my front, on my bed, my head leaning into my hands looking very bored.

This was not what I had imagined at all.

"What about this one?" Lizzy asked me holding up some more pink lace.

"Yeah, that's nice" I yawned trying to not show I was falling asleep a little.

"You're not really into this are you?" she smiled at me.

"Don't get me wrong I love the fact you want to know what you're going to be wearing but you know..." I trailed off. Her blushed became evident that she had realized  what I was expecting.

"CIEL!" she shouted at me. I smiled at her and she swallowed nervously.

"Well maybe I can put a few on, but you have to promise that this stay between us!" She pointed at me accusingly.

"Cross my heart" I sat up a little more hopeful. She picked up and bag that she hadn't opened yet and disappeared to the bathroom. I sat waiting.

_You're a bad man._

"Oh I know" I said quietly. The bathroom door opened and my jaw hit the floor.

She had decided on a two piece white lace underwear set. She stepped closer to me.

"Well?" she looked at me the slight blush on her cheeks. I swallowed. Her perfect slim waist, soft looking thighs and.... I looked up her body.

"You look....great" I could feel it. Desire pulsed in my veins.

"Next one" she asked. She had noticed the desire too. I nodded. She walked back and I couldn't help but stare.

"Wow" I breathed. She disappeared and a few moments later she was back. This time in a royal blue and black lace two piece, with suspenders. I stood up as She walked over to me, I couldn't help myself and met her in the middle of my room, letting my hands slid down her sides to rest on her hips. She ran her hand up my chest.

"I like this one" I said almost whispering. She smiled sexily.

"I do too" she looked down and raised her brow. I looked at her reddening cheeks....

"I'm sorry?" I shrugged, she giggled, Sebastian sighed. Lizzy franticly ran underneath my covers and I on the other hand died on the spot.

"My young lord, I have prepared some tea in the small living room" Sebastian had a smug smile on his face. I glared at him.

"Do you not understand knocking?!" I bellowed.

"I did knock my young lord, there came no answer, I thought you had been kidnapped." he stood quite still.

"Next time say my name," I waved him off, he left. I turned and walked towards my bed, sitting down on the floor leaning against it.

"Lizzy? You coming out?" I reached behind me, to touch the lump in my covers.

"Y-yeah" came her stuttered response. She moved slowly going back to the bathroom, my bed throw wrapped around her tightly.

_Ruins all the fun doesn't he_

"Shut up" I shook my head.

After the fuss at mine Lizzy was rather quiet for the rest of the day, though I somehow felt she blamed me. Unfortunately the rest of the stay was quite uneventful, and school crept back up on me almost immediately.

 

I was already having a bad morning, in-between watching May pulling lovey eyes at Sebastian and Finny breaking the banister on my main stairs Earl Grey had dropped off a letter for me from the Queen. It seemed something was troubling her regarding an underworld drug problem, I saw no problem but I guess I would go see the twins about it regardless. I was thinking about too much all at once that I never even noticed the car stop outside school.

"My lord?" Sebastian look at me questioning. I looked back at him.

"You're not intending to attend school are you?" he almost sighed. I shook my head.

"I want to visit the twins. The Royal command comes before education I'm afraid Sebastian" I tilted my head, you could see the disapproving look on Sebastian's face from a mile away. I sat back in the seats, Sebastian informed Snake and we were off again. I sent a text to Lizzy so she would know where I had been all day and that I would see her at work tonight. After a while the roads all blurred into one, and as the city rushed (or crawled considering London traffic) by I was left pondering something over in my head.

"Hey Sebastian" I looked up at him.

"Yes my young lord?" his quizzical look came back to me over the seat.

"How do I be....more romantic?" I questioned him. He almost looked like he wanted to laugh.

"My young lord, I maybe the wrong person to ask such a question to." he was definitely chuckling.

I just shrugged, deciding maybe such conversation was best kept for another day and another person. After more blurred streets had passed we came to a stop. Sebastian looked out the window.

"We walk from here," I smiled. I was in school uniform yes, but that never stopped me entering the club before.

"We'll find our own way home Snake," I told him, he nodded silently and drove off. I signalled for Sebastian to follow me. After walking for a while we came to a familiar street.

"Ah yes, this I do remember," Sebastian smiled.

"Yes well, rather I expect you to" I smiled as we walked, until we came to a stop.

You see rather than the place where you just walked in, like when Ciel the first was alive the opium dean had gone underground per say in the 1940s. Now it more resembled a speakeasy. You didn't get in without a password, and everyone who needed one had one. Regulars had individual ones especially from them. There were unique and only them or a regular gust they brought could use it. I was no different. All you saw now was a wall, nothing special apart from the beginning of an alleyway in the middle, however you could only walk a few steps before reaching a small set of stairs, 5 steps to be exact. And at the end, a black door. No handle on the outside. If you walked down the road, you wouldn't even notice it. I smiled at Sebastian.

"Well this is not as I remember" Sebastian looked at me.

"Do you know what a speakeasy is?" I questioned.

"Of course my lord, I did accompany one of your ancestors to one on a frequent basis, that's how he met his wife" seating seemed proud.

"Well, this is what has become of the opium dean. Still the same name of course" I smiled wickedly, something Sebastian seemed to appreciate. He gestured for me to lead the way.

"Here we go" I said as we reached the door. I knocked on the middle of the door with the back of my hand, a small slat opened.

"Who are you?" the man questioned.

"I don't think I need an introduction" my voice was a little darker, like always when I was dealing with the underworld.

"Ah my lord Phantomhive" the slat closed and the door opened. I motioned for Sebastian to follow me into the swirling smoke. He obeyed unquestioningly.

 

As I walked into the place of business, the first thing to hit me was the smell. Thick tendrils of smoke, moving like a sentient beast, wafted the thick smell of Opium into my nostrils. I was, either fortunately or unfortunately, that used to it, that it did not affect me too badly anymore, unless taken but that is a story for another time. Of course it didn't affect Sebastian at all, he all but breezed through it.

"Ciel?" Tia was there serving drinks. The opium den made more money like this you see.

"The decor has improved my lord, sort of akin to a gentleman's club decor" Sebastian approved I rolled my eyes of course. At the end of the day when I was under the influence of the alcohol or opium its self, I did not care for the decor. Soft mandolin echoed through the semi filled rooms, businessmen and other suits, both men and women, laid back in soft armchairs or sprawled across elaborately decorated ottomans, pipes and tubes billowing the ever present smoke clouds that obscured their faces.

"Oh Mia!" Tia shouted over to a very leggy girl sat on the bar. I could feel a slight heat in my cheeks as I caught her eye. Her black hair up in two almost conical ponytails with small braids attached. Her black corset around a very short violet dress, and the black boots up to her thighs did her legs no justice, and yet showed just enough to set your pulse racing regardless.

She twinkled her fingers at me, I smiled, awkwardly.

"Sebastian stay here. Explain to Tia the nature and reason of our visit" I nodded to him, Sebastian put his hand over his chest in salute, his eyes drawn to Mia and Tia in what appeared to be amusement. Tia was of course in a more modern black Zhongshan, a stark contrast to his sister's more traditional garb. I walked over to Mia, who since standing up had already attracted interest from a number of young males, who apparently had nothing better to do than waste their time. I had made sure I had my cane from the car, just in case.

"Now, Miss Ling don't you want our company" the disgusting perverted blond was inches away from my foot around his head.

"No, I have someone better" Mia giggled.  I smirked.

"Like who?" the blond had an arm on his friends shoulder. I squared my shoulders hitting my cane on the floor, the men turned to face me, their mouths falling and the fear creeping across their faces.

"Mia" I held out my hand. "Why don't you come play with me?" I questioned, she smiled and took my hand.

"Sorry boys, " she blew them a kiss. They bowed their heads, uttering small apologies. I walked off, with Mia's hand in mine towards my throne on my reserved table.

"Jeez, Mia anyone would think you're a prostitute," I laughed as I lead her up the stairs to the vip area. She giggled behind me. I shook my head, as we  arrived up the stairs I sat down on my seat. There was always one table up there, with 8 chairs but one always in the middle and from it you could see the whole club. That was my throne. You see Mia and Tia owned the club, there grandfather had passed it to them, but I owned Mia and Tia. Their lives belonged to me. Once you made a deal with the king, he held your life, you break a deal. You die. Simple terms I thought, but yet there are though who still try to test me. After propping my cane up against me Mia sat on my lap comfortably, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and crossing her legs, like always.

"Oh Ciel you know you only have to ask" she giggled, batting her big brown eyes at me, like a cat with a mouse.

"That always sounds so wrong" I laughed with her. She nuzzled into me, she was small. Not too much taller than I.

"So what brings you here?" she asked. I wrapped one arm around her waist and said quietly.

"I need to you find out something for me and report it back to Alois, understand?" she nodded, I could feel her breath on my neck.

_Ciel you are taken!_

I shook  my head a little.

"I understand, what do you need?" she was all business.

"I need to know the name of the new drug that's sweeping its way through my underworld." I tilted my head. She nodded.

"I'll get what you need. " her lips left a simple kiss at the base of my throat. I smiled slyly.

"Mia" was all I had to say, she smiled at me.

"I did nothing wrong" she was trying to act all innocent.

"You know I can't have a favourite" I tapped her nose.

"A small game?" she gestured to the deck of cards that always sat on my table.

"Sure" I said, as she moved over the one of the other chairs. After a small while our game finished, naturally I won and she was back on my lap.

"Why the newfound resistance?" she purred as she ran a hand up my chest.

"I kind of... have a girlfriend" I said sheepishly. Something only she would see in the underworld.

_Are you blushing? Please don't be blushing._

"Ciel that's brilliant! Who is she? What's she like? Do you love her?" The questions were thick and fast, rather than sultry Mia's eyes had lit up with curiosity, in other words she was back to being typical, Mia.

"She's nice, too nice. And her name is Elizabeth and I can't answer that one." I smiled and went to stand up. She jumped off and nodded.

"You'll know soon enough I'm sure!" She smiled walked off back down into the crowd. I followed her. We walked back over to the bar where Sebastian's formal attire and general standoffishness stood out like a sore thumb.

"Sebastian..." I shook my head in amusement  "Please try to blend next time, I would like to keep coming here. " I smiled and looked over to Mia who was bending over the bar to whisper something to Tia. Tia smiled in response to her whispers. I tilted my head. Sebastian bent down to my ear.

"I can see why you like it my lord" Sebastian whispered, smug smile suddenly plastered across his face. I turned automatically slapping his face. He looked a little shocked.

"Never say anything like that again. That's an order. Do you understand?" I could feel the familiar burn in my eye. Sebastian bowed, still smirking.

"Yes. My young lord."

 

_ Sebastian's Diary _

_An interesting few days certainly, though as normal there was much that needs no further note. Much of the weekend was spent managing the house, or its staff. And when that wasn't necessary I also tended to the company paperwork. Though I must admit I was very entertained by interrupting my young Lord's attempt at seducing Miss Elizabeth. This is of course for his own safety, and not at all for my own amusement... I do wish I could describe his face as I burst in though, it has already made me chuckle many times in fond recollection._

_More interesting to me was the visit to Lao's old Opium Den, now turned into a more Americanised 'speakeasy' styled establishment, something I most approved of, certainly added a greater air of secrecy. Something so out of time as the club, or my Lord for that matter, suited the more hidden nature. Young master Tia was most entertaining as well, whilst my Lord amused himself with Miss Mia's attentions I discussed business with Tia. I explained that the Queen had become concerned with an apparent new and dangerous drug that was afflicting persons nationwide, and that we had been ordered to root the problem out. Tia understood our intention completely, and discussed at length how he would find out the necessary information to relay to me. We also chatted about his family, certainly interesting as a topic, but were interrupted by the returning couple._

_I am most thoroughly entertained about the whole matter, whilst my Lord claims to have an entirely business focused approach, I do feel he picked the least useful of the two twins to deal with... for obvious reasons._

* * *

 


	17. Friends and memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!  
> There is some explicit scenes in this chapter. You have been warned. 
> 
> hope you all enjoy. ^.^

* * *

**chapter 17.**

The ring of metal upon metal, a quite unique and exquisite noise, sung like music in my ears. I danced across the floors, a quick one - two, a slow twist, as if moving to an unseen melody, well at least in my mind I did. In reality I likely looked little more graceful than a startled cat, as I bolted left and right, looking for openings, trying to avoid the cold sting of a blade to my flesh.

Quick movements. My concentration strong.

"More forceful young master" Sebastian stood in his glory. it was taking all of my effort trying to beat him. Fencing was something I was supposed to be unrivalled at; a fact I had the trophies to prove it, but against Sebastian it was a new challenge. We'd been at this for the past hour, and I was currently down 9 - 0, unable to even get close to a strike on him. I took a sharp breath and suddenly held my ground, keeping my sword high but without leg movement. A waiting target, or a pouncing tiger. Sebastian saw through my ruse mere seconds too late.

"Young master" he couldn't stop his lunge, I smiled catlike under my mask and briefly sidestepped right, letting my arm angle up around his blade, the tip of my epee striking his face, watching his eyes wide with what I presume was shock.

"Can we say I won that one. I finally got a hit," I smiled he was shocked.

"Here Ciel" Mey stood holding a glass of water for me. I smiled and walked over, taking the glass and downing it in one.

"Thirsty work mi'lord," Bard noted to me. I nodded handing my sword to Sebastian who had a perfect face again. I looked at him.

"But, I cut you" I quizzed him.

"Ah my young lord you forget something," he smiled.

"And what might that be?" I stood unbuttoning my sleeves and rolling them up on my dress shirt.

"I am simply one hell of a butler," he bowed.

"Whatever you say" I bowed back. He smiled and started to clear up for the exertions. I was about to walk up the stairs as it hit me. I turned to look at Sebastian who was tidying the equipment.

"Did he...." I thought to myself.

_No, I believe the shock in his eyes means you got him by surprise._

 

"For this evenings meal we have prepared for you peppered fillet steak with parsley potatoes followed by passion fruit creams" Sebastian announce while Mey helped lay things out on the table. I nodded in appreciation, as soon as everyone left bar Sebastian I began to eat.

"Will you be requiring my prescience at the den tonight my lord?" Sebastian questioned as I took my fourth bite of my main. I looked at him, pausing to finish my mouthful.

"Yes, after all what would you be if you could not even do that" I told him his own words he smiled.

"Quite my lord" he bowed and I carried on eating. after a short while I had finished, placing my spoon back into the desert glass. I wiped my mouth with the napkin and watched as the plates and glasses were cleared.

"What would you like to wear tonight my lord" Sebastian pulled my chair so I could stand. I smiled.

"The dark blue Victorian suit, with my black over coat and top hat" I started off towards the door.

"Of course my lord, I will prepare everything for you. what time would you like to leave?" he questioned my before I left. I turned to him.

"I normally arrive at the club around eight thirty" I rubbed my fingers together on one hand to get rid of some invisible dust.

"very well my lord, I will have everything ready for you" Sebastian bowed as I left. it was only five thirty so I had at least an hour and half before I needed to get ready. I walked off towards the stairs, heading for my library. after a small walk I was there. I entered at settled on the arm chair and picked my book from earlier up.

"This is life" I sighed to myself.

_plan on getting high tonight?_

"Naturally, I have a headache" I spoke to myself, and began to read. What felt like a few moments later, Sebastian came to disturb me.

"My lord, it is time for you to make preparations" Sebastian stood with a hand over his chest. I closed my book that I had now finished and stood up.

"Alright" I made off towards my room handing the book to Sebastian on my way. The halls were starting to show how the skies where changing to darkness. lights were starting to turn on all throughout my manor. The walk from my library was not a long one. Sebastian had put away the book for me. as I reached my door I stopped.

"Sebastian" I spoke the words softly.

"Yes my lord" he tilted his head in intrigue.

"Whatever you see tonight, please do not tell Mey anything." I looked at him.

"You need only say it and I will keep quiet forever" he smiled.

"No, I just want you to promise me" I could see the confusion in his face, he was not use to being asked to promise rather than an order.

"Of course my lord" he bowed.

 

The club was full of life. the air filled with different smells. Alois was quiet comfortably sat at the bar chatting with Tia. I of course was sat at my table on the balcony watching everything. I could see Alois perfectly, and throughout my years with my parents I had learnt to lip read. as ever my parents hated this fact as it meant they had to limit what the whispered about near me. normally it was presents. my parents were very open with all the queens guard dog business.  

"My lord" Mia and Tia's grandfather, brought me back to the conversation.

"Yes, mister ling" I smiled all too sweetly, he laughed. He was the head of the English branch of the triads.

"What say you? a card game tonight" he smiled. I tilted my head,

"Only if you gentlemen are willing to give up some more of your hard earned money" I smiled. the men laughed. Also gracing my table that evening was  Georgio Faiola, the current man in charge of the London Italian mafia, as well as jimmy's father.

"Ah little lord, my son says your very good at all games" his laugh was infectious to the table, but of course I didn't laugh. I just tilted my head slightly and turned again t see Alois now threatening someone over the bar. I smiled and watched, reading what he said.

"Did you know, that spiders can eat their way out of a human body, while the person is still alive' Alois could be terrifying if he wanted to be. it was rare to see it but there was all ways a reason.

"My lord?" mister ling caught my attention again.

"Sorry, I was a little distracted" I nodded as Georgio started to deal out the cards. Mia sat on the edge of the railing.

"I'll tell you if your needed" she winked at me. I shook my head a little. after a little while and I had won two games, Mia informed me that Alois had gotten his money from the person he was threatening. the music was playing and drinks flowing. the smoke in the air was relaxing.

"Fold" Georgio told us. I looked at my hand. I had nothing, but I had a good poker face.

"Ciel, you have a visitor" Mia informed me. I looked at her.

"No one visits me here" I narrowed my eyes her, she motioned with her head to down stairs. I turned and saw Alois now talking with Lilly, Lizzy and Randall. I sighed.

_seems like fun._

turning back to the table I looked at me hand and for the first time in ages I threw my cards down.

"I fold, and now I'm afraid you will have to excuse me" I smiled at them while standing up. walking to  the top of the stairs, my cane in hand, I flared my jacket out, just to show everyone I did have my gun on me, it was best to leave me alone. my decent down the stairs was slow. Sebastian close behind me. people move out the way instinctively. I eyed them. as I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Tia whisper something to Alois. I walked over to them.

"Now then, what brings you to my kingdom?" I questioned them. the smile on Lilly's face grew, the nervousness in Randall's face  and lastly the lust in Lizzy's eyes.

_not the time Ciel._

 

we had sat down at a table and Randall was telling us about how he needed our help. something had come up and he was concerned it was not a coincidence.

"We will help, but information is all you will get." I stood up leaving Alois to deal with the rest. Lizzy had fallowed me over to the bar.

"My tab Tia" I shouted to him.

"Are you leaving?" she questioned me. I smiled at her and stroked her face.

"My dear, I'm tired and because you are here I cannot relieve my headache, so I will go home for the night as should you" I leant forward giving her a peck on the cheek. I knew she loved it when I was being king. she gave me a nervous giggle before walking back over to Lilly and Alois, who were getting ready to take their leave with Randall. I turned back to the bar and waited for Sebastian.

"Now then" a man by the name of jack came over to me, leaning against the bar.

"What can I do for you?" I asked simply.

"I see you have another girl after you. How many more do you need. you have the witch Mia and now a blond girl" he was laughing.

_Oh he thinks he is funny._

Jack looked over to his friends and laugh. I stood up straight and looked at Tia. He slid me a shot glass across the bar. I positioned it.

"Jack" I said his named simply, he turned as I grabbed his head.

"Take this as a warning" with one push I slammed his face down onto the glass. it shattering into his face. He scream caught everyone's attention. I stood looming over him. Sebastian had watched the whole thing.

"Next time, it will be something to make even the devil wince" I walked over him, but slow enough to catch another person's words.

"Told you, you gonna piss the king off" I smiled at the though.

"Home Sebastian" I left the place. the air outside was clod and bit at the skin.

"Something to make the devil wince" Sebastian repeated my words with a  smirk I just chuckled with him as we walked off toward the car.

 

"My young lord, it is time to wake up" Sebastian words calling me from sleep. I sat up and stretched and Sebastian opened the curtains. sunlight streaming into my room.

"What day is it Sebastian?" I questioned as he poured me a cup of tea.

"It is Saturday, my lord." he smiled and brought me my cup. the smile was divine.

"Earl grey" I noted, taking a sip.

"Of course my Lord" Sebastian bowed at me.

"I see you have stocked the tea cupboards" I smiled, placing my cup back onto it saucer and handing it back to Sebastian.

"I hope that it was okay with my lord?" Sebastian moved aside for me to get up.

"Yes, its fine." I smiled, and he left me.

_Time to start the day._

Breakfast was a normal affair. I was informed by Sebastian that Lizzy would be visiting later on and that I had some paperwork to do as well as a trip out. I was getting ready to get into the car when Sebastian spoke up.

"Where are we going my lord?" I smiled.

"You'll see. You will certainly see," I fastened myself in as the car started. Snake guided us out of Wiltborough and into London swiftly. The drive was a short one, and soon enough we were pulling up to the front of an old cottage.

"My lord?" I could see the confusion in Sebastian's face.

"What is it?" I looked at him as he stared confusingly at the doors of a old age care home. I laughed as we got out the car, the gravel crunching underneath my Victorian shoes. I had chose to wear a green Victorian suit with smart black matching shoes.

"May I enquire to as to whom we are visiting?" we walked to the doors and to the reception.

"I told you, you will see" I  smiled.

"Good morning sirs, how may I help you?" a lovely lady asked us from the desk, before suddenly recognising me.

"Ah of course, he will be happy to see you lord. He is a little tired as you can expect from his age, but he is awake, please do go in, you know the way," she smiled at us handing us the sign in sheet. We signed in and was on our way down the nearby corridor.

"My lord, who exactly are we visiting?" Sebastian was evidently a little anxious. I laughed  as we walked down the halls.

"It's a surprise, well for you anyway. I visit here at least once a month," we eventually stopped as I reached a well known door.

"So this is where you apparently disappear off to then?" Sebastian smiled smugly, I shook my head and tapped lightly before opening it up.  I poked my head round the door opening it wide and stood in a well documented pose, my legs shoulder width apart, my hand on a cane and a smile on my face.

"Now then, I hear you wanted to see me!" I cheerfully boomed at my visitee. His face had lit up, a well worn and well known smile met me as I moved into the room.

"Ah, my lord Ciel," the old man struggled to get up, and I moved forward to hold his arm.

"Steady now, you know you're not as young as you think you are," I smiled and the look Sebastian gave, anyone would think demons could cry. Sebastian dropped to his knees and a hand over his chest.

 

"Prince Soma"

 Soma smiled.

"Hello there dear butler Sebastian. It's been such a long time". I could feel his arm shaking as he tried to stand. Sebastian got up and help me escort Soma to his chair from his bed.

"You are looking young for someone who is much older than I," Soma tried to make a joke. Sebastian smiled kindly.

"As are you Prince Soma. I had not expected to find you in good health,"  we helped Soma settle into his chair,

"I will go see about some tea," I let Sebastian and Soma catch up. as I walked I caught one of the nurses.

"Excuse me, could we have some tea, in Somas room" I was kind. she smiled at me.

"Of course, my lord. " I followed her to the kitchens and as the kettle boiled I asked my questions.

"How long does he have left?" I was worried. Soma had been on a downwards spiral for a some days now.

"Not long. We're all surprised he's even got to this age. The doctors are hesitant to guess a time, as you know, but they've recently said no more than maybe 6 months" the kettle sounded to tell us it was ready.

 

When I returned I was greeted with laughter.

"Oh, he was very sprightly. And never did as he was told," Soma was chuckling.

"And neither did you, as I remember the countless times you were asked to return home," Sebastian was laughing, a real laugh.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked returning.                      

"No, no. we were just chatting about you," Soma smiled at me.

_Have they guessed our secrets yet?_

I shook my head.

"Is it about when I had my asthma attack after the circus or when you decided to bring an elephant to my school?" I smiled. Sebastian looked at me, I gave him a nod and could see the cogs turning in his head. Soma was chuckling.

"You only told me to come to the school to help!" Soma laughed so hard he started to cough a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Oh I'm fine. it's not like you haven't coughed and cheated before?" There was the smirk. I knew.

"Oh Easter. yes. Elizabeth's egg. " I laughed a little.

"Indeed. that was a sneaky thing you did" he was smiling. Sebastian seemed confused and interested all at the same time.

"Well, I did make a promises to get her egg first. I couldn't break a promises in front of everyone now" I tilted my head.

"I will still never understand. I watched Elizabeth grieve for you and then you were born again" he smiled, "a true blessing it seems." Sebastian's eyes narrowed, as if his mind had produced a thought most unpleasant.

"I know. I know" I smiled softly. after a while, Soma began to feel tired. Sebastian escorted him back to bed.

"It is time we left" I bowed to Soma, he still smiled, but there was a sadness in his eyes.

"Please, come back soon Lord Ciel." I nodded to him and waved as we left.

It was a silent walk back to the reception. After signing out we went back to the car.

The ride home was silent too.

 

The clock struck three in my office. I glared at it.

_What is the matter now?_

"Nothing" I told myself. I sighed, leaning back in my chair.

"What's wrong?" Lizzy asked, walking around to my side of my desk. After arriving home from visiting Soma Sebastian had not really spoken to me. Lizzy had since arrived for the evening, so I didn't really have chance to speak to him.

"Just work" I rolled my head, stretching my neck. as I did I looked around at the decor of my study.

"It's getting time to have it freshened up" I noted.

"Ciel" Lizzy snapped my attention back to her. I smiled.

"Yes?"  she had walked closer and closer to me so her knees where touching mine.

"We're alone" she tilted her head. I knew what she was suggesting.

_Is now really the right time?_

"Indeed" I tilted my head and she giggled.

"I want to help you relax" she slowly got down onto the floor. kneeling at me, her hands running up my legs.

"Lizzy?" I questioned, her playful grin on her face.

"Shush and relax" her words soft and innocent but laced with mischief. Her hands made their way up to the top of my trousers. making quick work of the buttons, her fingers reached my zip. Her soft doe like eyes looked up. I nodded. permission granted. the sound of my zip being opened in a quiet room was deafening. I watched her, interested. Her cool hands a slight shock to my skin as she pulled me out. Her small giggle as she got up, leaning into me. Her lips moulded with mine. Her hands moved down, uniting my bow and pulling it from my neck. Her lips tasted sweet. they fit perfectly with mine. The kiss was not innocent, but firer, passionate. I wanted to break apart and keep going all at the same time. I could feel her hand on my neck. button after button being unfastened, on my shirt. Lizzy trailed kisses from my mouth to down my neck.

"l-Lizzy" I breathed. it was like torturer. the tingling in my skin.

"Ciel" she stood up straight. I looked at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked concerned. she giggled and looked down, I fallowed her gaze. apparently my body was more excited than I had realised.

"Sorry?" I questioned she smiled and shook her head holding out her hand.

"Bow, so I can tie it on the door. that is the tradition isn't it?" she smiled, I lent down and picked up my bow, handing it to her.

"Indeed" she disappeared to tie it to the handle of my study. I relaxed in my chair a little more, removing my waist coat and undoing the rest of the buttons on my shirt so it hung lose. she was back.

"Were, where we?" she giggled as she came over to me. getting back on her knees she left butterfly kiss across my stomach.

"I like this" she smiled at me motioning to the fine line of hair that ran from my navel downwards. I smirked as she continued to leave kisses, fallowing the hair line down. as her kisses reached my erection she looked back up at me, a playful smile linger on her lips as she sat up and enclosed her mouth around me. the shot of pleasure rain through my veins. I closed my eyes, sucking in the air through my teeth. she moved slowly at first. I could feel the roof of her mouth. it sent chills down my spine. I reached up holding onto the back of my chair with my right hand and holding onto the arm rest with my left. Her movement speed up a little. I hissed, pleasure building up in all the right ways.

"More," the small moan escaped my mouth. My lips were dry, I tried to wet them by licking them but it just meant my mouth was open so more soft moans escaped me. Lizzy's hands were placed on my legs. the warmth from them satisfying. I felt her hum around me, so in response I opened my legs a little further, trying so hard to control my hips and not thrust.  my breathing was heavy. Holding onto the back of my chair tightly. I moved my left arm so my hand could play with Lizzy's hair. she had move one of her hands so I was wrapped around the base of my cock tightly. Moving it in time with her head. more pleasure dripped into my veins. I could feel it coming. the tightening in my stomach. she kept on going. I looked down at her, big mistake. it took me all the away.

"Lizzy.....I'm....fuck!!" I almost screamed. I couldn't control myself, my hips suddenly bucked and that was it. White hot pleasure. My breathing was heavier as I came down from my high, letting go of Lizzy's hair so I didn't pull it hard, when I came. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Ciel?" her question made me look at her.

"Yes?" I panted.

"Are you okay" she smiled, I nodded and then stopped.

_Where did.....?_

"Lizzy" I said her name a little confusingly.

"What?" she asked me back standing up.

"Where did??" I was a little confused.

"I swallow Ciel" she look proud of her self.

_She swallows?...oh...oohh._

I blinked a little.

"I need..." I was looking around, she already was holding the box of tissues for me. I smiled and cleaned myself up. she was looking around, when I was done.

"Your turn," I wiggled my brows suggestively. she looked at me as I stood up. I had since put myself away.

"Come here" I indicated at her with my hand. she walked back to me, placing her hand in mine.

"Up" I motioned to my desk. she nodded, hopping up onto it...

 

Lizzy's breathing was hard. I was sat in my chair again, but with her legs either side of me on my arm rests. She was leaning back on her hands that where on the deck. Nibbling up each of her thighs was driving her wild. Her pink lacy underwear had long been discarded, and now I was sucking and kissing her left thigh to her core and then repeating on her right.

"Ahh" she breathed at me. it was time. I had teased her enough. I held onto her legs as I gently ran my tongue from her core and up to her clit. I moved one of my hands so I could spread her open a little. Chuckling darkly as I dipped my tong into her warms. she squirmed a little. Her panting starting up more. dipping in and out of her.

She tasted divine.

I nuzzled her clit with my nose while I lapped at her. I could feel her legs shiver around me. after a couple more times of dipping my tong into her, I licked upwards, onto her nub, tracing letters and patterns over her. Her moaning starting to get louder. I could feel she had move one of her hands into my hair, almost pulling at my head. I started to suck a little on her nub, that sent her squealing. I chuckled against her and flicked my tong rapidly over her, like a snake for a few moments. Her hips tried to move as she tried to push my face closer to her.

"C-Ciel" moaning my name out, felt so good. it didn't take long, tong fucking Lizzy for her to reach her limit.

"I'm..Cumming" her high pitch voice rang out in my study. as she monad the words I dipped my tong back into her core. Her legs squeezed against my head, keeping me there. Her body moved on its own accord. grinding on my face. after a few split seconds she let me go. I sat back in my chair, whipping my face with a tissue. letting her catch her breath.

"H-how?" she questioned.

"What?" I stood up in between her legs.

"How are you so good?" she looked at me. melted green eyes sparkling from her orgasm.

"I don't know, I've always been told, I'm good" I shrugged.

"But you don't gloat at school" she giggled, reaching up and wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"I don't need to. just like how I know, I'm not the biggest out there. I'm a little above average down there. what's the point in gloating" I nuzzled into her hair.

"You're a true gentleman Ciel" she hugged me tightly as I lifted her down off my desk.

"I try to be" I hugged her back.

"I love you Ciel" Lizzy's sweet words echoed in my head.

"Mhm" was all I could manage.

_If only she knew._

 

The clock was making its voice heard in the library. I looked over to it.

"9 o'clock" I noted. Lizzy looked up and smiled.

"Sure is." she looked back at me and fluttered her eyes.

"What is it?" I questioned her. Sebastian was doing some general tidying of the library so I knew he was listening. I was sat in my chair so I could see his facile expressions.

"Would you ever have a ball for just us and Lilly and Alois?" she questioned. I smiled.

"Elizabeth tried that once" I smiled at her. Sebastian looked over to me.

"She did?" Lizzy seemed quiet interested.

"Yes, she decided to through a ball just for her and Ciel. she wanted to dance but as ever, she went overboard" I chuckled a little. Lizzy smiled.

"Sounds like an ancestor to my family alright" she laughed and I look at Sebastian who stood looking at me intently before speaking.

"Not just that. the young master was not a very good dancer." Sebastian came over to us a bowed. Lizzy laughed more.

"What was he like. the previous Ciel?" she looked at Sebastian.

"Well as any young master at that time. respectable, powerful, interesting and most of all amusing" Sebastian smiled.

"How so?" I looked at him.

"My lord" he had his hand to his chest.

"How was I....he amusing" I sat up a little, falling over my words. Sebastian smile grew.

"To me he was. Even now he is still amusing" Sebastian bowed to me.

_Rumbled..._

I glared at Sebastian. Lizzy giggled.

"You said I Ciel" she poked my cheek.

"It was mealy a slip of the tongue. Same name and all" I smiled at her.

"Of course," Sebastian said it quiet enough that only I heard it.

"Lizzy, I think it is time you went for your bath." I motion back to the clock she nodded and left us. After watched the door closed I looked back to Sebastian standing up from my chair I pulled my waistcoat down a little.

"Well, aren't you starting to speak more and more" I told Sebastian he looked at me.

"I did not mean to saying out of line. if I did my lord I do apologise" he bowed to me again. I held up my hand.

"No, no. if you have anything to say, please do" I looked into his eyes. my eye patch had been degraded some time ago.

"Well my lord if I may?" he questioned. I motioned for him to continue.

"You have been recalling some interesting memories, that I of course know all about. I can only guess you read them in Elizabeth's diary," he smiled at me.

"Something like that" I shrugged and began to leave.

"I expect a bath to be drawn in half an hour" he bowed to me.

_Our secret may have to come out sooner rather than later._

Lizzy had gone to bed soon after her bath. I was relaxing after taking mine. my windows open so I could enjoy the cool air.

"Easter break. the joys" I told myself.

"I always thought you liked sweet stuff" a voice said from my windows. I looked over to see red.

"Good evening Grell" I waved my hand at him. He walked over, sitting on the small sofa that graced my room.

"No work tonight?" I questioned as I sat up on the end of my bed.

"There is always work, little lord" he smiled, showing off his shark like teeth. a knock at the door had me smiling.

"enter" I looked over as Sebastian entered.

"My.....Lord" the panic of his face was to die for.

"Bassie" Grell stood up, twinkling his fingers at him.

"Grell, may I enquire as to why your here" he pulled his gloves.

"just checking in, on my charge after all I am assigned to this family now, like I have been for the past 100 years" he smiled at Sebastian.

"Hmm" Sebastian didn't seem pleased about that.

"Ah the night is fleeting, but love is still young after all this time." Grell looked back at Sebastian as he sassed his way to the windows, "good bye, lover boy."

He blew Sebastian a kiss, and with that he was gone. I am sure I saw Sebastian physically shiver.

"My lord, why on earth do you mingle with him?" Sebastian whined as he shut the windows and drew the curtains.

"Oh Sebastian do grow up." I waved my hand him. He threw what appeared to be a sulking expression at me. I smiled as I got into bed.

"No lady Lizzy tonight?" Sebastian questioned.

"No, she fell asleep on her bed as soon as her head hit the pillow" I smiled at the thought of her.

"You have been quiet smitten are you not" he smiled at me, "for some time I think, more than your years appear to be" he waited for me to finish moving. I looked at him.

"Sebastian what are you trying to say?" I questioned him, acting dumbbell at the question.

"Nothing my lord. pleasant dreams. " he left. the dark room calling me to my sleep. dreams of trains, moulded into more distant memories. a cold room. the cold marble on my skin. burning from my left shoulder. and bars. metals bar pressed against my slim farm. yes very distant memories.

_ Sebastian's Diary _

_Certainly a most interesting day today. We began today by travelling to a facility for the elderly, to visit an extremely old associated. I was pleasantly surprised to see Prince Soma, and our brief conversation was indeed very relaxing. I will have to return during any free time I may have I feel, there a still a lot more to discuss. It is, if nothing else, quite pleasant to be able to discuss the past with a human who remembers it, rather than one of the equally immortal and deplorable reapers._

_The evening's activities were for myself reasonably boring, I sorted and filed company paperwork, addressed the household jobs and evening meal without much interference, as Lady Elizabeth had a rather firm grasp of my Lord's attention. Nevertheless I was certainly sure to offer my services and prepare any necessary desires, as only a good butler should, one should not need to intrude on his Lord's privacy after all._

_The only other notable element of today was a few noteworthy memories my young Lord has shown knowledge of. I am sure it means something far more abnormal is at play, but I think best not to reveal my suspicions until the moment is correct. Visitation to a few sources my however be necessary._


	18. I am Ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you have just as much fun reading this chapter as i did writing it.   
> Also as you may have noticed i am going to be updating each month.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

 

"Good Trancy keep your focus, Phantomhive throws fast balls" coach was giving us the normal shouts. We were at cricket practice Alois batting and I pitching.

"Ready?" I asked Alois he nodded. I bawlled a fast one, he hit it but just barely.

"Alright boys, enough for today. Go and enjoy the rest of your Easter half term" coach waved us all off. I smiled at Alois he giggled a little and signalled to meet at the changing rooms. I nodded and helped Jimmy clear up our side of the pitch. After a while and a short walk back to the changing rooms, we swiftly changed back into our normal clothes and ran over to the other felids. All the boys did just to watch the girl’s hockey team.

"They can be real scary" Jimmy noted while watching.

"Good Lizzy. Keep that game face" there coach shouted to them. Lizzy was something to be reconded with in this game. Outside she was all bubbly and pink, here she was crazy.

"Right, that's it. Showers please" their coach shouted to them. Lizzy looked over to me and smiled, I winked at her, and smiled even more watching the pink hue grace her cheeks.

"Hey Ciel, what’re you doing for the rest of the Easter half term?" Jimmy looked very interested.

"Not much, just studying and other stuff" I raised my brow at him he nodded.

"I gottcha " he laughed.

_Gotcha. You’re just as bad as Alois!!_

I shook my head.

"Get ready then go home to more interesting aspect of my life" I told myself. I decided to wait for Lizzy out side near the car park of the school.

It wasn't too long before she came out of the school, laughing and joking with Lilly and Alois. I waved over to them.

"How fast did you get sorted?" Alois shouted to me I just smiled. He shook his head as they reached me. Snake pulled up in the rolls ready to pick us up.

"You ride awaits milady" Alois laughed at Lilly.

"Why can't you say something like that Ciel?" Lizzy questioned me.

"Because my dear..." I began while I opened the door to the car "I'm not that fucking cheesy" I smiled. She sighed and got in the car fallowed by me, Alois and Lilly.

 

"I really do love your library" Lizzy was wandering around my favourite room of the house, trying to find the right book to study with.

"You have said that three times in the past hour," Alois informed her, he was smiling and doing his English studying. I was doing my History studying as Lilly appeared from the top floor of the library.

"Hey Ciel..." she looked worried and confused. I looked up at her and then to the book in her hand.

_Shit!_

It was Elizabeth Phantomhive's diary.

"I'm confused" she stood looking at me. I stood up slowly and held up my hands.

"Before you start shouting. I can explain if you will just... open you mind" Alois and Lizzy looked at me. Lilly walked forward a little more and threw the book down on the table. I dropped my hands down. Alois stood up and walked around to Lilly, taking hold of her hand.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alois gently kissed Lilly’s hand, whilst she continued to stare in mixed horror and confusion at me. Lizzy, curious about the book and Lilly’s behaviour, also joined them the opposite side of the table to me.

"Come on, what's up?" Lizzy's cheery voice had taken a slightly more serious tone.

"You... You have been lying to us all..." Lilly spoke to me.

I swallowed.

"What do you mean he has?" Lizzy tilted her head smiling.

"Elizabeth's diary, I read it. All of it. It tells about her wedding day. That is all she wrote. “Lilly stayed looking at me. Alois turned to look at me too.

"But...Ciel?" Lizzy's voice was quiet, hesitant.

"You told us the things you knew, you read in her diary" Lilly stood motionless.

"Well actually" I began. "I never said that. I always said it was ‘something like that’. I never said those words so I never technically, lied" I walked around the table slowly.

"Then why do you know those things Ciel?" Lizzy questioned me.

"Like I said. If you have an open mind I can tell you" I let my voice tone drop to its proper level, straitening my shoulder slightly.

_Apparently acting like a villain is an appropriate behaviour._

"I want to go home" Lilly spoke again, Lizzy looked at me with wide eyes. Alois appeared to be burning with anger.

"Sebastian" I said his name and he appeared.

"My lord." he stood waiting for instructions.

"Can you take Lilly, Lizzy and Alois home please," I stood looking a little defeated.

"Of course my lord, will they be visiting tomorrow?" he bowed.

"No, I don't think they will want to see me for a while," I stood looking at them.

"Very well my Lord," Sebastian walked off with Lilly, Lizzy and Alois. I sat down on the sofa in my library.

I held my head in my hands, realising just how much of an idiot I was.

_We are._

"Ciel?" Mey appeared in the library. "What's wrong?" she looked concerned. I turned my head to look at her.

"They know."

My words were simple. She looked down and then smiled and held out her hand to me.

"Come on, come have some tea" her hand outstretched, I nodded and got up walking beside her. Her arm around me.

"It will be okay. You will see" her optimism was refreshing.

 

"It will be alright in the end milord," Bardroy was smiling at me; everyone was sat around the table in the kitchen. I smiled at them before noticing the air was a little misty.

"Bard have you left something on the stove?" I looked over to the cooker with everyone else, nothing, Snake dropped his cup and started to cough, closely followed by Freckles and Mey. I wobbled as I stood up, the haze in the kitchen wasn't right.

"Milord?" Bards faint voice was the last thing I heard before...

Everything.

Went.

Black.

 

How long had it been? I opened my eyes slowly. My head rolled a little on my shoulders. My head hurt. I could hear a muffled sound.

I looked up to see no one but a room. Dark damp walls. The muffled sound again. I turned my head slightly. Lizzy was tied to a chair. Her eyes red from crying. The cloth tied over her mouth. She was looking at me, fear in her eyes. A movement of chains caught my attention I tried to move more. Lilly and Alois both tied up away. Lilly shaking from fear, Alois showed no emotion, instead signalling to me with his eyes, he was used to this. Mey, Freckles, Bard and Snake were all tied up as well. I tried to stand; it seemed I was the only one not tied up. Chains moved again. I turned around to see Finny, Grell and Sebastian chain to the wall, these three in much larger, stronger chains than the rest. I stumbled over to Sebastian.

"Wh...why?" I tried to speak.

"Hold your breath, young lord. It would only be possible for something supernatural to hold me like this, furthermore I do take the moment to apologise, it does appear I have failed in my position," he was looking particularly sorrowful at this. I gave him a stern look and stumbled my way over to Lizzy. I held my hand on her face, she was cold. She sighed happily and lent into my hand, I smiled just as her eyes grew wide, and the pain hit me. I was pulled back into the middle of the room by my hair. Muffled screams from various voices echoed the room.

"Now, now!” A songful, soft voice came from the mouth of my presumed kidnapper.

"Wh...Who are you?" my voice cracked a little, I really didn’t know what I’d got into.

"Me, why I am Ergot" the man...thing, bowed, face carved into a mocking grin.  He was a tall figure, stick thin to the point of starvation, with closely cropped, greasy hair pulled back over his head into a ponytail. He, at least that is what I presumed, was adorned in a ragged doctor’s coat, patchwork and filled with holes, underneath sporting a mismatched surgeon’s outfit. A real mad doctor, good grief.

"You, bastard," Grell spat out. Evidently the two knew each other.

"Why, you’re awake sugar plum!" He walked over to Grell, lifting his chin.

_This idiot has to be a reaper._

"Didn’t I tell you I’d catch on to you and you precious, pet, project?" He spat those last words out, annoyance slipping into his singsong voice. Grell growled at him, showing his teeth.

"Touch me again, and I'll bite your fingers off" Grell looked menacing I was a little shocked, even Sebastian was surprised.

"Feisty today aren't you?" Ergot walked back towards me.

"You know, I wanted in on the little project, but mean old Grell told me no, so this,” he gestured around the room “is my revenge," he continued to smiled at me creepily.

"What project?" I asked standing up. Trying to get my balance.

"You, all your staff. Your family." he smiled "you are all reincarnations. You look like your ancestors" he smiled.

"Your right, they are. It was to give them a second chance of happiness" Grell spoke up, weakly, ashamed.

"But you’re wrong. Not all of them are" Grell smiled. I looked over to him, confusion on my face. I looked around. Lizzy, Lilly, Alois, Mey, Bard, Finny, Snake, Freckles they all looked guilty. My gaze landed back on Sebastian. He looked at me, confusion on his face as well. Ergot looked a little taken back.

"Who?" he scanned us all quickly, trying to figure it out.

"Let me untie them and then you can find out" Grell spoke out. Ergot nodded and smiled creepily.

"You all have to promise me that you won't hurt me. " we all nodded. He walked over to Grell and unfastened his chains. Grell stood up, the next thing we all knew was the sound of Grell's fist hitting Ergot in the face.

"A reasonable punch. I’m amazed you have such a thing in you," Sebastian gave Grell a biting compliment as Grell unfastened Sebastian's chains.

"Well Bassie, as I’ve been on the receiving end of more than a few demons, I thought I should practice a little" Grell laughed lightly. I went straight over to unfasten Lizzy, Lilly and Alois restraints. Once they were free they helped untied everyone else's. Ergot sat on top of a shelf type thing watching us. Once everyone was free attention was back on Ergot.

"Well?" he asked Grell. Grell smiled.

"Guess Ergot," Grell stood next to Sebastian not moving. Lilly and Lizzy were huddled with Alois and my staff where stood ready for battle. I stood in the middle of it all, confused.

"Well, I can sense all your spirits and your all normal..." he paused and looked a little confused himself. He jumped down.

"Impossible," his voice was quiet. I stood tall.

"How, can you be alive?" he walked closer.

"Who is he talking to?" Mey asked. Sebastian looked just as confused.

I stood. My voice steady.

 "What's wrong Ergot?" I questioned, tilting my head.

"No. Impossible!" He took a step back, eyes widening, "You can't exist!"

Everyone's eyes on me, and for the first time in a long time I stood up straight. My chin held high I smiled.

"Ciel?" Freckles small voice from the side expressed their confusion. I turned around and walked towards one of the chairs facing Ergot. I sat down, my left leg over my right and my left elbow resting on the arm of the chair and my face leaning on my hand. A position I hadn't sat in just over 100 years.

"What's wrong I asked?" I said with more authority, my tone had finally dropped to its proper pitch.

"Y.....you died" Ergot stuttered.

"Did I?" I questioned, I stood up chuckling darkly. "Oh yes I did didn't I. Well it seems I have a favourable source doesn't it" I smiled. Grell came and stood near me, his right leg on the chair. It finally clicked in everyone's heads; however my staff had all known. They had known and so had my parents. They all came and stood behind me.

"Ergot, your move," Grell gestured to him. He stood there in fright.

"It’s frightening when a long lost soul has come back, especially when they have learnt how to hide their scent" I told him. He nodded slowly.

"It...it's impossible" he shook his head.

"Kill him." I stood proud; Grell's smiled showing all his teeth.

"Of course," Sebastian spoke finally, "it was all there. The things you knew. The times you surprised me, the secrets you knew, that no one should,” he smiled coming to stand in front of me, "and I couldn't sense your soul. I thought had swallowed it, but it seems I had missed a shard" he bowed on his knees at my feet.

"My young lord"

"Sebastian," I greeted him with the same voice. He stood up and put a finger to his mouth.

"You know what to say," he smiled. I smiled back wickedly

"Oh yes. Kill him, that's an order" my right eye burned, its purple glow lighting up the room.

“Yes, my Lord.” Sebastian’s traditional response was followed by a deep, menacing chuckle.

"Time for us to leave," I told everyone else. My staff nodding and racing for the door, followed by Alois with the girls.

 

A few hours had passed and we where home.

"How did he get you?" I questioned Alois and the girls, they just stared at me. I knew it. Once they knew the secret they wouldn't want to know me. I nodded.

"I guess this is where our friendship ends" I bowed to them. My eyes lingered on Lizzy. She tried to say something but nothing left her lips. I shook my head and began to walk off.

"Why?" Alois shouted to me. I stopped and turned.

"Why what?" I asked back.

"Why didn't you say anything? I always knew you were a bit strange and old fashioned. Why didn't you tell me?" his face was screwed up in confusion and anger.

"Because, this would happen. You are confused" I spoke back softly.

"Dammed right he's confused so am I. I almost slept with an old man" Lilly's shock presented its self in a different way.

"No. I....I don't understand. I..." Lizzy was stuttering.

"It's okay" I spoke to her, walking forward until I could place my hand on her cheek. She leant into it.

"It's hard to explain, but I will. Just know that whatever I say, I love you, and have loved you for 120 years" I hoped my eyes conveyed my feelings. Lizzy's face was in shock. I smiled softly and left them, retreating to my study.

Once I was in my study I punched the wall with force. My knuckles cracking in the process. My anger coming out. I knew I had to tell my secret at some point, but I wanted time. I leant my forehead against the wall. My breathing harsh.

_Why? Why this way. I could have told them better._

"Shut up!" I shouted to myself. The little voice that was constantly in my head was my conscience, my inner most thoughts. Grell had once said it was like my two souls were trying to talk to each other. You see I had half a soul, well obviously I had a full soul, but in two halves. One half modern and young, the other over a hundred years old; and consequently my memories and experiences had become a little, mixed. For example I remember Sebastian being my demon butler, but not how he became it. I remember the ship sinking and knowing I had to protect Lizzy with my life, but not how it sank or why. So some pretty big gaps. Apparently, according to Grell, when my soul reforms into a whole, I will either restore of lose those memories for good, finally becoming one Ciel or the other.

 

I didn't know how long had passed before Mey was knocking on my study door.

"Ciel sweetie?" her worried voice. I was slumped against the wall next to the door.

"Yes Mey" I looked at the door as she opened it. Her smile was a sad one. A smile I had seen too many times.

"Come with me" she held her hand out. I got up and took it. She held my hand the way my mother would have, walking me quietly to the green living room, her warm hand holding mine tight.

"I have him" she announced as we came into the room. I was a little surprised everyone had stayed. My staff, who either had already known my secret, or at least had adapted very quickly, were sat down smiling and laughing. Lilly and Lizzy where giggling with each other and Alois was eating whatever cake Sebastian had prepared. As Mey spoke all attention was on us. I felt a little uncomfortable.

"Hi" was all I said.

"Come on. Let’s hear it" Alois spoke first.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little unsure of what he wanted. What they all wanted.

"Well, we know, it's time your friends and Sebastian knows too." Mey informed me.

"Oh" I smiled and went and sat in my armchair.

"Well I guess it all started when I was born. I was different to most young kids. I was not interested in toy as such, but I loved the wooden Victorian ones. I loved books," I smiled fondly; "I can only tell you what I remember of the accident" I swallowed, making sure I had all their attention.

"When I was four, my father had told me to stay while he, Finny's father and Bard's went up into one of the loft spaces. I of course didn't listen and decided to climb up the ladders to the loft anyway. It was dark apart for the lights my father had brought up. I was playing with some old, blue ring I had found in one of the many old jewellery boxes" I smiled.

"Blue ring?" Lizzy asked. I held up my hand.

"This one. The Phantomhive ring. Since he...I mean, I died the first time round. No Phantomhive air wore thing ring. They called it cursed and maybe it was" I looked up at them, see how the gauged me referring to myself. It seemed to go down well.

"What happened next?" Lilly was interested.

"I held it in my hand, interested. The ring seemed familiar. That's when I saw the blue suit. The Victorian one on the dressmaker’s dummy. I was taken back because I knew the outfit. I had my first memory flash back." I closed my eyes.

"What was it?" Lizzy's intense stare was staring at me. I looked at her.

"Dancing with you." I smiled. Sebastian knew what I was referring too.

"It shocked me, I was still very little after all. I stumbled backwards and then..." I dropped off. Mey picked back up for me.

 

"I was stood at the bottom of the ladder, trying to get Ciel down, but he wasn't listening, and then his small frame fell through the loft hatch. His father's scream echoed. Ciel missed the ladder and I couldn't catch him. The thud when he hit the floor was haunting. I went to hold him so tightly. Blood pouring from the side of his head, from his ears, his big brown eyes full of wonder, and fear,” I could hear Mey's voice cracking. As I looked around Finny, Bard and Snake all looked sad, whilst Freckles was a little more mixed. After all she was still only 6 when I had the accident, and much of this was new to her. Alois looked upset, as did Lilly however Lizzy was tearing up. I went over to her.

"Can I?" I asked, holding open my arms, she all but jumped into them.

"Oh Ciel" she was defiantly crying. I held her, and it felt nice.

"Wait, Mey you said brown, don't you mean blue?" Lilly questioned. Lizzy looked up from where she had buried her head in my chest. I looked off to Mey and nodded.

"No. He was born with beautiful brown eyes." she smile at the memories.

"I thought it was strange. Uncle Arthur and Aunty Tiffany had brown eyes. So did grandma and grandpa and as far as I knew so did your Phantomhive grandparents Ciel" Alois was making sense of it all. I let go of Lizzy and went off to the book shelf where there were a few photo albums. I pulled out a cream coloured one and flipped the pages over, from me when I was born to a picture when I was four. Smiling with brown eyes and showed them.

"You're so cute" Lizzy gushed.

"Awww" Lilly giggled.

"What happened next?" Alois looked at Mey. Mey swallowed.

"Well Miss Tiffany ran us to us. I was crying my heart out. Mister Arthur had jumped from the ladder to the floor. I handed Ciel of to his mother as mine held out some towels to keep pressure on Ciel's head and so I could wipe his blood off my hands. Miss Tiffany was crying as little Ciel looked at his mother," a tear fell down Mey's cheek at her words. I went back to holding Lizzy as her tears started again.

"Ciel looked at his mum and held out his tiny hand and said so quietly, 'I love you mummy. It's okay. I don't feel anything' before his eyes drooped closed. The room was hit with a chaos of emotions, although luckily enough the ambulance arrived a few seconds later and Ciel was whisked away to hospital. I went in the car with Arthur and my dad. I don't know what happened in the ambulance but when we arrived at the hospital Ciel was not breathing." Mey was crying out the last part. The gasp from Lilly. Alois just looked like he did when his mum told him the pet fish had died. Mey continued the story through her tears.

"Ciel was rushed to theatre; he had apparently suffered a serious fraction of the skull and was haemorrhaging blood at a fatal rate. Even after the operation Ciel was bedridden and practically comatose, dropping in and out of death’s door. Master Arthur even grimly joked about how Death had got fed up of dealing with his family."

Both I and Sebastian chuckled at this one.

“However it became awfully apparent that Ciel was not getting any better at all. And eventually Master Arthur and Miss Tiffany had to make the decision as to whether they would let Ciel live on, attached to a machine. Unable to come to any agreement, Master Arthur had travelled to see Ciel for the hundredth time, this time taking with him the blue ring that had begun all of the madness. Hoping maybe it would exhibit some form of reaction from Ciel, he placed it over my Lord’s frail thumb. Apparently he was terribly shocked when Ciel suddenly fluttered his eyes, and had a brand new visitor.”

At this point, Mey motioned over to Grell who had made an appearance through the window.

"You always chose the most inappropriate times to appear don't you?" Sebastian was repremendeding him.

 

It took a few more moments of supernatural bickering before the pair calmed down enough to continue the conversation.

"Grell, why don't you tell us the next bit?" I smiled.

"Hmm, let me think. Your parents were not pleased to see an intruder in the room. They had been informed by the doctors that the twitch had been little more than muscle spasm, and that Ciel had not changed in condition. I however informed them otherwise; that with a bit of effort I could bring back their darling boy, preeety much the same as he was before.” Grell was grinning quite worryingly now, “needless to say they were interested, and bade me to go on. I explained to them what I intended, that I would draw on the soul remnants left to bring him back from the brink, as a hybrid of sorts, one part new and one part from the past. And with such a similar, past relation available to draw from it would make it all the easier. I checked to see if this would be acceptable, and the response was, I quote, ‘anything to get our baby back’," Grell waved his hands dismissively.

"And not long after, I woke up" I finished. All eyes back on me.

"I woke up, blue eyed and memories from my past life and from that moment I saw my old self in my reflection. So I didn't like it." I smiled at Lizzy in my arms.

"That's why you don't like mirrors," Lilly noted.  I nodded.

"So why call him?" Alois looked at Sebastian who seem to be faltered to have the attention. I looked at him.

"Simple. I needed help and part of me missed him," I smiled slyly. Sebastian placed his hand over his chest and bowed.

"I am quite flattered to be thought of so highly."

"Don't smile too much, I merely meant I missed having your skills," I gave him my most typical smile.

"So why did you act so surprised when I appeared before you?" Sebastian questioned. I tilted my head.

"I thought that I couldn't give the game away, so what could I do? Then I thought. Think like Alois" I looked over to my cousin.

"Hey!" he laughed and got up. All laughs and no tears in the room. I let go of Lizzy to give Alois a hug.

"All forgiven?" I asked him as he sat back down.

"Yeah, well we all knew you was a fruit loop" he giggled. I threw a cushion at him.

"Dick," he told me as it hit him.

"Takes one to know one" I laughed back. My staff decided to excuse themselves for the evening.

 

All in all Alois got over it relatively fast, and we were pretty much back to normal. Lizzy was sort of there, she loved that fact that I have loved her for so long however she struggled to understand how I have different eyes. Lilly on the other hand was pretty stuck getting past the fact that, she had nearly slept with an old man, in her words. I fear this will become the inside joke between us all.

 

_Sebastian's Diary:_

_I have been reminded today that my career as a butler is one in which I continue to learn. Such mistakes as today should not be seen to happen again. Thankfully my Lord has since pardoned me, and I may resume the proper duties of a Phantomhive butler once more._

_A part of my Lord's soul was left unaccounted for, and does appear to be inherently linked to my return to this honourable position. I seemed to have been remiss again in my duties, failing to discover this most egregious, and delicious, of failings._

* * *

 


	19. Unexplained events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it has taken a little longer i have had some stuff i have had to deal with but here it is. the new chapter, please enjoy.

* * *

** Chapter 19. **

A week had passed since my ‘coming out’, and we were back at school. It hadn’t taken too long for things to revert back to normal, such is the flexibility of youth. Alois was the easiest to adapt, although this was mostly because he had realised there was almost no difference, and that teasing me about my ‘age’ was a great way to infuriate me. Lizzy had taken a little longer, but she too had come around back to talking to me. I could feel though that something still weighed heavily on her mind, and had made a mental note to ask about it as soon as I could.

"Ciel?" Miss Grey distracted me from my thoughts.

“Yes?" I questioned, she smiled at me before continuing with the register for the morning. I panned my eyes across to Alois on the table next to me, who was yet again a heartbeat from having a nap. He looked at me with lazy eyes, like a cat… or a drunk.

“What up?"

I sighed and let my own head hit my desk, making Lilly turn around to me.

“You okay?" she questioned.

“Yes" I answered muffled by the table. Lilly was still offish with me, she spoke to me, but it was distant and cold. I guess that was maybe the soul disconnect. Alois and Lizzy, regardless of their modern personalities, were at their essence reconstructions of persons past. Lily was a fresh canvas, so would take longer to really understand. I felt someone gently rummaging their hands in the back of my hair, quite pleasantly really.

"It's okay Ciel" Lizzy had reached over her table to fluff me; her cheerful attitude was the only reason I didn't stay at home.

"Right class, we have personal development later on, please remember the topic today will be on sex ed" Miss Grey practically sighed as she said this, and considering the moaning from the class the feeling was mutual…

"Please also remember exams will be upon us in little under a month so please keep up with your revision."

“Shit, I forgot about exams." Lizzy's voice was full of panic.

"Are you still failing maths?" Lilly asked her, I smiled lifting my head to turn and look at Lizzy.

"I can tutor you if you like?"

Lizzy blinked at me.

"Are you sure? I mean ..." I held up my hand to stop her stammering.

"It’s fine" the bell went to signal the start of lessons. 

 

My first lesson of the day was English with Mrs. smith.

“What is your opinion on how Macbeth’s personality changes throughout the course of the play?" Mrs. Smith asked us. I was pretending to be a sleep. I hated her lessons.

"Julia?" Mrs Smith must have spotted Julia not paying attention.  I could just hear the stutter in Julia's voice before she spoke.

"I'm not sure," Julia's answer was not what Mrs Smith was looking for, you could hear it in the way she sighed at the class.

"I didn't even read it all," I heard Alois whisper to Lilly and Lizzy.

“What?" Lilly responded confused.

“You two weren't talking about the lesson" Alois sounded dumfounded. I smirked thinking about Alois paying attention for once.

“How do I go about making Ciel you know" Lizzy asked Lilly

“What?" Lilly asked quietly back to Lizzy. I had my head down on the desk and my book propped up, so unless you stood next to me, you couldn't tell what I was doing.

“Have sex with me" Lizzy's voice was quiet but not quiet enough, Lilly was just about to respond...

“Youwhat?!” I spluttered, startled by this revelation. Unfortunately, in my shock I was a little hasty, and found myself tipping backwards over my own chair. Much to the enjoyment of the class.

"Mr Phantomhive" Mrs Smith was stood almost over me.

“Yes Miss?" I was still on the floor.

“What are you doing?" she questioned.

“Oh, I thought I would continue the lesson on the floor" again the class was laughing.

“Head masters office. Now," she pointed to the door.

“Okay" I got up, and grabbed my bag.

“See you in music" I high fived Alois and stroked Lizzy's cheek quickly on my way out.

 

The halls were rather quiet for the time of day. There was about half hour left until next lesson so I decided to ditch seeing the head and headed off towards the music practice rooms. The walk wasn't a far one from the English department. It didn’t take long for me to get there, and I put on a relatively cheerful face as I knocked on the door to the largest music room.

"Class, please talk amongst yourselves for a few moments." I could hear Miss Snow addressing her class. The door opened.

"Ciel. Why are you here?" the surprise in her voice was kind of cute.

“Oh, I got kicked out of English" I smiled softly at her. She shook her head.

"I don't have a piano room free, unless you are willing to practice in the music hall" she explained, I nodded and followed her into the class room.

The music room was large but had another, slightly smaller room attached to it, commonly referred to as the music hall (as the school sometimes held recitals for its ‘best and brightest’ in there). It was only separated off from the teaching room by a pair of ceiling to floor curtains. As I walked along the back of the room, the talking from the year sevens grew quieter. I looked over to a group of girls staring at me, I smiled and winked at them. The pink hues across their cheeks made them look down. I slipped into the music hall.

There she was.

 

A beautiful mahogany grand piano dominated the ‘stage’ area of the hall, in the centre of a semi-circle of chairs. This was her permanent home, aside from the brief moments where some non-pianist took the stage where she was carefully wheeled into the classroom attached. Throwing my bag to the back of stage I sat down at the stool and ran my hands gently across her cold wood, greeting her. Throwing open the case I laid into the keys with immediate effect, letting the tidal flow of music wash through me. I didn’t play any set piece, of my own or anyone else’s composition, instead I simply let my fingers do as they please and so they did. Mozart, Bach, Vivaldi all composers, whether pianist or not, were sampled and discarded as my hands released weeks of tension, of violence, happiness, sadness and stress. As I played my mind was cast back, to a time many years ago now, where in a similar room another young boy did something very similar. Indeed, if you were to look inside her hood, just to the right, you’d quite easily find a very recognisable name carved into her dark body.

Realising I’d already been playing for nearly ten minutes I slowly came to a stop, and looking up from the keys I realised I could no longer hear Miss Snow’s voice teaching her class on rhythm in music. Instead there was now a gathering of said students at the door to the hall, faces stuck in some kind of idiotic wonder.

The class started to clap.

“What year is he in miss?" I heard one of the younger girls ask.

"Ciel in my year ten GCSE class." miss snow was proud of me, you could hear it in her voice.

“Wow. I could never play at that level" a young girl with thick black hair and round glass said.

“Well..." I addressed her,

"If you want, ask miss snow a time and I can practice with you" I smiled at her, her face lit up with happiness.

"Right class, time to pack away your things and let Mister Phantomhive get on with his practice. don't forget you have homework due on Monday," Miss Snow opened up the curtains completely. I stood up from the stool and got my sheet music from out of my bag. Placing it on the holder above the keys on the piano. By the time I was sitting down again, the year seven class had almost gone. I began to play the first few notes when I felt arms around me.

“Hello Elizabeth" I smiled.

“Hi." she giggled a little. " Did you want me to get my sheet music out?" she questioned. I nodded and stopped playing. Since I had revealed to her that I was very skilled at the piano, we became a pair in music for our GCSE's. It seemed fitting after all, especially now we were dating. Once Lizzy had gotten herself ready and our GCSE music class had filed in and got themselves sorted for the day’s lesson, Miss Snow walked into the hall.

"I am going to be listening to you two, today" she smiled and stood around the piano like Lizzy.

"ready?" I asked Lizzy who smiled at.

I began to play and sing my lines first, then after the first verse Lizzy entered into the song. We harmonised well together, and with some assistance and instruction from Miss Snow we improved a little further in our ability. Definitely in line with a top grade in our practical.

As we finished Lizzy caught me staring at her.

“What?” she blushed “I wasn’t that bad was I?

"Nothing, your just so beautiful when you smile like that" I gave her my real smile.

“Oh Ciel" she was blushing " come on, it break time"

 

I always felt that those who dismissed Alois as always coming up with bad ideas, were talking complete toss. My cousin was more than capable of producing ideas that weren’t simply bad.

They were bloody stupid too.

“So, the whole idea is a race?" I questioned. Alois stood in front of me holding onto two computer chairs from the I.T department. The ones with wheels.

"Pretty much" Alois smiled. "I wanna see how much of you really is a Victorian, or if there’s still plenty of 21st century idiot there," he grinned, I shook my head.

"I may have been born in the 1800s however I was born again and I have lived a completely new life.  I'll take your challenge" I stood defiant.

“Okay ladies, I have no idea what you two are on about and I don't want to either, but me and Jonathan will hold the doors at the end of the hall. The first one who crosses the line of the double doors first wins, the loser has to buy the winner lunch" Jimmy sounded a little too eager for this. I took my chair and Alois took his. The boys ran and opened the doors to the hall.

"Ready?" Jimmy shouted to us. we both nodded.

"Go!" Jimmy shouted. and we were off. running with the chairs before jumping onto them. it was fast and I was in the lead.

“Yeah!” I hooted as I crossed the line first. Although my joy was rather short-lived, as my chair continued to careen off down the corridor, and then swiftly down the steps at the far end, much to the amusement of the other three.

After crashing down the staircase with all the grace and virtue of a ragdoll in a washing machine, I finally came to a juddering halt, a mess of human and chair tangled together.

“Shit" I held my head as it had hit the floor, losing my eye patch.

"Mr Phantomhive?" and of course the headmaster just happened to be there.

“Yes," I responded as I got up, dusting myself off.

"And why pray- tell did the come down the stairs on an I.C.T chair?" he pointed to the chair, I look over my shoulder up the stairs to see Alois, Jimmy and Jonathan peering around the doors.

“Oh, no reason sir" I turned back to him.

"Just because you have money does not mean you can do whatever you like, the school rules do apply to you too," he was trying to be stern.

“Sure sir" I smiled and walked off. I stopped and shouted.

"Alois, you better get down here" I looked at the stairs to Alois chuckling.

“Sure. I'll come get the chair" he was laughing. I stood and lent against the wall. I looked over to the now retreating head master. I frowned.

“What's up?" Alois lent on my shoulder after having made Jimmy and Jonathan take the chair back up.

"Nothing. I’m just thinking" I watch as the head master disappeared back to his office.

“That's a very dangerous thing for you, you know" Alois chuckled.

"Funny" I looked at him.

" Oh I'm just the best comedian." he threw his hands up. I laughed.

"Come on mister comedian. we have history" I pulled his arm.

“Erm..." Alois pulled back on me. I turned to him. He pointed at my uncovered eye.

“Oh yeah" I smiled as he handed it to me. I tied it on and we were off.

 

“So, where's my post card?" Alois asked me again. we were stood outside the history room waiting for class to start. He had been making awful ‘trip’ jokes the whole time.

"Alois, seriously fuck off" I pushed him gentility.

“Okay, okay!" He laughed as he held up his hands in defeat.

“Welcome, class please take you seats" Mr Farr opened the door for us to go in. I followed Alois into the class room. he sat on a table next to the window however Mr Farr had placed me next to the wall on the opposite side of the room. after a short while the lesson was in full swing.

"Class, planners out so we can write down next week's assignment," Mr Farr was writing it out of the board as he told us.

"Please remember it's not a race, assignments have to be in by the end of the week not a day later. please take time. "

“Well if it's a race , I hope there are no stairs" Alois said loudly. The class laughed, evidently between break and now the rumour mill had already spread tales of the day’s events.

"Mister Trancy," Mr Farr gave him a warning.

“Sorry, sir it's just some of us are better at not falling down stairs" Alois had the class laughing again.

"And some blonde cunt is going to get it if he doesn't fuck off" I could feel my temper flaring.

"Ciel Phantomhive. I will have none of that language in this class room. " Mr Farr threatened. I threw my hands up in frustration while the rest of the class where laughing at our argument.

“Harsh words, from a little girl," Alois was laughing hard in his chair. I had had enough. I stood up and threw my planner at him, it missed and went out the window instead. That made the class laugh even more.

“Well shit." I stood there just about to give up and Julia leaned over a hit Alois on the head with her ruler quite hard.

"Ah shit!" Alois held his head, and the class was laughing even more. I sat down in my chair and spent the rest of the lesson not listening.

 

Lunch was more productive, after receiving my wonderful winnings, a sandwich Alois bought me from the canteen, then ate in front of me, I spent the rest of lunch lazing around on the field. 

I was laid down on my back, when Lizzy sat on me,  legs either side of my body.

“What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing" I sighed at her, sitting up so I could hold onto her. my hands resting on her lower back.

"I think Ciel is still annoyed at Alois, after what I heard went down" Lilly wandered up and sat next to us on the field followed by Alois, wrapping his arm around Lilly's shoulders. He held out his other arm to me, his fist balled. I lifted mine, to hit fists with him.

“And that means we’re cool," he shrugged.

"I think I'm going to buy you a dictionary for Christmas" I replied. he laughed.

“What you buying me?" Lizzy had my attention back to her.

“Hmm, I don't know," I smiled at her, she ran her hand up my chest to rest on my shoulders, leaning in, until our lips collided. I had decided that I loved kissing her. She was so gentle but at the same time very demanding. She opened her lips slightly allowing me time to slide my tongue into her mouth.

"Urrgh. Really guys" I heard Lilly's usual retort. we ignored it. I let my hands slide down from the small of her back to her behind. I could feel her quiver from desire.

“This is not the time for things like that" Lizzy giggled and pulled away from me.

"I guess not" I responded in a sorry tone.

 

It wasn't long before class was due to start, we were all sat in our seats. me next to the window at the back. Alois next to me. Lizzy in front of me and Lilly next to her.

after a few moments miss greys class was in full swing.

"Now then let's be honest who in here has either had sex or attempted to?" everyone's hand went up but mine. I looked around.

“Okay then. everyone except Ciel" giggles were around. I shrugged.  
“Okay, how many of you, thought you were ready?" Again, almost all hands went up.

“Had how many of you were" about 5 hands went up.

"Big difference isn't there?" the mumbled yes's followed Miss Grey’s words.

"Ciel, do you mind me asking why you have waited?" Miss Grey looked at me. The class turned to me. I shrugged.

"I don't mind" I stood up and came to the front of the class, Miss Grey offered me the floor. I sat on the edge of her desk as Miss Grey sat on her chair next to the board.

"Miss can we ask Ciel the questions?" Lilly asked, Miss Grey looked at me.

"I don't mind if it's alright with you Miss?" I asked her. Miss Grey gestured for me to continue.

“Okay. who wants to ask" it was strange for me. I wasn't an open person, I never had been.

“Why are you waiting?" Jimmy asked.

"Because I want that special person. The one who wants me as much as I want them," I answered. The girls all sort of glued their eyes to me.

"Could that be Lizzy?" Julia asked. Lizzy blushed.

"Maybe. I don't know. " I smiled, but inside I knew Lizzy was the one, she always had been.

“Why did it take you so long to date full time?" Lilly asked me.

"I don't know full. I guess maybe because I wanted someone who would date me, for Ciel not The Earl I want it to be special. To  bring a different perspective to my life, " I smiled.

“What about what you told me?" Lizzy spoke up. The curiosity on our class mates faces said it all.

“Well let me ask. Jimmy, if you slept with someone and then they fell pregnant what would happen?"

"I dunno. My dad would kill me first, but I guess I would help out and stuff" he shrugged.

“Would you be able to leave any money or anything to that child" I asked him. Jimmy nodded, I heard a few I would.

"I can't" I said simply. all eyes on me.

"If I was to sleep with someone and she got pregnant. I couldn't leave anything to the kid. I couldn't even give it any money, nothing. Unless I married the mother before it was born, it is not considered an heir to any element of my family’s estate,” my predecessors truly wrote a heartless contract.

"Some ancient relation of mine, hundreds of years back, made it a legally binding clause of my household title, and as the business is directly related to the Earldom, it’s all in the same boat." I decided to leave out how, in the end, it all directly linked to financing the role and title of ‘Queen’s Guard Dog’. Some things are best left lied about.

 I shrugged as a flurry of new questions came in. We easily spent much of the lesson just talking like this, the others genuinely fascinated by my family’s estranged history and marrying habits. Like a really ancient and niche copy of OK magazine.

“So, is that why your mum and dad where so young?" Julia ask I smiled. A few confused faces and lack of understanding went around the class room.

“Yes, my mother was seventeen when she fell pregnant with me. My father was just twenty. However they were married, well, they certainly were three weeks after y mother realised.” I got some chuckles in response, which was appreciated.

 

“Wow"

"Nice car" the voices of my class mates had me intrigued. we were all just heading to our last lessons for the day as a midnight blue Lamborghini pulled up. I stopped for a moment. The details, midnight blue with a dusting making it look like the night sky.

“That's my car" I said out loud.

“Of course, it's yours Ciel" Jimmy was walking with me, we were on our way to cricket practise. Snake, obviously seeing me, flew out of the driver’s seat and ran over to me.

“Sir!" he was out of breath, and using his real voice.

_Uh Oh_

“Snake, what's wrong?" I questioned. He never came into school unless told to do so and I didn't remember giving him any orders.

“There's been an emergency" he stood up. The worry on his face said it all.

“Very well. Jimmy, tell coach I’ll be missing practise" I said fast.

"I got it. I'll tell Alois as well, wherever he went off to." He ran off as I ran to the car with snake, jumping in. within a few seconds my car purred to life and we were off. speeding slightly.

“What's happened?" I watched the world fly by.

"It's not at home, I'm taking you to your offices. you have an emergency meeting." He was evidently very stressed by whatever was happening.

"I'm in school clothes" I looked down at myself.

"Just take you jacket off sir" snake motioned. I nodded. after a short while we had arrived at my offices. I left my bag and school blazer in the car and ran into the building,

Sebastian met me at the door, ushering me inside the building, keeping an oddly close guard all of a sudden as we entered the lift to the top floor.

“Here is a file I’ve complied of all the relevant and necessary information my Lord, I’m sure your business staff have made their own, but I presumed you would prefer my handling of this.” I still didn’t have a clue what exactly was supposed to have happened, and had no time to ask as the lift came to a halt, doors swooshing open.

“Here you are my young lord" and with that Sebastian pushed me out the doors. I took a breath and strode out into the top offices of Funtom’s. The first thing that hit me was the noise, constant phone calls, shouting and various renditions of swearwords and choice phrases, and that was just the receptionists. Entering the meeting room was a whole other level of chaos, as it appeared each major head of department in the company has established fortified positions around their usual chairs. Reams of paper, hundreds of memos and thousands of various cups were already strewn about the place, which bore a striking resemblance to the Whitehouse during the apocalypse.

Marching to the head of the table I slammed the surprisingly heavy file down, catching the attention of my subordinates and their ever-present assistants.

“Can someone please tell me why in the ever-loving god have I been pulled out of school into this madhouse?!” I demanded of the room. I rarely lost my temper with the board, but today I was on the verge.

“Sir,” came the voice of my European Affairs Officer “There’s been an explosion at one of our manufacturing plants in Holland. Current witnesses are reporting the destruction of nearly three quarters of the entire facility.” He was visibly shocked by the events now unfolding, hardly surprised, a Toy and Games manufacturer rarely makes large corporate enemies.

“Any casualties?” I asked, obviously concerned.

“Not that we have heard of sir. Although currently we are missing three members of the night security detail.” I glanced to Sebastian, who had snuck into the other end of the room, he subtly shook his head.

_So, he doesn’t know where they are either then._

“Very well, what is the coverage so far Marcus?”

“Sir,” responded my head of PR, “Local papers are already running about the explosion. Nationally I would expect the reports within the hour, internationally roughly the same. At the moment the fire service won’t give us a cause, but the vultures will claim it’s terrorism.”

“I see, do we have any idea why that plant in particular? I mean, the Rotterdam site was primarily wooden toys and furniture wasn’t it? Either someone hates traditional games or has done really bad homework about where we operate from.” That elicited some chuckles from the various heads of department. The atmosphere relaxed a little.

“Either way, Marcus, for now the line to toe is that we have no idea of motives, and are simply happy that no-one has been seriously injured or hurt. If anyone does crop up, then offer deepest sympathies and a healthy (and privately arranged) compensation. Phil, for now look to how we can redistribute workers, I really don’t want to take an unemployment story hit as well as a bombing. The rest of you I will probably convey orders as normal if I require work.” The varied heads nodded in understanding and agreement.

They knew I’d sort the rest out.

 

I sighed, leaning against my desk in my office, my P.A was sat on the adjacent desk, helping me sort through the mountain of paperwork that I seemed to be sorting through.

“Hello, Lord Phantomhive’s office, how may I help?" her answer was very scripted. I looked through some more paper work.

"I'm sorry he is a little busy right now, can I take a message?"

“Who?” I mouthed, curious.

“A girl named Lizzy' he smiled. I made a motion for it to be put off speaker.

“Hang on I will pop you on speaker phone" with that she did.

“Hello, Lizzy what can I do for you?" my greeting was swift.

"Ciel. I heard you went home quick, is everything okay?" she was worried.

"Everything is fine, it’s just business stuff nothing for you to worry about. I will be home around eightish, please go to mine, Mey will pick you up have Alois and Lilly come over too, I'm sure they can accompany you for dinner. Certainly, the staff will be more than happy to provide in my absence." I was staring at a Funtom’s document that mentioned some sabotage to a factory in Denmark. I held it up to my P.A

“Okay see you then, love you" and with that the phone went dead.

“One-day sir, you are going to have to give a response" my pa smiled.

“Yes well, when I do it won't be within ear shot of you." I teased, she laughed.

"I have found 4 more factories that have had some type of disturbance" she handed me more paper work. Although I don’t understand how your butler even found all of this so quickly, there’s months of official records here.

 

“He’s a hell of a worker" I joked.

_GROAN_

“But I don’t get this; within the space of a year we’ve had four different disruptions to various Funtom operations across the globe, with this bombing the fifth. All unconnected sites and products, so they were never seen as more than coincidence.”

“That is extremely odd sir. Although I wouldn’t know why.”

“Indeed. Could you please ring the associated COOs and find out the details, the local policing too,”

“Of course, sir. Although you don’t need to be here for that if you want to go home now.” I hadn’t noticed the passage of time, but it had been over four hours since I left from school.

“Maybe I could get away with that. Please keep me, or Sebastian, noted on any developments that would require attention,” I ordered, she nodded in response.

“Sure thing. Now go. Go home" she made herself comfy in my office and was straight into her work. I was just about to leave when I turned to her.

"Don't stay any later than nine. understand?" I waited for her answer.

“Yes sir"

 

Once home then evening was somewhat less eventful…

“So how do you make a pot of tea?" Lizzy was stood leaning against the table in the kitchen looking at the tea pot on the side. Sebastian was carefully filling the kettle with water for boiling. I was sat on the edge of one of the kitchen sides, much to Sebastian's annoyance. Lilly and Alois were sat at the table. I smiled.

“Well, who is having tea?" I questioned her.

"Me, you and Lilly. Alois has got her energy drink" Lizzy giggled, Alois scowled. I beckoned for Lizzy to stand near me and the teapot.

“So, put in a spoon of tea leaves. One for each person." I instructed her. I could see Sebastian smiling as he handed her a spoon and the pot of tea leaves. she carefully followed my instructions.

“Okay done. Now the water," she looked at me. I shook my head.

"No you need to add one more spoon full of tea leaves" I smiled.

“What for?" she looked puzzled.

"It's for the pot. One spoon for each person having tea and one for the pot," I recited Sebastian's teachings from long ago.

"Now the water," she repeated after adding more tea.

“Yes" I looked at Sebastian who fetched the freshly boiled water for the pot. He poured it into the pot and gestured for us to sit down at the table. Lizzy sat next to me and Sebastian poured the tea.

“What's the little metal thing for?" she questioned.

"For catching the leaves Miss Elizabeth. you don't want to be drinking them" Sebastian informed her.

“Okay. I think I get it." she giggled. I stared at her sweetly. her smile was one that would always make me feel happy. After a while, Lilly and Alois left to return to their homes, my staff headed off to bed and Sebastian went off to do… well what ever he does.

Naturally this left me and Lizzy alone. Until Tanaka sauntered in.

“Hey kitty" Lizzy beckoned him over, and began to pet him,  which Tanaka was all too happy to receive. I sat next to her on the sofa and Tanaka proceed to use me as a walk way to get onto the arm.

“Thanks. I much appreciate being used as a bridge" I looked at him, Tanaka just meowed at me.

"I think he was responding my Lord" Sebastian stood at the study door.

"I guess so." I smiled as Tanaka followed Sebastian away from my study.

“They really get on" Lizzy laughed.

"Mhm" I murmured, while beginning to nuzzle into Lizzy's neck.

"C-Ciel" she was blushing and holding onto me tightly as I nuzzled her more. both of us slipping down on the sofa, so she was on her back and me hover over her.

“What?" I questioned as she looked up at me.

"nothing." she giggled. I smiled and lent down to kiss her.

The beginnings of a very lovely make out were unfortunately interrupted by a knock. Fearful of the last time she was interrupted, Lizzy squeaked and flew to the other side of the sofa.

 

“My Lord” Sebastian’s voice held a harder tone than only a few minutes earlier.

“Yes Sebastian”

“We have a rather a problem…”

 

Sebastian's Diary

Today was certainly quite a fascinating day. It began relatively normally, my young Lord was taken to his school for the day, and I busied myself with the day to day arrangements of the manor. In this there was nothing overly out of the ordinary, certainly not worthy of noting. However the day took an interesting turn around 1 o'clock, when a call came through asking for the immediate presence of my Lord at Funtom headquarters. Of course as any good butler would, I was sure to find out the details from Miss Emily, my Lords' Personal Assistant in the office. Dispatching Snake to collect my Lord from school, I deemed it appropriate to busy myself arranging a portfolio to best explain the situation.

This did not take long, and only involved travel to 2 other countries to find all the necessary details, and the best leads to begin following. I was thus back at Funtom's in plenty of time to watch my Lord display his admirable adult behaviour. It's certainly more obvious when he is drawing on the spirit of his predecessor, although that is in no way a poor choice on his part.

After the business at Funtom's had been concluded, which did involve some rather dreary file searching and a brief return to the manor to assure the evening meal was served correctly, I was quite pleased to see my Lord in a relaxed state at the end of a rather hectic day. It is a shame this did not last long...

Then again, what Phantomhive butler would I be if I couldn't prepare for any eventuality.


	20. Blood and Lust part 1: Home invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and girls, sorry about the long delay for this chapter. i have had some family issues so please forgive me. i hope you all enjoy, please be warn there is some graphic things in this chapter.

**Chapter 20**

 

**Ciel's P.O.V**

"What's going on Ciel?" Lizzy looked panicked.

"I don't know" I looked back to Sebastian.

"Something does not feel right my lord. I believe our actions in the prior weeks have returned to…haunt you." Sebastianleft after that information.

"What did you do?" Lizzy was now stood up staring at me. I put my hands up in defence.

"Look, it needed doing" she was angry.

"Ciel-" I clasped my hand over her mouth.

"I may or may not have blownup a warehouse full of drugs" Lizzy's face mimicked Aberline's when I told him.

"Are you an idiot" she was balling her fists.

"Please don't hit me" I moved back a little.

"Oh boy am I" she rushed towards me knocking us both to the ground with a thud. She giggled as I heard Bard shouting to Mey about his guns.

"I think it might be serious" Lizzy got off me, looking worriedly towards the windows.

"Hey it's okay" I stood up she looked at me.

"How?" you could see she was scared.

"You’re looking at the person who employs and elite team of mercenaries as staff" I smiled at her.

"My lord I think you should prepareyourself" Snake was stood waiting for me, my swords in his hands. I nodded and donned my jacket.

"I'm helping" Lizzystood tall.

"You don't know how to fight" I told her, she smiled.

"Put a hockey stick in my hands and tell me that" her smile was one she pulled before games.

"Snake, got a long wooden pole she can use" I looked at him he smiled and handed me my swords.

"Is that a yes?" Lizzy watched snake leave.

"It means yes. come on" I dragged her with me, through my manor to the main hall.

“All staff are ready to repel borders, Ciel” Mey greeted me.

It was odd though. Despite the utter panic and militarisation of my staff, you wouldn’t have believed the night was like any other really.

 

** Sebastian’s P.O.V **

_The human assailants were professional, which made the hunt all the more fun. I watched them from the trees as they approached the house. They certainly were kitted out for the occasion – with night vision gear, bodysuits, kevlar and tactical helmets. I’d imagine this collection of gentlemen cost someone a considerable amount._

_Someone… that implies I didn’t already know who these miscreants were sent by._

_Speaking of miscreants, I was reminded of the second group of assailants approaching the back of the house. This lot were less interesting – run of the mill hired goons who were here in an attempted kidnapping. Where one employer decided an execution was best, the other thought he could get away with simple…stealing my Lord. This second group, no more than twenty strong, would encounter a rather defensive Finnian in their path in roughly five minutes time._

_Turning attention to the original group, as their first wave had reached the door, I decided it was my time to act. Removing myself from the branches I dropped down to the door of their ‘mobile command centre’ set up just outside of the grounds. The surprise on the faces of the two guards on the door were wonderful._

_“Good afternoon gentlemen,” I gave a short bow, partly out of respect for an opponent, and partly to cast two knives into their hearts. On recommendation from my Lord I had upgraded my armoury with a collection of over one hundred balanced throwing knives, as well as a few choice long handled 15 th century daggers. Apparently, the cost of replacing fine silver was extremely infuriating task for my beloved employer. Moving into the vehicle I was able to easily dispatch the officers who were supposed to be commanding this operation, before they even had the chance to notice my presence. Collecting my knives from their corpses I set off into the grounds – the hunt was now on._

** Ciel’s P.O.V **

The front doors, carved oak and mahogany with steel reinforcement, were blown off their hinges, shards of metal and wood were scattered across the entrance hall. Lizzie yelped from behind me, and I turned to make sure Mey was with her, an unspoken instruction for Lizzies own sake, and my peace of mind.

“If you wouldn’t mind Bard, can you please show our guests… the door” I cringed at the pun, but couldn’t help myself.

“Right you are young master!” Came the voice of my chef from the top of the stairs, immediately followed by the long rattling as hundreds of rounds of ammunition were sent flying down the grand staircase and straight into the black clad figures attempting to enter the house. Bard had set up with his pride and joy, Bessie, a M2E2 Browning 50 calibre machinegun. Designed to take down light aircraft and vehicles, it did an exceptional job of mincing any flesh it came in contact with. For safety she was set up on her tripod behind a wall of sandbags – a perfect defence point for the front door.

 

Of course, our guests were evidently not completely stupid, and to the sound of shattering glass I saw more figures enter through downstairs windows, attempting to outflank our position. Heading to the left-hand door that led to one of the downstairs sitting rooms, I drew my first weapon of choice, a Glock 17 – standard issue British Army pistol. Not useful for subtle operations – but Bessie hardly made anything subtle – the Glock proved its worth as I picked off the first two opponents I saw. Clear clean head shots – aiming for the exposed faces. Further pistol shots and sub machinegun fire, barely audible over Bessie’s chattering, informed me that Mey had opened contact with other assailants. Looking back into the sitting room I saw one of the attackers raise his gun towards me, and I ducked out of the way before a hail of bullets slapped into the doorframe.

Evidently these guys weren’t here to take me alive.

 

Popping my head back round I snap fired, missing my original mark and hitting the guy behind him. Another hail of shots had me rolling across into the room, behind a sofa. These guys were obviously military, the short-controlled bursts of fire were the signal of a disciplined fighter – no ammo wastage. I moved again, from one sofa across to another, expending two more shots that took the guy in the shoulder and gut. It didn’t kill him, but stunned him long enough for me to put a third shot in his brain. 

This was certainly entertaining.

 

** Sebastian’s P.O.V **

_The fight was continuing as expected. From radio chatter I understood that Bardroy, Mey Rin, and my Lord were holding up assailants in the entrance hall adeptly. Further communications gave me information into the whereabouts of other members of the staff._

_“Bravo team has entered through the west wing”_

_“Gamma team is now working our way through the east wing”_

_“Alpha team are currently rerouting assault. Utilising blind grenades to distract defensive position. Currently under extremely heavy fire, at least one high calibre assault weapon and four or more defenders.”_

_“How many staff are there?!”_

_“Bravo team has encountered another member of staff. Moving to suppress”_

_I wondered for a moment who they would have come across, though I already knew the likely outcome of the event._

_“Oh god! Snakes?! There are snakes dropping from the ceiling! Jesus Christ, Bravo team is engaging wildlife. Requesting additional- “_

_The rest was mixed static and screams before the radio cut out altogether. Amused I flickered around to the back of the house to observe the second assault team’s progress. Finnian had been more than busy, as his use of strategically placed statues, boulders and other heavy implements allowed him to fight a well-executed tactical withdrawal – punishing intruders for every metre of garden that they would take. Consequently, the garden at the rear was already littered with a number of fallen attackers, with only a handful making it into the building. An admirable piece of work on Finnian’s part, and one that would actually assist our defence rather than hinder._

_I flickered into the house, moving through the upper levels to ensure no intruders deviated from their allotted positions. I had planned much of the events out after the initial shock of assault, and the predictability of humans made it all the easier. Aside from one out of place mercenary there was no problems with the plan, and I let a sly smile loose as I sensed the first of the ruffians enter the dining room. Standing still a minute, I took the pleasure of connecting with one of the unguarded minds, and observing their advance. The first few members had entered the dark room, and their torches had immediately caught the silverware and crystal that had been conveniently laid on the table. Distracted as they were by the available riches of the house (the third best tableware as it was) not one noticed the silent figure descend upon silken strings from the chandelier. As Miss Doll swung into view the first pair of intruders were punctured by her thrown stiletto knives, cleanly aimed at their hearts despite her velocity. With silk wrapped round her legs, Miss Doll’s arms and torso were free to twist and manoeuvre as she swung in graceful circles. As she swung away from the now startled group she leaned back and speared a third intruder with another knife. Leaning back and pulling herself up, she leapt from the ropes as they carried her back around the room, using the force to floor another attacker. Before the other three could begin to swing she tucked and rolled past their feet, casually drawing her blades across two ankles as she did. Flicking up from the roll she pounced upon the third, and drove a knife into his eye. Seeing all I needed to, I disconnected the view and made my way to the entrance hall, the next stage of the plan was ready._

 

**Ciel’s P.O.V**  

The gunfire in the hall was now more sporadic than before. Bessie had been left aside in favour of Bard’s assault rifle (a heavily modified FAMAS) and its staccato bursts were in opposition to the low drumming of the attacker’s submachine guns. Mey Rin’s pistols broke the rhythms, short sharp barks as perfectly targeted shots found their marks. Bard was still up behind his barricade, whilst Mey and Lizzie were using a doorway on the left side of the stairs as cover. I was moving up the right-hand wing, picking at opponents who tried to outflank our position. My Glock spent I was now using my Webley revolver – a piece of history in its own right that had served my son Vincent Phantomhive at Ypres in 1917. Its noise was a loud, deep, shout, and it kicked like a steroid addled mule. After putting another merc down with a clean head-shot, my attention was drawn to shouting in the hall. Doubling back through the drawing room, I could now clearly hear Lizzie’s voice, and broke into a dash. Reaching the door, I spied the problem – two armed attackers had moved around Mey Rin, and were attempting to manhandle Lizzie out of the manor. Raising the Webley, I put one of the two down with a clean shot. As I pulled the trigger on the second I was horrified to hear the ‘click’ of an empty chamber.

_NOT THE TIME_

Reloading a revolver was an arse, and I couldn’t get into sword range without sprinting across the firezone in the centre of the hall. With Mey pinned by continuous enemy fire, and Lizzie out of sight of Bard I could only attempt to reload and pray she would hold out long enough. As I was speedily trying to put bullets into their chambers, I had to look away from the struggle, or else drop the damn things.

Needless to say, I was surprised to look back up and see Lizzie beating the shit out of her remaining attacker with a chair leg. God knows how she got hold of one, but she was really going to town with it. Swinging it down like a hockey stick she drove the broken end into the guy’s knee, before swinging it up and under hit chin, knocking his head straight back. As he reeled from the blow she delivered a final swing – like a baseball player scoring a home run – into his gut, putting him down for good.

 

Not going to lie, I stopped to applaud. 

Of course, my humour was short-lived, after all my house was still under attack. A group of assailants had charged the front door, stun batons at the ready, and I leapt to meet them. Drawing my blades, I span into the combat with disregard for safety – after all, no-one would ever be able to lay a hand on me… He would see to that.

 

When you see two handed combat in the movies, its all spinning in circles and wide sweeping arcs. Like everything else in the cinema its bloody nonsense. Two handed combat, known as Florentine, is an extremely difficult but rewarding method of combat, both blades able to be used for attack and defence in equal measure. Certainly, it made combat against these attackers far easier, as I could block batons with one hand and launch strikes in between their body-armour with the other. The first merc however didn’t even get a chance to attack, instead I used a shoulder barge to put hi off balance and swiftly stabbed through his neck. Blocking a clumsy attack from my left I used my right to stab under the attacker’s armpit, severing an artery by the look of the blood. As he stumbled away a third merc attempted to come at me from the right. Dodging the swinging baton, I ducked and brought my left-hand round, plunging the blade into his right knee. As he twisted from the pain I brought the right blade up and into his ribs, finishing him off. More attackers approached me through the door, with guns this time already being brought to bear. Dropping one sword I grabbed a knife from the belt on my ankle, bringing my arm up in an arc and loosing the dagger into the first man I saw. Before the rest began to fire I leapt at them, launching another dagger into the neck of a second attacker as I ran, and despatching a third with my remaining sword as I got closer. I kicked another in the knee as I span around, then had to throw my torso backwards as he tried to slam the butt of his gun into me in response. Swinging round to the left of him I managed to swing my free hand around his neck, and launched myself up onto his back. From here I was able to use the mercenary as a human shield against his buddies, which was lucky as a series of shots tore into his body moments later – evidently aimed for myself. As his now limp body began to fall I catapulted myself off his back and into another gunman, ramming my sword straight into his heart, the force of my impact taking us both to the floor.

 

Feeling something move behind me, I span around to see an attacker stood frozen still, a hand raised to strike me and a knife embedded in his forehead.

_That was close…_

 

** Sebastian’s P.O.V **

_It was amusing to see the shocked face of my young lord, realising how close I’d allowed the assailant to get to him. Perched on the banister at the top of the staircase, I caught my lord’s eye and gave him the briefest of nods, before returning to combat. Flicking downstairs, I moved to clear out some of the remaining attackers in one of the flanking rooms, no complications, easy kills. Moving back out of the house I engaged with a trio of gun men, although again this was with little complication. Moving between their rifle fire I despatched the first with a thrown knife to the sternum, and the second with a swift kick to the neck. Flipping over the third I disembowelled him, then threw his warm corpse into a fourth, who had hoped to sneak up on me through the bushes. The man’s scream was lengthy and deeply satisfying, and ended with the severing of his head._

_The last of the attackers had entered the household now, and without any leadership or co-ordination, they would be easily dealt with from this point on. The ruffians who had assaulted the rear were already dealt with – Miss Doll and Snake having removed the last of them from the premises._

_The matter clearly in hand, I began a stroll back to the main hall, where the last of the gunfire continued._

** Ciel’s P.O.V **

The number of attackers were falling, but now there were several spread across the house, who needed to be rooted out. Gunfire was still noticeable, as members of my staff continued to engage with those who had dug in around the manor. Moving with Bardroy we pushed towards the west wing, where around 5 of the mercenaries were currently held out. They were now scared and confused, which only made their actions more erratic and difficult to predict. As Bard approached the next door the mercs must have seen a shadow, as there was a sudden stitch of gunfire, and plaster erupted from the wall in front of me… and Bard dropped to the floor.

 

I saw the blood immediately begin to pool.

 

Then I saw red.

 

The door practically shattered as I charged into the room, rolling low under gunfire and towards the impromptu barricade they had constructed from a coffee table and a few sofas. Bringing myself up I leapt into the first guy, burying one blade into his chest, too deep. Letting the blade go I use the one in my offhand to cut through the arm of a second mercenary. His scream was pleasant to me, and I silence it with a blow from my fist into his face. Two more of them tried to grab me, and I ducked under their hands, rolling to the side and kicking out the ankles from one of the pair. Leaping onto my feet I broke a chair leg off from part of the barricade, my second sword having been dropped in the roll, and swung for one of the gunmen. The leg smashed into his face with a crushing blow, shattering his teeth and likely cracking the skull. If he hadn’t died from the first blow, the second one I brought down on his prone body did the trick, buckling his helmet with the force.

 

Turning on the remaining upright mercenary it was evident he was trying to give in, dropping his gun to the floor. Unfortunately for him, there was no prisoners today. I thrust the leg into his gut, doubling him over and knocking the wind out of him, before bringing the leg down on his neck – breaking it with a single blow. I looked for the final gunman, the one I had kicked over, and saw him trying to run from the room. Snatching a gun from the floor I brought it up to aim and kneecapped the merc. His cries were… delicious, and as I strode towards his writhing form. Using the toe of my boot I forced him to roll over, to look me in the eyes…

 

_Eye…singular._

I looked at his face, the sheer youth of him. The man could barely have been 20 years old at the most, still young in the grand scheme of things. He looked terrified, he smelt it…actually he smelt of piss, but that was expected as it seemed he just released his bowels.

 

_Pathetic_

He looked at me in the eye, almost pleading, like a kicked dog. He looked for sympathy, for mercy.

 

I raised the gun and fired.

  

The world was silent. Or at least my world was, momentarily. The gun fell from my grasp and clattered to the floor, blood dripped from my face and arms, my breaths were ragged and alone.

 

“That was positively delicious. My Lord” His voice broke the silence, “I had not expected such ferocity from you”

“Piss off Sebastian”

“As you wish, my lord.”

Only after he left did I notice my swords had been left in front of me, bloody blades crossed over the corpse at my feet.

 

Bard entered the room as I dropped to my knees, it seemed the shot had only clipped his shoulder. Behind him came the rest of them, cheerful in victory.

“We did it!” cheered Doll, evidently jubilant at our success.

"Something's not right" Mey noted. Finny walked over to me.

"What's going on?" Lizzy was confused.

"His temper. That's why he created so much carnage," Finny gestured around the room. He reached me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Take deep breaths and let your anger go" Finny told me. I did as I was told. I could hear Mey telling Sebastian and Lizzy. "Finny taught him how to control his temper"

Finny left me and Lizzy came and stood in front of me. I stood up holding onto one of my swords. I looked at her. She was scared but her words were simple.

"I still love you"

* * *

 


	21. Blood and lust part 2: Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the delay in chapters. we should get back up to speed now.  
> i would like to take a few moments to clarify some things regarding recent events of the manga. 
> 
> 1\. history - the history of my story is based on the anime. there are some parts taken from the manga but it is mostly taken from the anime.  
> 2\. Because of the history my story is from an alternative story line. like the anime. i.e. the second season.  
> 3\. no i will not be commenting on anything happening in the manga. 
> 
> Black butler/ Kuroshitsuji is not mine. all characters belong to the rightful author. all own characters for example Lilly do belong to me as well as this story idea.

* * *

** Chapter 21.  **

"I still love you" Lizzy's words burnt.

 

My face was covered in hot, wet blood, like dripping lava across my skin. My breathing was harsh, the adrenaline rushing through my veins. Lizzy looked at me, her eye wide like a dears. Was she afraid?In what felt like a heartbeat she crossed the room and kissed me, her mouth on my mine eager. Her hands around my neck, begging me to join her. Of course I did. I dropped my sword. Not caring that Mey, Sebastian or the others were here. She clearly wasn't bothered. My hands on her waist, the rhythmic movement of our lips. I heard everyone else shuffle off. From embarrassment or something else I didn't care. This feeling was a new one to me and I was a little sad when it ended, a string of saliva connecting our parting lips.

"Ciel" her breathing was harsh and erratic, the lust evident in her eyes. I looked at her, with both eyes. She placed a hand on my right cheek, her thumb just under my eye.

"It’s so beautiful" her smile said it all. I lent my forehead against hers, my breath filling her lungs. Holding tightly to her.

"Lizzy" I tilted my head. "I’mcovered in blood, you just saw me kill quite a few people" my voice full of confusion.

"I know, and… it kinda turns me on" the blush on her face deepened. I let the word sink in my head.

_Elizabeth_

I shook my head.

"Lizzy" Ibegan; she looked at me eyes full of hope, "Why?" I dropped my hands.

"No. Don’t do this Ciel." she held onto me tighter.

"Do what" I could feel my voice getting weaker. She was the only one who could do this to me.

"Go all shy and weak on me." she forcefully grabbed my bloodied shirt. "You’re strong, fearless, a criminal mastermind. YourCiel fucking Phantomhive." I couldn't help but smile at her words.

"What do you want Lizzy?" I questioned her. She pulled me closer to her, leaning down to kiss my neck. I shivered.

"I want you to have me" her words were a mere whisper in my ear.

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I want you to fuck me Ciel" her words had authority. I actually blushed, feeling the blood pump into my cheeks, she grinned most wickedly at this.

“Lizzy” I breathed her name kissing her cheek to her ear, a sly smile graced my face.

“How much do you want me to fuck you?” my voice was a little deeper.

"Let me show you" she turned and began to pull me up the stairs.

"Sure”I just followed.

 

Her lips where hot against mine. Hertongue danced with mine. Since reaching my room, I had washed my face and Lizzy had me strip her clothes off her, as she stripped me of my own. We were on my bed, naked holding each other, her legs around me, and her perfect round breasts pressed against me. Her arms around my neck, mine around her waist. I admit I was nervous. She moved so she was kneeling up, pushing me so I had to lie down. I was a little embarrassed about her seeing all of me. She ran her hands down my stomach and soft lines. Kissing just underneath my belly button and down, across my lines and down again.

"L-Lizzy" I tried to sit up but the pleasure hit me hard. I let a small moan out my mouth. The heat in my face was soaring. Her hands felt like ice across my hot stomach and down my legs. I held onto the headboard behind me. I wasn't new to blow jobs but Lizzy was magic, just like the first time she gave me one. After a short while I reached down to her.

"S-s-stop" I managed to stutter out. Hermovementreceded.

"Everything okay?" she questioned sitting up. Her blond hair framed her figure perfectly.

"Nothing, it’s great. It’s just if you’re not carefulI could..." if I hadn't known better my face could rival a tomato.

"I know." she purred her words at me. Crawling up to me, like a cat on the prowl.

"W-what?" I looked at her wide eyed.

"Are you prepared?" she breathed at me, her lips inches from mine, my mind fogged for a second.

"Huh?" I blinked "oh yeah" I leant over to my side table, pulling open the first draw to pull out a condom.

"This?" I held it between my fingers. She smiled.

"Always prepared" I laughed with her. Tearing open the packet and putting it on.

"Ready" I nodded. She pulled me to her, kissing me hard. I kissed back pushing her backwards so she was on the bed. I hovered above her.

"Ciel, I’m ready" she wrapped her arms around me;I nodded, getting into position. With one quick push forward that was it. The pleasure rippled through me, just like the timeI had my first taste of opium. The soft moan from Lizzy just made me want to move more.

"C-Ciel" her voice, so full of lust. "Please" the begging. I lost it, my composure, the instincts took over. Soft skin against mine. Hot, tingling sensations. Her nails across my lower back. Harsh breathing, soft moans. She held on to me, seconds melted into minutes. I didn't know how much longer I could keep on going. After a few more harsh thrusts, Lizzy almost yelled out her pleasure high, whichof course sent me over the edge. The sensation of her body squeezing me tight was all too much.

 

Ilaid there, the sheets too hot on my skin, but the air too cold without them. Lizzylay wrapped around me, I had one arm wrapped around her in turn.

"Ciel...” her voice quiet, I had my eyes shut, peacefully. “Are you asleep?" her question told me she was watching me.

"No" my answer was simple. I opened my eyes and looked down at her, her smile warm and loving.

"Ciel..." she began to say I put my finger on her lips.

"I love you Elizabeth" her eyes grew, sparkling.

"I love you too" Lizzy laid her head on my chest. After a while her breathing had swallowedI guess she had fallen asleep. Imanaged to move her without waking her up. I stood up out of bed grabbing clean clothes and putting them on. I left my room quietly and went down stairs.

I stood out to the rear of the mansion in just my trousers and a white dress shirt with not bow or tie on. The cold air was nice through my hair.

"My young lord?" Sebastian startled me a little but I didn't let it show.

"Yes" I answered him.

"It is has been quitea night" he stood with no tail coat on.

"Reminds you of old days" I sat down on the stone steps.

"Indeed my lord. Although new weapons certainly increase the collateral damage these days" he smiled.

"Oh yes." I looked up at him. He looked back at me.

"Why did you come back" he was asking me a question. This was new.

"Idon’t know really. I guess you could say I wanted a second chance to do things right. " Istretched my arms above me and let them fall.

"Did you plan for any of this?" he sat down next to me.

"No. I didn't plan on falling in love with her again. Iswore to myselfI would protect her, no matter what person she fell for, but I guess fate has a cruel way of doing things" I looked at him.

"Indeed my lord." he looked thoughtful.

"I didn't plan on becoming friends with Alois. I thought if I watched and stayed away but then my parents died again, and they were there for me. SomethingI didn't have the first time. My life crashed around me yet again but this time I had friends to hold me up. SoItrained and trained to protect them, but I feel like I’m putting them in more danger" I held my head in my hands.

"I do not think you are putting them in danger Ijust think they want to be there with you. To fight till there last breath beside you. To stay with you" Sebastian sounded a little sad.

"Your not having feelings for me are you demon" Ismiled at him.

"Of course not, you’re still the little brat I serve" he stood up to and bowed to me.

"There’s the SebastianI know.”I stood tall as he continued to bow to me. I turned as he stood straight.

"I will retire for the night." I waved to him.

"Of course my lord" I heard his say. A small jingle ran past me.

“Look after Tanka will you" Ishouted back to Sebastian before running in and returned back to my room.

I closed the door to my room. Lizzy still sound asleep. I lent against my door.

"Maybe I still trust him after all." I said quietly shaking my head. I stripped of my clothes before getting back into bed.

 

Ilaystaring at the ceiling for hours it seemed. Think about all the things my life had dealt me.

_Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to come back after all._

I smiled to myself.

"Maybe not" I spoke quietly. After a short while my eye lids closed. Sleep had stolen me away and my dreams where more vivid than ever.

 

_"Cccciiiiieeeellllll" the screech was one I knew._

_"Lizzy" I held my arms out waiting for impact. Sebastian stood smiling as she collided with me, the ruffle of her petticoats held more weight then you would think. My top hat going flying along with my cane._

_"Did you miss me?" she questioned me after I regained composer standing up. She had stood up and fluffed her pink skirts out. I smiled at her, she was starting to wear a more adult looking dress with bustle rather than the little girl ones._

_"I do not think I should answer that.”I turned and waved back at her, heading into my manor._

_"CielPhantomhive. I am a lady and you will answer my question" she stood hands on her hips._

_"OhI will, will I?" I looked at her. She huffed._

_"Now, now, I do not think that this is becoming of a lord and lady" Sebastianreprimanded us._

_"Come, we shall play chess" I motion for Lizzy to take my hand. She did willingly. Igroaned inside a little. I loved her sure but was I ready for her to be my wife. DidI want that yet?_

_Chess was always a good game if Lizzy knew how to play properly. I had tried to teach her no end of times, it just didn't stick._

_"Cielit’s hard" she wind. I looked at her._

_"If you frown you will get old" I teased, she stuck her tong out at me. MaybeI could learn to love her as a wife. I wasn't that old and there would be lots of time. I smiled at her and looked down._

_"How much time" I spoke quietly._

_"Ciel?" I looked up. She was smiling._

_"Ciel?" I looked around. Lizzy didn't speak. I stood up._

_"Ciel????"_

 

"Ciel" Lizzy was looking at me. I blinked awake.

"Yes" she giggled at me.

"Youwere talking in your sleep" she sat back on her legs. I sat up.

"What’s the time?" I looked around, she smiled.

"Just past 3am" she shrugged.

"Oh" I said simply. "I was talking?" I questioned.

"More like a mumble" she hugged me. "I was worried you were having a bad dream again" she held onto me. I held her back.

"No, dreaming of the old days" I smiled.

"Sounds like it was nice" Lizzy sighed.

"It was, most of the time." I shrugged. Lizzy looked at me.

 

_ Sebastian’s Diary _

_The clean-up from the assault on the house was rather a bother, automatic weapons fire does havoc amongst the upholstery. It nearly took an hour for me to repair the manor to an acceptable level.But if I couldn’t repair and remove the damage of medium calibre rifle fire – what kind of Phantomhive butler would I be?_

_My lord retreated to his bedroom with Miss Elizabeth, amusingly repeating history in the lust fuelled way only the young do. I tastefully avoided the corridors around, allowing my Lord a degree of privacy at least – such befitted such an intimate moment. Afterwards he conversed with me about his return, and his newfound desire to protect those he cares about in this life. Certainly, an admirable position to hold, to defend one’s friends, however I do wonder how true it all is._

_After all, my Lord has already lived this life once. Burning the bridges of relationships as needed, climbing ever higher on the mound of corpses to achieve his goals. He is a Phantomhive, and like his father, and his father before him, they’re all the same. Regardless of their personal decisions, morals or feelings, when it comes to it they will do whatever is necessary to succeed._

_That is what it means to be a Phantomhive._

_However, for now I shall let him rest, to be the child he never got to be before. He has earned that much at least._


	22. Fond memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the next chapter quite fast i will admit, but it s a sorry for all the delays.

* * *

** Chapter 22 **

__

_ In the Morning: A Butler, Educating _

The next day was busy, rearranging elements of the house and the redecoration of rooms (essentially the damage not already seen to by myself the previous evening). Naturally all members of staff were pulling their weight, and with some persuasion I had even accosted my Lord into some work with a mop – although this was not entirely to his liking.

“Why exactly am I participating in this menial work again?” He moaned, as he’d been doing the past hour.

“Because, my lord, you participated in causing this mess in the front hall, it is only fair that you assist in its cleaning. As a plus it does you good as a gentleman to be humble and hardworking.”

“I do work hard!”

“My Lord, slacking in school and having ridiculous hallway races does not count as ‘hard work’, nor does sitting for hours on computer games.” I knew he did do some work for the business, however humility should be promoted in any young gentlemen.

“Gah. I never used to have to do this!”

_Oh, very mature, the ‘the past wasn’t like this’ card._

“Well my Lord,” I told the petulant child, “as you may have noticed, times have changed. And with such a change comes a change in morals and ethics – for example now it is seen as most beneficial for one’s image to be humble and hardworking. It excites the opinions of the common man.”

“Well it bloody better – this is fucking boring.”

I was about to reply with witticism, when there was a knock at the door. As the duties of any butler expect, I walked over and politely opened it to reveal Master Trancy and Miss Randall, who I dutifully announced to my Lord.

“Oi you!” Rang the voice of the young Trancy “whatcha doing acting like a servant?”

Evidently someone else could do with a lesson on humility, and probably enunciation.

“Well,” replied my Lord, “apparently it’ll do me good to learn some ‘humility’. To be honest it’s like a personal hell.”

Trancy found this extremely amusing, and laughed rather a lot at the sight. My Lord proceeded to hit him with the mop.

How amusing.

 

_In the Afternoon: A Butler, Cleansing_

It took an hour or so before Master Trancy and Miss Randall left the house. They were most interested in what had happened to cause such a ruckus and mess, so it had taken time to fully explain the events of the previous evening to them. Whilst Miss Randall was appalled, Master Trancy seem to understand, and promised to dig into any additional information on the two hiring companies for the benefit of my Lord. Of course I had done a large amount of research myself (not being able to sleep comes with the bonus of an extra 6 hours of work time) however felt prudent to allow the Spider to do his job – it would be unfitting for a butler to upstage a nobleman of course – even a Phantomhive one.

_The downsides of this charade – unwritten social etiquette._

There was some level of consternation regarding my Lord and Miss Elizabeth,

The pair eventually moved to leave around 11 o clock, citing that it was obvious my Lord had ‘plenty of work to do’. Notable this joke earned Master Trancy another slap with the mop from my Lord, however he did thank them for looking in on him. He arranged to meet the following day with master Trancy – to further discuss their research and future steps. Naturally – this kind of assault could not go without compensation.

 

It was around this time that Miss Elizabeth also awoke from her slumber, and made her way downstairs. Dressed in a jeans and t-shirt she certainly cut quite the opposite to her past self – a pristine and perfect young lady of her period. However, on sight of my Lord she did seem to cheer up, and gently embraced him.

_So long as they don’t see fit to repeat last nights actions in the hallway again – there’s only so much breakfast I can keep down._

 

“Good morning you,” she purred to him.

“Good morning,” he smiled, “I thought I’d let you lie in – else you’d be wrapped into helping in this mess.”

He wasn’t exaggerating; there were still some stains on the floor.

“Well aren’t you sweet to me,” she smiled and kissed him on the cheek, looking at his clothes she smiled, “we almost match today!”

My Lord chuckled at her statement, he was dressed in a rough jeans and t-shirt combination, I had saw it best to make him wear some of the rougher clothes he owned, less he get bloodstains into a good suit and I be forced to clean them. Again. However, this had still resulted in a shirt, waistcoat and jeans – just worn out ones.

“Yeah, probably best I clean in this stuff. I’ll go and sort myself out once I’m done with this hell,” she pouted at this.

“But I kinda like it! Makes you look more like a ‘bad boy’ character,” I had to stymie a chuckle at this notion – imagining my lord as some kind of rough and tumble rebellious youth was quite entertaining indeed. To stop him from coming up with any stupid ideas I interjected at this point.

“Miss Elizabeth, if you’d like I will get Bardroy to prepare you some tea and brunch in the small dining room,” she politely smiled at me.

“Yes please Mister Sebastian, that’d be perfect. I feel famished!”

“I’ll finish this off then I’ll come join you Lizzy,” stated my Lord, also smiling.

_There’s an unsettling amount of smiling going on. Honestly, you have sex once and suddenly it all rainbows and unicorns._

I decided to make myself scarce, and chased down Bardroy to order up some food for the young lady.

 

Later into the afternoon I was cleaning one of the front sitting rooms out, as it had come to my attention during the rebuilding that many of the rooms were filled with unnecessary clutter and memorabilia which could be stored elsewhere. This room in particular appeared to contain a number of boxes of photographs, old and new, that wonderfully showed the Phantomhive family across various generations. Pictures of Ciel’s son Lord Vincent in his uniform, of my Lord’s father Arthur working on his lepidoptery, of Lord Edward (circa 1950) during his trip to Egypt. These were all most entertaining, especially spotting myself in the background of many of the pictures. If any regular human got hold of these they may even have been able to finally understand my nature. Of course, like any Phantomhive memorabilia it was locked away from daylight and visitors, to prevent any prying eyes learning more than they needed to.

 

It was at the bottom of such a box I found the most interesting photo of all. It was extremely old, although storage had prevented too much decomposition, and depicted a happy couple on their wedding day. The man was dressed in a fine suit (owing to the black and white nature of the photo I could not tell the colour), with a full set of medals and orders strapped to his chest and a most elegant sword on his hip. The lady was bedecked in white lace and silks, her curled hair flowing long for once, outside of its usual pigtails. She was smiling and holding his hand, he was amazingly grinning himself, although his eyepatch added an unfortunate grimness to his young face. I knew for certain if you were to pan the camera left the viewer would find myself stood there, wryly smiling at the happy moment in their life.

_I wonder what my Lord will think about his wedding photo…?_

 

I slipped the photo into my coat pocket, deciding to reveal it to my lord at the appropriate moment. First however, these photos needed moving – and if I failed to do my duty correctly then what kind of Phantomhive butler would I be?

 

_In the Evening: A Butler Recollecting_

It took some time to clean through the dozen or so rooms that needed my attention, particularly as my Lord continued to demand various items and paperwork from me across the day. After Miss Elizabeth went home he took to the computer, dealing with the aftershocks of damages on the Funtom corporation, including calls to various officials, ministers and such. It was nearly 9 o’clock when he finally settled into the library to relax. I entered the room softly, carrying a fresh pot of tea and some evening cake, a delicious black forest gateau today. He was lounged in his armchair, reading from a fiction novel of some sort, and looked up at my entrance.

“Ah Sebastian, you always know what I need,” he smiled softly, his face showing wear from the day’s work.

“Well my Lord, I find that with years of experience comes a level of understanding and benefit.” He chuckled at this and waved to the table next to him, directing where he wanted his tea. I set the tray down and poured a cup for him, as a good butler should.

“It’s been a busy pair of days hasn’t it Sebastian?”

“Truly my Lord, although there have been situations where things have been a little worse. For example, you weren’t kidnapped on this occasion.” He chuckled.

“Good point. That was rather an embarrassing occasion for myself wasn’t it? At least I had my ever-faithful dog to come save me.”

_Damn right you did, just because you were a weakling doesn’t except me from my contract._

“Yes, my Lord, as I always shall.”

He smiled warmly at this, and turned back to reading. Sensing the right moment, I drew the photo from my pocket.

“My Lord, if I may, I feel like this may be of some value to yourself,” I held the photo in hand, and proffered it to him, “I came across it amongst the cleaning this afternoon, and felt you would be interested in it’s safekeeping.”

He looked up quizzically and took it from me, as his eyes (he’d taken his eyepatch off in order to read), glanced over the picture they widened. He evidently did not expect to find such a memorable snapshot of his old life.

“Oh…wow,” he exclaimed quietly, his eyes soaking in the image, “I didn’t think any of the old photos had survived this long. Well, well, this brings back memories.”

“Happy ones I assume my Lord?”

He looked up at me, eyes wide with emotion.

“The best ones Sebastian,” he looked back down at the photo, “she really was beautiful, wasn’t she?”

“Yes, my Lord, and on that day, she was truly glowing.”

This was true, their wedding day had likely been the happiest day of Ciel’s life. One of the first times I’d ever seen him nervous in any way, jittering in the front of the cathedral, waiting for Elizabeth to arrive, although this was understandable given he was 16 years old at the time. When she did he was beyond stunned, mouth agape at her beauty as Alexis had accompanied his daughter down the aisle. Indeed, it was that back he nearly forgot what to do, and took Master Edward kicking him in the shin to alert him back to the real world. The day was well attended, with maybe half of societies’ nobility coming out to see the wedding, with even more public and nobles coming to see the guest of honour for the day – after all, not many weddings are personally attended by the Queen herself.

Although, most weddings are not held in Westminster Cathedral.

“It was quite the spectacle wasn’t it Sebastian?” my Lord smiled to himself, evidently also lost in memories of years long past, “you know it’s odd though. This time around I’ve already fallen in love with her, just like that. Whereas last time it took until that day for me to truly love her, in this life I’ve just fallen straight into love.”

He looked up at me, face slowly moving to concern.

“Do you think it’ll be as happy this time around?”

I paused, unsure how to proceed. By all account the modern world had shown itself surprisingly similar to the past, but many elements had changed, both in the world of the Phantomhive’s, and the general public. If nothing else, a wedding on that scale would be the attraction of near half the world, and whilst my Lord is used to the attention – would Miss Elizabeth be?

_Implying she still stays in this madcap world._

“I wouldn’t know my Lord, but if your relationship is even a tenth of your marriage to Lady Elizabeth – then I’d think you would be very happy indeed.”

He paused and thought to himself for a minute.

He seemed to warm him a bit, and his concern faded, replaced again by nostalgic smiles.

“I hope so Sebastian. I really do,” he slowly tucked the picture into the front page of his book, “thank you for bringing this Sebastian, I really appreciate it.”

“You’re most welcome my Lord.”

 

_At Night: A Butler, Compassionate_

My Lord took himself to bed around 10 o’clock, the events of the past few days evidently having worn him out. He again thanked me for the photo, and asked if it could be framed for him to display in his bedroom. Whilst a little odd I naturally agreed, and made a note to have it framed once the morning came. Retiring to my quarters for the evening I was happy to find Tanaka resting on the desk waiting for me. Seating myself I began to look through the Funtom paperwork I had yet to finish, looking at financial expenditure in the Pacific Sector with an aim to reduce costs by roughly 5%. I looked up at the cat, who was fervently staring at me, and couldn’t help to remember the man who’s name he had taken.

“He could really do with you, you know?” I spoke to him, “I am here to serve my lord, and do so in a way only befitting a butler of his household. But you were almost a father to the boy.” I fondly remembered Tanaka, the man was possibly the kindliest person I’d ever had the pleasure of encountering whilst in service to Ciel, and his dutiful and caring nature was a testament to the kindness and love he had for the boy.

“He really could do with your attention again, just in little pushes and pulls. I of course will try my best, but I fear from myself he’ll take it as chastisement or punishment,” I thought about his reactions this morning to cleaning, “whereas you had a way of shaping him that I simply could not. A counter to my steady corruption was your moral guidance, moving Ciel to a position of care and thoughtfulness, as well as cold logic and violence. A ying and yang scenario so to speak.”

I looked at the cat, he yawned slightly and began to purr, yet his eyes stayed in contact with mine, as if he was listening.

“I suppose you’ll do the same in this form, now he’s not allergic it’ll help him to keep caring and loving, even if everything else goes wrong. And if all else fails I have the suspicion you’ll still look out for him whatever the situation. I do however miss our conversations most dearly, your education on the right and wrongs of society and the human world were some of the most useful I have ever had.”

I smiled fondly, and petting Tanka’s ear a little.

“Ah well, I suppose this is just how it’ll be this time around.”

 

By midnight I was well settled into my paperwork, Tanaka had wandered off outside and the house was still and quiet. It was these hours I often enjoyed, quietly and efficiently getting on with the workload of the day, dusting and cleaning or running further business outside of the house. Although these days it was rare to find a city like London quiet at any time, and it continues to amaze me just how many people seem to continue business throughout the night – no longer just the time for ruffians and villains.

 

Unfortunately, my peaceful contemplation was disrupted by a considerable ruckus from my Lord’s room. Not loud enough to wake the other staff, but a very noticeable cry – of anguish or fear I was unsure. Needless to say, within a heartbeat I was there to assist, slowly opening the door to his bedroom to evaluate the problem. My young lord was sat upright in bed, skin dripping sweat, eyes wide and sheets scattered. He was evidently scared.

“My Lord, whatever is the matter?” I walked to the side of his bed and turned the lamp on, noticing that he only just had realised I was there.

“I saw them Sebastian, I saw it all again,” he was panting still, hyperventilating.

“Saw what my Lord?” He wasn’t usually one to suffer from night terrors, this was unusual.

“My parents. Not these ones but Vincent and Rachael, I saw the fire and the kidnapping. I saw…I saw the sacrifices.” This was not good, his mind replaying the events that traumatised his first childhood could not be a good sign at all. This coupled with the fact that technically he had died during this event could cause some serious problems.

“They died… They’ve all died. Every one of them, haven’t they?” He looked less scared now, more melancholic.

“Yes, my Lord, I’m afraid you are the only Phantomhive, as each member of your family has had to be.”

“I mean all of them Sebastian, all those I remember from my childhood. Elizabeth, Tanaka, Finny, Mey, Bard, Lau, Agni… all except poor Soma and he’s not-” he paused, choking back tears, “why I am cursed with this Sebastian? Why must I be tortured even after death. To know my wife, my children, all lived and passed on without me there, and that this time I will have to helplessly see the same happen again.” Slow, fat, tears began to trickle down his face, I leant in and wiped them away with a cloth.

“My Lord. Do not see this as a curse, but a chance to start again. You have the opportunity that many do not, to recreate your life anew with the knowledge of the old. You can change any part, make anything different. Look at it in that light and it all looks better, plus our past friends always live on, as long as there’s someone to remember them, whilst both you and I are here and remembering, there’s no chance any person will be forgotten.”

He smiled a little at that. Although I did feel sorry for him, as after all he’d been given just a brief taste of what immortality truly feels like – to see all you know live and die in front of you, to pass through life knowing you’ll outlive ever person you ever meet. It’s hard, luckily for soulless demons its almost easy, however I can admit that even I have found it hard to leave certain persons behind through my eternal service.

“My Lord, I strongly suggest you settle down and try to sleep again. I’m sure the dreams will pass, they’ve simply been brought up by the most recent events.”

He smiled a little again, the fear passing through him as it so easily does any Phantomhive, he put on a confident face.

“Very good point Sebastian. I shall try and sleep, and dream of more pleasant memories instead,” he slowly laid back down in his bed, and I sorted his sheets and quilt out to cover him, “at least I know you’re not going anywhere Sebastian.”

“No my Lord,” I smiled, “I am with you, as always, for as long as you require me.”

* * *

 


	23. Passing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

** Chapter 23 **

 

“How are you not suffocating in this heat, wearing that?” Lilly announced as she burst into my study.

“Yes Lilly do come in” I replied sarcastically looking up at her. She stopped dead when she looked at me. I wasn’t wearing my eye patch.

“I .... Erm...” she stuttered.

“What is it?” I questioned.

“I don’t think I have seen it before” she tapped at her right eye. I sighed at her.

“You asked me something?” I avoided her statement.

“How are you not dying?” she motioned to my artier.

“Years of practise” I stood up “where is Lizzy?” I walked around to the front of my desk. Lilly sat on my sofa with a huff.

“Lizzy is studying and her mum said she can’t come out. I don’t care about Alois” she fiddled with her bracelet.

_I never mentioned him??_

“Ah. You’re arguing” I walked over and sat down next to her. Lilly lay down, resting her head on my lap. She looked up at me.

“Why can Alois be so charming and yet so stupid at the same time?!” I looked down at her

“I don’t know that’s just how he is” I looked back up at the celing.

“Do you remember when we met properly?” Lilly smiled at me, as my gaze returned to her.

“Yes. Because of the day” I closed my eyes.

 

**Flash back**

“Ciel, it is time to come down stairs” Mey stood waiting for me. She didn’t suit black. I nodded. I walked silently with Mey. My arm was still hurting after having the cast removed. My stitches still in place on my side and back.

Once down the stairs I was faced with lots of people, some I knew but many I didn’t. They were all in black.

Mummy didn’t like black.

I walked over towards my aunt Red and Alois. The whispers surrounded me.

‘Only 10 years old, such a shame. All that money to one small child’

It was different to last time. Last time I was presumed dead. I didn’t attended mother and fathers funeral. This time I had no choice.

“You okay lad?” spoke a gruff voice. I looked up at Randall. My voice broke the hall. Silence as all eyes were on me.

“I will be sir. I am a Phantomhive and Phantomhive's do not cry in public” a saying I was well accustomed with.

“That’s silly” a small voice appeared from behind Randall. A girl my age.  Brown hair in plats and a black dress. It didn’t suit her ether.

“You are?” I asked.

“Lilly-Ann Randall” she smiled holding out her hand to me “and you?”

I smiled sadly.

“Earl Ciel Vincent Phantomhive the second” it was the first time in a long time I had referred to myself as earl.

**End of flashback.**

 

Some time must have passed because I heard whispers.

“How long has he been a sleep?” Lizzy’s voice

_I thought she wasn’t allowed out?_

“I don’t know. An hour or so” Lilly answered her.

“I can hear you,” I answered, making them jump.

“Ciel!” Lizzy whined and pouted at me.  I twinkled my fingers at her. Lilly laughed. I smiled at her too.

_Tears? Oh a meeting about asshole boyfriends with Lizzy. Wonder how many they have had about me?_

“Five” Lizzy answered my thoughts. I nodded.

_I’m surprised its only five._

“What did Alois do?” I questioned.  He must have done something to get this treatment right?

“He hasn’t text me all day, and he is avoiding my calls” Lilly stated.

_Is that it?_

“Oh...erm...” I scratch the back of my head “he is at the hospital all day”.

The guilt hit Lilly.

“Oh, he could have said. He’s stupid but I love him” she smiled.

I raised a brow.

_You would think after being married once I would have it figured out. Wrong! Women still confuse the fuck out of me._

“Like what you see?” Lizzy had her hands on her hips. It took me a moment to realise I was staring at her chest. I giggled.

“Maybe” I stood up and left the girls talking. I think there conversation may have change subject to me.

 

“My lord?” Sebastian looked at me. I was laid on the floor of the entrance hall.   
“What?”  I answered standing up.

“You look troubled young master” he smiled.

“Just thinking about Lizzy” I looked back towards the stairs.

“Ah yes. She is rather different than Elizabeth but the same as well” Sebastian was reminiscing

“I guess well there are big differences” I smiled.

“Are you referring to her breasts my lord?” Sebastian smirked at me.

“And this is how my sex education lesson happened with you the first time” I looked at him. He bowed.

“But you remembered all my teachings, hence why you are .... Talented shall I say” he was right.

“Lord and demon again” I reached up to touch my eye, “you’re sure that this will be an acceptable arrangement for you?”

Sebastian stepped forward, his hand under my chin making me look up at his face, his eyes turning fuchsia.

“Always” his demons grin on his lips. I smirked back, mimicking his.

“Good.”

Sebastian let me go and chuckled darkly.

“I think you have become my protégé let alone contractor”

I chuckled as well.

“I think they’re having a moment” Lilly said loudly.

“Ha ha. Notice the sarcasm” I said back.

“Ciel you breathe sarcasm” Lizzy laughed coming down the stairs to me.

“True. Very true” I held my arms open. Lizzy hugged me tentatively

“I’m gonna take Lilly home” Lizzy sighed into my ear.

“But I wanted to fuck you again” I whispered back at her.

“Oh no, I have unleashed a monster” Lizzy giggled. I moved holding her at arm’s length.

“Baby, I’ve always been a monster” I gave her my charming smile. Lizzy blushed and giggled.

“Go on then,” I raised my voice from a whisper, “I’ll see you both later” I waved them off.

“What would you like to do?” Sebastian asked me. I looked at him, raising a brow.

“Sword practice it is” he left to get the correct equipment. I stood looking up at the painting that took the centre place on the wall above the stairs. Everyone was always wrong about it. People who visited the manor thought it was a painting of me from the 19th Century however if you looked closely, sat in the chair behind me was my beloved cat Tanaka.

“Master?” Freckles was dusting around.

“Yes” I answered her.

“Nothing, it seemed like you were staring off into space” she smiled I smiled back sadly.

You see I remembered that I was on a mission involving Freckles and Snake’s ancestors; however I didn’t remember what happened or how they came to be in my service.

“Stop it” Freckles threw her cloth at me.

“Hey” I laughed jumping out of the way.

“Stop looking so guilty. You have a new life so stop living in the past” she had her hands on her hips.

“I know that but...” I began.

“No but’s” she smiled at me holding up her hand.

“Okay” I held my hands up in return.

“Well I best get on” she did a short curtsied as Sebastian placed a sword in my opened left hand.

_I’m guessing Sebastian has been enforcing some rules back into the staff._

“Ready my young lord?” Sebastian questioned me.

“You know, one day you will call me by my name” I challenged him.

“We will see” he smirked.

“Indeed” I lunged at him.

 

“You are improving sir” Sebastian stood with a smirk. I had gotten two points on him this time.

“Yes well hardly a fair fight” I sheathed my sword.

_Is it ever with him?_

Sebastian smile at me. I gave a small one back as my phone rang.

“My lord you seem to be ringing” Sebastian informed me.

“No really, I couldn’t have guessed” my worded dripped sarcasm as I answered my phone.

“Ciel?” the voice on the phone sounded strange.

“Jonathan, what’s wrong?” I questioned. He wasn’t one to normally call me.

“Soma is asking for you. He hasn’t got long left” my face must have given me away because Sebastian sprang into action. Within seconds of me putting the phone down, I was in the car. Sebastian had decided to drive the Ferrari. Going with speed over practicality.

The ride wasn’t a long one in that car, but as we drove I felt as if somehow, we still weren’t going fast enough. Even though it barely took fifteen minutes to get to the care home, I still worried we were too late. The place already felt still, quiet, and I feared the worst as I rushed inside.

“Ciel” Jonathan waved to me as I ran towards Soma’s room.

“Is he...” I couldn’t finish my words.

“Not yet. He wants to see you” he looked stressed.

“Okay” was all I could manage to say as we walked together down the hall. Only as we arrived, and I saw him lying in bed, I realised just frail he had gotten. I stopped to gain composure before entering his rooms fully.

“Now then old friend” I said softly.  Soma looked at me. Those eyes full of pain and sadness, light up in my presence.

“Ciel,” he reached out his hand. I walked forward and grasped it in mine.

“We will leave you for a few moments” Jonathan’s mother gave me a simple nod. She knew. She had always known something was different between me and Soma. Soma and I had, to a degree, explained the situation to her, and she and Johnathan had understood what they needed to know.

Sebastian came and stood next to me as I sat at Soma’s bedside. Soma tried to sit up.

“No, no, stay” I squeezed his hand. He smiled at me.

“I remember saying that to you” he sighed “I hope I too get a second chance someday” his voice had lost the power it once had.

“I’m sure you will” I could feel the strange emotions starring in me, the ones I thought I had long buried along with my parents.

“I’m going to miss you again” his face wrinkled as his smile widened.

“Me too Soma. Me too,” I could feel the lump at the back of my throat growing.

“Just promise that you’ll make your life last longer this time,” He closed his eyes, “we all missed you very much.” He opened them slowly to look at me, holding onto my hand with all his might

“Don’t let her go this time. Tell Elizabeth exactly how you feel. Tell everyone how you feel. Don’t take your life for granted Ciel Phantomhive” Soma’s grip lessened as he lay back fully closing his eyes. After a few moments his grip had gone completely.

He was gone.

Sebastian walked round to the end of Soma’s bed and bowed

“Good bye Prince Soma” Sebastian’s words echoed in my head.  I stood up. I didn’t cry. Even when Jonathan and his mother returned and started to wail. Whereas they were emotional, I simply felt empty. Voided of emotions and feelings, isolated, alone.

Again.

 

“We are home” Sebastian announced as we came through the doors. Mey greeted us. She had been crying. Sebastian had phoned ahead to let them know the situation.

“There’s tea in the kitchen if that’s okay” Mey said in a quiet voice. I fallowed her and Sebastian. Everyone was sat down as I entered.

“Oh master. I’m sorry” Finny said tearing up.

“Its fine."I stated. I could see the looks on their faces. My voice sounded empty.

“Ciel?” Bard stood up.

“I’m fine.” There is was. The crack in my voice.

“Ciel” he said again.

“I’m fine” I heard it more that time. I could feel the burn in my eyes. Bard walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

“It...It’s like mother and father again” my voice was small cracking even more

“It will be okay” Bard patted my shoulder. I looked at him and nodded, snapping myself out of my misery.

“I am going to the library,” I informed them. Sebastian was about to say something as Freckles touched his arm and shook her head.

Soma’s gone. I’m alone. No one to remember the things that happened.

Life was not fair.

 

It had been a few days since I lost Soma, and despite the steady passing of grief I could not shake the ever present cloud of melancholy that recent events had left me under. Certainly a return to daily school life had not helped, and I found myself sat in the back of maths class feeling terribly bored and wondering exactly what I was doing with myself. I began to realise that grief was not the only change in me, and the recent events had undone much of the hard work done by Finny to control my temper, which was now on a very short fuse. A temper which Alois had already managed to light, but Lilly managed to snuff out very quickly, with some quick talking, seeing that Alois was about to visit the emergency room for needing feeding through a straw.  I sighed looking at the ceiling.

“Ciel, what’s the answer to this equation?” Miss Grey was looking at me and I looked at the board. I scanned it quickly.  It made sense but I did not care for equations at that moment in time. I just shrugged.

“Well, well, it’s not every day you decided not show off your intellect." Miss Grey retorted and wrote the answer down. I lent forward and let my head rest on the table.

“What’s up with him?” Lilly questioned Alois. I could feel Alois stare at me.

“I don’t know,” I could hear the concern in his voice. He didn’t like it when he didn’t know what was wrong with me. The bell couldn’t have sounded at a better time.

“Come on Ciel” Alois patted my shoulder. I rose from my chair and fallowed out Alois and girls, who were happily talking about the latest fashion. The walk through the halls wasn’t a new one to me, or at least it shouldn’t have been. And yet despite having made the same walk hundreds of times, I could not shake the feeling that this time this it was… different. Like when someone shifts all your furniture to the right and you spend the day walking into things. My whole world had lurched to the right, and now I was staggering, trying to redefine my bearings. My whole family were gone, Rachel and Vincent, Elizabeth, little Vincent, Jessica, Tiffany, Arthur and now Soma. They were all gone. I was alone. Alone and in the wrong time.

_This is not my time anymore. We don’t belong._

My inner thoughts were interrupted by the usual suspect.

“What’s wrong braces?” Derrick stood with his back up idiots. I turned to look at him.

“You don’t want to piss him off Derrick” Lilly tried her best to calm the situation as Lizzy and Alois came over to us.

“Why?  He off his meds” Derrick was chuckling with his goons.

“Seriously fuck off” Lizzy was next to warn them.

“Aww, little girl to protect him.” Derrick laughed more. 

“Maybe you should _please_ shut the fuck up” my words dripped like venom. Alois eyes panicked. He knew I only ever used please and thank you’s in a threat when I was getting to my limit.

“What?” Derrick stood towards me a little.

“Oh I’m sorry, dumb fuck. Are you going deaf?” I questioned, dropping my bag to the floor.  Derrick didn’t say anything else that I remembered, I just remembered the screams.

 

“I was in an important meeting and had to be dragged down here to break up a fight!!” Randall’s voice bellowed at our headmaster. Currently sat in the hall where, Derrick two thugs, one with a tissue to his nose and a very lovely spider ring imprinted in his left cheek. The other holding a cold compress to his head, from being struck with a very heavy lyric book, courtesy of Lizzy.

Lizzy and Lilly where sat with Lizzy’s dad, who was looking unimpressed.  Derrick sat with his mother and a first aider, holding his broken arm. He also had a broken nose that had been bunged and possibly a fractured collar bone.  He looked exactly how I wanted him.  Stood tapping her foot was Madam Red, with a sorry looking Alois next to her. He had the beginnings of a black eye and swollen hand, from where he had hit one of Derricks friends, I however was shrinking in the shadow of a very, very unimpressed Sebastian who kept glaring at me. I had a split lip and small bruise forming on my right cheek. 

“Well you see, we though he was going to kill the lad” the head master didn’t want to look at Randall.

“Humph, evidently that wasn’t the case,” Randall surveyed the various human contents of the room, his eye finishing to look a Lilly, who smiled and batted her eyes like butter wouldn’t melt. 

 

In the end, from the multiple tellings off. Derrick was on his way to hospital, as well a suspended for two weeks. His mother was not impressed and said it was his own fault from starting a fight. The goons where picked up by their parents and had to write apology letters.

Lilly was grounded from seeing Alois until the start of exams, which were in three weeks time.  Lizzy was now grounded as well, same length of time however she also had to help her father on the weekends.  Alois had write an apology letter as well as grounded for two weeks and now helping his mum out at her work in his free time. I smiled at Alois as he told me this.

“My turn” I stood up and walked over to Sebastian who was being chatted up by the receptionist. As soon as his eyes met mine the temperature in the room dropped. I stood tall, I wasn’t afraid of him.

_Yes you are._

I enter the small office with him; I looked back and saw Alois, Lilly and Lizzy pretending to be a funeral.

_Nice choice_

The door closed. I looked up at Sebastian who had walked to the other side of the room.

“Before you start, he started it” I held my hand up and realised Sebastian was laughing.  He was genuinely laughing.

“Erm... did I do something funny?” I questioned. He stopped and looked at me.

“From the small frail child, who held his hand out to me. I am proud of what you have become. You can fight your battles. However, you have still been suspended from school for two weeks, and subsequently grounded on the orders of Madam Red. I do however think this a blessing, as it does give you plenty of time to study and get your overdue paper work done, “Sebastian smile dropped and I felt the cold again.  He crossed the room quickly, grabbing hold of my collar and yanking me up. His voice was low and menacing, and I had the feeling of being very small for a moment.

“But it does not matter how proud I feel over you, you will not disgrace your name like that again. The Earl of Phantomhive getting involved in a petty scrap, it’s deplorable. In these two weeks you will go back to all the carful training you underwent in the 1800’s and will be once again a proper gentleman befitting of your name and title” his grin was one I didn’t like. This meant I was about to undergo two weeks of lessons, dining training, etiquette and speech, all over again.

“Really?” I admit I whined, he chuckled and put me down. He opened the door and all but pushed me out.

“My lord is very sorry for his actions and will undergo the correct punishment befitting his status.”

 

I think you could audibly here me swallow. 

 

_ Sebastian’s Diary _

_Today I was most disappointed with the actions of my young contractor. He displayed behaviour and emotional control of an errant child, not a head of a noble family._

_Of course, I understand his emotional pain, the passing of dear Prince Soma was quite the upset, even though we knew it was to happen soon enough. His roguish and somewhat naïve charms will be missed by a great deal, and of course my greatest sympathies are with his family. He was the master of a truly respectable butler, and I did grow to enjoy his presence before the end._

_Never the less, these events do not excuse my young Lord’s actions. His irresponsible nature, coupled with media fame, could easily land the household with far more problems then its worth. It is within my duties and remit as the butler to protect the honour of the household, and therefore take considerable delight in the upcoming punishment, and education, my lord is about to receive._

_It will be just like old times._

* * *

 


	24. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, here is the new chapter, sorry its late. hope you all like.

* * *

** Chapter 24  **

 

If I ever could not decide on how I like something, this would be one of those times. Did I enjoy Lizzy in the evening or morning more?

Her moaning snapped my attention back to her. Writhing underneath me in pleasure. Her soft skin against mine as we collided, her nails dragging down my back. Who knew sex would be this...pleasurable.

But alas all good things had to come to an end, as my limit was creeping up on me fast. Her walls clenched onto me tightly and I lost it. A small growl escaped my lips, which in turn caused Lizzy to giggle. After coming down from my high, I rolled off her, breathing heavily. She turned to lay on her side, looking at me.

“Yes?” I answered her unspoken question, she just smiled at me.  The moment was a sweet one. Memories of my life past fluttered around in my head. A swift knock at my door told me what time it was.

“What is it?” I shouted to the door.

“It is time for you to get up for the day my lord” Sebastian’s muffled voice rang out to us.

“Time for me to go” Lizzy spoke softly, rising out of my bed to get dressed. I lay for a while, watching her get dressed.

“You can come in Sebastian, I am decent” Lizzy fluffed her hair.

“My my, I haven’t heard those words in a long time” Sebastian smiled as he entered the room.  He opened the curtains quickly. Making quick work with the tie backs.

“I will see you later Ciel” Lizzy left me with a kiss on my cheek and off she went. Snake would take her home, before her father returned from night duties.

 

In my first week, of suspension, I had done a lot of pleading with Madam Red to not be grounded. I won that one.  My pleading with Lizzy’s father however did not go well. Lizzy is only grounded for a week, and I shall see her on Saturday like normal.  During my first week of suspension, I have finished all my paperwork and some, my assigned home studying is complete, and in addition I have had the pleasure of going through the traditional lessons, which Sebastian was quite happy to find that I still somewhat retained my original accent.

“My young lord, it is time to get dressed for the day, your lessons shall resume as soon as breakfast has been completed” Sebastian smile was a sickly sweet one.

_The bastard loves this too much._

“Of course,” I removed myself from my bed; Sebastian had chosen a pale gray Victorian suit for me to wear. He was enjoying this. It was making me feel even more out of time.

 

“Now my lord, please recite which spoon is used for what” it was about 11.30 in the morning, and Sebastian was trying to be smug.

“This is a spoon used for a small entre.”  I was bored. I was bored from head to foot. The dull ache of boredom was now itself boring for me, having to restudy all the things I never forgot in the first place. I had to get out, any more of this and I’d finally crack.

“One knows all this Sebastian,” I stood up. I was not going to continue with the charade anymore.  

“Your pronunciation is much better, you are using proper English again” Sebastian looked please with himself.

“Yes Sebastian, now would you kindly, fuck off” I pronounced it well for him. He didn’t look impressed. I just walked away.

I had always known how to use proper pronunciation, or what spoon was used for what. It was just difficult, because I was the only one in my family that talked like a Victorian, so I adopted a false accent, especially when I started secondary school – it was easier to fit in that way.

I stopped in the main hall. The air was cool from the windows being opened. The bell from the front gates being rung made me jump slightly.

“I shall get it my lord” Sebastian said walking past me swiftly. It was strange, not many people came knocking at Phantomhive manor, unless they where knocking for death or my money. Most visitors I already knew were coming. I walked over the stairs and sat down, weighting.  Shortly after Sebastian left he returned with Jonathan in tow.

“Hey Ciel, sorry to drop by unannounced” he waved at me as he came through the door. I got up and walked over to him, giving him our cricket team greeting.

“No problem, what brings you buy?” I gestured to one of my small living rooms, just off the entrance hall. I nodded to Sebastian as we entered the room. Sebastian knew what that meant.

“Well I have this” Jonathan pulled a small shoe box out of his bag as he sat down.

“Great, great granddad Soma kept this for a while, he wrote in his will, that it was for his oldest friend. You.” Jonathan passed the box over to me, as I took it I realised it was a shoe box from the 1920’s.

“You sure?” I was confused.

“He made it very clear” Jonathan smiled at me.

“Tea my young lord and friend,” Sebastian announced as he came in carrying a tray with a pot of tea and two cups.

“Thank you...Sebastian?” Jonathan looked at Sebastian. I gave small chuckle.

“Yes young sir, but there is no need to thank me” Sebastian set the tray down and poured two cups. Jonathan looked around, nervous.

“You get use to it,” I spoke up as I began to open the box.

“Soma said you had to open it alone” Jonathan told me. I stopped and closed the lid tightly, placing the box on the coffee table.

“Of course.” I pick up a cup of tea and sipped.

“He also said, this is for Sebastian” Jonathan put a small white box on the table.

“Soma said Agni left it for Sebastian” Jonathan sipped at his tea as well. Sebastian seem quite surprised.  

“We will look at them later” I sighed. I did not like things that brought up emotions I would have rather left buried.

 

“My young lord?” Sebastian wok me about half 8ish. Jonathan had left soon after our chat and I had proceeded to avoid the box all day and study.

“You have napped quite a while sir, almost an hour” Sebastian left me with a cup of tea and that damned box. I sighed getting up out the chair I was quiet comfy in.

“Got to open it sometime Ciel” I spoke to myself.  I open the box cautiously, the first thing I saw was a very old, black and white photograph of me in the old school attire with Soma leaning on my shoulders. My face in the picture said it all. As I turned the photo, written on the back in bold writing was the words. My best friend and me.

I smiled softly.

“Old fool” I spoke quietly. The next thing was a flower that had been pressed and preserved in tissue. His button hole from when I married Elizabeth. There were other trinkets from a time long gone, including a small pamphlet about a curry contest, a Christmas card from Elizabeth and the children the year after I had gone. A small note from Elizabeth, ‘Thank you Soma, for the kind words you spoke at Ciel’s funeral, I am sure he would have loved them, despite what his face might have portrayed’. That one made me giggle a little.

At the bottom of the box was a letter. Perfectly scribed on the front read. ‘Dear Ciel’.  I settled back into my chair to read.

 

‘Dear Ciel.

I’m sorry as you would have noticed; this is not my hand writing, but rather the hand writing of the nurse who writes for me. My hands and mind are too frail to write now. I am happy to see that your faithful butler has returned once again to your side.  I believe he missed having you around as much as we did. After your passing, he did stay around with Elizabeth for a while, until she deemed able to continue alone. I was so very confused about your death until Elizabeth sat me down and told me the story of a young boy who made a contract with a demon. Agni was also surprised but believed in a different theory; he believed that Sebastian may be a demon but not a bad one.

We have all missed you so much, and to see you all come back give me hope that I will too one day.

I only have one request for you and that is that you live your life. Be free, don’t resent and most of all do not die young. You have people around you who love and care about you now as you did then. I hear you have found another Elizabeth to love, look after here and don’t leave her. Stay. Do not be foolish.

Most of all. Laugh. Laugh like you life depends on it.

Good bye my dearest friend.

Soma’

 

My cheeks were sticky, it was only after a few moments I realised my eyes had been watering.

“My lord?” Sebastian questioned me.

“What is it?” I was defensive for no reason.

“Have you been crying” he stood tall next to me. I stood up out of my chair.

“Phantomhive do not cry” I almost shouted at him.

“In public” he smiled as I froze. “Phantomhive’s do not cry in public, that is the saying. You can cry alone” Sebastian bowed to me.

_Damn him. Damn him back to hell._

My inner thoughts screamed. I stared at him for a little while before leaving the room. Instead of a swift walk I ran to my room, practically sprinting past Mey on the way who asked what was wrong.

Slamming my bedroom door I let rip. Almost ripping my waist coat and bow off, I screamed. Not a shriek of fright but a scream of anger. I needed to get it out, so I did what I could think of. My covers, sheets and pillows where thrown around the room. My chairs and small table turned over. Broken glass from my bedside lamps littered the floor. I sat in the dark, curled up underneath my curtains. My head in my arms and for the fourth time since I turned 10 I cried. I cried hard. The pain in my chest wanting to break out. I hated this life.

Why couldn’t I have just stayed dead?  

I had cried here a number of times. When my parents died. When Sebastian rebuilt the house I cried here for my first parents Rachel and Vincent. I also cried here when I thought Alois had died in the car accident only for him to come running through the doors at me. I admit we were close and always would be…

My mind turned on its axis, moving past those I’d lost, to those I’d gained.

If I have just stayed dead Alois wouldn’t have me. Lizzy wouldn’t have her best friend and someone to play weddings with whilst growing up. Lily wouldn’t have dated Alois because of dating me. Life would be different. I lifted my head. The moon light was coming through the curtains, illuminating the room. The chaos I had caused.

I sighed. How long had I been sat here?  A small knock at the door. I recognised it. Blond hair peered round the door.

“Hey, you alright cuz?” Alois’ softly smile stared at me. I could feel the tears again. My eye patch had long been discarded. I shook my head to say no. It hurt. I hurt. He came in closing the door. Stepping over my stuff like an assault course, finally coming to sit next to me. An arm around my shoulders. He lent his head against mine as I cried more. Apart from Lizzy, Alois was the only one who had seen me cry.

“It will be okay. You’re not a freak or alone. Your Ciel. My strange cousin” Alois words were quiet, and his strange one-armed hug was comforting. We didn’t hug like we used to. After awhile Alois shook me slightly, I must have fallen asleep on him.

“Time to wake up. Come on” Alois stood up, holding his hand out to me and smiling warmly. I took it, standing up.

“You look a mess” he laughed.

“Takes one to know one” my voice crackled from the crying.

“There’s Ciel” he patted my back.

“You know if you need to get something off your chest, you can call me” he stood his hands in his hoodie pockets.

“What are you doing here anyway?” I was confused, we were grounded after all.

“Well, Mey heard the commotion and told everyone to leave you alone. Apparently, she even threatened Sebastian. She then called mum, who drove me round.” he smiled a little and shrugged, “she kinda just knew you’d need me.”

Good old Madam Red, even in this life she knew what to do.

“Remind me to say sorry to Mey, for...” I looked around. “This” I gestured to my room.

“I will” he all but pushed me out of my room.

 

“Nother one?” he motioned to the cupcakes on the table.

“It’s pronounced another” I hated the way he abbreviated everything.  After my ‘tantrum’ you could say, Madam Red decided that I spent the night with Alois, whether that be at mine or theirs. Naturally I chose Phantomhive Manor. I just wouldn’t be sleeping in my own room. So Alois and me made a den in the green living room.

“No thank you, I have already eaten three” I looked down at the third empty wrapper in my hands. I placed it back on the plate with the other two cupcakes and pushed the plate away slightly. Alois laughed.

“So, what do you wanna do?” he questioned. I sighed again.

“Do you have any ideas?” I asked him back. He shrugged and pointed over to the Xbox neatly tucked away.

“Okay” I got comfortable as he sorted it out. He decided that we would play Halo, and so we wasted a few hours on that, some casual co-op gaming to pass time.

“You tired?” he laughed a little at my yawn.

“Alois, it is almost half past two in the morning” I slipped into my covers on one sofa and Alois got into his on the other one.

“Looking forward to the ball?” he questioned.

“No. I detest them, plus I will have to explain the rules to Lizzy. Shame you’re not going” I looked at him with pleading eyes. He shook his head.

“No, I aint goin” he turned over.  I smiled to myself as my eyes finally gave out. Sleep was always a daunting thing to me. I would either have nightmares of train crashes, or of steel bars and excruciating pain, or memories would come flooding back with big black holes in them. This night I slept soundly, like a rock, and simply dreamt of blackness.

 

“Ciel” Alois’ voice woke me.

“Mhm”

“Get up, it’s half eleven” Alois words sent me into panicked. I shot up, falling off the sofa, making Alois stop and giggle whiles I tried to get out of the covers to move.

“Fuck, fuck” I was almost shouting.

“It’s too funny watching you” Alois was in fits of giggle. I scowled at him.

“Good morning, my young lord, and of course young Trancy” Sebastian announced as he came into the green living room.

“Morning Sebastian” Alois waved at him. He was already dressed. I looked a mess. My hair was all messed up, pjs not right and to top it all off, I had drooled on myself.

_Start of a great day._

“I’m going to go and shower” I left Alois with Sebastian, as I dragged myself to my rooms. The walked felt longer than normal. I was still tiered. I pushed my bedroom door open slowly, so I didn’t crash into anything. Once my door was full open I noticed that everything had been put back how it was, from the bed covers to the curtains. Even the lamps had been replaced.

“Sebastian” I muttered to myself.

 

The hot water from the shower was satisfying on my muscles. I leant my head against the wall underneath the shower head, so the water hit my neck and back. I sighed with content. I had finished washing a short time ago but I enjoyed the water. I moved my head back under the water. It was like I was swimming. I opened my eyes, water streaming down my face. It was relaxing for a moment before I saw a hand appear in the steam, grasping for me. A hellish scream rang loud in my ears. My body stopped, paralysed, but my heart sped up, suddenly beating like a freight train. As my eyes tentatively looked up from the hand, she loomed into view. A woman, her eyes covered by dark cloth, her skin sallow and withering. Her hands were grasping towards me, bloodied nails but centimetres from my skin. Her mouth though was the worst part, it was locked in an endless scream that assailed my ear and sense. She stumbled towards me, and my body suddenly broke from its frozen state, jellied limbs collapsing under me as I crashed into the bath. My cries of alarm alerted Sebastian something was wrong. He burst into the bathroom and quickly scooped me up in a towel.

“What it master” his voice was frantic.

“There. There” I pointed at the now very empty shower, my eyes darting trying to see what clearly had been there only moments ago. But there was nothing, just hot steam and clear jets of water. Sebastian put me down and turned the water off. I knew what had happened, it happened anytime I tried to swim. I saw creatures, trying to bite me. Drag me down and drown me. I just couldn’t remember why. After a while and I had calmed down, Sebastian asked me what happen. I refused to speak and blamed it of being tired.

_But I know she’ll be there again next time._

**_Sebastian’s Diary_ **

_It was with great grief that I opened my gift today. A passing memento from a very dear friend, and I would go as far to say a respected colleague._

_It is not often in my line of work, that one receives gifts. Often enough you find yourself the centre of scorn, or fear, but very little times is there admiration, or compatriotism – even amongst my own. Therefore, this gift from dear Agni was quite the pleasure, and certainly a surprise. Held in a white box, was the most darling jewelled brooch, one akin to a medal or honorific of some kind. A startling fiery red gem in the centre of a golden star, that one could describe as glowing – as if to imitate it’s muse. With the brooch came a note, written in delicate handwriting._

_“Sebastian. I feel like this, the symbol and badge of my honour, is best to be left with you. If you are finally receiving it, then it means that my Lord Soma has finally joined myself in the great beyond. This simple gift is a token of my gratitude, for both the kindness you showed me, and the duty of care that you have shown my Lord Soma during his time. My only great sadness is that I may not be there to give this to you, but instead I shall give you wisdom, gained from my small time amongst humans, with the hope that it may prove useful to you, in your lengthy life of servitude._

_Do not seek to right the wrongs of the past. Only to shape the rights of your future_

_You good friend_

_Agni.”_

_I was most touched by the writing, and the weight of such a gift, which has since been placed in a position of dignity in my rooms. Unfortunately, I had not much time to ponder over its wisdoms and meanings, for I was distracted dealing with my Lord’s emotions. Understandably he has been rather put out by the passing of such a close friend, and as such expressed his grief in an understandable manner. Whilst I did resent the verbal reproach Miss Mey Rin gave me, I did understand my Lord and his choices, even if I had to clean up after them._

_After all, he is only human._

* * *

 


End file.
